


Take me back

by Moonybird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brodinsons, Depression, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infinity Gems, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Postpartum Depression, Protective Thor (Marvel), References to Depression, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 138,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: After Thanos succeeded with the snap, Thor in a state of depression only has one single burning desire... Please... Take me back, let me go back. Back to when things were still all right, back to when my brother, friends and family were still with me. Back when all was good. And then all of a sudden, Thors one wish came true.





	1. Not all right

**Author's Note:**

> This story deals with depression. 
> 
> I am basing much of the story on personal experience as I have formerly suffered from clinical depression, I was heavily medicated as well but am VERY happy to say that after years on medication I am finally off it. I am indeed formerly depressed, not anymore. Thank god! 
> 
> As a result though, I kind of just write what comes to me, and what naturally comes to me is my own experiences. The depiction of Thor in End game is indeed, a pretty good depiction of someone whom suffers from severe depression. I also gained a lot of weight when I was on my lowest, it was awful.  
The worst part was this complete lack of self control, you just... start crying all the time and for the silliest dumb reasons, and then you hate yourself for doing it, and beat yourself up mentally. There is no control, no reason, and it feels like there is no point in trying to do anything because you are kind of convinced you are just going to fail anyway, this sense of pure hopelessness. 
> 
> How-ever, if anyone who reads this can relate, there is just one thing I want to tell.  
It feels hopeless, you are unable to control your own reactions and tears but... It's not hopeless, it is super tough, only one person in the entire world can make you better... Yourself. You have to decide it for yourself. It doesn't mean it is going to magically become easy, but... with time, it will be easier. If you keep at it, and walk little by little, work on yourself and do your work. It is possible... Don't give up. 
> 
> Cheers.

In the beginning… People would often ask Thor if he was all right.

His friends on earth would often visit him, even though he was all the way out in Norway, they would ask if he was all right.

Thor would always dismiss them, say he was all right… claim he was all right. He had no desire to be an even bigger burden than he already was.

Even more pathetic than he already was… even more unworthy.

Thor would always insist, that he was all right.

Thor was not all right.

Deep inside he knew, it was wrong… Everything… was wrong.

Thor could not close his eyes for the briefest of moments before a new horrible image flashed through his mind.

His mother laying on the ground, dagger in her chest, her eyes empty.

His father disappearing, turning to dust and then just left… flew away.

His only brother… held up by the throat, by a titan… And then his limp pale lifeless body falling to the ground… His ones living eyes wide open and glacial.

A sea of corpses… Asgardians, littering the ground.. They had looked towards him… To safe them… To help them… He had failed them.

Countless of people turning to dust, right in front of Thors eyes… he was helpless, powerless to stop it… He reached, he stretched as far as he could, desperately trying to grasp as he screamed in desperation. But it was all out of touch. 

The screams of the people, Asgardians and Midgardians alike ringing in his ears, like they were standing right beside him. There was not a moments rest for Thor, he could hear them. They were so loud, and they were everywhere. There wasn't a single moments rest. 

As Thor finally drifted to sleep he was there... He saw him! The Titan right in front of him! He had a clean shot! He took aim, he only had one shot! He threw his ax and he hit the mark... Thanos's chest. The ax, implanting itself. Blood dripping down on the ground. 

Thanos looked up and spoke those words. _"You should have gone for the head." _

For a moment, time itself stood still as Thor realized his mistake.. He could have stopped it! He was there! He should have stopped it! Thanos lifted his hand and... 

Thor screamed! Screamed as he laid on the floor of the Statesman, trying to reach! Loki, who was hanging in the air, grabbed by the throat! He was right there! Thor should have stopped it! Why hadn't he stopped it!

Thanos's head... rolling across the ground then turn and look at him, with those taunting eyes... I did it. I went for the head. But it changed... Nothing. It was to late! 

Thor was to late, to weak, to stupid! To oafies! And he had killed someone... Someone whom couldn't even defend himself... That head... over there... a head.

At night Thor would hear the screams, see the corpses and tears would stain his face and pillow as he would sob pathetically as if he was just a little child.

The ones mighty Thor… people had believed in him, looked up to him to be the golden hero and now?

He didn't blame that people stopped coming, how could he? They were right, they had much more important things to worry about than such an ungrateful friend.

Thor couldn't even stand looking at himself, he was disgusting. He knew he was disgusting.

No one dared saying it but he knew…

He had not shaved for over a year and his beard had become long, tangled and greasy, same with his hair, he couldn't even muster the strength to fix it.

His belly had started to grow, and spill over his trousers in the most disgusting manner.

Thor… He was supposed to be king! He was supposed to lead!

But… Under his leadership only death and destruction had been the result! What was he supposed to do?! What could he do! Everything he touched he destroyed… He wasn't worthy.

Just… Look at that frame, look at that disgusting beard and hair… This… This was the pride of Asgard?!

Loki had been right all along… He was a joke, a sick pathetic joke.

Ones again Thor felt the weakness emerge inside of him, he stumbled towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of pure whiskey, the only thing capable of dulling his pain these moments. To make the screams drown out! To make the blood look less red! 

He knew he shouldn't! He was destroying himself! He should not be drinking this… Then again, if he destroyed himself, the world wouldn't exactly loose that much would it? In fact… It would probably be for the better, no one would have to be dragged down by him anymore..

Like the Avengers had been dragged down by his blundering foolery… Like the Asgardians had only ever encountered death and lose under his leadership… Like Loki who…

Thors eyes squinted as he fell down to the corner, his eyes wet with tears, his beard soaked already and he put the bottle to his lips, not even caring anymore as he drank the strong golden liquid.

He just wanted the pain to go away… He wanted to forget… He wanted out.

Why… why had he been the one to live while everyone else was... The suddenly empty bottle hit the floor. 

"Loki." Thor sobbed as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Loki… Help me.. I'm to stupid by myself, to foolish and brutish." he sobbed. "I'm sorry… Everyone.. I'm so sorry." he cried.

He felt the sickness overwhelm him as a foolish wish entered his mind.

If only… If only he could just go back! Go back! To before all of this happened.

Go back, to before Loki fell from the bridge bifrost, so there was still time to talk!

To before the dark elf came, to safe mother.

To before Hela was unleashed and Ragnarok came.. Before Thanos.

Back when everything was perfect!

Back when Asgard stood tall and proud, back when his family was there… Back! I want to go back! Is that so much to ask? Please… It's the only thing I would ever ask… Let me go back!

And with that plea, Thor felt darkness envelope him as his conscious was slipping away, like always he welcomed the darkness, welcomed the numbness, just being allowed to have a bit of peace… Take me away from this reality just… anything but this… please.


	2. Loki

For ones, Thor was having a rather pleasant dream. It had to be… Thor felt like he was laying in such a soft bed. And his nostrils weren't invaded by the scent of alcoholic sweat nor vomit, instead it smelled of clean air. His head wasn't pounding and his body felt light.

Soft furs warming his body, gentle sunlight touching his cheek… Like his old room in Asgard, Thor slowly opened his eyes and the dream stayed consistent with the sight of the red drapes hanging over his bed.

The sounds of the birds outside, sounded so real… Even the marks in the wooden frame of his bed was exactly like.

Without even thinking Thor reached out to touch the bed post, it was solid, the air so fresh and... Thor blinked… wait.

This… seemed awfully real for a dream. Was he… caught in some sort of illusion?

Slowly Thor sat up, he was expecting to feel ill when he woke up, at least have a bit of a head ache like he always had when he woke up these days… Because he spend most of his waking hours drinking…

His body though felt… Weirdly light.

Thor looked down at himself, he was wearing a white cotton night shirt and it was… not stretched across his fat stomach, in fact his stomach seemed… kind of flat.

Slowly Thor lifted his night shirt and was true enough met with the sight of pronounced muscles as if he was still putting an afford into maintaining them..

Thor wasn't even thinking, he was just going on auto pilot as he put his feet on the floor, then walked to the foot tall mirror only to jump back in pure shock. "ARGH!"

Who… Who was_ that?!_

A handsome young man with bright shining blue eyes, a short well kept beard, his long hair clean and only slightly unruly after having slept. The cotton shirt was freely hanging from his shoulders and didn't stretch out at all, this young man was trim and fit.

Wide-eyed Thor lifted a hand, to see the clean man in the mirror do the same.

…..

What… What was going on?! What was happening?!

Wide-eyed Thor looked around, he recognized every item and every corner, it really looked a lot like his old room… Exactly like his old room. There was the Bigglesnipe skull hung on the wall as his proud trophy of the kill, next to it hung a sword Thor hadn't used for ages preferring Mjolnir any day. A book shelf filled with books Thor had never ever read, Frigga and Loki had just given them to him anyway, probably hoping he would just give in one day and pick one up out of boredom. It never happened. All the hunting daggers hanging in a line though were well used from hunting and cutting up animals so they could be eaten on their trips.  
Pelts thrown over the chairs and laying on the floor, each and everyone from one of Thors own kills. Those he didn't use himself he would always gift to others. He knew Loki had had an entire pile of pelts in his own chambers, carelessly thrown into a corner as if he couldn't be bothered with them anymore. 

But that was impossible! Asgard was no more. What trickery was this?!

Thor didn't know but he knew he had to find out! He hurried to his dresser and pulled out clothes. Then he halted, holding such familiar cape and armor in his hands. He hadn't worn this, for so long! Emptily Thor looked at the red fabric in his hands which was a long red cape. It was thick... And very soft. Made from a material designed to fall in just the right way, and billow after him as he walked in a specific way. Designed to make the wearer look as impressive as possible.   
  
Thor hesitated, then pulled out a black tunic, armor pieces, and dressed automatically without even thinking. He had done it so many times in the past that he really just was on auto pilot. Even as he finished the red cape, attaching it on his shoulder and the image was complete.   
  
Oddly Thor looked at his reflection. There stood the picture of a hero, of a golden prince. The armor was shining bright, glistening in the light. There wasn't one single dent or scratch. His cape flowed after him, elegant and regal. He didn't feel like it though, it felt like a hoax. A big lie in the mirror and Thor turned only to halt by the sight of what stood right by the door.

A hammer… a heavy silver hammer. Simple yet beautiful design.

Mjolnir.

Thor was stunned to silence.  
  
Mjolnir?  
  
It couldn't be! He remembered Hela destroying it, his life long companion and old friend, Thor felt himself shaking, but couldn't stop himself and longing overwhelmed him. He just wanted to touch her… To hold her in his hand ones more.

With a shaking hand he reached for the hammer and then, his hand closed around the handle and he lifted up his old friend, feeling the power coursing through him.

Thor gasped as he held her, the feeling was so familiar, so right… His old friend.

Closing his eyes Thor lowered his hammer, then finally hung it in his belt in a familiar manner… it felt like... Such an important piece had been returned to him. A piece of himself.

Then Thor turned to the door, he hesitated as he looked at it, slowly he reached forward a hand and grabbed the handle, then pushed open the door the be met by the sight of a familiar hallway.

Wide-eyed Thor looked at it, it felt so familiar yet felt like an eternity since he had last seen it… The palace hallway.

Wide-eyed Thor stepped out, looking everywhere, out of the window towards the garden… It sure all seemed real.

Then Thor heard footsteps and he hurried behind a pillar just as a group of Einherjars came wandering past him.

…. Einherjars? … Asgardian warriors! Asgardian warriors whom were not dead!

Thor felt his heart all the way up his throat as he started to sneak, trying to get his bearings.. Scholars… Warriors… servants. So many people from all walks of life!

As Thor hid himself behind a wall just to look his eyes filled with tears, could this truly be real… could it… Just then a voice sounded right behind Thor.

"What _are_ you doing?!"

"ARGH!"

The scream coming from Thors mouth was high pinched and sounded honestly more like a girls than a big Thunder gods, he wide-eyed twirled around, his shock though wasn't helped at all by the sight of a black haired god standing right next to him! Inches away from him, looking at him with frowning suspecious green eyes.

Thor gaped, his eyes wide… It couldn't be… That was impossible.

The younger god clad in green lifted an eyebrow. "If I didn't know better I would accuse you for being out to make trouble. But the mighty thunder god _never_ causes any trouble what so ever, right?" he asked in a slight snort.

Thor still stood still, rigid at as a board as he swallowed.

Now the younger god frowned, his green eyes looking puzzled. "Thor?" he asked. "Brother?"

Thor gasped, he was lost for words…. Brother? It had been so long since Loki had called him that so casually. Thors eyes were growing wet.

"Are you hale?" Loki finally asked now confused. "You… look like you've seen a ghost." he admitted sounding pretty insecure. Then he smirked. "Don't tell me the thought of being king is finally getting to you? Getting cold feet?" he asked then though his smile faltered. "Okay, you can stop looking like that now.." he shuffled back, clearly starting to grow nervous himself. "Brother?" he finally asked, his voice sounding slightly strained as he inched backwards and away from Thor. The smile on his lips now clearly forced and not genuine. "Maybe I should go fetch mother.."

He didn't get any further than that, Thor didn't care! Didn't care that Loki clearly looked nervous, didn't care that Loki had betrayed him so many times in the past, if he had just faked his own death yet again… If this was all only a trick, Thor didn't care! Loki was here and Thor zoomed forward, grabbed Loki and then pulled him into a crushing hug as he cried. "Loki!"

"Tho-THOR!" Loki shrieked from Thors arms, he was shocked! Stiff and rigid in Thors arms, but Thor didn't care. Then Loki started to struggle. "HEY! What are you doing?!" he asked as he wriggled around like a snake, but completely failed to get out of Thors crushing embrace. "RELEASE ME YOU OAF!" he shouted.

"LOKIIII!" Thor just cried holding him tight.

"I told you to let go! UNHAND ME!" Loki exclaimed, then suddenly in a blink he was gone from Thors arms.

"Loki?" Thor looked down at his empty arms, suddenly panic striking him.

Only for the young god of mischief to re-appear a bit further away from him by the power of teleportation wide-eyed looking at him.

For some time the two young princes were wide-eyed looking at each other, Thor with tears silently running down his face and Lokis eyes just wide in pure shock and confusion.

The silence stretched on, then it became awkward as both just stood wide-eyed looking at each other.

Then finally Loki straightened up as he coughed into his hand. "Ahem, Thor… I would rather appreciate it if… You would never… _ever_. Do that again."

Thor swallowed but wiped his eyes. "I apologize."

That made Loki jump.

"Brother?" Thor asked.

"You… never apologize for anything." Loki commented. "Thor, what is going on?" he asked clearly unsettled.

Thor blushed, there was no question he was acting rather out of character… If all of this was honestly real.

And Loki, he looked kind of nervous. What was Thor supposed to say? He didn't really know what was going on either. Ones again the silence just stretched on.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Loki finally asked.  
  
That made Thor look up... Well maybe, seemed logical. He breathed on his hand to get a sniff, but smelled nothing. "I.. I don't know. Am I drunk Loki?" he asked.  
  
"I WAS THE ONE ASKING _YOU _THAT!" Loki shouted.  
  
"I don't know if i'm drunk!" Thor almost cried.  
  
"It's an easy question isn't it?!" Loki asked. "Have you spend all night drinking fifty barrels of mead with your so called friends!"  
  
"I don't know, I don't think so." Thor sniffed.

Lokis eyes widened by the tears, he halted, then finally spoke."Right..." Loki stepped backwards. "I think I… I'm just going to leave now. I got… Things to do." he pointed over his shoulder. "Studies to.." he halted. "I'll see you later!" he exclaimed as he twirled around and then, he really seemed like he was making a run for it.

Wide-eyed Thor looked after Loki… It was not very normal to see Loki being freaked out. Well, except for when the HULK was involved but… That was rather another issue.

Could this be real though? Could Thor actually be…

Please, by the all father! Let it be real, let it not just be a drunken dream… If you take this away from me, I wont be able to handle it.

I am not strong enough… Please.


	3. Not right

As Thor walked outside, ones again everything just looked way to good to be real.

The air was so clean and fresh, the sky the most brilliant blue, the grass around him the sweetest green and there was… people.

So many people, servants, warriors, scholars… Thor swallowed as his eyes grew misty again. Everyone seemed so happy, so relaxed. They were chatting and joking, discussing the latest rumors, it was so mundane… So normal.

Slowly Thor approached the dining hall where a big feast was laid out… Food in plentyfull and this was just breakfast.

Meat, fruit… more meat… Mead, wine.

Emptily Thor looked at the big feast, just as a loud booming voice came.

"HAHAAA! My prince!" The ringing laughter sounded as a big strong arm was put around him. "Out and about I see! Well better enjoy it, your last day of freedom! HAH!"

Wide-eyed Thor turned his head to see a head of red hair and a beard, a man whom was always smiling and always happy, honestly happy, the kind that felt warm and bright, coming from the inside and thus easily found it way outside where people could feel it, not bothered at all by his own big gut as he grinned.

"Volstag." Thor breathed.

The older man blinked as he removed his arm. "Is everything well my prince?" he asked.

"A-Aye. I think so." Thor stammered.

Volstag looked at him then smiled softly. "Getting a bit nervous my prince?" he asked. "It's going to be fine, you will do great. I am sure of it." he assured.

Thor blinked a bit confused.

Volstag though smiled as he reached forward his hands and put them on Thors shoulders. "I've watched you grow! Become such a strong proud man, I have no doubt you will do us all proud. So just relax."

"Thank you..." Thor blinked, not really sure what to do with himself.

"Come on then, let's eat!" Volstag beamed as he piled up food for himself, and then blatantly stuffed a big chunk of meat on Thors plate to, then finally grabbed two giant mugs of mead guiding Thor towards their usual table.

Thankfully Thor didn't need to start on any conversation as Volstag would happily be chatting from his seat opposite Thor... Talk about his own family, how proud his wife was of Thor and how she looked so much forward to witness the ceremony. How Thor would be sure to set such a good example for his own two young sons whom looked so much up to Thor, and would be so proud to witness it all. It was so hard not to cry, please Volstag. Stop.  
  
Then suddenly Fandral came running from behind. "Morning my prince!" he beamed as he jumped over the bench to sit beside Thor.

Thor looked at him, ones again there was so much energy from the man, so much happiness, his eyes were shining, his smile was flashing… Fandral had been such an easy going happy person. Thor couldn't help but swallow…

Fandral blinked. "Thor are you hale?" he asked.

"He's starting to get nervous." Volstag laughed. "No wonder, tomorrow he will be king. It is a big day."

"To-Tomorrow?" Thor asked… Oh, okay, so it wasn't today. Tomorrow… okay that was good, he had time to think, to consider.

"By the norns." Fandral blinked. "What a rare sight to see the Thunder god shake."

Thor blushed as he looked down, if Fandral only knew… at this time originally Thor had been very convinced he wouldn't ever be scared of anything. That though was before he witnessed all the horrors the universe had to offer… So much pain, so much suffering, he closed his eyes just as the last member of the warrior three took a seat on the other side of him.

"Look!" Fandral addressed Hogun. "Thor is daunted by a task! I never thought I would see the day."  
  
Thor was squirming, desperately wanting to escape.

"It is though his most daunting task yet, it makes sense." Hogun replied calmly.

"It'll be fine, with Thor on the throne then maybe we can finally do something worthwhile." Fandral grinned as Thor slowly picked up his mug of mead, hoping to calm himself with the beverage. "Prove our worth in the glory of battle, maybe we can finally kill some Jotunns!"

That made Thor spew out his mead.

There was complete silence, everyone wide-eyed looked at him.

"Thor?" Fandral asked honestly shocked.

"Kill some Jotunns?" Thor asked astounded. Fandral had said that so casually! As if it was the same as just go play game of ball, something you just did.

"Yes..." Fandral hesitated. "There are no beasts more ferocious, if we kill some we will be sure to be recognized as true warriors at last. Isn't that what we have been waiting for?"

Gaping Thor looked at Fandral, was the man serious? Jotunns were living people, you couldn't just…

Then he noticed the other two were looking at him to with wide shocked eyes.

"I.. I am sure we will have more than one chance to prove our worth in the near future." Thor then told in a strained smile.

"Lead us to battle Thor." Fandral grinned. "You are going to do amazing!"

"Of course he is!" Volstag laughed.

"Indeed." Hogun smiled. "FOR OUR FUTURE KING!" they all shouted, all Thor could do was just wide-eyed sit back. What was he supposed to do?! None of this felt right.

They all took it so lightly, so casually, as if being king was no big deal at all.

Just then a fourth figure came, this one tall and clad in green now standing behind Volstag like a looming shadow.

Everyone turned to Loki whom was standing with his own plate and a frown on his face, as well as narrowed green eyes fixated upon Thors face, and Thor shrank back. Loki did a _really _good job looking like a human sized monster bat ready to eat Thor right now.

The warrior three looked at Loki, frowning a bit by his looming appearance.

"Oh good morning my prince." Fandral finally addressed the younger prince in a relaxed welcoming smile. "How unusual of you to join us of your own volition." he casually pointed out.

Loki did not respond to the blond, his face remained in a stern frown and his eyes kept strictly on Thor as he stepped forward, sat down next to Volstag in front of Thor, and put down the plate in a heavy clink. Then he sat there… His eyes still not moving from Thor. His entire face looking stern, almost angry. And his body like a marble statue, if it wasn't for the dark tense air around him. So tense that clearly the warrior three could sense it as well.

"So what issues may you have this fine morning?" Fandral then asked Loki. Probably commenting on his odd appearance.

"I am not yet sure." Loki replied in a cold voice.

Thor looked back at his younger brother, who's eyes remained the same, almost in a show of challenge. Thor could not say he remembered much of what had happened the day before his first failed coronation. But he was fairly sure that this hadn't happened. Loki acting so suspiciously, then again their encounter earlier in the day would have made him suspicious.

Thor looked down, looking at his plate of untouched food… How… How could he even begin with this? His Jotunn brother in front of him. He had hope, it was not to late, he was right there! He wasn't dead!

But… What could he say? How could he make Loki understand?  
  
Panic was gripping Thor, his heart beating so loudly. He was shaking. He wanted to say something but what?! What was he supposed to say?

"Come now, Thor is already nervous, you need not mock him Loki." Volstag stated.

"Oh really." Loki asked in a sneer. "The great and mighty Thor nervous over such an insignificant prospect as his own coronation? How quaint."

Thor blinked, then looked up at Lokis frowning face… Had Loki always been so condescending? Even back then?

Lokis glimmering green eyes narrowed filled with suspicion and distaste.

What surprised Thor the most was how blatant it was, Loki was barely even making an afford to hide it.

"Well I believe he will be a great and magnificent king!" The sixth and last one of their little group stated, a warrior maiden whom now sat down on the other side of Loki, then offered Thor a warm kind smile. "You do not need to listen to Loki. You will do great."

Thor didn't know what he wanted more, to laugh or cry. Thor shook his head, then a chuckle escaped his lips and his eyes widened in shock! Thor clasped a hand over his mouth as he wide-eyed looked up. How could he laugh at this?! What was wrong with him?  
  
"Thor?" Sif asked.  
  
Wide-eyed Thor looked at her, his body was shaking, betraying him, he was about to bust out in hysterics and big sobs! He was loosing it!

"My prince?" Fandral asked.

"Are you Hale?" Volstag entered.  
  
Thor felt it, Lokis greens eyes on him, staring.. Burning. Sif's voice... Fandrals voice. Eyes, eyes came from every direction and his name, called over and over from all directions. Thors heart was hammering in his chest, he couldn't breath, the sounds were so loud. It was to much.. TO MUCH! Thor stood up from the table as he gasped for air which lead to utter silence as all the people wide-eyed looked at him. Thor didn't even dare look back.

He had to close his eyes to hide his tears… If these people only knew, what had happened under his leadership, what kind of pain and destruction he had brought.

"E-excuse me." Thor finally managed to get over his lips. "I.." he didn't say anymore as he turned around, and then hurried away, as quick as he could without running.

Though he could feel a pair of green eyes burning into his back as he made his escape, stumbling like a drunk lunatic over chairs and table, the eyes not leaving him before he had rounded a corner and from there made it to the first empty study where he slammed the door and finally broke down.

He couldn't do this! Thor was unable to go for half an hour without loosing it… Loki was unto him already, of course he was! He was _Loki_, the smartest person Thor had ever known.

Thor would just screw it all up again, like he always did… All the blood, all the scream… the corpses..

A cold limp body of a god laying on the floor, Thor grabbed his head… a head rolling across the ground… people, turning to dust… gone… gone…_ gone…_


	4. The kings choice

There was no possible way… That Thor would be able to do this.

What-ever this was… Thor didn't even know. Was he really in the past? Or was he caught in a illusion, blissful illusion meant to trap him in his own mind.

Had none of it been real? Had he just woken from a horrible dream? There were to many questions..

Thor didn't even need to raise his head to know that Loki was looming in the corner, not surprising really, Loki had had his eyes on him _all _day.

Thor had noticed him, using the appearance of a snake laying in the grass, and a crow sitting on the branches. Thor knew it was Loki, he had learned how to recognize his magical signature… a skill he had only learned after Lokis attack on New York…

For most of the day Thor had avoided human contact, and mostly managed to stay calm, to keep a lid on it.

It became difficult again though, as he and Loki was in the throne hall, kneeling for their father..

Odin… so many pictures flashed through Thors minds. The dark elves, Odins grief that lead to outright insanity, even saying his own son should be executed.

Hela… how grateful Odin had looked when he seemed to know it was all finally over for him… When death was only such a short moment away, that was the most content Thor had ever seen Odin, as if the old king had just been longing for it, for the peace it could bring him… Only to leave Thor and Loki with the mess.

"Rise my sons." Odin spoke in a calm voice and both princes rose. "Tomorrow is a big day, it marks the beginning of a new era."

Thor looked down, he felt his cheeks flashing red, then he glanced at Loki whom was scowling, his eyes looked bitter, but he wasn't saying anything.

"I trust you will both do me proud." Odin informed.

"Father." Loki then spoke. "If I may..."

Thor gasped, he knew this, he remembered it! What Loki had said, and this wasn't the first time. Loki had made it no secret, that he didn't think Thor was ready for the throne.

"Yes my son, if you wish to speak, now is the time." Odin nodded.

Loki frowned, he didn't look happy, like he was already expecting to be outright dismissed.

"Erhm, Loki." Thor hesitated and Loki turned to him. "Please forgive me, before you speak… There is something I would like to say first." he stated.

Loki scowled, but turned around as he crossed his arms. "Very well." he drawled. "Let the future king have the first word as is his right."

Thors cheeks burned then turned to Odin.

"Go on my son." Odin asked.

"Well, about that entire become king thing..." Thor hesitated. "I can't."

There was silence, Loki turned to Thor his green eyes narrowed, Odin looked stern as Thor looked up.

"What do you mean by those words?" Odin asked.

"I… I can't' be king." Thor swallowed. "I'm not worthy."

Again there was silence, Thor could feel Lokis eyes on his face but kept looking at Odin whom looked stern.

"Are you saying.." Odin breathed. "I chose wrong?"

Thor took in a deep breath, he felt Lokis burning eyes on him, seemingly burning into his soul… The throne, had not suited Loki well. Filled with pride and arrogance had Loki turned to pure self indulgence while being on the throne, on the other hand though. Under Lokis rule no one had died, there had been peace and prosperity.

Under Thors rule though… He closed his eyes, then he looked up.

"Loki would be a better choice than I." he finally spoke.

There was silence, stunned silence, finally Thor turned his head and met Lokis eyes.

Now though, Lokis eyes were wide and shocked beyond belief.

"And what are your thoughts on this Loki?" Odins voice asked.

"What?" Loki asked turning to Odin. "I mean… I'm sorry." he blinked, then he coughed into his hand. "I believe I made my thoughts on the matter clear when you first named Thor your successor, he is not ready."

"And you believe you are ready Loki?" Odin asked.

"Well… I..." Loki for ones in his life seemed absolutely lost for words. "In such a situation I would do my best to make you proud."

"Do you think you are ready Loki?" Odin now asked in a more stern voice, cutting to the chase.

Lokis mouth opened slightly, then it closed and he stepped backwards, shaking his head his eyes festooned on the ground.

Odin sighed. "My sons, I don't think you understand. Asgard needs a king, I am old. I wont be able to.." he halted. "You _must _step up." he stated.

"Do we?" Thor asked. "Does it _have _to be one of us just because we were born your sons?" he shortly glanced at Loki but tore his eyes away. "Birth proves nothing of our worth, wisdom nor abilities does it?" he asked.

"You've been raised for this task." Odin informed, sounding very tired.

"I'm sorry father, forgive me." Thor bowed for Odin. "I cannot do it, I cannot be king." he informed then he stood up, turned around and walked towards the door.

"Thor!" Odins voice demanded.

Thor though ignored it as he opened the door, and then walked out leaving a rather stunned Odin and Loki.


	5. Lokis anger

Thor could hear them out in the big hallways, the yells and shouts, the coronation had been canceled and the confusion was of course immense.

No one had been told why the sudden cancellation had happened, in fact the official statement was it was being postponed until further notice.

Thor had retrieved to his chambers, he was sitting at his working desk with closed eyes, leaning his elbows on the desk folding his hands as he tried to concentrate on his breathing, tried to stay calm.

He suppressed the urge to find some strong alcohol, he knew that if he gave into the temptation he would loose control of himself, he could not allow it to happen.

Then suddenly, the doors to Thors chambers slammed open.

Thor looked up and in the door saw a young god of mischief standing with his arms spread out as he had just pushed the door wide open.

Loki was seething, his green eyes seemed almost electric, his teethe gritting as a strain of his black hair fell down his forehead nearly making him look like a wild angry animal.

Thor looked up, not really that moved by Lokis clear anger. The only thing Thor really felt was a slight tug in his heart by the sight of his younger brother who had been through so much suffering. "Good afternoon." he finally spoke. "Brother."

Loki stepped inside, fury burned into his face as the door slammed shut behind him, probably pushed shut with magic, then a click sounded as the door locked by itself.

Thor glanced at the locked door, then up at Lokis angry face.

"Where." Loki seethed. "Is… _Thor_!"

Thor blinked as he looked at his brother. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

Loki slammed his hands down on Thors desk so papers flew up. "YOU'RE NOT THOR!" he shouted. "Where is he!?"

Thors eyes widened, his chest tightening as he swallowed. "I... I do not understand. What do you mean by that Loki?"

"Listen to me!" Loki seethed grabbing the front of Thors armor pulling him forward. "Thor is mine to defeat!" he stated. "It is me who shall humiliate him, take everything from him he prides himself on! Then everyone will see who is the mightier Odinson, you shall _not_ take that away from me impostor!"

Thor looked at Lokis raging eyes… Okay, Thor had still been just a little convinced him and Loki had had a good relationship at this point in time… Clearly not. Clearly he had turned a blind eye to just a few things.

"Isn't that… taking things a bit far?" Thor asked. "Everything I pride myself on?"

"Do not play games with me." Loki seethed not letting go. "I am Loki Liesmith I know when I am being lied to! Further more… I am that oafs _brother._" he seethed. "I know Thor! His cocky walk, his inability to speak quietly, his way of handling any issues… with a big brutal hammer! His favorite food and the ways he sleep, the sounds he makes a sleep or awake… His way of talking, every habit he has. I even know how he thinks... What he thinks. And what he doesn't want other people to know he thinks. His desires and the fears he is always trying to hide, _everything!_ I know Thor Odinson, and you…Are _not_ him!"

Then he finally let go and Thor fell back into his seat.

Thor looked up, Loki though was clearly burning with anger, the magic all around him.

"You know… If you weren't my brother, that would seem a little bit obsessive." Thor commented. "Actually you might want to be careful, it seems rather obsessive regardless."

"NO GAMES!" Loki roared as a burst of magic was released from his body and items flew everywhere.

Thor looked around himself at the mess then up at Loki. "Are you… going to clean that up again?" he asked.

Lokis eyes narrowed, then he seethed. "Fine." he stated. "I'll figure it out myself." he stated as he stepped forward, reaching a hand towards Thors head.

Though the second before Lokis long white slender fingers touched Thors forehead, Thors hand shot up and grabbed Lokis wrist, then he glanced up meeting Lokis eyes. "You don't want to do that." he stated. "Trust me… You really don't."

Lokis eyes narrowed, only for his other hand to shot forward and Thor grabbed that to, finally Thor stood up, holding both of Lokis hands in a firm grip as he looked stern into Lokis raging eyes. "I don't want to hurt you Loki." he informed.

Loki seethed. "What are you talking about?!" he asked.

"You were planning to let Jotunns into Asgard! Doing the coronation!" Thor exclaimed.

That made Lokis eyes widen as suddenly he grew pale. "What?" he asked.

"Did you even think?!" Thor asked. "Letting enemies inside is an act of treason! What about the guards whom would loose their life to satisfy your need for disruption?! Those guards have families to! What were you_ thinking_ you would gain by it? Were you even thinking at all?!"

Lokis eyes narrowed in deep seeded hatred, his mouth forming into a sneer.

Then Thor let go of Lokis wrists and grabbed his shoulders instead as they moved into the room. "It doesn't have to be like that Loki! Talk to me instead! Let us figure it out! Together! As brothers!"

Loki slapped Thors hands away from his shoulders. "Even if you were Thor, why should I listen to you?" he asked in a snort. "No Jotunns has been let inside of Asgard, you have no proof."

"I don't want to see you fall Loki!" Thor tried to reason. "I just… Don't want you to commit treason in the first place! You are better than that. There's no reason to succumb to such actions for such petty reasons."

Loki snorted. "Petty?" he asked. "Oh, the way it would all turn out is so predictable. Thor would have lost his temper, he would rage and destroy everything. Then the people of Asgard might have finally seen, what kind of person they had elected their king!" he rolled his eyes. "What am I talking about, probably not. They'll adore him like always, regardless though. He'll look foolish as he starts destroying everything around him in a fit of rage. Then perhaps Odin would have finally realized, he isn't ready! Petty?" he asked. "Would you really call the future of Asgard itself pretty?"

"Well..." Thor hesitated, okay maybe not. Surely though there would have been a better way than bringing Jotunns inside. And that didn't even begin addressing what had happened on earth when Loki had been controlling the destroyer.

At that time, Thor had not known what Loki was capable of, he had still been denying it for a long time still. Only after New York had Thor finally started to accept it, accept what Loki was capable of, what he could and would do… Thor remembered, how he had willfully turned a blind eye to Lokis antics, ignored him… Not taken him seriously.

Loki though, hadn't done any of those things yet. No crimes had been committed, he had been stopped. There was still time.

He looked up at Loki again, whom was burning with anger, anger directed straight towards him.

And Thor felt it again, his emotions overwhelming him, he tried to push them back, this was not the time for it but… it was Loki. And he closed his eyes.

"How did you know about the Jotunns?" Loki finally asked. "Are you a Jotunn sorcerer perhaps? Did they tell you?!" he asked.

Thor smiled grimly at that, Loki calling _him_ a Jotunn?! …

"ANSWER ME!" Loki demanded.

Then Thor looked up and he already knew, his eyes were filled with tears yet again.

"And stop with that pathetic display." Loki demanded. "That there more than anything is nothing like Thor."

And Thor looked down, it was true… He was supposed to be Thor the mighty thundergod, and yet he was unable to stop his own tears, he covered his eyes with his hand as a pathetic sob escaped his lips.

Loki snorted. "You must be joking."

"Loki I..." Thor tried. "Please, you have a potential greater than anyone else!" he informed. "You can be better than… Than everyone! You just have to stop this journey based on self satisfaction. You can do so much more than that!"

"What are you babbling about?!" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry!" Thor burst out in tears. "I'm sorry I always tried to show off in front of you and over shadow you! In my mind you were always so amazing, you were always so much smarter than me! I didn't want you to surpass me! So I showed off!"

"Huh?" Loki blinked.

"I'm sorry I never listened, and I got angry over the smallest things! Then acted really stupid and on emotions! Destroying everything! I'm sorry!" Thor continued moving closer to Loki while tears streamed down his face.

"Wow-wow-wow!" Loki was now backing away holding up his hands. "Sta-STAY BACK!" he exclaimed.

"Something stupid happens, I get angry, I act, and I destroy everything!" Thor cried then he fell to his knees in front of Loki. "Peoples praises, I let it get to my head! I allowed myself to believe I was flawless. I was stupid and arrogant, loud and brutish just like you said! I am so sorry!"

Wide-eyed Loki looked down at him, pure shock and horror painted on his face while Loki himself was pressed up against the wall unable to back away any further.

There was quiet, then slowly, a pair of white hands reached for Thors head yet again, Thor though reached up, and yet again grabbed Lokis wrists.

"No." Thor spoke with a lowered head. "That's not a good idea…"

"I might be able to help you." Loki breathed.

"Help me." Thor asked. "By standing by me… Loki." he breathed as he looked up, showing his bright blue tear filled eyes. "I need help… I need _you._"

Again there was quiet asThor was looking at Loki, tears quietly falling, his eyes and face pleading and Loki... Was still pressing himself up against the wall, looking like he desperately wanted to flee, he seemed confused... and scared.

"What happened to you?" Loki asked. "This is not like Thor… This is not anything like Thor." he was shaking lightly. "I don't like this… Where is the old Thor? Give him back!"

"I don't know where he is." Thor admitted. "It seems… You're stuck on me."

Loki shook his head as he stepped side-ways, the only way he could move, his hands slipping out of Thors. "Something is wrong… it's messed up." he stated. "Things are not supposed to be like this… Events are out of order… You are not supposed to be here. This is wrong... This is so wrong."

Thor sniffed, what Loki was saying was right, he knew that.

"Go back where you came from." Loki demanded of Thor in a loud voice. "You don't belong here."

"Loki." Thor tried.

Loki though shook his head and then he vanished, leaving Thor alone in his chambers and he grabbed his face, he had done it again… He had messed up.


	6. Worthy

"_You don't belong here." "Impostor." _

Those words… were burned into Thors skull, like physical objects… Loud as a hunting horn he heard them.

Lokis words… they were true… They were absolutely true.

He _was _an impostor, and he _didn't _belong there! He didn't belong at all.

And, Thor was starting to convinced it was kind of obvious, the way people would look at him, with odd eyes. He started to question if maybe… Maybe these people could see him, what he really was.

Could they see his big fat disgusting stomach? His greased long beard? It was so obvious, how long and greasy his hair had become, how sweaty his skin was.

How _couldn't _they be seeing it!

Thor became so convinced of this that when-ever he saw his own reflection… He was lost.

What was he seeing?! He was looking at a stranger, that young man in the mirror, that wasn't even him! He had stolen this body, it wasn't his.

Thor felt ill as he walked the gardens, he so badly wanted a bottle of something strong… Really strong.

His mind was yearning for it, for the numbness, just forget it… Only barely did he stop himself, if he started he wouldn't be able to stop.

He would drink himself stupid, spill everything, ruin everything…

Thor had now realized he was unable to act normal around his friends, so he avoided them instead, trying to collect his mind.

In the back of his mind Thanos loomed, something told him he was supposed to do something… But what? What could he do? What could he do that wouldn't just mess everything up all over again.

Thor had succumbed to locking himself into his room and barely made it out, it was so weird.

Thor had been convinced, that if only he had been allowed to go back, go back to when everything was all right, he would be able to pick himself back up!

Everything was fine now, he _should _be able to walk around, train, laugh, talk, figure out a plan… Bathe.

But his hair started to get greasy again, the only reason Thor hadn't started to gain weight again was because to get food he would have to go _outside _of his chambers and _interact _with living human beings… Perhaps even run into the people he knew, and he couldn't do that.

So instead of eating to dull his pain he went for the opposite, not eating at all.

Sometimes people would come and knock at his door, Sif… The warrior three… Frigga… Thor also knew Loki would be looming outside of his door from time to time, or sit in the tree outside of his window in the shape of a crow glaring at him with his glittering eyes.

Eyes saying. _"Who are you? You are not Thor… What are you doing in Thors room impostor!" _

Thor though never responded to any of the visitors, he just pretended like he wasn't even there, keeping the door locked until they finally left.

Lokis presence… It overwhelmed Thor with so much guilt, yet he was desperate for Loki to stay, to not leave. When-ever Loki wasn't there Thor was anxious, he just wished… he wished he knew how to reach out, how to address his little brother.

Day has gone past like that, with no one knowing what to do… Then though suddenly Thor was left little choice as the king of Asgard himself came and forced his doors open with magic.

Thor… was laying in bed, he didn't want to do this… Stand up and face his father. His father whom had trusted him with the fate of Asgard and the result…

Thor could feel Odins eye on him, burning on him.

"My son." Odin then spoke.

Slowly Thor looked up and was met by Odins concerned face.

"What-ever ails you, clearly this is no small issue… Thor, speak to me. What has occurred?" Odin asked.

Slowly Thor sat up, his now tangled hair falling down his shoulders… He felt weak. Probably should have seen that coming after days of not eating anything.

"My son.." Odin asked. "Please."

Thor closed his eyes, memories floating towards him… Loki was a Jotunn, Odin had not told them, any of them.

Hela… Right now she would be in captivity in another realm while paintings of her slaughter were hidden beneath the much nicer paintings in the throne room.

He remembered… Odin screaming at Loki, that Lokis birth right only had been to die on a ice cap! He remembered the madness in Odins eyes as he had been slipping away, he remembered Odin turning to dust and leaving them… Leaving them all alone with all the burdens! Odin had _left _them! left the exact second Thor needed him the most! And Thor grabbed his head. "Leave me!" he asked.

"I will not." Odin informed. "I cannot, you are my son!" he stated.

"So what?!" Thor asked as he looked up with tear stricken eyes. "I am not the good prince you wished me to be! Nor am I strong or wise! You need look elsewhere for your successor."

"That is not what this is about." Odin frowned. "At least, not right now..." he breathed. "I do not understand, what is this talk of not being worthy."

"It is what it is. The truth." Thor informed. "I am not worthy… If you want to see for yourself, cast the spell upon Mjolnir." he offered taking Mjolnir from his belt and offered it to Odin. "I know you know of it, a spell for Mjolnir, so only he who is worthy of the powers of Thor can wield it… Cast it." he challenged. "And see for yourself, I will not be able to lift the hammer."

Odin looked at Thor, his eyes serious.

For some moments the two men looked at each other, their eyes stern.

Then slowly Odin reached forward, and took Mjolnir from Thor. "You are wrong Thor." he informed. "Very well then, it shall be proven." he leaned forward and then whispered to Mjolnir, whispered words of old norse then a final sentence. "Only he who is worthy of the power of the mighty Thor shall be able to wield this hammer..."

Then, slowly Odin lowered the hammer and put it on the floor and he looked up. "It is done." he informed. "I myself can no longer lift it from the ground, only he who is worthy can." he gestured at it. "Take your Hammer Thor."

Thor looked at it, then realized… he had made a mistake, a horrible mistake! He had given up on his old friend, he could not bear the mere thought of trying to pick up Mjolnir and not being able to, he remembered not being able to before and how it had felt… He could not do it a second time… He could not do it, and so he laid down instead.

"Thor, take your hammer." Odin demanded in a stern voice.

"I can't!" Thor exclaimed. "What is it you do not get?" he asked. "I am not worthy to be king! And I am not worthy of the powers of Thor. Leave me be!" he asked.

The crow outside let out a screech as it basked it wings.

Odins eye was stern and his frown deep. "Very well, for now I shall leave." he nodded. "How-ever… I shall return, and you will tell me what ails you… " then his face softened. "And when you are ready, pick up your hammer."

Thor didn't reply, just laid down.

"You need to take a bath." Odin then said softly. "I shall send someone with food for you, I haven't seen you in the dining hall for far to long."

Thor didn't reply, and felt immense relief as Odin finally left the room… The crow though, remained and Thor turned his head looking at it, then he reached out a hand, towards the crow.

The crow though jumped back, and croaked a dangerous croak then Thors arm fell down as he felt exhaustion overwhelm him, he was only to happy to allow sleep to take him.


	7. I know you

In the dead of the night, Thor was laying in his bed, his eyes shut and his body looking limp.

Mjolnir was standing on the ground… It was still untouched, Thor had not even tried to lift it since Odin had cast the spell on his request.

The wind was swishing through the hallways, outside on a branch was sitting a crow, its eyes looking like two black brilliant pearls, looking inside, then it spread out its wings and gently glided on the waves of air, through the open window and then in mid air, it transformed into a young man whom firmly landed on the ground without even stumbling.

His black hair was framing his face as his green eyes had not left the seemingly sleeping figure for a single moment, those eyes were harsh… determined.

Slowly.. like a slithering snake he moved forward, he loomed over the figure in the bed like a shadow, then he reached forward a hand, aimed it at the blond mans head… So close, nearly there..

Though suddenly, Lokis hands were being grabbed again and he found himself meeting the thunder gods blue eyes, wide open and wide awake.

Thors eyes were locked with Lokis, they were pained but determined.

Then Loki sneered as he launched forward only for Thor to grab him again and they rolled across the bed and landed on the floor.

"Loki! Nothing good will come out of looking into my mind!" Thor insisted as he laid on top of Loki pinning him to the ground.

Loki sneered. "Oh I think I shall have to disagree with that." he stated as suddenly he lifted a leg and kicked Thor in his stomach, sending Thor to the side.

Thor though barely managed to compose himself as Loki came after him again, with out stretched hands, this time though Thor was ready as he grabbed Lokis wrist, and used Lokis own momentum to throw him over his own should into the ground.

Loki turned around in a big drawl, and then came again, Thor stepped aside, then hit Loki on his back after he had passed. Loki turned around yet again and came back, this time Thor moved his foot and tripped him sending Loki back to the ground.

There was quiet, Loki was on the ground… seething.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"This… Is not how Thor fights." Loki gasped for air. "Thor never waits for his opponents to attack.. and he certainly never uses his own opponents attacks against them… Thor rushes in head first with a raised hammer.. Spending more energy than he has to, opens himself to attacks… He doesn't fight smart like this.." and he turned around looking up at Thor.

Thor sighed. "When facing opponents stronger than you, you just have to learn how to fight in smarter ways." he commented kneeling down. "You know this better than anyone don't you Loki?" he asked. "That's how you fight, how you have to fight to stand a chance."

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"Against an opponent like you Loki… One cannot rely on brawn. You battlefield is not one of brawn but one of wits, to beat you, that is what needs being done." Thor commented.

Loki sat up now crossing his legs on the floor, his eyes though were still narrow.

Thor smiled grimly. "Aye… You know me. But I know you as well Loki." he breathed. "I didn't always… There was a lot of things I just assumed, turned a blind eye to other things. That's different now though, I _know _you."

Lokis face though remained stern, nearly hateful.

"I know, you have it in you… To kill, without feeling remorse. To cause destruction and ignore those in need if it helps you fulfill your goal. I know, you have it in you… To double cross and back stab, and feel no guilt if you feel your actions are justified… I know, you are not the adoring good hearted little brother I ones hoped you were… That's not you."

It looked like Lokis face had been carved into stone, even sitting down he looked looming, like that dark shadow.

"How-ever I also know… You don't want to see Asgard fall. I know you love this realm and its people. When the situation arises you really would sacrifice yourself to safe them! I know you desire to prove your worth to Odin, to prove you are at least my equal if not my superior. You desire for him to see that. I know you have worked so hard, so Odin may finally see you... So you would no longer be caught in my shadow. But he always turned the other way. It doesn't matter that he turns away though, for I know. I know you _can _be my superior, in many areas. I know you have a power within you, one for massive greatness. So great it can change the cause of history in ways no one else can… The potential within you is so great, both for destruction and creation. It is within your own hands what you choose."

Loki sneered. "So you want me to be a good little brother and do the right things?" he asked.

Thor sighed. "Loki… You are a god of chaos itself, if you chose you can bring so much destruction. How-ever, if you walk that path, that path will not only destroy your enemies it will also destroy _you." _he informed. "Why allow that? When you could be the greatest god in all of Asgard?" he asked.

Loki seethed, then he shot up and again, his white hands stretched for Thors head.

"No!" Thor grabbed Lokis wrists and Loki seethed, his fingers were inches away from Thors head. "Loki, no." Thor asked, his eyes growing misty, his voice shaking. "This wont do you any good! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

Loki seethed and hissed. "Stop telling me what is better for me."

Thor hissed holding Lokis hands back… Then, a urge overwhelmed him… Thor, he was all alone at this place.

If only someone else could see! If just one other person would see and understand! Share his pain, see what he had gone through. Understand.

If Loki could… Thor looked up, he felt the yearning in his chest, for Loki to know, to see and understand. Part of Thor knew it was a bad idea, that Loki most likely wouldn't be able to handle it… The fear it could cause his little brother so much pain.

But that part of Thor was drowned out, by this yearning, this burning desire for him to understand.

One moments weakness was all it took, Thors hand only growing a little bit slack, and Lokis hands shot forward, now grabbing Thors forehead, Thor wide-eyed looked up… It was to late. Loki had gotten what he wanted.

Immediately images ran through Thors mind, bright and loud.

_He saw the Jotunns, ruining his coronation and himself screaming in anger. Thor saw himself walking to Jotunnheim, his mind burning with anger, Jotunn corpses laying at his feet and Odins rage that came after.  
_

_He saw Odin send him to earth, casting a spell on Mjolnir, he saw himself grabbing Mjolnir as he roared in pain but the hammer refused to budge._

_He saw the destroyer, trying to kill him, Lokis voice inside of it, mocking him. **"You will NEVER be ready Thor!"** _

_Thor saw the bridge, Loki dangling over the abyss, he remembered holding unto Gungnir, Thor was screaming, pleading for Loki to hold on, felt the pain fresh in his chest as he begged. He looked down, and just for the briefest of moments. He looked into a pair of green desperate eyes. Then though, the desperation turned to determination. Thor gasped, he knew what was going to happen even before it did! His mouth formed words, to yell for Loki! Yell it wasn't worth it! To please just hold on. And then... Loki let go. And Thor screamed as the pain overwhelmed him. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** _

_ **"Thor stop! Don't jump, he's gone Thor! He's gone." ** _

_And Thor screamed, screamed as the thunder stroke all around him.  
  
Midgard! He saw Midgard, Loki standing on a building but he was different. His face! It looked nearly wolf like, his grin malicious as he licked his teethes. He was wielding a scepter, snorting about sentiment, stabbing Thor. How-ever, the hurt to his spirit was much greater than the physical stab wound. And Lokis laughter, a cold chilling laughter as his eyes shined in pure madness matching his wild animal like grin while Thors chest seemed to burst from sadness as he spoke._

_**"Please Loki... Come home."** _

_But Loki. His eyes were only burning with that same hate and anger as he attacked again. And Thor had no choice, not choice but to lift his hammer at his own brother as the god of Mischief came charging against him. Thor had no choice but to defend, and he slammed down the hammer. _

_Loki in chains. Chains wrapped around his neck, wrapped around his hands and legs, and yet even despite of that his green eyes were filled with nothing but rage and hatred… Raw hate as he was locked in his cell._

_Friggas cold body laying on the floor, her eyes wide open but without a soul, blood escaping her open wound, her body limp.. gone._

_ **"I wish I could trust you."** _

_** "Trust my rage."** _

_The dark elves… Loki running for Malakith. There was pure blood lust in Lokis eyes! A true desire for revenge. and then, a dagger.. The dagger buried in Lokis body and he fell to the ground.. What was Thor supposed to feel? The brother he had known was long gone... Had been gone for a long time... He was long...  
_

_Asgard! Statues of Loki… someone impersonating Odin. **"I yield!"** Loki!_

_Odin. "**I love you my sons."** Then he vanished, left them... Left them all alone. He left us alone!  
_

_Hela, her mad laughter, her grin, Mjolnir crumbling into dust, Loki grabbing him.** "Get out! Get out now!"**  
_

_Asgard… Littered with bodies… death… death itself had visited them. Thor wasn't strong enough, he tried to fight.. To hit, but his hits were nothing and Hela laughed. She just laughed as Thor was left powerless. Slammed around by her mercy, he was nothing to her! A blade went right into his eye socket, the pain was beyond anything Thor had ever tried. And Hela was laughing, she took pleasure in his pain. It was easy for her... And Thor had no power. He could not beat her. He was to weak.  
_

_Surturs flames rising, roaring, Asgard destroyed…_

_The few remaining Asgardians huddled on a space craft, Thanos… Loki held up, suspended in air, Thor saw the life leaving Lokis body.. He saw it! It was right in front of him, he tried to reach! He tried to scream! But he was useless, choking on the warm blood in his throat as he tried. Tried to call out Lokis name! He was right there and then... Lokis body fell to the ground. Limp, like a rag doll. His green eyes were open, but they were glacial. There was nothing there... No... NOOOOOOOO! _

_The Asgardians, half plowed down… dead… all dead.. In front of my very eyes. I saw... Could not stop it, could not safe them... To weak... To pathetic._

_The shot, he had the shot! Thanos! Standing right there! Aimed at the chest. **"You should have gone for the head." ** Why? Why didn't I aim for the head? WHY?!_

_That massive hand, it lifted above Thors head! He saw it! He heard it... The snap. A snap echoing through the cosmos and in front of Thors eyes, they turned to dust._

_Their eyes were scared, desperate. Thor tried to reach, but it didn't help. The man he reached for, vanish right in front of him. Like Loki, like Frigga... They were dust!_

_Thanos… Thanos was right there in front of Thor. Thors anger, thors hate was burning! The Asgardians, Loki! The people turned to dust! The head! Went for the head!_

_That head, rolling across the ground… grinning, mocking him. The dead bodies didn't rise up again, the dust did not come back, it was all gone… All of it. And if there had been a way to fix it, Thor had just destroyed it in his own fit of anger.  
_

_Loki falling… People dying… Head rolling… Frigga on the ground… Hela laughing… Lokis neck twisted... Asgard burning with flames... Screams and laughter filled Thors ears! And his vision! Red! Blood! It was so warm on his hands! But he couldn't touch the dust! He couldn't scream, the blood was in his throat. He couldn't see, his eye had been pierced, he couldn't touch, the person in front of him was turning to dust! _   
  
_Dust... blood... death... blood... dust... death... death... **death..**_

Images, flashes, emotions, in a quick successions. Thor opened his mouth and screamed in pain as all of it, all at ones was shown.

Then Thor realized, he wasn't the only one screaming, the person in front of him, touching his head.

"Stop..." Loki hissed. "Let me out! STOP!" he roared as a flash escaped his fingers and thrust Thor and Loki away from each other. Thor landing back in his bed and Loki crashing right into the wall.

Wide-eyed Thor was laying in bed looking up, gasping for air, it felt like he had run an entire marathon. He heard the groan in the other side of the room. "Loki!" he gasped as he sat up.

Loki was slunk towards the wall, his eyes though were wide opened as he looked up. His face and eyes pained with fear, shock and horror. "What.... What..." he grabbed his face and Thor realized, tears were rolling down Lokis face as well…. Loki had peered into Thors mind, it had only been glimpses but… When peering into the mind you don't just get the cold images but also the sensations connected to them, in fact, the sensations are much stronger than mere visuals.

Any emotion Thor had felt! Any bit of hurt, anger or despair! Loki had felt it to! _Felt _it!

Thor jumped to his feet and rushed to Loki, grabbing his shoulders. "Loki!" he gasped. "Are you hale?"  
  
"No... no no no." Loki was shivering, wrapping his arms around himself as he was shaking. Tears falling down his face. "Stop... No more... Stop... stop." he seemed to be gone from the room.  
  
"LOKI!" Thor firmly held his shoulders, then shook him. "Loki! Come back! It's over, you're out off my head! Listen to my voice, there's nothing here! Loki!"  
  
Wide-eyed Loki looked up, his green eyes clouded in fear.

"It's okay... it's okay." Thor tried to re-assure him. "Just... breath okay."

Lokis fearful eyes were on Thor, tears falling down... Then slowly, Loki seemed to find his way back. He gasped for breath, slowly though the breath steadied as his eyes looked so confused at Thor. But then.. the fear, turned to anger, Loki hissed showing teeth. Then he pushed Thor away and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Loki..." Thor breathed. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to."

"I can handle it." Loki stated, even though his body was shaking, clearly he was struggling to get back into control. "Beside, those images makes no sense what so ever! I counted _three _times I died in there. How is _that _possible?!" he asked.

Thor swallowed. "Well… falling into the void isn't the same as dying. I mean we all assumed it were, you were the first one to ever return from it... You did though. You faked it against the dark elves so you wouldn't have to go back to prison… makes sense honestly and the last one." Thor halted. "That truly was… The last one."

Loki looked up at Thor.

"I'll be honest Loki, I don't know why I am here. I don't even know what I am doing here." Thor informed. "Or how I got here! I don't know! Neither do I know how to stop all of that from happening again. I am unable to do anything on my own, that's why… I _need _you. Don't you see that?" he asked.

Loki looked at Thor, it was so hard to read his emotions. He looked... Beside himself, but also angry, his face contorting into a snarl. Yet, Thor had no idea what he was thinking.

"Loki please." Thor said.

Loki closed his eyes, holding his head as he hissed. "There's just no way..." he stated. "It can't be... There's no way!"

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"Stop this nonsense Thor!" Loki shouted looking up, yet the tears in his eyes were clear as day. "So you got me! Got the better of me. Congratulations! Payback for what I intended to do at the coronation right?! Okay I yield! Let's stop playing now!" he demanded.

"I am not playing." Thor stated sadly.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Loki jumped forward. "This can't be real! There's no way any of this can be real!" he grabbed the front of Thors night shirt as he seethed. "You're lying aren't you?" he asked. "Just admit it! You're lying!"

Thors eyes met Lokis, they were pained, apologetic... And so incredible honest.

"Loki..." Thor breathed. "Help me.... Please."

"Stop!" Loki asked. "Thor never asks for help! Thor never admit he needs help! He just grabs you and pulls you with him on his stupid adventure without asking! Where's Thor? I want _my_ Thor!"

"I don't know where he is, I'm sorry." Thor informed. "I'm the one here now, and I need your help."

"What am _I _supposed to do exactly?!" Loki asked. "I can't help you with… What-ever this is! How can I."

"I don't know." Thor admitted. "How-ever, the day we became enemies that's when everything started to go wrong! Terrible terrible wrong!" he stated. "Maybe, if we don't allow ourselves to become enemies. But be brothers like we were supposed to… Maybe, things will be different."

Loki closed his eyes, he grew weak, falling down on his knees, the anger seemed to have burned out and the confusion took hold ones more.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

Loki had turned quiet, sitting on the floor.

And Thor fell down on his knees as well, then gently wrapped his arms around Loki. "I am so sorry." he breathed. "I warned you... I tried to stop you."

Loki was limp in Thors arms, didn't even reject it.

"I should have tried harder... I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Thor continued and Loki closed his eyes.

"How can I help?" Loki finally asked and Thors eyes widened then slowly he let go meeting Lokis eyes. "You wanted help, what can I do?" he asked.

Thor gasped, his eyes misty as Lokis, Loki still looked confused, but slowly he was gaining composure. Then Thor smiled embracing Loki again.

"Thank you!" Thor sniffed. "Thank you Loki, thank you!"

Loki blinked. "Erhm." he was still confused in Thors arms.

"We can figure it out, as long as work together as brothers, I know it!" Thor cried.

"I… erh.." Loki halted. "There there." he awkwardly padded Thor on the shoulder. "Now… Stop touching me."

"Just… five seconds more." And Thor took his five seconds then finally let go sitting back wiping his eyes.

As he looked up, Loki looked so confused... And so lost. Thor, was unsure what to do. To reach out? To comfort him? Everything was so confusing.

"You weren't even sleeping." Loki commented.

Thor shook his head. "When I sleep... I hear them. I see it... The things." he halted.

"When did you last sleep?" Loki asked.

Thor didn't reply. That though was its own answer.

"You need to sleep." Loki then informed.

"I can't." Thor closed his eyes. "The yells... They are so loud. You heard."

Loki bit together, then he stood up and he grabbed Thors arm, pulling him up then guided him to bed where Thor collapsed. Hopelessly looking up at Loki.

Lokis eyes were so confused, so lost. He was clearly struggling, not knowing what to do! Then finally he sighed as he closed his eyes and suddenly he changed shape, his body becoming small and slender, black fur covering his body as a tale swayed after him and a beautiful black cat with shimmering green eyes were sitting at the foot end of Thors bed.

Then the black cat stretched its back as cats always would and laid down.

Thor smiled, he had actually forgotten they had done that as children… When their parents had said they were to old to sleep together their way of rebelling had been doing it like this.. Finally Thor sighed as he laid down, Lokis presence at the other end of the bed in the shape of a cat was in fact very calming and for ones, Thor was allowed peaceful sleep.


	8. New morning, new struggles

That morning… Thor was woken by the ever pleasant sensation of a boot in his face.

That boot covering a foot belonging to a certain god of mischief and then a condescending voice followed.

"Rise and shine! Oh mighty prince of Asgard!" Sounded the call, and then the boot returned in full force kicking Thor in the chest and send him rolling off the bed and down on the floor in a big thud.

"Urgh." Thor groaned from where he landed on the floor. "Auw.." he looked up, only to see Loki sitting on his bed with crossed legs looking down at him with a glare.

"Oh don't complain, all you done the last few days is laying in that stupid bed." Loki snorted.

Thor rolled to his back looking up groaning.

"Get up." Loki demanded.

"Why..." Thor began.

"Because I am hungry!" Loki snapped. "How-ever, to eat I need to go to the dining hall. But I am not letting you out of my sight so you have to come with me. Unfortunately, you're gross!" he stated. "Your hair looks like a bird is about to lay eggs in it, your beard has way to much nasty stuff stuck to it and you _stink!" _he stated. "Bath, _now!" _Loki demanded pointing at the bathroom door. "I am _not _going to be seen with someone looking like he was just scraped off the ground of a slum alleyway."

Slowly Thor sat up then looked up at Loki.

"You gone deaf to?" Loki asked. "I am _not _going to carry you in there and bathe you as if you were a babe!"

"I didn't ask you to do that." Thor gaped. "I can bathe myself!"

"_Good!_ Then do it." Loki demanded. "And make it quick, I'm hungry."

Thor stood up, oddly looking at Loki, remembering their encounter doing the night… So, all of that had actually happened. And Loki was… kind of on his side of things… Kind of. His eyes were still on Loki.

"_What?!" _Loki asked.

"You..." Thor halted. "You're not a very nice person."

"I'm nice when there is a reason to be!" Loki exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air.

Thor frowned slightly.

"What am I supposed to say?" Loki asked. "Oh no my sweet little prince it's not so bad, laying in your room all day. There is pride in that, what a brave and stunning action. Oh, your sweat has the scent of roses it is so delightful and how practical of you to stash crumbs in your beard. Dinner for later. Please." he rolled his eyes. "I know I am Loki Lie-smith, but this is just the truth, you're gross."

Thor smiled lightly, he could only imagine what Loki would say if he had seen what he had actually looked like before, probably the exact same.

It hurt a bit to hear but… It was also nice that someone would just say it, and not treat him like a small porcelain figure about to break. Someone willing to give him some resistance."You seriously intend to keep your eyes on me all day?" he asked.

"Obviously." Loki rolled his eyes. "I am still not sure what is going on, _at all! _Your mind it.." he halted, he paled a little bit then turned his head away.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"You didn't suddenly develop the gift of foresight did you?"Loki asked turning back to Thor.

Thor was quiet, then he shook his head.

Loki sighed deeply. "Alternative time-line then, I am stuck with a Thor, from an alternative time-line… Fantastic. Well that is assuming what I saw in there was in any way real." he muttered.

"That… That's really possible?" Thor asked. Honestly he still wasn't sure what was going on, he had partly been convinced he had gone mad to be honest.

"Yes." Loki sighed. "There are an infinite amount of alternative dimensions and universes out there. We don't mess around with that though, it is forbidden! You are from the..." he halted. "From a different future yes."

Thor swallowed. "I… I think so." he breathed. "I'm from… The future."

"Not _the _future. _A _future!" Loki corrected him. "Your presence here has already changed _this _dimensions future. Think of it like this." Loki stood up then walked to the wall, a piece of chalk appearing in his hand. "This here, is the original timeline, the prime time-line." he drew a line. "You've been traveling the entire original time line, but then jumped back here." he went down. "And by acting out of character, created a split!" he drew a new line going from the bottom of the first line. "A _new _timeline! You are creating a new turn of events, thus also creating a new Loki, a new Odin, a new everything. None of this was the same before, you created this new version of us."

"And… _your _Thor?" Thor breathed.

"Is in the _other _timeline on his journey to become _you." _ Loki breathed as he stood up. "Don't worry, you didn't erase him or anything… You just created an entire alternative dimension _around_ your new personage."  
  
"How do you know that?" Thor asked. "How do you know I didn't... You know erase it all."  
  
"Because that's impossible." Loki sighed deeply. "For you to be here, there _has _to be another timeline where the current you was created. Look, the rules of time travel are... complicated. It has been well researched though. Just imagine powerful sorceress who lost loved ones, doing desperate things such as attempted time travel to safe them. Due to their foolishness we do have data." he tried to explain. "What they found out is this... They can jump timelines, but they cannot erase the original one." Loki informed. "Because... If they erased the original one, they would have to erase their own origin, their own knowledge or memory of the events leading to the jump wouldn't exist making the jump impossible... You understand?"

"Not... Really." Thor admitted.

Loki sighed deeply rubbing his forehead.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain further. I think I get the most of it... At least the important parts." Thor stated. "What I don't understand is this. What am I doing here? _How _did I get here?"

"How should I know?!" Loki exclaimed. "How do _you _think you got here?!"

"I don't know!" Thor exclaimed. "One moment I was passing out the next I was back here!" he exclaimed. "But that shouldn't be possible. Asgard is _gone, _everyone is _dead. _Including you! And this time I think really _really _dead!"

"Hm." Loki frowned holding his chin. "Well… You are a god Thor."

"God of Thunder." Thor reminded him.

"Yes, our father has great magic. Our mother even greater. I am a natural spell caster as well, considered the greatest magical protege of our own generation, your entire blood family are immensely gifted with magic Thor." Loki pointed out. "You're the only one not practicing it seriously."

"Erh..." Thor halted… Okay this was awkward, really awkward. Loki still had no idea about his true origins, it hadn't even been revealed in the mind reading because well, it hadn't really been in the forefront of Thors mind, so much else was of a much greater concern to him.

"You do have massive raw power within you. It takes from as lightning for you, but it is basically magic. If you ever bothered with it, your potential for the magic craft would be great." Loki continued ignoring how Thor halted. "You just never bothered developing it…. Strong enough to send you back in time though?" he asked in a deep frown. "That would take _a lot _of magic… A lot. Way more than it takes to create a typhoon... It would take the power of at least a thousand of your Typhoons..."

Thor swallowed, there was silence. Loki seemed to be in deep thought.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki frowned. "Asgards destruction, it didn't seem that far away… We looked the same age. How long?" he asked.

Thor looked at Loki and he swallowed. "Six Midgard years." he informed.

Wide-eyed Loki looked up. There was quiet. "Well..." Loki halted. "That's… bad." he commented. "Are those threats still a concern to us now?"

Thor nodded seriously.

"If you just did nothing… Do you believe all those things would happen again?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps not in the same order or at the same times but yes… definitely." Thor replied.

"I… See." Loki spoke a little wide-eyed. "Then what were you doing laying in bed all day?!" He suddenly exclaimed in a frustrated voice. "Asgard could be in danger, and you were just laying there?!"

Thor halted, then he looked down, shame building up in his body, burning his cheeks.

Loki groaned. "Go take that shower." he asked, not commenting on the stinging in Thors eyes. "Trim your beard, do something about that hair. Then we eat and then… " he groaned. "We talk!"

Thor smiled, then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I really missed you Loki."

"Well apparently you are lost without me, so of course you did." Loki snorted. "Do I have to kick you into the shower or what?" he asked.

Thor smiled as he shook his head then finally walked into the show, before he closed the door though he turned to Loki. "Thank you Loki." he finally spoke.

"I'm not doing this for you!" Loki exclaimed. "I just don't like not knowing things! And no, I _don't _want to see Asgard fall! Obviously! If that is what is supposed to happen in six years, I think I have greater concerns than _you." _

Thor laughed amused. "That's true!"

"Get out of my face." Loki demanded and Thor chuckled as he finally went into the bathroom and closed the door then suddenly Thor realized.

Laughing… He was laughing! He had not been laughing since… Since Loki had appeared back on the space ship.

When Thor had said that if Loki had actually been there, he might have even hugged him… And Loki had been there.

It had surprised Thor, but in a good way, he had been happy and he had laughed back then.

It felt good laughing, even if it was just a small laugh. It felt good.


	9. What comes next?

Thor had done his best to make it a short shower, and just quickly trim his beard as Loki had asked, clearly though Loki didn't think even that was fast enough.

So much so that when Thor reached for the brush to carefully fix some of the knots in his hair, Loki snorted as he just grabbed the brush and pulled in Thors hair, _hard. _Thor was so surprised that he let out a slight scream in shock.

"Oh grow up." Loki snorted. "We can also just cut it off, it'll take three seconds. I'll do it for you."

"NO!" Thor gasped. "Not the hair."

"It's just _hair _Thor. It'll grow out." Loki pointed out giving another pull making Thor shriek. "Oh do grow up." Loki snorted as Thor wide-eyed looked at him, then he glanced up and realized Lokis hair was currently short.

It was mostly fashion in Asgard to have long hair, both for men and women, Loki though was the kind of person whom would mix things up frequently just because he could, he did pride himself on being unpredictable and ever changing.

Also Loki was a sorcerer… _and_ a natural shape shifter. He could make his hair grow or shorten at will with just a thought.

A little sadly Thor reflected that Loki had learned all his tricks of illusions from their mother, that shape shifting though was unique to him. No one else in the family had it, and it had just come naturally to him, even now Loki was in a form which was different from the form he was born as… He just didn't even know it.

…. How on earth was Thor supposed to tell him that? Should he even tell him? Would it just do more harm than good at this point? Then he noticed, Loki had become quiet as he was fixing Thors hair to make him presentable.

"Loki… You sure are very accepting of all of this." Thor commented.

Loki sighed deeply. "I am still not entirely convinced everything I saw was real." he admitted. "The pain." Lokis voice betrayed him there with a slight tremor, quickly though the younger god shoveled it aside as he continued. "How-ever, one thing is for sure… It is real to _you. _And there can only be two explanations for that."

"Oh?" Thor asked.

"Either some extremely powerful sorcerer has invaded and hexed your mind, in which case we are in danger. Such strong magic, able to manipulate the mind so much, and to a god no less. A pretty mighty one even…. None of us would stand a chance." Loki stated.

"And the other option?" Thor asked.

"It's real." Loki breathed. "And the fact you knew I was planning to let Jotunns into Asgard lends credit to that theory. As does many of your behaviors now as I had time to analyze it... You have acted like Thor and yet not like Thor. Like a... different version of him." Loki halted, then he bit together as he continued. "Knowledge could be implanted but, not so precise. You knew because in your original time line."

"Your plan succeeded." Thor finished for him. "The Jotunns came inside in the midst of the coronation, I had a fit. I raged like you wouldn't believe it... Just like you predicted."

Loki nodded thoughtfully, pulling harshly in another knot making Thor hiss.

"I can't recall either of us having been in contact with such a sorcerer powerful enough to plant such a memory in your head." Loki murmured. "Out of the two only possibilities, only the time travel one holds up.... I would be foolish not to take it seriously."

Thor smirked. "And if there's something you're not, it's foolish." he commented.

Loki pulled in Thors hair again and Thor hissed in pain and there was silence.

"In your memory..." Loki hesitated. "It didn't look like father was killed, he just… died naturally."

Thor exhaled deeply. "Aye."

Loki was quiet.

"He may not die just as fast this time." Thor informed. "The last thing that happened to him it… It was a strain on him and his body. Though… just the last straw so to speak. Father is..." he halted. "He has already lived for far longer than what is normal, even for an Asgardian. Odin sleep keeps him alive, eases all the wounds he sustained in battles fought long since past but… He is nearing his end. And there is nothing to do... It's worse than that, his mind has started to slip. Right now he is hiding it well, but in two years time... He wont be able to keep pretending anymore. And I fear nothing is to be done about that. My coronation was rushed, this is for certain. The reason though is clear, Odin knows it… his time grows short."

Thor could feel the unease in Loki behind him, he did remember Loki expressing many times he didn't like this situation. And his reactions currently showed that to.

Thor sighed deeply, back then… Before his coronation, everything had seemed like a game. Both to him and Loki… Things weren't to be taken that seriously.

Nothing was a game anymore though, Thor knew this… And it seemed like Loki was slowly starting to realize that, though the trickster didn't like it. Didn't like it at all.

Thor couldn't blame him…. Things had dire consequences, they could lose and lose heavily, people could die. They were destined to loose something, and he felt his eyes stinging again.

Things were _not _going to just stay the same, no matter what he did… Loki had yet to accept that entirely but… he had to.

"Okay that has to be enough." Loki threw the brush away on the table. "Come on then!" he just grabbed Thors arm and pulled him out. Clearly eager to just dismiss this entire conversation.

* * *

The moment they reached the dining hall Loki let go of Thor and promptly went to the table with food picking up a plate, apparently he hadn't been joking when he said he was hungry, then as Loki had finished putting pieces of bread and fruit on his plate, as well as finding a cup of tea did he turn and send Thor a glare.

The glare said everything. "_What? Am I supposed to feed you to?" _

Thor blushed as he walked over there and found a bit of food for himself as well, before finally taking a seat next to Loki whom didn't even look at him.

Just then a warrior maiden came running.

"THOR!" Sif gasped, her eyes shining. "There you are! I haven't seen you for days! Where were you?!"

Thors cheeks burned as he glanced away. "I.."

"He caught the flue." Loki simply stated. "The big oaf has been laying in bed with a nose so stuffed that you could fill up buckets with the mucus."

Sif looked at Loki. "If that is all, why haven't anyone just said so?" he asked.

"Big doofus was to embarrassed." Loki smoothly continued. "Said a great and mighty thunder god like him never gets sick, insisted in fact. And no one should hear of it."

"Right." Sif snorted.

Thor could feel his entire face burning hot as his eyes were fixed on his plate.

"What did you do Loki?" Sif finally asked.

"ME?!" Loki shouted. "Why do you think _I _did something!" he exclaimed.

"Haven't seen you either for days." Sif commented. "And you seem to be on top of things. You were the one whom didn't want Thor to be coronated and you got it. Still don't know why though."

"I haven't done anything!" Loki exclaimed. "…..This time." he finally added.

Thor looked at Loki whom averted his eyes.

Sif rolled her eyes then turned to Thor. "Are you hale Thor?" she asked. "Last time I saw you, you didn't seem..." she halted.

Thor smiled weakly. "I am hale." he assured. "It is as Loki said, I caught the flue. I apologize for having worried you."

Sif frowned slightly, clearly she wasn't buying it. "If that is the case..." she hesitated. "Then when is the coronation going to be?"

"There will be no coronation." Thor informed.

Sif blinked. "Why?" she asked.

"I am not worthy." Thor replied shortly.

Sif frowned, her eyes looking over Thor, then turned to Loki in deep suspicion.

"Don't look at me." Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor shook his head. "Loki didn't put that into my head, if he had, he wouldn't have been able to resist the urge to gloat."

Loki gaped. "That's not true!"

"Isn't it?" Thor asked casually. "You wouldn't be able to resist it, the urge to drop the hints. To stand around and talk me down while putting yourself up… Gloat."

Wide-eyed Loki was looking at Thor, clearly not having been expected to be called out like that.

"I _know _you. Brother." Thor reminded him in a slight smirk and Loki scuffed.

Then Thor realized, Sif was looking wide-eyed at him as well.

"Do you disagree Sif?" Thor asked.

"No." Sif admitted. "He would gloat…" she halted, she nervously looked at Thor.

"What's wrong Sif?" Thor asked.

"I..." Sif swallowed. "What I mean is… You… You always get mad when I say something." she looked nervous, odd for her. "Something… Well you know, negative about Loki. I don't mean to.."

Thor sucked in a breath and he did remember, Sif had tried to tell him, many times, that Loki was up to no good and Thor would always either dismiss her or get angry, take it as a personal insult as he would defend Lokis honor on principle.

"I… I'm sorry Sif." Thor spoke softly.

Wide-eyed Sif looked up.

"From now on… Loki doesn't need me to defend his honor, he can defend his own honor. You can talk freely to me." Thor promised.

Sif gaped.

Then Thor turned to Loki, Loki frowned slightly.

"Any issues Loki?" Thor asked.

"No." Loki informed. "I never _wanted _you to defend my honor for me. As if I can't even talk for myself, like I am a little babe whom needs his big strong elder brother to do everything for him. I can indeed do it myself." he stated.

"Forgive me Loki, I fear that no matter how you turn it, you are my little brother. I always desire to protect you." Thor admitted and Loki frowned. "Even if you don't actually need my protection."

For a moment Loki sat like that, looking at Thor with stern eyes, then turned to his plate of food.

Thor smiled lightly, then suddenly he groaned, a sharp pain seemed to enter his head.

"Thor?" Sif asked.

"Forgive me." Thor blurred. "It seems that… That the flue I had is still lingering." he slurred.

Loki looked up at Thor.

Suddenly Thor felt sick, it was weird, it felt like he had been drinking six bottles of whiskey and it was now the day after, but he hadn't been drinking at all! He had deliberately avoided it, Thor stood up, only for the world to sail around him.

"Thor?" Loki asked and Thor shook his head to clear his foggy mind.

Then Loki stood up, and grabbed his arm with a firm grasp. "Thor, speak to me. What sensations are your feeling? Are you seeing things or hearing it?" he asked.

"I feel… sick." Thor admitted holding his mouth.

"Is there a buzz? Like foreign magic?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head.

"Do you hear something? Whispers?"

Again Thor shook his head. "I..." Thor fell down as he sat and he groaned, then turned his head seeing Lokis green eyes, trying to keep them in place. "Loki." he breathed.

"HEY!" Loki shouted. "Come on, mighty Thunder god. This is no time for lazying around!" he shouted. "THOR!" 

Thor couldn't fight it though as he drowned in darkness, he tried to keep focus on Lokis green eyes but then they were gone to alongside Thors conscious.


	10. Back to Norway

Thor felt sick… Beyond sick, his entire body felt sweaty, heavy, his head was pounding and he was ready to vomit.

Slowly he lifted a hand, and touched greased tangled hair, then Thor opened his eyes and saw the floor of a small wooden hut, by his feet were laying empty glass bottles. "What?" he asked. "Loki..." Thor called then his eyes widened. "LOKI!" he shouted.

There was no responds, wide-eyed Thor looked around and recognized, an old wooden fishing hut… Outside he could hear the sound of waves, the smell of the sea.. Norway.

Thors eyes widened as he slowly started to realize… No… NO! Thor tried to stand up but stumbled, the sickness overwhelmed him and Thor ran to the kitchen sink just in time for his stomach to be emptied of its contents, mostly golden alcoholic liquid. Wide-eyed Thor looked down at the sink, he saw the tips of his own greasy hair being smeared by the vomit.

Then he looked down and saw his big gut spilling over his gray Midgardian sweat pants.

But… How?! Thor had been in Asgard! He had been sitting next to Loki! Loki… WHERE WAS LOKI?!

Thor stumbled up and towards the door in a wild panic. "LOKI!" he shouted. "LOOOKI!" he ran for the door and smacked it open to be faced with a small fishing village and the few remaining Asgardians walking back and forth carrying crates of fish.

No… Please no! He couldn't be back here. Then suddenly Thor grabbed a man walking past him. "Have you seen Loki!" he shouted.

The poor Asgardian looked shocked back at Thor. "My… My king!"

"LOKI!" Thor shouted. "He… He was right there beside me!" and he let go. "LOKI!" he shouted as he stumbled around. "LOOOKI!"

"Thor!" A dark skinned warrior maiden came running and grabbed his shoulder.

"Valkyrie!" Thor gasped. "Loki! Loki was.."

"Easy, easy Thor!" Valkyrie gasped. "Ssssh, calm down. Calm down." she tried.

"No, you don't understand!" Thors eyes were wet. "Loki was."

"I know, I know." Valkyrie assured in a caring voice. "It… It's going to be okay." her voice broke, then she sucked in a breath and looked up. "Come on Thor easy, I need you to drink some water all right? And then… Go to bed."

"Huh?" Thor blinked. "But I.."

"Can you tell me where you got those bottles from?" Valkyrie asked.

Thor looked at her… Huh?

"I swear if it is Korg again." Valkyrie hissed. "I'll smash that Kronak. I don't care anymore."

Then suddenly Thor realized… Valkyrie thought he was drunk. But… He wasn't! He hadn't been drinking… Had he?

Thor was confused, he did feel sick, like he had indeed just spend an entire day drinking and now felt the crushing hang-over. He felt the stinky alcoholic sweat covering his body, he could smell it to, his head was hurting so much, the light hurt his eyes, the sounds around him were so loud and they hurt. 

What was going on?! Had he just been dreaming?! A desperate dream brought on by his drunken stubbor?

No! It couldn't be true! Loki had been right there next to him.... He really had. And slowly, the panic was replaced by despair.. Please, no. 

Thor just let Valkyrie grab his arm and pull him back inside the hut, then she snorted at the floor. "You got to be kidding me." she muttered, then finally lead Thor to the couch and dumped him down. "Stay!" she demanded as if Thor was a dog.

Then Valkyrie ran to the sink, wrinkled her nose by the sight of the content in the sink, the vomit, but grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water as well did she find some salty crackers and headed back to Thor handing him both items. "Here."

Thor swallowed but accepted. "Thank you." he replied as Valkyrie turned around and picked up the first bottle she saw, then the next, not all of them were empty but it didn't look like Valkyrie cared, they were all thrown into the bin.

Emptily Thor looked at the woman as she checked all cupboards and drawers, and took any bottle she found then tossed it in the same bin.

Thor did remember Valkyrie doing this regularly, trying to keep the alcohol away from him. Clearly it didn't work.

"How did _I _of all people end up on alcohol patrol." Valkyrie muttered to herself as she walked.

Thor blushed as he looked down. "I'm.. .Sorry."

Valkyrie sighed. "Look, I know all about trying to drink away the pain! I spend a good hundred years drinking myself silly every single night. But at that time, no one was depending on me!"

Thor swallowed, the shame rising inside of him, the tears stinging.

"It… It seemed so real." Thor breathed. "Have I… Gone insane?" he asked grabbing his head. "They were right there!"

Valkyrie quieted then turned to Thor. "Thor listen to me… Nothing good comes out of this. Trust me, I know! Drinking the pain away it… It doesn't help, it just makes it worse!"

"I know." Thor breathed and Valkyrie swallowed. "I'm sorry, Brunhilde." he whispered. "Do you… Know what is going on?" he tried hopelessly.

Valkyrie sighed. "From what I can tell you were drinking all last night, passed out and have just woken up again."

Wide-eyed Thor looked up, he did remember, the time he had fallen a sleep and then woken up in Asgard, he had indeed been drinking all night.

"Take a shower." Valkyrie then encouraged. "You'll feel better."

But… Thor had _just _taken a shower! … That was in Asgard though. Thor looked down at himself, and his current state was _much _worse than what it had been when Loki called him gross... What would Loki say if he could see this? The real Thor? ... Gross would be the least hurtful thing he could say. And what-ever he would have said, it was probably true. 

"I should..." Thor hesitated "Trim my beard."

"That would be nice." Valkyrie admitted. "If you are up to it, perhaps work on the hair to."

Thor lifted his hand and felt his hair, Loki had called it a birds nest, this though was basically dreads. "Perhaps it would be easier just to cut it." he commented.

"Well." Valkyrie halted. "Yes… Probably. If you don't mind that is, I can find someone to cut it for you if you want."

Thor nodded slowly. "Aye, please." he asked. "I'm gross aren't I?" he asked.

"Well erhm… Yeah." Valkyrie then admitted. "But, with a shower a beard trim and a hair cut, no one will have to know."

Thor frowned slightly.

"Please take a shower." Valkyrie then asked. "For me." she send him the largest brown doe eyes possible.

Slowly Thor nodded then stood up, put down the water and crackers and hobbled towards the bathroom, trying to figure out what was going on… Had he only been dreaming?! Had he been _so _drunk that he had managed to imagine it all?!

Was he truly loosing his mind at last? 


	11. Roskva

This time, Thor was taking a long shower…. A very… Very long shower.

His mind was a mess, sometimes it was a whirlwind of thoughts and fears and sometimes it was just weirdly empty as he would look at the drops of water gliding down the bathroom wall without actually seeing them.

He scrubbed his own body as clean as he could muster… Not just ones, not just twice… Only when he had soaped himself through and rinsed three times did he admit it was perhaps starting to get a bit ridicules.

Finally, as clean as Thor could possible become did he venture out of the bathroom and into his bed room where he grabbed a pair of jeans… Only for them to not fit over his gut.

Thor closed his eyes, embarrassment rising within him as he put the jeans aside and went for a pair of sweat pants he could pull up over his stomach, then a big shirt which could somewhat hide his gut.

Finally Thor reached for a pair of scissors and... Trimming was not enough, he cut off a large chunk of beard. It was disgusting anyway, it was a relief to just cut away. Then carefully he started to trim his beard, just like had done in Asgard…. It had seemed so real! Just half an hour ago tops he had trimmed a beard, though the other one hadn't been quite as bad as this one… It was so real.

As Thor came back into the living room Valkyrie was standing there with a young red haired woman, basically just a girl honestly, the poor thing was shaking all over as she was clutching a pair of scissors.

"It's okay." Valkyrie spoke softly to the shaking girl. "King Thor, this is Roskva. She's been cutting peoples hair when the need arises."

"I'm not very good!" The poor girl exclaimed. "I just… I used to do it for my mother that's all! I'm not a real hair dresser."

Thor tried to give her his best calming smile. "I am sure you will do fine." he assured. "It can't be much worse than this can it?" he asked lifting up a dread.

"It… It's not that bad." Roskva stammered. "My king." she quickly made a curtsy for him.

Thor sighed deeply. "I am hardly any king." he pointed out. "Just a foolish man whom don't know what to do with himself. Please." he asked. "I need help with this mess, will you help me?" he asked.

Roskva swallowed then nodded and Thor sat down on a chair allowing the shaking girl to approach him. "How…. How short?" she asked.

"As short as you need to make it." Thor said in a kind voice. "I do prefer it long but… It is more important to get all the knots out. Beside, it'll grow out again."

Roskva nodded and then the cuts started, lumps of hair fell to the ground, big dreads, then Roskva reached for a brush and started to brush it.

Unlike Loki, Roskva was extraordinarily careful. She would reach forward a hand and would manually try to untangle any knots with her fingers, when-ever she accidentally made a pull she would start apologizing profusely until Thor calmed her down in a kind voice.

For all of that time Valkyrie was sitting in a chair in the corner just casually observing them.

"Wow." Roskva breathed.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

Roskva blushed deeply. "Your hair… It's so thick and soft." she admitted. "And it looks like gold."

Thor smirked amused. "I inherited my mothers hair." he informed. "A shame it is to be wasted on a big burly man like me isn't it?" he asked.

"It suits you my king." Roskva stated.

Thor hesitated. "How are you holding up Roskva?" he asked. "I mean, here at New Asgard?"

"It..." Roskva halted. "It's hard." she admitted. "My father was a warrior, he was one of the first to..." she halted. "My mother stayed behind to buy my sister and I time to flee from Hela. I was really scared when Thanos came to the spaceship, when he divided us up into two groups… I am an awful person but I was so happy that my sister and I were placed on the same side."

"No, that's not awful." Thor assured. "You did nothing wrong… Your sister is here yes?"

"She turned to dust." Roskva whispered and Thor silenced. "I.. I'm sorry." the girls voice broke.

"No." Thor replied. "None of it is your fault. I was meant to lead you, to protect you… I failed. I'm sorry."

Roskva was quiet, slowly she lowered the hand with the hair brush.

"If there's something I can do." Thor breathed.

"That's the hard part isn't it?" Roskva asked, Thor didn't even need to look at her to know tears were falling down her face. "There's not anything anyone can do. Not even you."

Thor closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry my king."

"No." Thor shook his head. "Everyone has suffered greately, everyone here lost someone. Are you at least being taken care of?" he asked.

"Aye." Roskva informed. "Everyone are so nice, we all eat together every single evening. We all help each other… It's nice."

"That's good." Thor smiled lightly.

"Aye." Roskva agreed. "It is."

And that... was pretty much the end of their short conversation as the girl kept fixing Thors hair in quiet.

As Roskva left Thor was looking at his new mirror image with much shorter hair going him to below the ear, it was a bit awkward but it would grow.

"You do clean up nice." Valkyrie commented as she walked up behind him.

Thor was quiet.

"My king?" Valkyrie asked.

"It was…. So real." Thor breathed. "I thought I saw him… Saw them. But how could that even be possible in the first place?" he asked.

"Thor."

Thor turned to Valkyrie, worry was painted all across her face. Clearly she was lost for words.

Then suddenly, Thor thought he heard it, in the back of his mind, a voice.

"_Hey!" _

Thor groaned as he held his forehead.

Valkyrie blinked. "Thor are you all right?"

"Aye I just." Thor sat down as the voice seemed to grow louder.

"_Come on, mighty Thunder god. This is no time for lazying around!" _

Thor hissed as he was sitting on the bench, he grabbed his head then he squinted his eyes shut.

Thor could feel a pair of strong hands having grabbed his shoulders, then Thor opened his eyes and right in front of him was a pair of green eyes belonging to a god of Mischief yelling right into his face.

"THOR!"


	12. Collapsing universe

Valkyrie blinked. "Thor are you all right?"

"Aye I just." Thor sat down as the voice seemed to grow louder.

"_Come on, mighty Thunder god. This is no time to lazying around!" _

Thor hissed as he was sitting on the bench, he grabbed his head then he squinted his eyes shut.

Thor could feel a pair of strong hands having grabbed his shoulders, then Thor opened his eyes and right in front of him was a pair of green eyes belonging to a god of Mischief yelling right into his face.

"THOR!"

"ARGH!" Suddenly Thor toppled, he fell over wildly launching with his hands only managing to grab the corner of the table, but even that didn't help him as Thor fell down and just took the entire table with him so food and drinks were flying everywhere, then finally Thor landed on his back in a big thud as he groaned. "Urggh."

Thor squinted his eyes, everything was so bright, he glanced up at a white marble wall and then two people bowing over him looking down.

One man with bright green eyes and one warrior maiden with pale skin and brown hair.

"Loki?" Thor asked. "Sif..." then his eyes widened. What in the?!

"Focus Thor!" Loki demanded as he was squatting down. "Did you have a strange sensation? Like someone was entering your mind?" he asked.

Thor gaped at his younger brother then he looked around, he was… In Asgards dining hall! All around people were sitting pretending like they weren't watching him, slowly Thor sat up, then turned back to Loki whom were sternly looking at him. Thor swallowed, and then he dived forward grabbing Loki in a tight hug pulling the young god into a crushing embrace.  
  
"WOAH!" Loki shouted in pure surprise and now he was caught... Locked in Thors tight embrace as Thor sniffed. "Erh" he blinked.  
  
"Thor?" Sif asked.  
  
"So-Sorry." Thor tried to gather himself. He didn't want to let go of Loki though. He… He had just been in Norway with Valkyrie and now he was here?! _How?!  
  
_Loki though groaned. "I really wish you would stop doing this."  
  
"I... I'm sorry." Thor sniffed, though he didn't let go of Loki.  
  
"Also I would wish you would stop doing _that!" _Loki stated.  
  
"Huh?" Thor looked up. "You mean, apologizing?"  
  
"YES!" Loki shouted and stunned, Thor let go. Finally sitting back. Then realized, everyone's eyes were on him. Also Sif's, and she was looking wide-eyed at him.  
  
Now Thor felt like an idiot, he could feel them. Everyone and he glanced around, the moment he looked around though everyone returned to their own food and pretended they hadn't seen anything. Then Thor returned to the two whom were with him, looking up at the gaping Sif and the slightly frustrated Loki.

"Are you feeling better?" Sif finally asked.

Slowly Thor nodded. "Aye… I feel." then he frowned. "For how long was I out?" he asked, then he turned to Loki who's eyes hadn't even moved. "Loki?" he asked.

"Barely even a second." Loki informed.

"Oh." Thor blinked. "Really?" he asked. "Did… Did we just come directly from my chambers?" he asked. "And… You made me take a bath trim my beard and fix my hair yes?" he asked.

"Yes, that's what _just _happened." Loki frowned.

"Ah." Thor looked down.

Then Sif reached down offering Thor a hand, Thor looked at her, then slowly reached up a hand and grabbed hers, allowing Sif to pull Thor back up on his legs.

Finally he stood up again, then swayed a bit.

"Thor." Sif breathed as she looked at him, her eyes looking across his face before landing somewhere at his hair and she smirked, even let out a snort.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Your hair." Sif chuckled. "There's a cake in your hair!"

Thor blinked, then lifted his hand and found what true enough, was an entire slice of cake which he pulled off and looked at it.

Another snort sounded on Thors other side and he turned to Loki whom looked away, pretending like he _totally _hadn't been laughing at that.

Thor smiled lightly holding the hair cake in his hand. Then a light came over his eyes... And he dropped the cake right on top of Lokis head.  
  
"HEY!" Loki shouted immediately swiping the cake away from his own hair. To late though, he had cream in his hair now and Thor laughed.  
  
"That's cheap Thor!" Loki proclaimed.  
  
"I call it getting even." Thor informed amused.  
  
"I wasn't the one getting cake in your hair, you did it yourself! So it doesn't count!" Loki exclaimed. "Beside, Sif was the one laughing first!"  
  
"Keep me out of it." Sif smirked amused. Then she glanced at Thor. "Though I thought it was Loki whom was supposed to be the god of Mischief."  
  
Thor shrugged. "Maybe he is just rubbing off on me." he commented.

Loki gaped, the horror hitting him.  
  
Thor just smirked, then though his smile faltered. His eyes widened in panic.

"Thor?" Sif asked.

"Excuse me." Thor asked as he stepped forward, grabbed Lokis arm, and then pulled the younger god with him.

"HEY!" Loki shouted.

Thor didn't stop, just pulled Loki with him.

"Would you stop! I haven't even gotten to eat yet!" Loki exclaimed.

At that Thor stopped, let go of Loki, picked up a piece of bread from the table next to him, and then just stuffed the bread into Lokis mouth nearly making the young god choke before he grabbed Lokis arm again and pulled him out.

Loki was coughing and spluttering, trying to deal with the bread stuffed into his mouth and the thunder god just pulling at him, as Thor finally reached an empty study and shovelled Loki inside then closed the door after him Loki fell to the ground as he grabbed his throat coughing. "What… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" he exclaimed.

"I was back!" Thor shouted.

"What?" Loki asked.

"The other timeline!" Thor exclaimed. "The time and place where everything had gone wrong! I was _there!" _he informed. "For at least an hour!"

Wide-eyed Loki looked up. "What?" he asked.

"One second I was at the table with you and Sif, then I was back in Norway and I was there for a while, THEN I am back at the table with you guys and you say less then a second has passed!" Thor exclaimed.

There was quiet as the two wide-eyed looked at each other.

"Loki." Thor swallowed. "I think I might be going insane."

"No… No-no-no." Loki shook his head. "It's much worse than that."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"You came here, but never _left _your original time!" Loki exclaimed. "You are existing in two different timelines simultaneously! This is bad!"

"How bad?" Thor asked.

"It means time itself has become unstable!" Loki exclaimed. "Time _and _space! Perhaps even reality!" he stated. Loki grabbed his hair. "Thor, did something happen in your original timeline that could affect time, space and reality itself?" he asked.

Thor blinked. "Ti… Time, space and reality?" he asked.

"Yes Thor!" Loki shouted. "In your mind, there were several major events. Did _any _of them have to do with..."

"The infinity stones has been destroyed." Thor informed.

There was quiet, absolutely quiet as the two looked at each other.

"The infinity stones has been… What?" Loki asked.

"Destroyed." Thor informed.

"WHAT?!" Loki shouted.

"Is that… bad?" Thor asked.

"Bad?! Oh they are _just _the building blocks of the universe. Is it bad? OF COURSE IT'S BAD!" Loki shouted.

"But… They have only been destroyed in my original time line right? So this one should be fine." Thor tried.

"This timeline is a _product _of your timeline!" Loki shouted. "This timeline is a _product _of time in your timeline having become unstable! Maybe even slowly vaporizing as it is desperately trying to repair itself. Same goes for space, reality, power, mind and soul!"

"That does sound bad." Thor had to admit. "What erhm… What are the worst case scenario here?"

"Oh you know, the timeline _you _came from could seize existing! Meaning, it will be like it was never there at all! It wont exist in any shape or form! Meaning that _this _timeline which is a _product _of yours wont exist either!"

"Okay that's _really _bad." Thor had to admit.

"Who in the name of the all father thought it was a good idea to destroy the infinity stones?!" Loki exclaimed.

"Well…. Erhm… The same guy whom was convinced he could safe all the worlds in the universe by killing half the population." Thor commented.

Loki looked up at Thor whom looked back at him. "That's really stupid." he stated.

"Aye." Thor agreed. "We do call him the mad Titan."

"Name fits." Loki muttered.

There was quiet, Thor swallowed. "Erhm… So what do we do?" he asked.

Loki looked up at Thor, the two looked at each other. "I don't know." Loki then finally admitted.

The silence, was deafening. Loki saying…. I don't know, it was crushing. If Loki didn't know, then who would?!

"What do you mean you don't know!" Thor exclaimed. "There must be something!"

"Why do I have to have all the answers?!" Loki asked.

"You're the smart one!" Thor exclaimed.

"You're the one existing in two different realities simultaneously!" Loki shot back.

"But I don't know how I managed that!" Thor exclaimed.

"If you don't know, then how in the name of the all father should I?!" Loki asked.

Then there was silence, both princes were huffing for air as they looked at each other, as if they had just been engaged in combat, then Loki turned around taking a couple of steps away.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"I don't have all the answers Thor." Loki replied.

Thor swallowed. "This new reality has infinity stones right? Can't we use those to fix the other one?"

Loki snorted as he turned back. "That's a stupid ide..." he halted.

Thor blinked. "Loki?"

"Or maybe... Maybe not." Loki looked up. "The prime timeline has no infinity stones, but this one has... Right now they are not the originals but... "

Thor was quiet, intensely listening to loki.

"I see! That's what's happening!" Loki exclaimed. "Your world has split itself into several different versions, versions where the infinity stones still exist in the hopes of retrieving them again! Desperate to find its own building blocks!"

"What?" Thor asked.

"How-ever… For this world to exist, it also needs infinity stones... The bases of creation itself." Loki frowned then he looked up. "I got it!" he breathed. "We turn _this _world into the new prime world! Let the other be destroyed and we should be good! This world has infinity stones, the other doesn't so it should be able to gain dominance. The major difference is of course you, which just means you have to leave the other world behind and stay here to solidify it."

Thor opened his mouth then he halted. "Then what would happen with the people living in the original time line?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

A young woman, just a girl played in Thors mind, she had been sweet, she had cut his hair for him… Tony had just gotten a little girl, he loved her more than anything. Valkyrie was no longer trapped on Sakar, she had found purpose again.

"The others Loki." Thor asked.

"Who cares! Their fate is shit anyway isn't it?" Loki asked. "_You _though will be able to come here and stay here! With us! Forget it all ever happened. That's good isn't it?" he asked.

"But… It's not right." Thor shook his head.

"Of course it is! They wont even exist, they wont exactly have to suffer or anything." Loki stated.

"There _has _to be another way!" Thor exclaimed.

"There isn't Thor!" Loki exclaimed. "Now just come with me, we'll got to the library. Then we'll find a way to permanently remove you from the other timeline and make your stay here, which will cement this one as the new prime time line and the other can just vanish. Then the two of us can forget any of this ever happened and continue with our own lives. Sounds good yes?"

Thor shook his head as he stepped backwards. "No Loki, that's not right. Here I am still only a prince, back there… I am king. I am sworn to help them, to protect them."

"They wont even exist, it doesn't matter!" Loki exclaimed.

"YES IT DOES!" Thor shouted and Loki stumbled back. "Find another way Loki, or forget all about it!"

Loki hissed as he stood up. "This world is unstable, this is the one that is going to disappear first if nothing is done. Then the other will to."

"So be it." Thor stated. "Your way is not right. Find another one or vanish Loki."

Loki seethed. "You truly are foolish Thor." He sneered in a dangerous voice.

"Most likely." Thor nodded. "But I will not leave my people behind yet again."

"YOU IDIOT!" Loki roared.

Thor just shook his head as he walked out the door, from there he walked to his chambers and sat down in his bed, groaning as he squinted his eyes., then as he opened his eyes… He was in a small hut, a dark skinned warrior standing in front of him looking worried.

"Are you sure you are all right Thor?" Valkyrie urged.

Thor looked up at her. "Okay… Listen. I know this is going to sound insane." he stated. "But I swear! I am not drunk! It's true."

Valkyrie frowned but nodded.

Then Thor took a deep breath, he met Valkyries eyes and then he spoke. "Apparently I exist in two different time lines simultaneously."

Valkyrie frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I know, it sounds insane." Thor sighed.

"It sounds like a sentence you would _not _come up with by yourself." Valkyrie stated.

"Loki explained it to me." Thor informed. "In the other time line."

Valkyrie stood still, but she was listening and Thor sighed, then he started to explain.


	13. Asking for help

As Thor had finished explaining he looked up at Valkyrie whom looked seriously back at him, for his entire explanation she hadn't spoken a single word then Thor sighed.

"You think I'm going mad aren't you?" Thor asked. "honestly, you may be right." he rubbed his face.

Valkyrie sighed. "With the state you are in, it is not unreasonable to think you would start seeing things which aren't there."

Thor closed his eyes.

"How-ever, what you are telling doesn't sound like something that would spring from _your _mind." Valkyre commented.

Thor looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I could see you start seeing a fake Loki all around the place. How-ever, the way you would see him would either be as a very idealized version _or _a version constantly mocking you for your failure. The Loki you describe… Really does sound dear old Lackey. As self serving as ever."

Thor nodded slowly. "He does seem to be acting in his own self interest."

"And yet, you seem to do a bit better." Valkyrie sighed. "I've been trying to make you take a shower for a month!"

Thor blushed deeply looking away.

"How did Loki do it?" Valkyrie asked.

"He said I was gross." Thor informed and Valkyrie snorted amused. "Also he kicked me in the face."

And Valkyrie laughed as she shook her head. "Well, you kind of seemed to need that."

"Aye." Thor smiled lightly then his smile faltered. "Valkyrie, if what Loki said is true… That's not good. This world has started to… To collapse." he swallowed. "Because Thanos destroyed the stones… What am I supposed to do?!" he grabbed his head. "I couldn't stop Thanos before and now, the fabrics of the _universe _might be unraveling!"

Valkyrie was quiet as she looked at Thor, her eyes stern. "Clearly, this is not something we can fix alone."

Thor looked at her.

"Who do we know, whom would know about the fabrics of the universe?" Valkyrie tried and Thor gasped.

"The Midgardian mystics!" Thor exclaimed as he stood up. "Yes that's it!" then he halted. "But… How do you contact them?" he asked.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I don't know."

Thor sighed deeply. "Then who would?" he asked.

"Not sure." Valkyrie admitted. "But Thor, I think you have forgotten locking yourself in like that. You are not alone, you have friends here, on earth."

Thor took in a deep breath.

"I still get calls from them you know, asking how you are doing. They are worried about you." Valkyrie informed him.

Thor could feel it again, his emotions rising, why did it only ever take so little? So very very little?

"Call out to them." Valkyrie encouraged.

"Are you sure that..." Thor tried.

"It's better than staying here, isn't it?" Valkyrie asked.

Thor took a deep breath as he looked down, then he looked up again. "Aye, you're right." he stated. "Erhm Valkyrie." he breathed.

"Yes Thor?" Valkyrie asked.

"I need to go to New York, but… I don't want to travel in sweat pants." Thor admitted. "I need..." he blushed deeply. "Bigger clothes."

Valkyrie smiled amused. "I'll find some for you." she assured. "You done so well today! Thank the norns."

"Well, from your perspective it has only been a few hours, from mine it has been days." Thor pointed out.

"Regardless." Valkyrie sighed. "I just…. It's nice to see you up and about. You know?" she asked.

"I've… I know, I am pathetic." Thor sighed.

"No." Valkyrie shook her head. "You're not."

"But I.." Thor started only for Valkyrie to quiet him.

"When there is danger, something tangible to face, anything you can do… You'll do it, I've seen it before." Valkyrie stated. "Like right now… People are in need, so you arise ones more. That's just what you do."

"I don't know." Thor admitted. "But, at least I have to try." he sighed deeply. "I think I shall go visit friend Romanof, she seems to have contact to most people."

"She is the one whom has been most consistent with her calls." Valkyrie informed. "I bet she is going to be happy to see you."

"I… hope so." Thor sighed.

"Trust me." Valkyrie asked. "She views you as her family."

Thor smiled lightly. "I don't deserve that."

"Yes you do." Valkyrie replied. "Get some rest, i'll get you some nicer clothes."

And Thor smiled as Valkyrie left the room then he sat down sighing deeply, wondering when the next shift would occur.

The answer was, not right away. There didn't seem to be much rime or reason behind these shifts, Thor managed to get the better clothes and sighed relieved as he felt at least somewhat decent again..

His hair had a pretty awkward length, he managed to tie it back into a horsetail which made it look a bit less awkward.

Then he actually took a walk, a walk in the village.

People regarded him, some with hesitance other with curiosity. Finally Thor gathered courage and approached someone, an elder man.

"How… Are things holding up?" Thor at last asked.

"Well." The man breathed. "We are doing good… My king."

Thor sighed. But didn't say anything to it. "Do you lack anything?" he asked. "Anyone in the village?"

The man shook his head. "We are making due my king."

Thor started to feel frustrated, this had also been the issue beforehand! When-ever Thor asked if there was something he could do everyone had always said no!

Couldn't they understand! Thor wanted to do something, he _needed _to do something… Anything.

Finally Thor nodded. "Good… That's good."

And the man hurried back to his duties as Thor sighed, ones again getting the sense he was a pretty bad king.

Finally Thor boarded one of their small air crafts so he could head for America, it was going to be a pretty long flight, and of course he was left alone in there.

Valkyrie had been smart enough to remove any bottles from the plane before he was allowed inside, now all Thor had in here was water and salad… Sometimes Valkyrie had her own brand of humor with her.

As Thor was sitting, he felt himself grow tired, the sounds of the engines seemed to grow distant… then suddenly there were gone and Thor looked around to see his own chambers in Asgard… Oh boy, back here again and if it was the same as before, no time had passed what so ever.

This had the potential to become confusing real fast.


	14. Lokis pride

Loki was clearly not happy, and well, Thor couldn't blame him. After all, Loki was fighting for his own existence at the moment.

Also Loki had turned to a different tactic… Guilt tripping, casually sit down beside Thor, act like things were normal, then begin.

"Your experiences truly has made you cold Thor." Loki commented so very casually. "To think, you would just let this entire world vanish to satisfy your idea of what is right and wrong."

Thor sighed deeply. "Find another way then Loki."

"There is no other way!" Loki insisted. "Its simple math, either both world vanishes or just one. There's no reason to feel guilt." he pointed out in a almost snake like manner. "everyone are miserable at that other place right? If they don't exist, they wont even have to feel!" and he spoke so casually, even with a slight tease in his voice. It's so easy Thor, just do what I tell you to do.

Thor sighed deeply as he left the table.

When Thor tried to catch up with the warrior three, Loki would be looming around, throwing out casual comments which seemed odd to the warrior three but Thor knew very well what it was all about.

It was hard, Lokis words did hit deep and many times Thor just had to walk away, he tried to keep his mind on the other place.

On Valkyrie… Tony… the people who had named him king, whom depended on him. No matter how tempting it felt, to just stay here, to give in to Lokis words, Thor could not. He just had to wait until he shifted back to the other reality and go find those mystics.

What Thor started to figure though was that his stays in this new time line was generally considerable longer than his stays in the old one, he had already been here for two days now and Loki… Was starting to grow frustrated.

The younger god was slipping, he would start to seeth and yell at Thor in anger, his smoothness had started to be worn thin then finally he cornered Thor in the library.

"WHY?!" Loki shouted. "Your decision makes _no _sense!" he stated. "Is it perhaps… You don't want to stick around here? You prefer the timeline where I am dead and you're king?" he asked, really making a good show of pushing all the right most hurtful buttons.

Thor sighed deeply. "No Loki… I want this, more than you can possible imagine." he admitted. "It hurts… Deep inside, I wish I could just forget about the others and stay here, make everything right. But I can't… I mustn't."

"Why not?!" Loki asked. "They are going to vanish either way, just you aren't going to do it to alongside with them."

Thor sighed. "I have to try." he informed. "Loki… If there is another way, a way to safe both realities. You are the one who would be able to figure it out." he stated. "How-ever, as long as there is an easier option available to you, an option where you'd win… You wont bother. You'll only do the work, when there is no other option left. So I am taking the easy option away from you. "

Lokis eyes narrowed, his mouth was a thin line, angry.

"I don't blame you." Thor sighed. "The other world is not yours, you don't know those people… You have no stakes in it. But I do… They are my people. Even if I am an unworthy king, I am still king… And so were you."

"Would you stop." Loki seethed. "TALKING LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" he shouted. "We spend over a thousand years together and you never.." he halted and turned away.

"In the past…. I always insisted you were different than you are. Becoming your enemy, forced me to see the truth, who and what you are. I _do _know you." Thor informed.

Loki hissed, clearly he wasn't happy about this… Loki wasn't used to be called out, to be dressed down, Thor knew this very well. He had managed to hide his true nature for so long, not anymore though… Thor knew, and that couldn't be changed.

"If there is a way." Thor stated. "You will be able to find it… But only for as long as no other option is available to you so..."

"You are really willing to play such a gamble?" Loki asked. "It could be so much easier you know, there are no reason to go through such bother."

"Yes, there is." Thor informed. "It's the right thing to do."

"Why?" Loki asked. Thor only looked at him. "Oh because it's _right." _he snorted in a mocking voice.

Thor stood still, crossing his arms, slowly Loki turned to him, meeting his eyes. "You really aren't going to change your mind?" he asked.

Thor shook his head. "No."

"Doesn't it hurt though?" Loki asked. "I mean, everyone could vanish because of you." he pointed out.

"Oh it hurts." Thor informed. "It hurts…. So much." he informed blinking away tears but stood firm. "Loosing all of this ones was hard enough, I do not know if I can handle it loosing it again… I don't think I can." he admitted. "Things like this… It doesn't get easier at all." he admitted. "It hurt equally much all three times I thought I had lost you." he admitted.

"Then why elect going through such pain again?!" Loki asked.

Thor stood firm.

"I can make you forget!" Loki then offered. "Cast a spell, how many years do you need erased? Six right? That's easy."

"That's not how that kind of spell works Loki." Thor sighed. "Yes you can erase surface memories with the right tools, but emotions will remain, you know this. And given the right trigger they can re-surface but without the context it can cause much harm… These memories are now deep rooted within me, has become a part of me. It is not an option and even if it was, _no." _he stated. "I _must _live by the lessons I have learned in these past memories."

"URGH!" Loki grabbed his hair in pure frustration. "Why are you so… so.." he was lost for words. "OAFISH!" he ended on.

Thor smiled amused.

"Stop!" Loki demanded holding up a hand, seemingly referring to Thors smile which was clearly annoying him.

"If there is a way, you will find it." Thor stated.

Loki seethed.

"And to think, then Loki the trickster will be the savior of not just one, but _two _realities." Thor held up two fingers. "They will be singing your praises! Loki the savior!"

Loki looked at Thor, then though he straightened up a bit, casually slipping a strain a hair behind his ear as if Thors words didn't have his interest at all.

"There might even be a statue." Thor teased.

That made Loki frown. "Why would I want a statue?" he asked.

Thor shrugged in a slight smile.

"Well Loki." Thor then continued. "The facts are simple, I am not smart enough for this. I… Thor Odinson, humbly ask for your help!"

Lokis mouth was still in a sour frown.

"You always wanted to prove that you are better than me." Thor smoothly continued. "Well, are you Loki?" he asked. "I admit, I can't figure this out. Can you?" he asked.

"OF COURSE I CAN!" Loki exclaimed then he halted, he squinted his eyes as he bit his tongue, only now realizing he had been caught in Thors trap, falling for the bait like an idiot.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. "Are you even smart enough to be able to safe both realities?"

Loki seethed.

"I might have been thinking to much of you, forgive me." Thor sighed. "No one is that smart, especially not a spoiled Prince like you."

"FINE!" Loki shouted. "Okay! I'll find a stupid way! But I warn you, it is going to be _much _harder than you just staying here!" he stated.

"Yes I suspected that much." Thor admitted.

"I..." Loki hissed. "I really… _Really_ hate you."

"I am aware of that." Thor replied only amused. "You trying to kill me on multiple occasions was kind of a give away." he admitted.

"Then why would you trust me?!" Loki asked.

"Well..." Thor hesitated. "Honestly I don't trust you. That would be foolish." he admitted. "How-ever, I know what you can do. If you put your mind to it."

"You are making no sense." Loki observed. "No sense what so ever. You said I tried to kill you, yet you seemed to mourn when-ever you thought I died."

"That's the part where I fully admit I am very foolish." Thor sighed. "Even though you hurt me, betrayed me, tried to kill me, hurt my friends… You're still my brother." he informed. "I..." his voice broke, his eyes were wet again, this time there was no stopping it. "It's just not right if you're not there! You can do so much Loki! So very very much, you can _be _so amazing!" slowly he reached forward his hands, then grabbed Lokis hand with both of his. "The power is in your own hand… It is all up to you." then he let go.

Loki looked down at his slender white hands then up at Thor.

"If I didn't think you could do it." Thor stated. "I would probably have given into your offer."

Loki took in a deep breath. "Safe two different realities?" he asked then he sighed. "You better give me full credit!"

Thor smirked amused. "Deal."

Loki groaned. "All right, where's the infinity stones?" he asked.

Thor blinked.

"If we are going to safe a collapsing reality, we are going to need all six infinity stones." Loki informed. "They were gathered in your former time line yes? You must have an idea about where at least some of them are!"

Thor took in a deep breath. "I know where two of them are." he admitted. "Space and reality… And I know who has mind in his possession. Also when I shift back to my other reality, I can ask around about the rest."

"For ones you are being helpful." Loki sighed. "Come on, we need to make a plan." he waved Thor with him in the direction of his own chambers and Thor smiled lightly as he followed Loki.


	15. Thanos

Never before had Thor been so thankful for Lokis brilliant mind.

As Thor tried to explain, about the Tesserect and the Aether, there were many times he became distracted, where personal emotional feelings bubbled up from within. But each time Loki would cut him off and put him back on track, asking all the best correct questions.

Loki wasn't distracted by emotions nor sentiment, in many ways one could consider that an undesirable trait. But right now, it was exactly what Thor needed. It really helped keeping his mind straight and on track.

"Seems to be the Tesserect would be the easy one to extract." Loki sighed. "The Aether on the other hand, and of course that would also be the most urgent one."

Thor nodded. "If the time line still holds up, there are two years until the convergence but… Even if we didn't need to infinity stones, it would be a good thing to retract it before then. And close up the hole the Dark elves intend to use."

Loki quieted as he looked down.

"If the dark elves don't come, they wont be able to kill mother." Thor spoke softly, Friggas dead body had been one of the more pronounced images in his mind, one of the things Loki had seen.

"I want that entrance sealed, quick as possible!" Loki stated.

Thor smiled lightly. There still were things Loki held dear, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Then Loki looked up. "You said you know who had the third one in his possession." he stated. "Well?"

Thor sighed deeply. "The mad Titan… Thanos."

Loki looked at Thor. "He was the one who destroyed the infinity stones in your original time line yes?" he asked.

Thor nodded. "He… Thanos, Thanos believes that at a certain point as any world develop, that world reach a point of stagnation.. To many people and to few resources. He goes to the worlds which has reached that very point, and kills half the population. In that way, he believes he saved that world."

Loki frowned deeply.

"Thanos makes a point out of killing without discrimination." Thor swallowed, a clear image playing in his mind, the space ship, the few remaining Asgardians divided up into two groups, shoveled to both sides. A count had been made, to make sure that there were equally many people on each side and then… a simple coin toss. A play of chance, determining who lives and who dies, the tears fell down Thors face but he continued. "It is his life work, to go from world to world, planet to planet like that… He thought he found a short cut, the infinity stones. He gathered them and… He did it." his voice broke, then he took in a deep breath as he looked up. "Then after his deed was done, he destroyed them. Paid the price, he became weak and feeble as a result."

"And then in a fit of rage… You killed him." Loki breathed.

Thor closed his eyes.

"The head…. In your mind. It was his head, wasn't it?" Loki asked.

Thor reached up a hand covering his eyes as he sobbed. "I… It didn't help any." he sniffed. "It was to late by then! I tried, I stretched myself to my limits, I did all I could! But then, then when I had my shot. Stupid! Why did I go for the chest?!" he asked. "They are all gone! _Because of me!" _he exclaimed in a big sob.  
  
Lokis eyes were on Thor, then he looked up... The image had been so clear in Thors head. The Ax, in Thanos's chest. His taunting words. 'Should have gone for the head.' ... A single snap. Right in front of him.  
  
"Erhm. Thor." Loki hesitated. "What makes you think that... If you had gone for the head. It would even have worked?"  
  
"What?" Thor looked up.  
  
"I mean, he could have dodged. Or it might not have been enough to kill him. You don't know." Loki pointed out.  
  
"But what if I _could _have stopped it?!" Thor asked.

"What if you could?" Loki asked. "Why do you think it's solely your responsibility?" he asked. "You didn't make Thanos, and you didn't make him snap his finger. How is his actions your fault?"

"I should have stopped it! It was my duty!" Thor sniffed.

"Thor, how many planets did you say he had conquered again?" Loki asked. "How many heroes had stood against him? _No one _could defeat him! No matter how you turn it! It just wasn't your fault!"

Thor halted, it was like a fist to his stomach, he lost all air and he looked up at Loki. His eyes wide.

"You're taking the blame for something that wasn't your doing!" Loki exclaimed. "You're not to blame! It isn't your _fault!" _he repeated.

There was silence, stunned silence. Thor was gasping, tears silently running down his cheeks and Loki to, seemed to be slightly gasping for air.

"And as for you taking his life." Loki breathed. "According to Asgardian tradition, it was your right to search retribution. He attacked you _and _your people and he..." Loki held his own throat, probably remembering the image he had seen, himself being choked to death by the Titan. "You were in your right, you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Thor closed his eyes. "It was to late... It changed nothing." he spoke quietly, drying the tears away from his eyes. "Nothing was fixed or achieved... I just killed someone whom couldn't even defend himself. That day, I was no warrior. Just a murderer." he squinted his eyes. "There was no honor, only shame."

Loki glanced down, then he looked up. "We need to focus! All of that stuff. It doesn't matter right now, in your original timeline he is dead. In this timeline he has yet to gather the infinity stones. Well, all except one. You said he has one."

Thor nodded as he swallowed. "He has mind." he informed. "It's inside of a scepter."

"And where is Thanos?" Loki asked.

"He lives in the void." Thor breathed. "Outside of the realms and outside of the all seers gaze."

Loki frowned as he leaned back. "That's a slight problem." he commented. "Because I am not going to head dive in there, for your information."

Thor smiled amused, though the smile felt bitter… Remembering what exactly had happened to Loki the first time around.

"Did Thanos destroy Asgard?" Loki then finally asked.

"No." Thor replied. "That was the goddess of death, Hela… Only about a thousand Asgardians escaped on the ship, then Thanos found us… Some managed to escape. But those who didn't? He killed half. Then Thanos found the infinity stones and." he swallowed. "Half of what remained."

"So you are saying… around 250 Asgardians? That's all?" Loki asked. "How is that even possible? In just six years? I mean." he looked around and even the chambers were big and magnificent. "That should _not _be possible! We lived for over a thousand years and then just in _six?!" _he asked.

"The goddess of death paid us a visit." Thor sighed with closed eyes. "And I was not strong enough to stop her… Or stop Thanos… I wasn't strong enough."

Loki frowned. "Thor… Pardon me. One more time! If you weren't strong enough, then no one was." he stated. "Hela or Thanos, you'r'e really stupid taking _all _the responsibility upon your own shoulders."

"I was supposed to be king." Thor gasped.

"You said it yourself, you stretched yourself to beyond your limits." Loki commented.

"Aye! I did!" Thor swallowed.

"So there really wasn't anymore you could do." Loki pointed out. "You did everything you could, as well as you could, tried as hard as you possible could. Thus…. It wasn't your fault. When will you get that into your head?! How many times do I have to say it?!"

Thor looked up, tears rolling down his face, Lokis eyes though were stern.

"Clearly, if there was something to be done, you would have done it." Loki stated in a stern tone. "Even now, when you have a way out… When you could just turn your back and forget all about it. You are still going to do what you can, even if it's really _really _stupid! How then can it possible be your fault huh?! Cause you weren't strong enough? Not good enough?! How is that your fault huh? When you clearly did all you could!" he rubbed his face. "Norns I can't believe I am saying this to you of all people." he hissed, clearly struggling himself. "How do I make you stop crying? It's really weird to see you like that."

Thor just… Couldn't stop it, acting like a baby.

"For the all fathers sake stop!" Loki asked in a begging voice. "I don't like this! It's to weird!"

"I'm sorry." Thor sniffed. "I can't stop myself." he admitted through the sobs.

Loki sighed deeply. "I think you better stay here until you are done with the sobbing." he commented.

Thor nodded as he cried.

"I am… Just going to look up a few things." Loki stated as he waved his hand and in his hands appeared a book. "You just… Do what-ever you feel like."

"Thank you Loki." Thor swallowed.

And Loki sat down by his own desk putting down the book, slowly starting to read and turn pages. Eventually Thor laid down on Lokis bed, still not able to stop his sobbing, but yet it also felt calming, Lokis presence felt calming. Just being in the same room with him, in silence like this and Thor felt the exhaustion overwhelm him.

In the back of his head he could hear the sounds of an engine, slowly they were growing louder… Oh boy, he was going back again. Well, see you eventually Loki.


	16. Natasha

Thor could feel his cheeks burning as he stood in front of the doors to the avengers head quarters, a larger facility outside of New York.

He was ones again eerily aware of his own gut, though the nicer better fitting clothes was doing well to hide it, his hair was still mostly pulled back in that horsetail, hiding what an awkward length it had. Then Thor pulled out his plastic card, a card with the Avengers symbol on it and scanned it on the door, allowing the door to open for him.

Thor hesitated as he walked in, he glanced around seeing Shield agents running back and forth, no one seemed to pay him much mind. Wearing Midgardian clothes he didn't really stand much out. Which he was thankful for right now.

Purposefully Thor moved through the corridors until he was in front of an office door, he hesitated…

Thor took in a deep breath, the universe needed him to get over himself. Two universes in fact. He couldn't just leave all the work on Lokis shoulders.

Loki… Thor smiled lightly, every time he remembered that his other self was laying in Lokis bed while Loki was sitting in the room reading a book… It calmed Thor. There was just something really nice abut that.

Then finally Thor lifted his hand and knocked on the door, there was no answer and Thor reached for the door handle and opened it up as he peered inside. "Erhm… Friend Romanof?" he asked.

"Thor?" The voice sounded deeply surprised and Thor opened the door to see his old friend sitting by her desk.

Natasha Romanof… Looking as beautiful and elegant as ever in spite of the bags under her eyes. Her hair had started to grow out so the natural red was showing. Honestly Thor had no idea why she would even have bleached it in the first place. Something about going under cover… The red though, it looked so much better. It was so unique and… Her.

Thor smiled lightly as he stepped inside. "Hello." he spoke quietly, then there was a small smile on his lip as he saw her. "Natasha."

Natasha stood up from the desk, her eyes misty.

Thor hesitated. "I hear you… You've been asking about me. If I have worried you, then I truly apologize."

Natasha swallowed as she walked around the desk, then she ran towards Thor and embraced him tightly, wrapping her arms around his stomach and pressing her head against his chest.

Thor gasped. "Natasha."

Natasha smiled as she hugged him tightly then finally let go as she stepped back. "It's good to see you." she smiled. "What a surprise."

Thor smiled back at her. "It's good seeing you to." he informed warmly. "Now I see you, I truly do wish I had come sooner." he admitted. "Instead of..." he halted. "Locking myself away."

Natasha shook her head. "At least you didn't go out there to just kill anyone who looks at you wrong." she sighed.

"Oh… Friend Barton." Thors heart sank.

Natasha sighed deeply. "Sorry, I should not have brought that up." she stated. "Everybody are dealing with this in their own way. Clint is taking his anger out on the criminal underworld, Tony has gone to live in the woods away from any big city. I am here… burying myself in work. Trying to.. To move on I suppose. Bruce has been locked inside of that damn lab for who knows how long."

"And friend Rogers?" Thor asked.

"I will say he is the only one being an actual inspiration, he is just… trying to help anyone who needs it. No matter who, no matter where, no matter what they need. I suppose that's just who he is though." Natasha smiled.

"Aye." Thor nodded. "He is indeed a true inspiration. Is he here?" he asked. "It would be nice to see him."

"I think he is in Arizona right now, helping out with some cities which has been short on food supplies." Natasha commented. "half the population suddenly vanishing… It has had more consequences than most would like to think about. Suddenly farms and factories are lacking half their workers, some key personal and they can't even function at all… So they had to just shut it all down, then they couldn't produce… Farms has lost their farmers, who then is to harvest crops? It has really thrown a wrench in so many things and yet. People have really found together, to make it work. It's… pretty inspirational in some circumstances. Communities whom beforehand wouldn't even speak together, now working as one to make things work out."

Thor nodded. "I am glad people can rise ones more and rebuild."

"Steve should be back soon." Natasha then said. "You can of course stay for as long as you like, your help is of course also always appreciated. There is…. Plenty to do. And half the staff is gone."

Thor blushed deeply as he grabbed his arm. "I… I wish I were here just to see you." he admitted. "Believe me, it truly is good seeing you. And talking to you, makes me sincerely wish I had come so much sooner."

Natasha looked at Thor. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "Terrible wrong." he admitted. "Natasha, I have recently come by new horrifying information. This entire thing, it is not yet over."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"The infinity stones..." Thor breathed. "They are not just magic stones, they are the very corner blocks, the foundation of our universe. When Thanos destroyed them, he destroyed those corner stones… And as a result, the universe has started to collapse. If nothing is done, it is going to vanish all together."

Wide-eyed Natasha looked at Thor. "What?" she asked.

"Natasha, do you know how to get in contact with the mystics?" Thor asked. "The midgardian Sorcerers? If anyone knows anything, it must be them."

"I'm sorry, not even SHIELD knew they were a thing." Natasha informed. "I don't know where to find them either."

Thor frowned. "Do you then know, where some of the infinity stones were originally found?" he asked. "I know of space, reality and mind. The other four though, where were they?"

"I don't know." Natasha informed.

"I can tell you where we found power." a new third voice sounded.

Thor turned around, then he had to look down to see a talking raccoon standing in the still open door.

"Hey fatty." Rocket Racoon grinned as he waved.

Thor pouted.

"What?" Rocket asked. "Put down the beer if you don't like being called that, shesh." he walked inside finally closing the door, then he jumped up on Natasha's desk just so he could be at the same eye height as the other two.

"You know where power was?" Thor asked.

"Sure. Quill dug it out on a planet called Morag. It was inside of this sphere container thing." Rocket informed. "Why does that matter though? It's not there anymore, Thanos took it and then snapped it away."

"Well." Thor halted. "This is… Going to be a bit hard to believe."

"Dude, I've been bunking with a living tree for ten years. And that's not the weird part of my life by a long stretch." Rocket informed. "Shoot."

"Well…. With the infinity stones gone, different aspects of the universe has started to collapse, one of those collapses is time itself." Thor informed. "I find myself existing in two different timelines simultaneously, and I keep shifting between them."

Rocket looked at Thor, his arms crossed and his eyes furrowed.

"I told you it was going to be a bit hard to believe." Thor apologized.

"A bit?" Rocket asked. "You're off your rockers, that's what's happening."

Thor sighed deeply then turned to Natasha whom was frowning.

"I swear it's true!" Thor gasped. "Look, all I need to know is where the stones were in this time line. Then in the other time line, they should still be there and I can try to gather them _there _and stop _this _time line from collapsing."

Rockets frown only deepened, then he scratched his head. "That makes no sense at all." he stated.

"It wont hurt you to tell me where they were, will it?" Thor asked.

"Thor." Natasha spoke in a soft voice and Thor turned to her. "Are you sure that you are all right?" she asked.

Thor sighed deeply. "I swear, I am not drunk, I have not gone insane and I am not making anything up. It's true! And if you wait, you will start to see it as other aspects of the universe is going to collapse. But I would rather fix this _before _it comes to that."

There was silence as both Natasha and Rocket were looking at Thor with those frowning eyes.

"The universe _needs _the infinity stones to exist!" Thor then stated.

"So..." Rocket frowned. "You are just going to take the infinity stones from the other time line and bring them here or something?" he asked. "What is going to happen to the other time line then?"

"I am not going to do that, Loki will think of something." Thor stated.

That made both silence as they wide-eyed looked at Thor.

Thor halted, then he swallowed. "He.. He''s alive in the other timeline." he informed.

"You mean your dead brother?" Rocket asked.

Now Natashas frown grew deep. "Thor."

"I am not seeing things!" Thor insisted. "I swear to you! I have made sure not to touch a single drop of alcohol since all the shifting started!"

"Yeah right." Rocket snorted.

"It's true!" Thor stated.

Rocket rolled his eyes. "We don't all get to escape into our own little fantasy worlds Captain Lard."

Thor huffed.

"Life aint fair!" Rocket stated. "I mean, why should I be the only one left behind?!" he asked. "The snap took _everyone_! Why couldn't I have one? Just _one?! _I'll even settle for that idiot Drax okay! HELL! It'll be okay with _Quill! _ But no! All I have is a murderous cyborg whom I didn't even know beforehand! It's not FAIR!" he shouted. "But are you seeing me talking about shifts and seeing them huh?" he asked, though the pain on his furry face so obvious. Even if it wasn't for the tears in his eyes. "Grow up, Mr pirate."

Thor was sympathetic. How could he not be. Seeing that small creature being in so much pain, it really hurt. "Look." Thor said. "This is not about me, the universe is collapsing. We failed to safe half, but now the rest of it is on the verge of collapse to. As long as there is a possibility to prevent it, I _have _to explore it."

Rocket eyes remained harsh.

"Admittedly, that sounds more like the Thor I know." Natasha commented and Thor turned to her.   
  
"Last time I saw you..." Natasha breathed. "I was worried." she admitted. "You seemed to be.... Slipping." she ended.  
  
Thor closed his eyes, then he nodded. "Everything is so wrong." he breathed. "I had the shot, I could have stopped it. I could have gone for the head before he did the snap." he looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Thor." Natasha sighed. "You do know it's not your fault right?"  
  
And Thor gasped. "Loki... Loki said that to."

"Really?" Natasha asked.

Thor nodded. "Him of all people and I... Part of me still believe it's me. My fault! But hearing it, I have to admit. Maybe it wasn't."

"Then listen to what we tell you." Natasha asked as she reached up, and fixed Thors shirt for him. "It wasn't. No one blames you for what Thanos did! Not a single one!"

"But." Thor tried then he swallowed.

"The only one blaming you for it... Is you." Natasha looked up meeting Thors eyes. "If Loki got that into your head, just a little bit. We owe him thanks." she smiled vaguely. Then she sighed deeply removing her hands from Thor. "I don't know if what you said is true or not. But you're right, it wont harm anything finding out where the infinity stones were five or more years ago."

Thor smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"All though." Natasha looked up. "If what you say _is _true, and you are working with Loki in another time line to prevent this collapse. He is going to try and betray you. You know that right?"

"I know." Thor sighed. "He already figured out a way to safe his own reality, but at the cost of this one… I wont let him." he stated. "He is going to try and trick me into doing the easy thing. I wont allow that. He is not going to have his way."

Natasha nodded. "Good. Just so we are clear on that."

"Do not worry." Thor smiled a little sadly. "I know what my brother is capable of. For better and worse."

"Well if what you are saying is true, sound like we are dependent on that piece of crap." Rocket snorted.

"Rocket… You never even met him. How do you know that..." Thor frowned.

"I watched the old news reels." Rocket grinned. "He is a piece of crap aint he?"

"Oh yes. Yes he is." Natasha nodded.

"Hey!" Thor exclaimed. "He's still my brother."

"Your brother and a piece of crap." Natasha pointed out. "Arrogant, narcissistic and _rude." _she counted fingers.

Thor halted then sighed. "Well.. Aye… that he is." he admitted. "But he is also one of the most brilliant minds in the universe. We are lucky to have him on our side in this instance."

Natasha smirked. "Hey, he's not the only person in the world with those personality traits. I seem to remember one Tony Stark for instance. Yet, we all care about him. That idiot is our friend, and we love him. It's complicated right?" she asked.

Thor smiled a bit amused.

"Can you take a message from me?" Natasha asked.

"The other Loki doesn't know who you are, he never attacked New York." Thor sighed.

"Oh." Natasha blinked. "Really?"

"He is the Loki of the past. Yet to commit any great crimes." Thor informed. "Capable of them yes, actually done them? No."

"But he's still a piece of shit?" Rocket asked.

"Yes." Thor sighed deeply. "Kind of... " he rubbed his head. "Look, it's not what you think it is! Yes Loki has issues. But he also has morals! Well, his own brand of morals. But he is not! He..." he was lost for words.

"Don't take it to hard." Rocket chuckled. "Quill is a piece of shit to." he informed. "And so is Drax… And Gamora. And Especially Nebula. Also me… But they are my brothers and sisters. I..." he swallowed. "If I could just see them again, just ones."

Thor looked at Rocket, sympathy filling him. "Maybe, if I find the other infinity stones."

"You… Think so?" Rocket asked.

"I have to ask Loki." Thor informed. "He… wont be happy. He is already unhappy I put such a burden on him. But I'll make sure he'll explore all options."

"Heh." Rocket smirked. "Thank you for the sentiment. Even if you are full of shit."

Thor shook his head just giving up, it wasn't worth pursuing it anymore.

* * *

Loki… Was _not_ happy.

"You want me to _what?!" _Loki exclaimed.

"I mean, if we have a set of infinity stones we should be able to bring them back right?" Thor asked.

"No… NO!" Loki shouted. "First of you would have to _transport _the infinity stones to a different timeline! Then _this _already unstable timeline would be sure to collapse! NO!" he exclaimed.

"It may be possible though." Thor pointed out.

"NO!" Loki shouted.

"From the way you are reacting, you already know it's a possibility, you just don't want to waste time explore it." Thor pointed out.

Loki seethed, his cheeks burning red in anger.

"By the way, the power stone is on a planet called Morag." Thor pointed out.

Lokis eyes narrowed. "You shifted."

Thor nodded.

"How long did you spend in the other reality?"

Thor frowned. "I am not sure." he admitted. "Ten or twelve hours maybe."

Loki groaned as he opened a drawer and dug through the contents then pulled up what looked like a notebook and threw it at Thor whom grabbed it.

"When-ever you shift, make a note! Write down time and place!" Loki demanded. "In the other reality, get another notebook and do the same! I believe that the frequency of your shifts is a pretty good indicator of how far the collapsing is. Basically, the closer were are to complete collapse the more you are going to shift."

Thor swallowed, then opened the notebook and found all the pages blank, ready for him to use, then he neatly wrote down the time and place he was at before closing the book. "By the way I have a message from Natasha."

"Who?" Loki asked.

"She says you better pull your ass together and stop being such a piece of crap." Loki informed.

Loki frowned. "I am unfamiliar with that kind of language…. Pull my ass?" he asked.

"Your butt Loki." Thor informed.

Now Loki looked deeply confused. "crap?" he asked.

"Feces." Thor translated.

"Why is that woman so fascinated with the bodies excrement functions?" Loki asked.

"It's slang." Thor chuckled. "It means you need to pull yourself together and not be such a Narliwore."

"Why didn't she just say so then?" Loki asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Valkyrie also wanted me to give a slap to her good old friend Lackey." Thor smirked.

"I do not know who this Valkyrie is, but I can already tell I don't like her." Loki replied evenly.

Thor smirked. "Aye that never changed, you never liked my old friends. And you definitely didn't like my new friends."

"Sounds to me like you need better friends." Loki stated.

"Or maybe you should just stop pissing so many people off." Thor stated.

"What?" Loki blinked.

"Stop making everybody mad at you." Thor corrected himself to a more familiar language.

Loki shrugged. "People can think what they will. It is no business of mine." he said. "And clean up your language Thor! The way you speak is so gaudy right right now."

Thor shook his head. "Well, retrieving the stone on Morag should be rather simple." he commented.

Loki sighed deeply. "At least there's that I suppose."


	17. Svartalfheim

Thor couldn't help but smile as he stood there, wearing travelers clothes, he had a bag over his shoulder, and sheethed a sword in his belt.

He still hadn't tried to even touch Mjolnir, knowing he would not be able to withstand the pain if he failed, so he rather not even try.

Wearing travelers clothes like this though, it really brought back memories. It had been so long! Since he and Loki had been sneaking out to visit different realms, and they would just fool around.

Loki could travel through the branches of Ygdrasil by himself, he was the only one alive whom was able to sneak right out under the all seers gaze.

Something that had always deeply amazed Thor, awed him beyond reason… And then he had stated out loud it wasn't anything special because he didn't liked being shown off by his little brother. Or just admit he didn't really believe he could ever measure up to that.

The door opened and in stepped Loki, also wearing much more practical travelers clothes, he though was not carrying a bag, he didn't have to. Loki would just store any items he needed in a pocket dimension.

Why did Loki always get to be so amazing?

With a critical eye did Loki looked Thor over. "Ready to go?" he asked.

Thor nodded as he smiled. "Aye."

"You remember how it goes?" Loki asked.

"Aye." Thor replied again. "I could never forget, even if it has been… How long has it been Loki?" he asked.

"Since you went with me?" Loki asked. "I think about two hundred years."

"Oh." Thors face fell. "Why has it been so long?"

"Because you started to always insist bringing your friends!" Loki stated. "And I don't like being stuck on three people always snorting at me! Also they never listen to a word I say so why bother? Neither do you by the way, it became to much of a bother. I prefer the freedom of being on my own, thank you. All you ever did was just holding me back on those journeys."

Thor looked sadly at Loki. "Loki… I would really like to go adventuring with you ones more. Explore, like we used to… It saddens me that you feel like I was holding you back on those journeys. If you let me, I shall try not to."

"Well, you can start by not crying every two seconds and be helpful on this venture, then I might consider it." Loki stated as he reached up a hand, his palm towards Thor. "Shall we?"

Thor nodded as he held up his hand as well, then he pressed his palm towards Lokis.

Loki closed his eyes and so did Thor, then he felt it, his body slipping away, becoming a part of Ygdrasils branches, though another presence kept him firm, Loki whom guided him in the right direction.

Thor would not be able to navigate all these branches going in all directions on his own, without a doubt Thor would be lost here forever if he didn't have a guide.

but Loki moved with purpose and with grace… It was not lost on Thor that if Loki let go of Thors hand, Thor would indeed be lost. Aimlessly be left to wander the branches which seemed to go in countless directions, desperately searching for a way out without even knowing where he would end up.. He could end up in Helheim for all he knew, and then he would have no way of re-enter the branches.

Thor wasn't afraid though… He knew Loki had it in him to betray him, but Loki wasn't stupid. Loki _needed _Thor, and that was why he was safe

Thor sincerely hoped, that doing this new adventure, he could find true trust in Loki… He wanted it, to be able to trust his brother.

Then finally his feet found solid ground again and Thor looked up to see the rocky grounds of Svartalfheim, home of the dwarfs, the best craftsmen in the nine realms. Creating weapons and armor of great wonder.

Also means of transportation! Space ships that could take them to the stars which they used as their own forges, it was the ideal place to snatch up a ride so they could go to Morag.

"It feels like forever since I last saw this place." Thor admitted in a smile.

"You were here only three moons ago." Loki commented casually. "Well, your other self I suppose."

Thor smiled. "I did always like visiting this realm, see their newest weapons and shields, try my might against them." he chuckled. "And they liked me! If I couldn't break the weapons it proved their quality!"

"Thor… Who doesn't like you?" Loki asked. "Who isn't blinded by your shining light?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"You." Thor replied.

Loki blinked, then he couldn't help but smile amused.

"Well, let's move on." Thor suggested as he started to walk and Loki followed.

* * *

The dwarfs all lived underground, inside of the mountain itself, getting in was easy though and Thor barely got to take a few steps before the first dwarf came running.

"PRINCE THOR!" Sounded the happy yell and Thor smiled warmly.

"Dwarfs of Svartalfheim! Well met!" Thor beamed.

"And..." The dwarfs eyes turned to Loki, then his voice turned cold. "Loki."

Loki starred down at the dwarf whom only went him to the torso anyway, then let out a snort.

It was not lost on Thor that the dwarf hadn't even addressed Loki by his title… Oh boy, this could turn out to be a long day.

It wasn't long before Thor stood in front of the leader of the clan, a stout dwarf with pitch black hair and beard by the name Brymir, whom laughed as he grabbed Thors hand. "Prince Thor! So soon, and yet not soon enough to see you again!"

Thor grinned happily shaking his hand. "Thank you for welcoming us yet again." he stated.

"Ah always a pleasure having you Thor!" Brymir beamed warmly, then his eyes moved to Loki and his voice became very strained, while his smile was obviously fake and forced. "And you as well Prince Loki… I suppose."

Loki pouted by the obvious change in attitude as Brymir went from Thor to Loki. Just like the other dwarfs.

"Don't worry, he wont do any mischief this time." Thor stated putting a firm hand on Lokis shoulder.

Brymirs eyes narrowed, clearly he didn't believe Thor.

"Come now, surely you are not still mad?" Thor asked. "A glorious weapon came out of it, a master piece, you said so yourself."

"At the cost of _three_ forges! And several dwarfs nearly killing each other!" Brymir exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything, I only talked!" Loki defended himself.

"And you're very good at talking, aren't you Prince Loki?" Brymir asked in a angry tone.

Thor sighed, what Brymir was referring to was when Loki had been visiting two different dwarf clans, then started to dare the two, setting them up against each other. A little word of.

"_Have you heard what the clan of Gungans said about you? The armors you make can't even withstand a common kitchen knife!" _

And then to the other house a word of.

"_Have you heard what the clan of Edran said about you? They said your swords are so brittle they will break when hitting a common rabbit." _

Both dwarf clans had become _furious _with each other, and each started to mass produce the best and most amazing swords and armors seen to man to prove the other wrong, then they got into fights and almost killed each other…. It had not been pretty.

Of course, Loki _had _been send to purchase new armor and swords for the Asgardian army and the two clans feud _had_ benefited him greatly in this endeavor… That was the issue though.

Loki had used his silver tongue to set the dwarfs up against each other, and get him the best possible deal. It had been underhanded trickery and the dwarfs… Did _not _appreciate being tricked!

Also nearly starting a clan war was not putting Loki in a good light… Loki had almost gotten away with it to if one of the sons of Gungan hadn't realized Loki was the first one telling them stories of other dwarfs talking ill of them, and then finally they had managed to compare stories and time lines and well…

There was a reason Loki hadn't been to Svartalfheim for three hundred years.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Thor informed. "He wont leave my sight until we left this realm."

Brymir still looked doubtful and Thor sighed, in the past Thor had been quick to jump to Lokis defense, in fact he probably would have done so right now to and just told the dwarfs that if they had been tricked that easily, it couldn't be Lokis fault. Then laughed at the whole thing... Thor had laughed at the whole thing back in time... When he first heard of it he had found it hilarious...

Thor sighed deeply suddenly realizing he had spend an awful long time defending Lokis honor when Loki didn't deserve it.

And talk down Lokis abilities when he _did _deserve praise. No wonder Loki often came across as confused.

"I never apologized for my brothers actions in that dispute did I?" Thor asked. "Brymir." he looked at the dwarf then bowed. "I am sorry."

Brymir blinked, Loki though didn't bow, he just stood as he snorted.

Then though Thor forcefully grabbed Lokis head and pulled him down forcing him to bow. "HEY!" the younger god shouted.

"Loki is sorry to." Thor informed.

"If people are foolish enough to fall for such simple words, it is no fault of mine!" Loki protested, still with Thors hand on his head, forcing him into that bowed position.

"You're not helping Loki." Thor muttered.

"We are going to be off this realm quick as possible anyway!" Loki stated.

"Yes! But hopefully we'll both be back soon, and the dwarfs of Svartalfheim are our allies and friends! We owe them much. You would do well in respecting them!" Thor stated.

"I respect who I chose!" Loki stated.

Thor groaned but finally let go allowing Loki to stand up, and he stood up as well. "Please forgive me Brymir." he asked the dwarf.

"No." Brymir shook his head. "An insincere apology is no apology at all. Clearly sincerity is beyond Prince Loki at this point. You though." he looked at Thor an impressed smile on his face. "Odin chose Asgards new king well!"

"Erhm." Thor halted. "I..."

"Ah yes, the coronation has been postponed I hear, hopefully not for to long." Brymir sighed.

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind, we are in a bit of a hurry. We need a ship!"

"We humbly request that we may borrow a space craft." Thor then said completely cutting Loki off.

Brymirs eyebrow rose. "For you Prince Thor, always." he informed, then his eyes glided to Loki whom was pouting looking the other way.

Thor sighed, he grabbed Lokis head a second time and then bowed down taking Loki with him. "We thank you!" he stated letting go of Loki whom nearly stumbled after being let go.

Brymir smirked amused, even chuckled. "For that display, you may even have a nice one." he commented."When would you like to leave."

"As soon as possible." Thor informed.

"Well, ships are this way." Brymir turned and started walking.

"Come one Loki." Thor grabbed Loki pulling the younger god with him.

"HEY!" Loki exclaimed. "I can walk myself, _Thor!" _he exclaimed as he was dragged with Thor.

"I am aware, how-ever I promised you wouldn't cause any mischief." Thor stated.

"I am not going to.."

"You are the god of mischief Loki." Thor pointed out.

"Okay that's a fair point." Loki had to admit. "Though, you used to like that! You thought it was funny! You thought the dwarf thing was funny, you laughed your head off for weeks! Is older Thor truly such a spoil sport?!"

"Yes, older Thor is truly such a spoil sport." Thor stated dragging Loki with him. "Fate of two different time lines and all of that."

"You're no fun anymore." Loki pouted.

Thor smirked. "I don't know, I am having plenty fun right now."

And Loki scuffed.

Thor only shook his head ignoring his little brother and continued their walk while not letting go of Lokis sleeve for one single second.


	18. To trick a trickster

The stone was right where Rocket racoon had said it would be, Lokis magic easily undid the locks and traps and finally they were in front of the sphere container. Loki was grinning, his eyes shining.

"Are there any traps?" Thor asked.

"Of course not." Loki informed. "All has been dismantled." he kept his hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Why don't you try to pick it up?"

Thor looked at him. "You are not even sure there is no booby trap connected to it and you just want me to take the hurt if there is!" he exclaimed.

"What me? No, never." Loki turned his head away. "Would you mind fetch it, then give it to me?" he asked.

Thor sighed then turned to the pedestal with the container, he stepped up to it then looked down at the thing, even from here he could feel the pulsing. Then slowly he reached forward a hand, and picked up the container.

Loki grinned, his mouth like a chesire cats as he eyes glistened. "Now give it here?" he asked.

Thor looked at Loki, he held out a hand with the container, then suddenly… The container vanished.

Loki blinked.

"My pocket dimension is not nearly as big nor impressive as yours." Thor smirked amused. "Forgive me, I only had a few hours to learn this skill."

Loki was gaping. "You..." he gasped. "You tricked me."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Thor commented. "I just kept an ace up my sleeve."

"You had planned this _before _we left! Kept quiet about it, and waited for the right time. You tricked me!" Loki stated.

Thor quieted then smiled a bit abashed. "Well, sort of." he looked up at Loki and saw, Lokis eyes… They were not angry. Not the slightest bit. They were intrigued!

Thor did remember back when the dark elves had attacked and Thor had tricked Loki, Lokis reaction back then had been much the same. He hadn't been angry at all, only intrigued, even excited. Excited for Thor to use trickery back against him, and now to, he seemed deep down excited by the prospect.

Thor had no idea what could possible go through Lokis head, if he was delighted by the thought of Asgards golden prince to fall back on trickery like he did.

Or if he was witnessing a challenge he deemed worthy of himself and that excited him… Perhaps it was a mix of both. Thor didn't know.

"Well Loki, your battlefield is not one of brawn but one of wits." Thor repeated himself from one of their earlier conversations. "To have you as an enemy… To stand a chance. You have to adapt or perish."

Loki tilted his head as he looked at Thor, curiosity ever present in his eyes.

"Though quite frankly, I rather have you as a friend than an enemy. Any day." Thor stated.

Loki smirked. "Well, perhaps it wont be to bad fighting alongside ones more." he stated as he turned around and started to walk out with a straight back.

Thor shook his head as he chukled then walked after Loki outside on the barren planet, then he halted.

Loki was standing a bit away, his head raised as he looked up in a frozen position. There was something… Different about his body, it looked tense.

"Loki?" Thor asked then he walked up next to Loki and followed Lokis eyes up to blink, most of the sky was littered in stars.. .Except this one place, that one big massive place around them looked black, it was odd. No stars, no moons or planet just… Nothingness. "What is.." Thor breathed.

"This universe has started to collapse." Loki breathed. "A few planets are supposed to be in that space… Planets where people are supposed to be living. No more… Don't exist… As if they were never there in the first place." he reached out a hand.

Thor felt a chill within himself.

"The corners of the universe are vanishing." Loki looked up.

Thor was shaking. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"The universe is wast, it may be years… But it is coming." Loki turned to Thor. "The corners will collapse first… Asgard last, because Asgard is in the center. That though is just this reality, the other which has no infinity stones. The destruction will probably be much more erratic."

"Then..." Thor breathed. "We must hurry." he placed a hand on Lokis shoulder. "Midgard is next. We shall travel back to Svartalfheim and from there travel through the branches to Midgard.

"As we planned." Loki nodded.

Back at their space craft, Thor did feel pretty tired so he took the opportunity to lay down. Loki was laying down as well not far from him, resting.

Ones again Lokis mere presence was calming to Thor and as he started hearing a racoons voice in the back of his mind, he was ones again thankful his other self would be with Loki as he was shifting.

* * *

"Collapse of the universe! HAH!" The racoon was mocking him.

Thor looked down at Rocket realizing he had left while the raccoon was still talking, Thor, Natasha and Rocket had decided to get dinner together, if only to catch up.

"Rocket please." Natasha sighed sounding tired. "If you can't behave leave." she asked putting her fork into the pasta in front of her.

Thor looked in front of himself and saw his own plate of pasta with tomato sauce as well as a glass of water. No alcohol for him.

Ones again he was back as if no time had passed what so ever.

"I saw it." Thor then informed.

"Oh?" Rocket asked.

"Parts of the universe gone, as if was never there." Thor informed.

Rocket blinked. "Why didn't you say that sooner then?" he asked. "That's something you can actually check out."

Thor smiled sadly. "In the other timeline… The stone was where you said it would be."

"Huh?" Rocket asked. "You mean, the stone I told you about this morning and you were talking about it just ten minutes ago."

Thor shook his head, without thinking feeling that pocket dimension he had created then he blinked… Wait.

"See, making stuff up!" Rocket stated.

Thor though was quiet as he held out a hand, and then suddenly a sphere appeared in his hand.

Rockets eyes widened. "WHAT THE?!" he shouted.

Thor was wide-eyed looking at his hand… He had successfully transported one infinity stone from one timeline to the other.

"That thing." Natasha gasped. "I feel the power just sitting here."

"Infinity stone of power." Thor wide-eyed looked at his hands then looked up. "This timeline is trying to repair itself. Split itself up into multiple different realities where the stones still exist, desperate to get them back!"

"Oh my god, ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Rocket shouted.

"You can honestly bring infinity stones from the other timelines to this one?!" Natasha asked.

"But that… THAT'S GREAT!" Rocket exclaimed. "Then we can bring them back! We can bring everyone back."

"It is not that simple." Thor allowed the sphere to disappear back into his pocket dimension. "A world cannot exsist without infinity stones! That other place is already unstable with them! If we remove them, _that _world would seize exsisting!"

"Who cares?!" Rocket asked excited. "That timeline is just a fake anyway isn't it?" he asked.

Thors eyes narrowed. "No Rocket, that timeline and the people living in it are just as real and alive as the people in this one!"

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT?!" Rocket shouted as he stood up.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO BE SACRIFICED IN THIS!" Thor shouted as he stood up.

"What makes you think you have a choice lardy?" Rocket asked. "There are _two _realities but only _one _set of infinity stones!" he stated. "We though are the originals! Why should they get priority?" he asked.

"You and Loki would make a fine pair, I hope you know that." Thor stated.

Rocket sneered, his teethe showing.

"I will figure something out!" Thor stated. "So sit and eat your pasta or leave!"

Rocket grumbled as he jumped off his chair, then picked up his plate of pasta and started to walk out. "You're making a mistake God of fry." he stated as he walked out, the door closing behind him.

Thor groaned. "And it's not even that bad." he murmured glancing down at his stomach then up again.

Natasha looked at Thor though, her eyes concerned.

"Natasha?" Thor asked.

"What if there is no way? What if you have to choose?" Natasha asked.

"It wont come to that!" Thor insisted. "There must be another way."

"But what if there isn't?" Natasha asked and Thor halted. "Look all I am saying is, you need to consider that possibility. Who to choose… I for one wont blame you at all if you choose the others." she admitted. "That reality still has a chance, it is not as broken as this one. We how-ever… We are a mess. Lost."

Thor reached forward a hand then grabbed Natashas hand. "It wont come to that." he assured and Natasha looked up. "Trust me." he asked.

Natasha smiled lightly. "I do trust you." he informed. "Trust that you would do what-ever it takes… But it might not be enough. Just like last time."

Thor swallowed, his body shivering.

"I have to try." Thor then finally stated.

"I know." Natasha smiled lightly. "I am with you."

"Thank you." Thor breathed as he finally let go, thankful for having such good friends.


	19. About Jotunnheim....

Thor blinked as he was standing in front of a giant metal door he was being told it was pure led… Also that the entire room in there was coated in led to prevent any gamma radiation leak.

Bolts and locks were keeping away any intruder and above the door was a big red light, apparently the light would switch to green when it was okay to knock.

…. Thor had kept an eye on that light ever since morning, checking now and again, it had still to turn to green.

Now it was nearly nighttime, Banner _had _to come out sooner or later…. Right?

Thor just stood…. Stood forever, he started to feel drowsy and was considering if he should just give up and try his luck again the next day.

Then suddenly the light turned green and Thor looked up, then he hesitated and he lifted a hand knocking. "Hello." he tried. "Friend Banner."

He couldn't hear any sounds in there, probably due to the door being massive and led, then suddenly the bolts were removed and the door opened only for Thors eyes to widen.

Because there in front of him stood… Thor was ready to swear that the last time he and Banner had seen each other, Banner had been a good head shorter than Thor. Now though, they were the exact same height, and Banners skin looked part way green. Thor gaped.

"Oh." Bruce blinked. "Thor, what a surprise. I haven't seen you in forever."

Thor was still gaping. "Fri-Friend Banner?" he asked.

Bruce smiled lightly.

"What?" Thor asked.

"I am… exposing myself to very controlled steady streams of Gamma radiation every day." Bruce informed. "By the constant exposure I should be able to control my other half much more easily. We will meet each other half way there." he informed. "It's a long process, and it needs to be done every single day but… I think it is working."

Thor was still blinking then Bruce cleared his throat. "What can I do for you Thor?" he asked.

"Hey." Thor pouted. "I might just be here to see an old friend." he pointed out.

"You are currently caught between two time lines, and has successfully managed to transfer one infinity stone from one to the other." Bruce informed.

"Huh?" Thor asked. "How?"

"Nat told me." Bruce smiled. "I do have an intercom in there. She also said you wanted to see me about something. Though honestly I thought you would have gone to bed by now. I was planning to talk to you in the morning."

"Oh." Thor realized.

"But now we are both here. How can I help you?" Bruce asked, actually looking sympathetic.

Thor blushed as he glanced down. "Well..." he blushed. "You are a doctor, yes?" he asked. "An… Midgard Doctor, and Midgard actually has ways to deal with..." he scratched his cheek. "Things of the mind... Yes?"

Bruce groaned. "I am _not _that kind of doctor! How many times do I have to say it!?" he asked. "I'm a physicist NOT a psychologist, those are two _very _different things!"

Ones again Thor had to admit he was clueless.

The Bruce groaned. "We are friends though, so I suppose I can listen over a beer or something. As a friend!" he held up a hand. "Not a god damn psychologist!"

Thor smiled lightly. "I would like that." he stated. "Except… I erhm. No beer for me."

"Really?" Bruce asked clearly surprised.

"Well you see… These days. If I begin I wont be able to stop." Thor blushed deeply.

"Oh." Bruce realized. "Well, that's a very wise and clever approach." he admitted. "So let's both get something different, there are plenty of alternatives."

Thor smiled lightly as he nodded his head. "Aye. Thank you."

* * *

Thor and Bruce ended up sitting with each their glass of lemonade, freshly squished lemons with some elder flower juice. It was quite delicious and Bruce informed it had many good nutrients in it and then talk just started to flow naturally.

"So Loki huh?" Bruce asked.

Thor nodded. "It is… Just so good having him there." he stated. "And, he hasn't done anything… Not yet." he sighed. "Well he has done things, but nothing truly serious. How-ever..."

"You now know he is capable." Bruce commented.

"So many things went wrong before." Thor spoke sadly. "I fear Loki discovering he not only wasn't Odins son by birth, but an entirely different race than Aisir send him over the edge… I mean, there was darkness within him before. Darkness I turned a blind eye to, which I fear is also why I failed to catch him... To help him. But, that revelation seemed to be the final push… Major push."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully.

"It's so confusing… What I ought to tell him and what I shouldn't I… I don't wish to lie to him but." Thor trailed off.

Bruce sighed deeply. "I fear at this moment you ought to prioritize. You need Loki to be at his full capacity right? For him to find out about his true heritage at this point would be a distraction neither of you needs."

"What if he finds out by himself?" Thor asked. "Wouldn't it be better if I told him?"

"probably." Bruce admitted.

"I don't want to lie to him, but neither do I want to hurt him. Nor endanger the two realities." Thor groaned.

"I'm afraid there is no correct answer to this question." Bruce admitted. "Thor... our very existence hangs in the line. You must prioritize that. You know that right?"

"Aye... I do." Thor nodded.

Bruce was quiet. "You really think Loki has the ability to safe both?" he asked. "I mean... You are admitting that you can't. But you think he can?"

Thor closed his eyes, then spoke softly. "He has…. So much potential." He informed. "He has more potential than anyone I know… He is brilliant. Powerful, witty, fast thinking." he sighed deeply. "He has it within him, to safe the world. _Both _worlds. I know he does."

"Then… You should tell him that." Bruce commented.

"I did." Thor smiled lightly.

"How did he react?" Bruce asked.

"Mostly with confusion." Thor admitted. "But he seem to take it in."

"That's good." Bruce stated. "If he is listening to you, then you can work on it! You can talk about these subjects. He was of a different race right? Talk about this race with him, normal regular mundane conversation."

"Oh I am afraid no talk of the Jotnar will just be regular conversation." Thor admitted. "They are… It's complicated."

"All the better reason to normalize them in conversation before dropping the bomb." Bruce commented. "Perhaps wait with dropping the bomb till _after _you saved two worlds. But… You know."

Thor nodded as he smiled lightly. "Thank you Friend Banner, you truly are very wise."

Bruce smiled lightly. "Any time Thor… My advice though is only a friends advice! Not a psychologists, just so we are clear!"

And Thor laughed. "I shall keep that in mind." he assured, still having no idea what so ever what a psychologist was.

* * *

Waking back at this place, in the spaceship on its way back to Svartalfheim… It was still some hours away, Loki was still laying with his eyes closed, yet the way he breathed suggested he wasn't entirely a sleep.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"What?" Loki asked in a murmer.

"Well… This might come across as an odd question but…. What are your thoughts on the Jotnar?" Thor asked.

Loki rolled around to face Thor, looking up with sullen eyes. "Well that's a weird out of no-where question." he commented.

"I just… wish to hear your perspective." Thor sighed.

"What is there to say? They are a stupid and brutish race. Acting on rage and brutality rather than common sense, they are worse than _you." _Loki commented. "I suppose they can have their uses, their strength is great, and their stupidity makes them easy to manipulate." he grinned. "Plus, a few Jotunn casualties is hardly anyone's loss is it?" he asked.

Thors eyes were harsh, his heart aching. "Is that truly what you think?" he asked.

"Erh… Yes." Loki blinked. As if it was the most obvious response ever made.

"You do not think the Jotnar would have anything to offer you?" Thor asked.

"What would that be? A bigger club to swing around?" Loki asked as he now sat up in sitting position looking honestly confused.

"Knowledge perhaps?" Thor asked.

Loki snorted. "What? I am to learn five different words for snow?" he asked, then he rolled his eyes. "They are brutal beasts with barely one brain cell to share among all of them. Father probably did them a favor killing most of them, to bad he didn't finish the job."

Thor closed his eyes. He had been afraid that Loki deep inside feared the Jotnar, that he was disgusted by them but it was even worse. Loki viewed the Jotnar as being far beneath him in every shape and form.

And suddenly Lokis actions did make a kind of sense… Loki had wanted to distance himself as much from the Jotnar as possible, to prove he was still far above them and them beneath him… In a twisted way he had been trying to prove his loyalty to Asgard and prove he was not to be compared to any Jotnar, that even comparing them would be madness in its own right…. He had even tried to erase his own origin! To do what? Make people forget they even existed? The world didn't work like that though.

All Loki had proven… Was that he was going mad.

"What? Don't tell me you developed a soft spot for the Jotunns as well?" Loki asked then his lip curled into a smile. "Perhaps a little blue Jotnar sweet heart, I heard those women can be quite wild in the hay."

Thor shook his head. "No Loki." he stated. "Nothing of the sort… I only." he halted. "Came to a greater understanding. I came to understand that all living beings has worth, the Jotnar as well. They to have family, loved ones. Hopes and dreams. They are as alive as you and I. And all life is precious."

Loki frowned clearly annoyed.

"I witnessed to many people die to not appreciate what a fragile and precious thing life is." Thor then spoke softly and that made Loki blink.

Then finally Loki seemed to find himself again as he returned to a frown. "Some warrior you are."

Thor smiled sadly. "It is wrong to fight only for the sake of glory. I was wrong to do that." he stated. "When-ever I enter battle… There must be a good cause. Only if it is to protect life will I now enter serious combat."

Lokis eyes were on Thor, his head tilted, his face riddled with confusion but he was listening.

"You have yet to kill Loki." Thor breathed, his heart pounding in his chest, it was true! It was a line Loki had yet to cross.

"Killing mostly seems like it would leave such a mess." Loki replied he quieted. "You though… Killed Thanos."

"He was not the first." Thor admitted. "And... The way I did it to him. It wasn't right. Even if he had done wrong, even if he had hurt so many. He was of no threat to anyone anymore, no one was protected by my actions that day… And for that I only feel shame."

"That I still don't get!" Loki exclaimed. "It was your right to search vengeance!" he stated. "And yet the image of his head seems to be in the forefront of your mind. That makes no sense!"

"Loki… What good does vengeance make?" Thor asked. "Who does it safe? What does it fix? Nothing. That is the answer. It is but a waste of time."

"It is the honorable thing to do." Loki countered. "By Asgardian tradition! If your kin hath been slayen you are to search revenge in their honor! It is what we have been taught and raised with!"

"It is wrong." Thor stated. "Odin is wrong."

"What?" Lokis eyes widened. Suddenly he seemed shocked, beyond shocked. "What did you just..."

"Our father, Odin." Thor breathed. "Is a very flawed man, with a dark and gruesome past. He is not a shining light to be guided by. In many areas… he is wrong."

"Watch your words." Loki gasped, suddenly frightened as if anyone could hear them. "What you are saying is basically treason!"

"Even disagreeing with the all father considered treason?" Thor asked then sighed. "No wonder everything is so messed up."

"He is the all father, he knows all." Loki pointed out.

"Loki… If I had been coronated I would have been the all father. Would I then have known all?" Thor asked.

Loki halted.

"No, I wouldn't have known anymore or less than I did before. Only the same." Thor stated. "For I am but a man… And so is Odin."

Loki took in a deep breath.

"Loki I… I witnessed you, trying to prove you were as great as he is." Thor spoke softly. "It nearly destroyed you. It would destroy anyone because that image we have of him. It is a fake, no one can be as great as what we believe Odin is. No one." he stated. "Not I and not you… To chase his image is to chase a golden dream. It can never be reached, because it does not exist. It isn't _real!_"

"What are you saying Thor?" Loki asked. "No one would..." he halted.

"No one would ever dare speak against the all father nor the all fathers wisdom." Thor finished for him. "Well, I am doing so now." he stated. "You should as well."

"I… I dare not." Loki admitted. And true enough, Loki seemed to be shaking. Loki whom was not the slightest bit afraid of the Jotnar or Kronans, whom would face big ogres and giants without breaking a sweat. Was shaking by the thought of speaking against Odin.

It made Thor sad. He did remember, all him and Loki had been doing, was competing for Odins favor, for his praise. But Odin was often cold and distant, an ideal image to reach for with desperation. Their desire to prove themselves to him had turned to utter foolishness. And they had become utterly blind... Blind to his faults and flaws. Blind to the fact that Odin to was capable of lies...

_"It is not about the throne... It is about being your equal_." But in who's eyes?  
  
Odins.  
  
always Odins. The Jotnar are stupid, Loki wish to prove his loyalty and spirit is with Asgard not Jotunnheim, all was done, to win Odins favor. Remove Thor from the picture and Odin would _have _to acknowledge him...  
  
Father, what have you done to him? To us? Your own sons.

Thor swallowed. "That's funny, beforehand you dared long before I did." he admitted. "You were the first to truly stand up to him. Though, the way you did it wasn't.." he halted. "It wasn't ideal. Then again those were… much different circumstances."

"I was in chains…" Loki remembered. "Why though?" he asked turning to Thor. "Why would father do that? Had I disappointed him? was I not a good son?" he asked, his voice was actually slightly shaking, he was almost whimpering.

"You were chasing a golden illusion, Odins image. And it nearly destroyed you." Thor replied.

Slowly Loki glanced up. Confused, searching for answers.

"Be not what Odin wishes you to be… Be yourself." Thor encouraged.

Loki frowned, confusion ever present on his face.

"If you were to stop concerning yourself with his wishes and his approval, you would surpass him. Of that I have no doubt." Thor smiled lightly.

Loki didn't reply but looked away, tugging a strain of black hair behind his ear.

"You are the god of Mischief, you are not the type of person to be the perfect little Prince." Thor smiled fondly.

"Then what am I?" Loki asked.

"The kind of person whom belongs only to himself." Thor replied. "And only as he realizes this, will his true potential be revealed."

Loki glanced down, he was though clearly in silent contemplation.

"You choose who you want to be Loki, the power is within your hand." Thor smiled softly.

Loki snorted. "You want me to chose to do good don't you?" he asked.

"No." Thor moved forward, then he took Lokis hands in his and looked up meeting Lokis eyes. "I want you to do _great!" _

Loki blinked and Thor smiled.

"My brother." Thor grinned. "Able to create wonders no other can! Show them Loki, let them all see… The things which only you can do."

Wide-eyed Loki looked at Thor then slowly he looked down, though a small smile was playing on his lips, and his cheeks seemed to be flushing in slight embarrassment.

Thor grinned as he let go of Lokis hands then laid down next to him as he sighed deeply.

Loki looked down at him, Thor though was smiling.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Loki asked.

"Doing what?" Thor asked.

"When-ever you try to rest, you are moving closer to me!" Loki exclaimed. "Like a kitten moving towards its mother. It's weird."

"Your presence calms me." Thor informed. "In fact, I do not mind shifting when you are in the room with me. Then it feels like you are still with me… If only in spirit. I… I do not like shifting when you are not in the room." he admitted. "It frightens me."

"That makes no sense, you know you are not going anywhere. No time will pass while you are gone." Loki commented in a slight eye roll.

"Regardless, it brings me ease. That things will work out." Thor smiled lightly.

Loki sighed deeply as he sat back. "You know… It is really weird having the great and mighty Thunder god be so dependent on me!"

"No. It is not." Thor admitted. "Truth is… I have always been very dependent on you but always refused to admit it. I have placed great burdens on you yet never thanked you… I demanded that you think for two people instead of doing the afford of thinking for myself. I'm sorry Loki." he said.

Loki was quieted.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"All of this is so weird." Loki murmured. "I don't like it."

Thor couldn't help but smile amused, I don't like it had been a very common phrase in Lokis vocabulary recently. He didn't like not being able to predict things… Thor though was quite confident Loki would manage.


	20. Potential choice

As Thor slowly woke up, he felt a weight against his side, a warm… Fuzzy…. Weight.

Thor glanced down and saw the shining black fur of a black cat curled together and laying all the way up against his body.

Thor gasped… Loki. Doing the night Loki had.

Thors eyes watered, he did not know why Loki would do that now and not before but, Thor really had to stop himself to not reach out and embrace the cat like some kind of teddy bear. Loki probably wouldn't appreciate that at all.

Instead Thor laid back and pretended to sleep, it was probably the right thing to do as proven when the cat not so long after woke up, it stretched its body and then walked away from Thor before transforming into a young man… And then headed to the pilot seat of the ship.

Thor decided to pretend sleep for another ten or fifteen minutes before he started to make a good show out of stretching and yawning. "Good morning Loki." he called.

"There are no mornings in space you oaf." Loki replied and Thor smirked. "We arrive back at Svartalfheim in just fifteen minutes. About time you woke up."

As if Loki hadn't just woken up himself only ten minutes ago, Thor shook his head. "That's good, hopefully the dwarfs wont mind serving one of their feasts, I could go for some Svartalfheim black bore!"

"It would be nice with a hot meal." Loki admitted.

"Then we go to Midgard! They changed so much in such a short amount of time. You'll be astounded." Thor beamed.

"Midgard?" Loki turned to Thor. "You are excited… Over Midgard?" he asked.

"Yes!" Thor grinned. "It's a brilliant world! And the Midgardians, they are amazing!"

Loki was gaping, his eyes saying it all… Have you lost your mind Thor?

"You don't like Midgard Loki?" Thor asked in a teasing voice.

"I don't… Dislike Midgard. I just, what is there to admirer?" Loki asked honestly confused. "The Midgardians is the weakest and most fragile of all races in the nine realms! They break as easily as small twigs, they live for less than a hundred years each which means that none of them even have the time to accumulate any sort of knowledge worth a thing." he stated. "At least the Jotnars strenght is comparible to that of the Aisir. The Midgardians though?! They don't have weapons like the dwarfs, they don't have magic like the light elves. They are born, live and vanish in the blink of an eye. Each individual so weak and destined to die so soon. If anything I pity them."

"But don't you see! That's the thing!" Thor beamed excited. "In spite of all of that. In spite of it, they raise up! They build! No they don't live long enough to build society in one generation, but then they learn from the previous generation and build things to bring on the torch! In spite of their lacking strength, magic and life span they do wonders! They do all of it, in spite of what they lack! They don't need the powers of gods to do amazing things. That's what's so amazing!"

Loki blinked astounded. "You… Really like Midgard." he finally figured.

Thor nodded, his mouth in an excited grin.

"Midgard?" Loki asked again.

"I have so many things I want to show you! You'll love it!" Thor beamed.

"It's _Midgard!" _Loki exclaimed again as if Thor was insane.

"Yes, as we both kept repeating." Thor smiled. "Now I can introduce you to…" he halted.

Lokis head tilted.

"Right, in this time line we have yet to meet." Embarrassed Thor blushed.

"Oh, you got yourself a rag tag of Midgardian friends or something?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled lightly. "This one is going to be hard for you to believe."

"Everything coming out of your mouth the last couple of weeks has been pure insanity to be honest. What else is there?" Loki asked.

"Well.." Thor smiled. "You see… A lot of things changed in my life. Things were hard, the people I used to rely on I could not rely on anymore. Father was..." he halted. "He wasn't a person to turn to. And you… "

"We were enemies, that part I know." Loki rolled his eyes.

"My old friends the warrior three and Sif, I felt so distant from them. I couldn't talk to them, not really. But then… These Midgardians." Thor smiled softly. "It was strange and yet, it just… It fell into place. They were my friends, and in many ways. A new family. They were there for me, not viewing me as some prince or hero, for ones I wasn't even acting leader in the group at all. For the first time I was allowed to just be me… Not a shining light, but just their friend. Sometimes their very foolish friend. They were never late to tell me." he chuckled. "Still aren't. One thousand five hundred years. And they are the best friends I ever had."

Thor turned to Loki, his eyes were in a stern frown.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"So that's why you insist on trying to safe _both _time lines." Loki muttered. "You want to safe _them." _

"Of course I do! They are my friends!" Thor stated.

"They are all going to die in less than a hundred years regardless." Loki pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Thor exclaimed.

Lokis eyes were narrow.

"Loki… I really mean it. That's not the point." Thor breathed.

"You may have to chose Thor." Loki pointed out. "I still have no solution for you. You saw it, on Morag… This world is vanishing."

"I wont let it!" Thor grabbed Lokis shoulders. "I wont loose you! Not again!"

"And the others?" Loki asked in a cold voice.

"Not them either! No one will be sacrificed!" Thor stated.

Loki looked at Thor, his green eyes though were cold. "Often time you sound like you have indeed grown so much." he commented. "Now though you are proving you are as foolish as ever."

"We _will _find a way Loki." Thor stated. "We have to!"

"Like you had to stop Thanos before he gathered all the infinity stones?" Loki asked.

Thor halted, he swallowed, he felt it, the weakness inside of him. The despair.

"Crying wont help either." Loki pointed out.

"Sometimes, you truly are cruel Loki." Thor swallowed, removing his hands from Lokis shoulders and closed his eyes, feeling the tears running down his cheeks, then wiped them away as he stood up taking a deep breath.

"I am just saying things the way they are." Loki pointed out.

"Aye, that you are." Thor sighed. "This entire situation is unkind."

"I could still do it you know." Lokis smooth voice came. "Remove you from the other timeline, you wont have to go back… Just stay here. Find your friends again, form a new friendship with them. In fact, i'll allow you to introduce us, I promise I'll be nice." he stated. "You have not killed anyone none threatening in this time line, if you just stay here all of that other stuff wont exist it'll just… Vanish." he held out a hand. "Like it was never there… They wont suffer. They just… Wont exist."

Thor looked at Loki. "No." he stated.

Now Loki started to grow annoyed. "Thor."

"And Rocket in the other time line would say that you and everyone in this one is not even _supposed _to exist." Thor pointed out. "I disagree, you all exist, you all have a right to be here."

"What if you don't have a choice?!" Loki asked.

"If it goes that far..." Thor swallowed. "I'll figure it out then. For now, I will not act like there is no other alternative. We must look for it, find it!"

Lokis head lowered, his green eyes shining from the shadows as he was looming. Clearly not happy.

Thor looked up looking out of the cockpit window. "Ah." he commented. "Svartalfheim"

Loki pouted as he reached for the controls. "Prepare for landing." he muttered and Thor sighed, well… One step forward and one step back when it came to his and Lokis relationship.

Then again… What else was new?


	21. Sushi

Thor could not help it, but then again why would he? He wouldn't even have believed he could ever feel like this again had you asked only such a short while ago.

He was giddy as a little school child, excited as an overgrown child! He and Loki was on Midgard! And Loki was no ones enemy this time!

No one cared about Loki, they were free to do what-ever.

"This is called a hotdog!" Thor grinned offering Loki the food product. "Try it! You'll love it!"

Lokis eyes were filled with suspicion as he was seizing the hotdog in Thors outstretched hand, all the while people were walking past them in the buzzing of New York city on a busy work day.

"Come on, don't tell me you're scared." Thor grinned.

Loki glanced up. "I saw him taking that sausage out of his cart, for just how long do you think that Sausage has been in that same water?" he asked.

Thor chuckled as he shook his head, Loki always had been rather picky with his food. Perhaps he was indeed pressing his luck with this one.

"Come on, just a bite." Thor asked as if he was a mother encouraging a child to eat their vegetables.

Loki hissed annoyed but snatched away the hotdog then looked at it with doubtful eyes.

"Well?" Thor asked.

Again all Thor got was an annoyed sneer, then the hotdog, Loki looked at it… He looked like he was truly dreading this, slowly he brought it to his mouth and then took a slight nip, immediately he removed the Hotdog as his entire face crunched in pure distaste.

"Oh, not to your liking?" Thor asked.

"This bore was killed perhaps a year ago!" Loki exclaimed. "Maybe even more! In what realm is this considered eatable!?"

"Erhm… Midgard. Obviously." Thor commented as he took a big bite out of his own Hotdog.

Lokis face was riddled with pure disgust.

"Wait, I got another idea!" Thor exclaimed. "Sushi! It's not really for me, but I think you'll like it."

"Sushi?!" Loki asked. "I don't know what that is, but if this is the standard for current Midgardian food. I have no need to find out!" he exclaimed.

"Just wait here! I'll be back in a second!" Thor exclaimed stuffing his hotdog into his face then ran off.

"No, wait.. THOR!" Loki shouted. "I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID SUSHI!"

He had no choice, Thor was already gone and Loki groaned, resigning himself to sit down on a bench, he looked at the disgusting thing in his hand, then tossed it in a bin as he leaned back.

It took a while but finally Thor came running back holding a little box. "Apologize Brother, I made sure this would be fresh made and fresh cut!" he put down the box on Lokis lap.

Loki just looked down at it with narrowed eyes.

"Well, try it." Thor asked.

Loki hissed but opened the lid and found eight small pieces of different shapes, rice and fish seemed to be the main ingredients.

"Come on Loki. You scared?" Thor asked.

Loki glared at Thor, but finally reached down and picked up a piece with his fingers, then popped it into his mouth, the moment he did his eyes widened.

Thor looked at him. "Well?" he asked.

Loki glared at him as he slowly chewed and swallowed, then looked the other way. "It's decent." he finally stated in a dismissive tone, though Thor couldn't help but chuckle as Loki helped himself to another piece, and tried to be very stealthy and sneaky about it… He wanted to be indifferent, but clearly it fell to Lokis taste.

"They may have something similar on Jotunnheim." Thor commented leaning back. "They like raw fish to right?"

"What is it with you and the Jotnar these days?!" Loki asked.

"Just, casual conversation." Thor tried, he really was trying to just make it normal casual conversation like Banner had advised.

"Are you trying to compare me to a Jotnar?!" Loki asked with a piece of Sushi in his hand. "Is this a new common insult on Asgard?" he asked.

"What?! NO!" Thor exclaimed. "It's just, we may have a lot of things in common. You know?" he asked. "Jotnars has a way to make raw fish delicious, the Midgardians has a way to make raw fish delicious. The Jotnars are…. Erhm."

"If you are trying to compare me to a Jotnar, I'll kill you." Loki stated.

"Oh." Thors heart sank.

"Wait." Loki blinked. "You were!" he accused.

"Nooo!" Thor tried. "Not at all! I mean, you just… Might have a few things in common."

"Why are you calling me stupid all of a sudden?!" Loki asked.

"I'm not!" Thor exclaimed. "When did I do that?"

"Comparing me to a Jotnar, the people who are as dumb as rocks!" Loki stated.

"Well maybe they aren't." Thor tried. "Maybe they have smart members of their species."

"Do you have a new Jotnar best friend you wish to introduce me to?" Loki asked.

"NO!" Thor tried.

"Then what is all this stupid talk about the Jotnar!" Loki exclaimed.

Thor halted, then he sighed deeply. Groaning as he rubbed his forehead.

"Well?" Loki asked.

"Forget it." Thor groaned. "Just… Forget it. Please."

Loki pouted then he leaned back. "Well I suppose we have better things to worry about." he commented picking up another piece and ate. "The Tesserect is around here somewhere right?" he asked.

"Aye." Thor sighed as he started to hear talk in the back of his mind and he groaned. "Not now."

"What?" Loki asked.

"I'm shifting." Thor informed.

"Good, we could need more information." Loki stated. "Have a nice trip."

Thor rolled his eyes, he blinked and…. Hello Avengers facility, hello beer gut. Well, at least it gave him an escape from this conversation he had with Loki.

This entire Jotunnheim thing was of course only a secondary concern right now, but… It was knowledge Thor now had. It was really unpleasant.

"Are you all right Thor?" Bruce asked as he stood next to him.

"Aye… Loki is just being. Well Loki." Thor admitted.

"Ah." Bruce nodded. "He didn't… Trick you or?"

"No." Thor sighed crossing his arms. "He is just being as proud and stubborn as always." Oh boy, Thor could really go for a good mug of mead right now. Then he closed his eyes… And this was the timeline where he definitely couldn't just do that. This was the body which still craved the stuff…. Fantastic.


	22. The Titans daughter

Thor really was lucky, he had all the right friends.

Natasha had easily pulled up all the diagrams of the old SHIELD facility in question, exact dates for when they found the Tesserect, where they brought it and when. From the moment it was found in the ice alongside Steve up until the day Loki stole it and Thor subsequently took it to Asgard in exchange for Lokis scepter.

There was only one issue with this… Thor would have to memorize everything. It made him wish dearly that Loki was with him.

Loki would only need to take one single glance at all of this, be told the times and dates exactly one time and he would remember.

Thor on the other hand? He didn't have nearly as brilliant a mind.

Shortly had Thor considered trying to write it down and put the piece of paper into his pocket dimension to pull it out in the other reality.

There were though two issues with this… One, it might not work. The universe itself _wanted _the infinity stones here… It had no care for pieces of paper.

And two, a much greater concern. If it worked and Thor was to pull out an item from another timeline in the one where Loki was waiting for him.

Loki would now know that Thor had the ability to transport infinity stones from one reality to another, he would without a doubt accuse Thor for tricking him, for just wanting to bring the infinity stones to the original time line.

There was no telling what Loki would do then, be furious without a doubt… Try to remove Thor from this very timeline forcefully, restrain Thor, go for the other infinity stones himself. No matter the scenario it wasn't good.

The trust Thor had started to build with Loki was frail, it was better than when he started but still very frail and he had to be careful.

It was better to not take any changes, he had to man up and just remember it.

To do just that Thor took all the papers and went to another room, looking at it with serious eyes, trying to imprint it all.

The door opened, a pair of foot steps Thor did not know to well came in and Thor looked up to see a female, she wasn't of earth though. She was blue, her eyes were black. Not just the iris and pupils, but all of it, parts of her head and hands seemed mechanical and there was a weird dead look across her.

Thor did remember her, Nebula… Thanos daughter. Whom had shown them all where Thanos were, whom had witnessed Thor murder her only father.

"Can I help you?" Thor asked in a defensive voice.

"Depends." Nebula commented "Father miscalculated when he so thoughtlessly destroyed the infinity stones correct?" she asked. "As a result the universe itself is collapsing, it has broken apart into multiple different realities in a desperate attempt to find the infinity stones. You are now trapped in a state where you exist in two realities simultaneously. The original one here, which has no infinity stones. And another one where Loki lives and it has infinity stone. You alone are what link these two realities, and you alone can transport the stones from one to another. Is all this correct?" she asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye. That is correct."

"You do know that if you take the infinity stones from the other reality and bring them here, that other reality will vanish." Nebula commented. "It has only one purpose in the scheme of the cosmos, to give the infinity stones back to this reality, the prime reality. And that is the task the universe itself has given you."

Thor sucked in a breath. "I am not going to sacrifice the other reality." he informed.

"Oh." Nebula commented, she didn't sound angry, or even amused. As always her voice and posture was just lacking all emotion. "Then what are you doing?" she asked.

"I don't know." Thor admitted. "But I'll figure it out. Loki will..." he halted.

"That's a great burden to put upon his shoulders." Nebula observed, ones again without emotion.

"What else is there to do?" Thor asked.

Nebula looked at him, she didn't even blink then she turned. "I was one of his prison keepers you know."

"What?" Thor asked.

"Loki..." Nebula breathed. "He fell through the void, fell with no hope of salvation. My father… Thanos. Saved him from his fate, only to hand him a new fate… Whether this one was worse or better. I do not know."

It ran cold down Thors back as he looked up. "What… happened at that time?" he asked.

"Much cursing…. Much screaming." Nebula commented. "Loki would often curse your name… blaming you for his suffering while parasites would eat into his flesh, lashes would be delivered to his backside and embers were forced down his throat."

Thors eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"And yet, for all we did to him… He would not bend. He would not kneel." Nebula commented. "He was cast in front of Thanos after his treatments, he was demanded to kneel… He spat Thanos in the face."

"That does sound Loki." Thor had to admit.

"It took an infinity stone to make Loki submit." Nebula commented in an absent voice. "It needn't have gone so far if he hadn't been so proud." she reflected. "His pride… Seems to be both his greatest strength and his undoing."

Thor nodded. "Aye." he fully admitted.

"Now he is the one we are asked to depend on?" Nebula asked.

"If there was another way, I would do it. If I could do it myself then." Thor sighed deeply. "Why are you here?" he finally asked.

"I am here to protect my own reality." Nebula stated. "I wished to make sure you are aware of what you are dealing with. Loki is proud, stubborn… Strong. He will not give up his own existence without a fight! He will use any tricks he can, he will try to convince you, he will try to trick you, he will try to overpower you in order to safe his own existence."

Thor swallowed, feeling the shiver.

"I know… For I would do the same." Nebula informed.

Thor closed his eyes.

"The time stone is here on earth." Nebula informed. "A man called Stephen Strange had it in his possession."

Thor looked up.

"You already have power." Nebula commented. "Concentrate on gathering Space, time, mind and reality." she asked. "When you have gathered all of those, I will tell you where to find soul."

Thors throat was dry. "Mind..."

"Was in Thanos's possession, I shall tell you how to reach it." Nebula informed. "I can do it now if you want."

Thor frowned slightly. "But not soul?" he asked.

"When you gathered the other five, I will tell you where to find soul." Nebula informed.

"Why not now?" Thor asked.

"Because… Soul will be the most difficult for you to get." Nebula breathed. "You are travelling with Loki in the other timeline, correct?"

"Erh… Yes." Thor hesitated.

"And Loki is very precious to you." Nebula commented. "So precious in fact, that without him you don't feel complete."

Thor was quiet.

"I see." Nebula commented.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Thor asked confused.

"Nothing yet." Nebula informed. "Concentrate on the other five stones first, then I shall tell you where to find Soul."

Thor took in a deep breath but nodded. "Thank you." he breathed. "I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me yet." Nebula asked in a dark voice. "When the time comes, that it is time to gather soul. You will most likely be cursing my name."

Thor frowned, what Nebula said made no sense.

"Do you want me to tell about mind?" Nebula asked.

"No… I am not very smart, I am not good at maintaining a lot of information. I am going to concentrate on the Tesserect for now. I am going to shift, probably not in to long a time. Then Loki and I will get the Tesserect and then when I shift again, I would be most grateful if you would tell me."

Nebula nodded. "Very well."

* * *

The shift came a few hours after, when Thor had spend the best part of the day trying to really get all the details of the things Natasha had shown him, Thor heard the voice, Lokis voice, in the back of his mind.

"_Good we could use some more information. Have a nice trip." _

One blink and Thor was back, looking at Loki leaning back on a bench, casually eating that box of sushi as he looked at Thor. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm back." Thor informed.

"Oh." Loki blinked. "You… You were just in the other timeline?"

Thor nodded. "Time really doesn't pass at all here huh?"

"No. I shall admit, this is a little unnerving." Loki admitted. "I had hoped for at least something, a distortion, a surge, something. But there is nothing."

"Is that…. Bad?" Thor asked.

"Your current predicament is a result of the universe collapsing. Define bad." Loki asked.

"Ah." Thor gasped.

"So, got anything useful?" Loki asked taking out a piece of Sushi and put it in his mouth.

Thor nodded. "Aye. I know where the Tesserect is, how to get in there and the best route of escaping."

"Wow you've been busy." Loki commented reaching into his box and found… Nothing. Loki looked down to witness an empty box, the pure disappointment on his face was clear.

"I could get you some more if you want." Thor offered a soft smile on his lips. He didn't know why but his heart was tugging.

"No need." Loki stated throwing the now empty sushi box into the bin. "The food was only decent, not anything special." he snorted.

Thor chuckled amused, the longing in Lokis eyes told another story, Thor had hit right and he made a note to get Loki some more Sushi.

Though, it probably had to be the fresh real high quality kind like the ones he just got, something told him Loki would absolutely be able to tell if he tried to feed him supermarket Sushi. Then he looked softly at his little brother.

"What now?" Loki asked.

"I am just… So glad I got to have you as a brother. You know?" Thor asked. "I got to grow up alongside you, play with you… Compete with you." he smiled, feeling the mist in his eyes. "Without you, I wouldn't have been the same. My life would have been so much poorer for it."

Loki shuffled uncomfortable back, clearly he didn't like Thors little speech.

"I'm sorry." Thor swallowed.

"So what do we need to do to get the Tesserect?!" Loki asked.

"The Shield facility is not that far outside of this city." Thor informed. "We can take a buss at least part way. But after that it's government property. We'll have to hike the last bit." 

"Hiking is fine." Loki shrugged. "What's a bus though?"

Soon after Thor and Loki was stuffed into the large vehicle, squished in among the many Midgardians.

"I hate _everything _about this realm." Loki growled.

Thor elected to not comment… Sushi, remember the Sushi. Find him some good Sushi.


	23. S.H.I.E.L.D.

In the middle of no-where, only one road going in and out, surrounded by forest and endless trees was the big square building, hiding behind a massive fence littered with firearms, red lights and cameras.

By the sight of it Lokis mouth pursed into a smirk. "That's all?" he asked. "Thor, one of these days you need to give me an actual challenge." he commented amused.

"It might not be that easy." Thor cautioned. "Yes their technology may be considered low grade in our eyes. But the warriors in there can be something else."

"Midgardians?" Loki asked in a slight snort. "The race whom breaks by a gust of wind?"

Thor had to hold back at that, it would be easy to say… Well they beat _you _in a different timeline.

He elected the wiser option though of not saying that and tried to reason instead.

"Loki, you more than anyone know that strength is not everything." Thor commented. "Midgardians makes up for the things they lack, by being creative, smart, cooperative." he listed. "They very well know they can't win any battle with brute strength alone, so they use all other tactics."

"Really?" Loki asked, he actually looked slightly intriqued by that.

"Aye." Thor nodded. "that's their strength, they are all so very different from each other. But by pulling together and working together they can do wonders."

Loki frowned, he didn't look convinced.

"Just… It'll be in our best interest to not be discovered at all until we are gone." Thor stated. "A quick in an out without being seen, that's it."

Lokis eyes were wide as they looked at Thors face as if he had grown another head.

"What?" Thor blinked.

"It is still…. So weird hearing you talk like that." Loki breathed. "It's honestly bizarre."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"In and out without making a big ruckus?" Loki asked. "Trying to sneak around? Not just, run in swinging the hammer, punch a hole in the wall, grab the Tesserect, yell out in triumph and march out not caring about any arrows fired at you. Mowing down who-ever stands in your path."

Thor gaped. "People would get hurt!" he exclaimed horrified.

"That really didn't stop you before did it?" Loki asked.

Thor was stunned into silence, his mouth closed. "Did… Did I really act like that?" he asked.

"Erh, Yes." Loki replied. "As long as someone is considered an adversary you don't tend to care about property damage or some knocked in skulls. Heck even if they are _friends _you don't seem to care much about property damage or a few knocked in skulls."

Thor blushed deeply, it was really embarrassing to hear, worst of all. It was true, he knew it was true. "The Midgardians are not adversaries though." He pointed out.

"They are not Asgardians." Loki shrugged.

"So they are worth less because they are not of Asgard?" Thor asked shocked.

"Erh." Loki blinked confused. "Yes." he replied still looking as confused as ever over such a weird question.

Thor closed his eyes, there was so much wrong about this… On so many different levels and for so many different reasons. Then he opened his eyes again, and locked his eyes with Loki.

"Loki… Answer me honestly." Thor asked. "Do you honestly believe that your _aisir _blood makes you better than other races?" he asked.

"Yes." Loki replied, ones again as if it was the most obvious answer known to man. "Thor we are gods, of course we are."

"No Loki, that's where you are wrong." Thor sighed deeply. "That there, is the reason why Odin didn't choose you for the throne."

"Hey, until you suddenly started shifting time lines you believed the same thing." Loki pouted.

"Yes! And when Odin figured that out he stripped me off my powers, banished me to earth and only allowed me to come back when I had truly learned my lesson! That I am _not _above the people on this planet nor anyone else! A king is never to be above his people, his people is not to serve him, he is to serve _them!_" Thor informed firmly.

Loki frowned. "That sounds dreadfully dull, if that's the case. Then what's the point of being king?" he asked.

"Well Loki, you are you. You don't actually need to be king to decide the fate of an entire world." Thor sighed deeply. "Honestly, I don't think you would like being king for very long. It would rob you of the freedom which suits you best."

Lokis head tilted, he seemed puzzled, a bit annoyed. But also slightly curious. At least he was listening, that was a great positive. He wasn't out of reach.

"You said I would be a better king than you, to Odin." Loki contemplated. "Did you actually mean that?" he asked.

"I did." Thor stated. "In the other timeline, you were king, for a sizable amount of time. I don't think your reign was entirely ideal but… There was peace. People were striving. The second I was made king how-ever, destruction reigned upon all the Asgardians and when they needed me the most I..." he swallowed. "I hid away at the bottom of a whiskey bottle… The truth is, when the Asgardians needed strength the most, I was weak and a terrible king. If you had been there, I don't think it would have been so bad."

"What do you think would have been so different if I were there?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled lightly. "You are so stubborn, you would just refuse to yield." he smiled amused. "I really think you could have inspired the Asgardians to rise ones more, your pride would have been an inspiration to them… I couldn't do that for them. I couldn't be the inspiration they needed. I know that."

Loki glanced down, he looked very thoughtful, Thor could almost her the humming of his mind working then Thor turned his head looking at the shield facitly. "Well, we should probably get going. Just a quick in and out. Without being seen, preferable."

Loki nodded absentmindedly as he gestured with a hand and suddenly both Loki and Thor were wearing shield uniforms identical to the soldiers walking back and forth, Loki glanced up as he looked at Thor with a critical eye and waved his hand again casting a glamor so suddenly Thors long hair looked short while Lokis already short hair was re-arranged in a hair style which looked very similar to what the Midgardians would have, not slicked back but more loose, amused Thor noted that Loki had made sure that no curls were visible.

That was one thing Thor had always found funny, Loki had the most _adorable _natural curls and he _hated _it with a passion.

As children Thor had pointed out how cute they looked and that Loki would make such a cute girl with those curls, Loki had gotten _pissed, _it had nearly ended with a stabbing and from that day forward Loki had always been flattening his hair.

Shame really, they were nice curls. Many girls and women would indeed kill for hair like that.

Next moment Loki grabbed Thors arm and in a blink they were out of the forest and on the other side of the fence inside the facility where Loki let go and stepped back. "Well, lead the way Thor." he invited.

Oh boy, Thor sucked in a deep breath. He had tried his best, to memorize this! Don't fail me now brain!

Loki has always thought you were a big dumb oaf! Now was the time to prove him wrong! And Thor turned forward then halted… Okay. Where's west?


	24. A new side

Thor made a good show out of pretending to know what he was doing, he had to admit all this sneaking around business still wasn't his specialty.

He become better at it, sure! Being better than just breaking in like a bulldozer probably didn't count for that much.

Still though, it was about walking like he just belonged, Thor knew that much, and having Loki with him whom looked as casual as ever helped… Loki was really good at this.

They got to the right area and the right door as Thor leaned towards Loki. "I know the code but we need a keycard." he whispered. "Watch, that card thing they are using to swipe before walking in."

Loki eyes were on the door as promised and he nodded in understanding.

"That's not enough though, the keycard has identification on it, photo and name. Here's my plan, we lure one of the agents to an isolated place. I knock him out, you take the keycard and use a glamour to look like him." Thor whispered.

Lokis eyes glanced up at Thor.

"That's… A pretty decent plan isn't it?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked. "Rather simple, not really in anyway unique nor brilliant but… serviceable." he smiled. "It sounds mildly amusing." his smile though suggested otherwise, Loki seemed like he was honestly looking forward to it.

Thor nodded. "There's a camera blind spot behind that shed." he pointed.

"Good, then you bring our victim over there." Loki encouraged.

"Me?" Thor asked.

"I would rather like to see how the mighty Thor would carry out such a task." Loki smiled, pure intrigue glistening in his eyes, and in a blink he was gone. Teleported to a hiding spot no doubt.

Thor sighed, fine, Loki asked for it. That Thor was going to be the one to lure a Shield agent over here meant that he got to decide who it was going to be, and _he _was going to decide what Loki would be stuck looking like for a while.

Thor grinned as he looked around, hoping to find someone who looked absolutely ridicules. Perhaps someone with a big afro Loki would hate that with a passion.

Or someone with absurdly big ears.

Thor looked around… But came out disappointed, he probably should have known, this was a very professional facility. SHIELD agents were only the best of the best.

They were all well trained, well disciplined, wore their suits and uniforms perfectly. Not a single wrinkle in sight… Norns.

Only for a minor second did Thor consider going for a woman but just as quickly decided against it, he would _not _let a lady lay unconscious on the ground for the next half hour! Even if all the women here were proud warrior women to. Like Natasha.

Beside, Loki didn't even mind shape shifting into women, he usually found it very funny to see other peoples reaction to it when they finally figured what was going on.

Finally Thors eyes landed on the best thing he could muster, one of the few people not wearing a suite or soldiers uniform but a gray coverall and pushing a cart filled with cleaning utensils while wearing a tired expression on his face.

It really looked like he was the kind of man whom was just sick of life, well… An ideal target and Thor stepped forward, remembering how Midgardians adressed each other.

They wouldn't just say Hello friend like on Asgard, instead they would say.

"Excuse me." Thor spoke in a firm voice. Recalling how Nick Fury would talk to his subordinates, Maria Hill as well! Would talk in this very firm manner.

The man stopped then he looked up and he groaned. "What?" he asked sourly. "Is it another clogged toilet?" he asked.

"No." Thor replied. "Someone made a mess behind that shed, I want it cleaned up. _Now._" he made his best professional voice with the last word. That's how Natasha did it to when ordering people around.

And the man groaned. "Work for the government they said, it pays well they said. It's not nearly as demanding." he grumbled as he turned the card. "Fancy agents thinking you are so great, you could clean up your own toilet one of these days."

Well, Thor reflected, good news was this man probably wouldn't mind to much if he lost his job over this.

Finally they were behind the shed and the man looked around. "I don't see a mess." he muttered then turned to Thor. "Is this some sort of prank?"

Thor sighed. "Forgive me." then he reached forward a hand touching the mans forehead, mumbled a few words and the man fell to the ground fast a sleep.

Then there was quiet.

"So..." Thor spoke. "How did I do?" he asked.

"Decently." Loki informed suddenly standing there leaning against the shed. "I suppose you can't deny results. And I will admit, to see you show skills in areas where you previously had none is… Intriguing. First the pocket dimension and now a light sleep spell. They are of course only children's spells, learned by kids at their first class while they still struggle to spell their own names. Still though, to see _you _using them."

"They are very practical." Thor replied. "I have started to learn the value of even the smallest of tricks, when used right they can turn the tide of battle."

Lokis eyes were on Thor, he nearly seemed to be bristling. "And deception as well… It's the second time I witnessed you using deception to. I shall have to actually be more careful around you."

"Hopefully not, I rather you trust me." Thor replied.

Loki shrugged. "Not bad, for a beginner that is."

"Well… I had the greatest teacher in all of the nine realms." Thor replied in a wink.

Loki smiled as he looked down, though this smile looked more genuine and honestly amused. "Flattery is but another tool of he who looks to deceive Thor."

"Truth though, will always be undeniable." Thor replied.

"Heh." Loki looked at him. "Wit." and then his appearance had changed, into the man now sleeping on the ground Loki bowed down and helped himself to the desired keycard, then pushed the man towards the shed and cast a glamor over him so no one could see the man until he moved by himself. "The sleeping spell you cast is weak, we will only have half an hour. One hour if we are lucky."

"Half an hour ought to be more than enough." Thor stated and took a step, Loki in his borrowed appearance stepping after him only for Thor to halt. "Loki, you probably should take that with you." Thor hinted at the cart with the cleaning utensils.

"What?" Loki asked.

"You are the one looking like one of these cleaning men." Thor stated. "And if we just left the wagon people would notice. You need it!" he stated. "To complete the illusion!"

Loki growled… Loki didn't do menial labor… Ever.

Well neither did Thor, advantages of being a spoiled prince, looked like Thor would have his revenge regardless and Loki finally grabbed the cart and pushed it. Thankfully his sour face expression played the part perfectly.

He looked _exactly _like the guy as the guy had complained about fancy SHIELD agents not cleaning their own toilets.


	25. The Hawk

It didn't take long for Loki to discard his disguise and the cleaning cart, not to surprising really.

At first as Thor and Loki walked through the building, they were cautious, but soon… Loki couldn't help himself but actually address one of the SHIELD agents, almost teasingly.

Thor not one to be left behind by his little brother soon did him one after and asked a SHIELD agent for directions, and the agent willingly applied seeing nothing odd about it at all. He was even smiling and was genuinely being very kind. Commenting on how maze like the facility could be and Thor agreed in a pleasant smile.

That only made Loki lighten up and soon Thor and Loki were nearly running across the facility snickering to each other as they acted like they belonged there.

The god of mischief had no issue helping himself to other peoples coffee, switch around on name tags and innocently ask an agent when the last time had been there had been any intruders.

As the SHIELD agent assured him no one had ever been stupid enough to intrude on a SHIELD facility Loki only smiled and Thor turned his head away to hide his snicker.  
  
"But what would happen if someone _did _break in?" Loki asked innocently.  
  
"Oh I pity such a fool." The Shield agent assured.

"Really?" Thor asked hanging an arm on Lokis shoulder. "Any special torture or something?"  
  
"Only if the intruder refuses to cooperate!" The agent assured.

"Oh dearest me, let's hope such a poor fool would be wise enough to do what he is being told!" Loki stated.  
  
"Yes! EXACTLY!" The agent exclaimed.  
  
"But... If a person is dumb enough to try and get in here. You really think they'll actually cooperate?" Thor asked and the agent blinked. "I mean what is the logic here, going through the bother of getting in only to sell out?"  
  
"Right." The agent straightened up. "Poor fool! As I said!"  
  
When Loki and Thor finally left and rounded a corner, they were nearly breaking from laughter. Like a couple of children finding such joy in just getting away with it.

In the back of his mind, Thor knew he should take this more seriously, but it just felt so good playing around with Loki like this. They were so easily joking with each other! And Laughing to! Really laughing at each others stupid jokes and small dares!

They hadn't done that for hundreds of years! And, bonding with Loki so they could work out their issues was only good right?

They needed to acquire a level S security card, it was done as Thor distracted a high ranking agent and Loki just swiped it, they were both snickering ones they were in a lone corridor again.

Finally they stood in front of a big metal door, filled with locks of all kinds.

Loki was smirking. "I am going to say, you are actually not that bad at directions after all." he complimented Thor.

Thor blushed slightly as he reached forward and swiped in the cart then swallowed as he looked at the keypad… If he got this wrong, just one time, all alarms would be off. He would be forced to punch himself through the door after all.

Don't get this wrong please… Thor had no doubt they would still be able to get the Tesserect but, people might be hurt and Loki would surely think he was stupid.

Thor swallowed and then, pressed the numbers he thought he remembered, he was shaking, his heart beating and then… a bip and the light turned green as the door unlocked.

Loki glanced at Thor, his eyes honestly looking just slightly impressed.

To think, Thor had gone an entire life time and his brother had never been that impressed with him, that is until right now when he showcased the skills Loki appreciated the most.

Wit… cleverness… Forward thinking.

Thor opened the door and walked inside followed by Loki, then closed the door after Loki and they both turned around.

Thors eyes widened, the first thing his eyes were drawn to, a table, on the table was what looked like a big cylinder like container it was what was inside of the container though, it was… Ice. Kept cooled down by the container it seemed and inside of the ice.. .A man wearing an old soldiers uniform.

His eyes were closed, but his face was unmistakable.

"Steve." Thor breathed.

Loki blinked then looked down. "Someone you know Thor?" he asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye." he informed. "Steve Rogers is… a great friend. A great leader and a good man. He taught me much."

"In the other time line I assume." Loki commented as he stepped forward looking down. "Huh… did you do something to change the timeline? He seems kind of dead."

Thor shook his head. "He's not dead. They are going to unfreeze him shortly." he informed.

"Ah." Loki looked up. "I see." then he turned. "It's nearby… The Tesserect. The energy is filling the room."

"The second we get it, we should probably hurry out of here." Thor breathed. "There are people we don't want to run into."

"Midgardians?" Loki smirked amused. "What threat would they be."

"You would be surprised." Thor sighed.

Just then, an arrow came zooming directly towards Loki, Loki though reached up and grabbed it before it made an impact with his face. Loki rose an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Thor knew what was going to happen even before it did, the delayed effect, he couldn't even warn Loki as suddenly the tip exploded and wide-eyed Loki stumbled back.

Thor turned his head looked the direction the arrow had come from… How ironic, it had to be him.

Slowly a man stepped out into view, wielding bow and arrow he now aimed at Thor. "Intruders." he stated. "Surrender peacefully or prepare to fight. I am not joking!" his arrow was aimed right at Thors chest.

Thor raised his arms looking at his old friend, Clint Barton. A professional assassin, he aimed to kill. Of course there was no way that ordinary arrows would be able to kill Thor. But still. "Look." Thor tried. "I do not believe you wish to do this, this is a fight you can't win."

Clint smirked. "Want to test that?" he asked.

Loki hissed as he stepped forward. "That." he seethed. "Was annoying!" he exclaimed in a angry tone.

Clint halted, wide-eyed did he look at Loki whom didn't have a single scratch on his face, if anything it seemed like it was the shock rather than the blow that had made Loki stumble. "How?" Clint asked.

"You are in the presence of gods mortal, you ought to listen to my brother. You have no chance of winning this fight." Loki smirked crossing his arms.

Clints eyes narrowed. "All I see are two intruders who wont surrender, you asked for it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed an arrow and fired at Loki again whom this time vanished from the spot making Clint blink, then Loki re-appeared next to Clint and kicked the man, sending Clint to the wall.

Loki grinned as two daggers appeared in his hands and he ran for Clint, Clint was ready though as he rolled aside and kicked Loki in the sheen.

Loki though was untouched as he turned back, aiming one dagger at Clints side which Clint dodged, then the next into Clints shoulder and Clint screamed in pain as the dagger was now buried deep into his flesh.  
Yes, Clint was good.... Really good. But Loki was a god.

Loki grinned, lifting a dagger for the finishing blow.

"That's enough!" Thor shouted grabbing Lokis hand which was holding the dagger.

Loki hissed annoyed. "He is going to compromise us."

"We are compromised anyway!" Thor exclaimed. "Let's just grab the Tesserect and go."

"You do know he's effectively an enemy now right?" Loki asked. "He is going to come after us again."

"You said it yourself, we are gods, he is but a mortal. Are you truly that scared of him?" Thor asked.

Lokis eyes narrowed at Thor.

"All life is precious!" Thor stated. "I shall only kill if it is to protect, who is being protected here?" he asked. "Us? He is no true threat to us, there is no point."

Loki seethed. "Fine." he stated as the daggers vanished then he walked away.

Clint hissed as he was holding his shoulder while blood was pouring out through his fingers, sadly Thor looked at him. "I am not going to thank you." Clint hissed.

Thor sighed. "I am aware." he stated. "Look, it may not look like it right now. But we are on the same side." he assured. "We are trying to safe the world."

"_He_ doesn't seem like he cares much for the world." Clint commented hinting at Loki whom snorted.

"Loki himself is a part of the world." Thor replied. "He may not care for you humans, but at least we can be assured he cares about himself and his own people. I shall keep a close eye on him I promise, that's why I am here."

With a hand wave Loki made a safety box explode and there it was, the blue cube, the Tesserect.

By the mere sight of it Lokis eyes were lightening up, a grin was on his face.

It all seemed much to familiar, Thor could not say he liked it… Why would Loki and the Tesserect always find each other like that?

And why would Loki always react like this.

There was no stopping it though, as Loki reached out and took the Tesserect in his hand ones again, his eyes filled with something that almost looked like greed.

Thor stepped backwards. "Loki, let's get out of here. We've been compromised, it will probably be rougher to get out."

"Oh but Brother." Loki stepped up beside Thor. "Now that I got the space stone in my hand, it needn't be so complicated." he pointed out.

Thor blinked, then Loki grabbed Thors arm and suddenly they were gone from the room and instead they were… Not in the shield facility, not in the forest outside. But all the way back in New york at the bustling street.

Wide-eyed Thor looked around.

Loki though was grinning looking at the cube in his hands.

Frowning Thor looked at his little brother then reached out his hand. "Give it to me." he asked.

"That's not fair, you already have one stone! Look, we just share. You take three and I take three. That's fair yes?" Loki asked.

"Loki, you had that thing in your hand for less than ten seconds and already you couldn't resist the urge to use it!" Thor stated. "Give it to me."

Loki hissed annoyed, holding the Tesserect tight. He looked outright protective of it already.

"Those stones are the fabrics of this very unstable universe correct?" Thor asked. "Is it safe to use them so frivolously?" he asked.

Loki quieted and he looked down, his quiet though was answer enough.

"If you keep it, will you be able to resist the urge?" Thor asked. His voice serious, his eyes steady.

Loki hissed, squinting his eyes.

_"Loki!"_ Thor demanded.

Lokis eyes were squinted shut, then though, to Thors absolute surprise he offered the Tesserect to Thor.

Thor honestly couldn't believe it as he took the cube and then stored it in his pocket dimension again. "Thank you." he breathed, he was still shocked… Really shocked.

"So." Loki pouted. "What's next?"

"A man by the name of Stephen Strange had the time Stone in the other timeline." Thor informed.

"So, now we just need to find this Stephen Strange?" Loki asked. "Sure, there's only 7 billion people on this dumb planet." he rolled his eyes.

"Ah." Thor nodded. "Maybe I should get a bit more information huh?"

"You think?" Loki asked. "Well, we just had a long day. I'm hungry, where did you get that Sushi thing before?"

Thor smirked. "I thought you said it was only decent."

"Decent is still better than utter trash!" Loki snorted. "Like the first thing you tried to feed me! The warm dog."

"Hotdog." Thor corrected him.

"It was awful!" Loki exclaimed.

Thor shook his head. "I'm sure we can find something to your palet in the area. The midgardians are very diverse." he looked around. He wanted to treat Loki something new and nice, Loki had willingly given him the Tesserect. This was not to be taken for granted... Honestly Thor had a hard time grasping what that actually meant.

He would not have done that in the other time line, not ever. It was rocky but they were moving forward. "Come on, the fancy district is in this direction." he started to walk.

"By the way Thor, how are you paying for this?" Loki asked.

"The dwarfs of Svartalfheim sometimes travel here for rare materials. Using some of the branches like you do. They have Midgard money. I purchased from them before we left." Thor informed.

"Huh… Thinking ahead again." Loki commented.

"Well Loki… For a long time I didn't have you to do that for me anymore." Thor sighed. "I was on my own."

"Must have been the first time for you." Loki reflected.

"Aye. It was." Thor admitted. "For far to long I relied on others to do the thinking for me. You... Mother... The warrior three. No more." Thor shook his head. "It was difficult. But that is when you have to either learn to preserver or..." he let it linger.

Loki smirked. "You know, there has been times when I have been wondering if we were brothers at all." he commented. "I mean, what do we have in common? Seriously?" he asked.

Thor halted.

"Perhaps though we do have things in common." Loki smiled lightly.

"Ah." Thor swallowed.

"It has been a pleasant afternoon." Loki winked at him. "Brother." he added, warmth actually present in his voice.

Thors smile was awkward, he was happy that Loki finally seemed to willingly accept their bond and yet, there was something so awkward and hollow about it.

Thankfully Lokis eyes weren't even on him but at the street. "Well then, lead the way." he asked.

"Right." Thor nodded. "This way." he showed and they started to walk.


	26. The Hawk..... Again?

One moment at a restaurant where Loki tried to act like he was absolutely not impressed with the white wine and the piece of cod elegantly laid out on a bed of sliced avocado and sun dried tomatoes, sprinkled with just a tiny bit of cilantro sauce…

Thor had a steak… It was good.

Well the steak was still bleeding a bit, but apparently that was fancy. It was meat, meat and potatoes. It was good.

He had to enjoy the steak later though as the shift happened and he was back at the Shield facility sighing deeply, he knew what he had to do now though. Just find Nebula. Where could he find Stephen Strange?

Thor sighed as he walked down the halls towards the training grounds where Nebula probably would be, glancing down at his stomach Thor considered getting a bit of training in himself, he might as well… Start working on that damn thing.

Sighing Thor walked out then halted by quite the sight, it wasn't the blue woman he had been looking for, but a man with sandy brown hair, hanging in just one arm, his right arm and pulled himself up and down.

Thor gaped. "Friend Barton?" he asked shocked.

Clint let go and turned to face Thor, Clint was wearing a very dark face expression and Thor blinked.

"Did you just come?" Thor asked still shocked. "Natasha said you were..."

"What are you talking about Thor?" Clint asked annoyed. "We talked together just thirty minutes ago!"

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked, then tried to re-call. Had he talked to Clint? But… No that wasn't possible, he would have remembered that. Right?

Clint hissed as he turned around, grabbing his left shoulder.

"Weren't you… In Mexico?" Thor tried.

Clint hissed.

"Friend Barton?" Thor asked.

"This stupid old wound!" Clint exclaimed as he held his shoulder. "I was doing fine! But then..." he hissed. "And Natasha picked me up, forced me back here." he hissed.

Thor blinked looking at Clints shoulder, an image flashing through his mind. Loki… Stabbing Clint, at the _exact _spot Clint was holding his shoulder. Thors eyes widened… Could it be. "Cli-Clint." he tried. 

"I told you, I don't want to talk." Clint then stated starting to try and walk past Thor only for Thor to grab him forcing Clint to stand still.

_"What?"_ Clint growled and Thor looked down.

"Clint." Thor breathed. "I need you to tell me honestly… When and how did you sustain that shoulder wound?" he asked.

Clint snorted. "Well if you absolutely must know." he halted, then he blinked.

"Clint?" Thor asked again.

"I erh… I'm not sure." Clint then admitted. "The battle of New York?" he asked, then he frowned. "No that's not it… Before then? Budhapest… No.. Not Budhapest."

Thors eyes narrowed slightly as Clint was thinking, then he began to blink, slowly realization started to sink in and panic started to rise. "I… I don't remember!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I know I had it for years! But… How long? How can you forget that, I use that arm to pull my bow string, that's a serious handicap! How can I not." he started to shake.

"Clint." Thor firmly grabbed his shoulder.

"Where did I get it?!" Clint exclaimed.

"CLINT!" Thor shouted finally snapping Clint out of it and Clint wide-eyed looked up.

Thor breathed deeply. "The universe itself… Is unstable, fragile, breaking apart."

"What… What are you talking about Thor?" Clint asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Thor admitted. "Do you know of my predicament?" he asked. "The one I talked to Natasha and Bruce about?"

"What? The shifting timeline thing? Yeah I still don't buy it." Clint snorted.

"Well you should!" Thor stated. "You were not _here _the last time I was in this time line! And we never had that conversation which you speak of!"

"What?" Clint blinked. "Then, where was I?"

"According to Natasha, somewhere in Mexico!" Thor informed. "She had tried to find you, but you always gave her the slip!"

"Huh?" Clint asked. "But… She caught me, I dropped my bow because of this stupid old injury!" he pointed at his shoulder.

Thor was silent, dead silent.

"Thor." Clint asked, his eyes serious.

"An injury you did not have before… And now you don't even remember how you got it." Thor breathed. "The injury… Is the difference." he looked at Clints shoulder then up. "What I do in the other time line has an effect on this one." he breathed. "How?"

Clint frowned.

"Friend, when was the first time we met?" Thor asked.

"On the Shield helicarrier after you guys had first captured Loki." Clint blinked. "The Battle of New York was later the same day."

"So, you don't remember meeting Loki and I in the SHIELD facility that stored the Tesserect and friend Rogers for a while?" Thor asked.

"We met there?" Clint asked.

"Not in this timeline." Thor stated. "Clint, did someone steal the Tesserect _before _Loki arrived and stole it. Did someone steal it _before _you managed to unfreeze friend Rogers?" he asked.

"No, if it had been stolen before then how then could Loki have stolen it?!" Clint asked. "That makes no sense! Well okay, someone could have stolen it and we could have gotten it back only for Loki to steal it again. But that didn't happen, it was safe!"

"Are you sure?" Thor asked.

"YES!" Clint exclaimed.

Thor sighed as he stepped back, grabbing his forehead.

"Thor, what on earth is all this talk?" Clint asked.

"Well, my friend." Thor sighed. "In the other timeline, Loki and I… _We _stole the Tesserect." he held out a hand and the blue cube appeared. "And in the same incident… Loki stabbed your shoulder."

Clints eyes widened.

"It seems like… Your wound has been transported, but not the actual event." And Thor put the Tesserect back.

"What… What does this mean?" Clint asked.

"The two timelines are connected, also they are both incredible unstable." Thor swallowed.

Clint was shivering.

"Clint?" Thor asked.

"So… It's true?" Clint asked. "There's another time line and… Laura is there isn't she? And the kids?"

Slowly Thor nodded. "Aye, they are."

"Then… Please. Safe them!" Clint asked stepping forward. "They talked about you might only being able to safe one timeline, if that is the case. Pick _them _please!" he asked grabbing the front of Thors Armour. "This world isn't worth shit anymore! But the other, they still have a chance! Safe them!"

Thor quieted. "Then you wouldn't exist anymore." he breathed.

"You really think I care about that?" Clint asked. "It would be a _relief! _I put myself in war zone after war zone, hunted down the worst mafia boss's and drug lords in the world and yet… And yet. None of them were good enough to kill me!" he hissed. "I am to good of an assassin!" he chuckled while tears fell down his eyes.

"You..." Thor gasped. "It's a suicide mission." he gasped.

"A failed suicide mission." Clint hissed. "I was to good, even with an injury… And when I wasn't to good. Nat _had_ to pull me out last second."

"Your poor fool, you are even worse of than I am." Thor swallowed.

"Safe them Thor, please." Clint asked. "My family.."

Thor looked at Clint, then put a hand on his shoulder. "Clint, you just saw me pull out an infinity stone. The universe itself has tasked me with repairing it… I just need to find the rest, then we can bring them back. Okay?" he asked.

Clints eyes were wide.

"I just need to find the other four." Thor breathed.

Clint hissed. "Thor… Promise. If it comes so far that there is no choice, one reality has to be chosen. Safe the other one, this one… It's to broken. It can't be repaired."

"Clint." Thor breathed. 

Clint though shook his head as he stepped backwards, then finally he managed to get past Thor and left.

* * *

As it turned out, Nebula had no clue who Stephen Strange was, only that he had been there fighting alongside Tony and the Guardians against Thanos… And lost.

Natasha though, she knew.

She had the footage from New York where Strange had first shown up fighting the aliens together with Tony and the man of Spiders.

By the sight of the man wearing Wizards robes and a red cape Thors eyes widened... Stephen Strange. OF COURSE! Stephen Strange! Thor felt so stupid! That Midgardian Sorcerer whom had managed to trap Loki in a falling dimension for a while and helped them find Odin!

It had been such a short encounter, but now when Thor saw him he could only remember far to clearly.

Natasha had long since run a facial recognition program on the man and now the bio where shown on the screen.

"Doctor Stephen Strange, he was actually quite a celebrity in the medical world." Natasha informed as she looked at an older photo of the man, lacking the gray stripes on the side of his head… and his fancy beard. "Worlds best neurosurgeon according to a lot of people, won a bunch of medical awards to."

"So… He's a healer?" Thor asked. Then vaguely called... He had called himself a doctor right? Maybe... So much else had gone on back then, it was hard to remember.

"Was, it seems." Natasha breathed. "A car accident shattered the bones in his hands which forced him to leave his practice, it looks like he searched out several different alternative medical treatments for his hands, we are talking millions of dollars on medical bills alone… And then he just vanished."

Thor blinked. "Vanished?" he asked.

"Well, it seem like he sold his old house to pay his medical bills and lived at an apartment for a short time, but then he vanished from there to. He just stopped paying his bills and weren't there so he was officially kicked out… He was pretty much assumed dead. No one heard from him for over a year. Not his old colleagues, not his friends…. Okay he doesn't seem like he had friends, according to witness accounts he was kind of an ass. How-ever, New York when Thanos's army arrived was the first time he made an appearance ever since his initial disappearance two years prior."

Thor looked up at the picture of a slightly younger Stephen Strange, he seemed very neat and proper, then his head turned to the other picture, the one from the alien attack and saw the same man, wearing what looked like wizards robes, a red cape and his hands… they were covered by thick cloves. Hiding the scars.

Then Thors eyes were drawn to the mans neck, a strange pendant and a green light.

"Where is he now?" Thor asked.

Natasha quieted. "He is among the half that didn't make it."

"Oh." Thor glanced down.

"Tony was with him." Natasha breathed. "Watched him turn into dust, like the guardians, and Peter Parker."

Thor had no idea who Peter Parker was, but he wasn't going to ask, it sounded like it was a painful subject.

"Peter Parker, Spiderman." Natasha answered for him without Thor even asking.

"Oh, that tiny one!" Thor pointed at a smaller figure in a blue and red costume then he halted. "He seems young."

"Yeah, I can't say I knew him that well but… He seemed like a sweet kid. Tony really took a liking to him." Natasha smiled lightly.

Thor swallowed looking at the image of the man of Spiders, swinging above Tony and this Stephen Strange.

"I watched footage..." Natasha breathed. "When the snap happened, I saw a young mother… She was holding a baby in her arms and then, the baby." he voice broke. "The baby turned to dust, and the woman screamed. It was awful! I couldn't watch anymore!"

Thors eyes grew wet.

"There are so many parents who lost their children, and also so many children whom lost their parents! Those who still have just one parent are lucky! I don't know which one is worse!" Natasha grabbed her head.

Thor felt it, the tears in his eyes, but he didn't fight to stop it, he allowed Natasha to speak.

"Laura, and the children. They are gone!" Natasha sniffed. "What must Clint have felt, can you even imagine? He turned around for one second and then… They were just gone! The nicest people you will ever know! Why?"

Slowly Thor stepped forward, then gently he put his arms around Natasha and then allowed her to cry into his chest. Tears quietly falling down his own face as well.

"It's all right." Thor assured just holding her gently. "You have done so much better than most of us, you carried on while I..." he halted then looked down. "You have been so strong, a true inspiration Natasha."

Natasha sniffed. "I.. I have been trained, to show no emotion. To not let attachment cloud my judgment and yet."

"You are just a person Natasha." Thor assured. "Same as I… I..." he halted. "I am not the perfect mighty hero so many desired for me to be I mean." he gestured as his gut.

Natasha smiled as she swallowed. "You know, it's actually not so bad." she informed as she finally managed to stand back wiping her eyes. "It makes you kind of hugable, like a big bear. You were already kind of like a bear, but now even more so."

Thor smiled amused. "I'm still going to get rid of it." he informed.

"That's fair." Natasha smiled a bit amused. "How is Loki in the other reality."

"He's pretty good." Thor replied. "We are actually bonding, can you believe it?" he asked.

"I can, in fact." Natasha smiled. "I know I only ever got to see the worst side of him, how-ever, your love for him has always been very real. So clearly there must have been something about him I just didn't see."

Thor smiled. "Oh yes, it would be nice if I could show you." he admitted.

"Well, he's your brother. So he can't be all bad." Natasha smiled amused.

"Adopted… I mean." Thor blushed.

Natasha shook her head. "You know something Thor?" she asked.

Thor shook his head.

"I never knew my parents, Neither do I have any idea who they were… I was an orphan, given to the Russian military. Raised to be the perfect killing machine from the moment I could walk." Natasha informed. "If I have any blood relatives at all, I don't know… I never knew the meaning or sentiment of family."

Thor was quiet.

"Until I met Clint and he introduced me to his own family." Natasha informed. "It changed me, they became my family and I changed. It was real." she turned to Thor. "And then, I met you guys to. Tony… Bruce… Steve… You." she lifted a hand resting it on Thors chest. "So I guess what I am saying is this... blood doesn't dictate who your real family is. Not at all."  
  
Thor let go of a breath. 

"If it weren't for you people." Natasha sniffed. "I don't know what I would do!"

"Natasha." Thor grabbed her hand resting on his chest. "I am honored, that you would consider me family." he informed. "Even among the warrior maidens of Asgard, you stand tall and proud. I am only sorry there is nothing more I can do for you."

Natasha smiled as she looked up. "The universe has tasked you with saving it and thereby also us right?" she asked. "I'm going to say that's plenty."

Thor smiled.

"Bring another message to Loki, will you?" Natasha asked.

* * *

"Natasha desires to thank you, for all the work you are doing." Thor informed Loki.

Loki glanced up as he was holding his wine glass.

"She also asks that you look after, well." Thor blushed as he scratched his cheek. "Me." he admitted. "What was her words, ah. Thor has a good heart, but thinking with your heart and not your brain is not always the answer. Sometimes having good intentions is not enough, in fact good intentions could be Thors doom. Keep him alive Loki. The universe depends on it." he finished. "Yes, those were her words. Nearly exactly."

"She seems like a reasonable and clever woman." Loki commented amused as he neatly cut out his fish. "A shame we can't meet, I have a feeling I might actually like this one."

"She was also the one asking you to pull yourself together earlier, remember?" Thor asked.

"Oh, the excrement woman." Loki recalled. "Crude." he put a piece of fish into his mouth.

Thor smirked. "She should also be around somewhere in this timeline." he pointed out. "I am honestly unsure if you would like or dislike her."

"Oh?" Loki asked.

"She is also a master of deception." Thor informed. "She have multiple acts, sometimes she acts like a meek and defenseless woman only to make her enemies lower their guards, that's when she kills them in cold blood."

"This sounds intriguing." Loki had to admit.

"They call her the black widow, she seduces men to expose their vulnerable side, then uses it for her mission." Thor admitted.

"I changed my mind, I like this Natasha." Loki informed.

Thor lifted an eyebrow.

"Men stupid enough to fall for that deserves to die." Loki simply stated.

"Well, that erhm." Thor scratched his cheek, unsure if he should agree or disagree with that one. "The people she kills are only the bad guys."

Loki looked at Thor. "Who decides who the bad guys are?" he asked. "What defines a bad guy?"

"You know, people who kill." Thor commented.

"Thor, _you _killed." Loki pointed out.

"Ah, this is true." Thor admitted.

"Are you then a bad guy?" Loki asked.

"Well, in some circumstances… I was." Thor admitted. "That's why it's so important to be careful, either of us could so easily become the bad guy."

Loki was quiet. "Also you Thor?" he asked.

"Aye, no one is above it. I don't think." Thor commented. "There is even sometimes, that… No matter what you do, even if you do nothing. You're still the bad guy. I suppose the best thing you can do is just… try to do your best."

"What about..." Loki halted. "Odin."

Thor smiled grimly. "Odin..."

"The hero of the nine realms, the peace bringer. He brought peace. Under his rule all is fair and prosperes." Loki pointed out, the story they had been told. All of their lives.

"Loki… Listen to me." Thor spoke seriously. "Odin, the peace we have known growing up. Was bought with oceans of blood." he informed. "Odin didn't just peacefully take over the realms, he conquered them, he killed the lords… The foundation of the peace we know is blood, hidden beneath pretty pictures and walls made of marble, it is all build on top of a mountain of corpses."

"But not Asgardian corpses." Loki tried to reason, though he did seem a bit unsure

"of course also Asgardian corpses! Many Asgardian warriors died in those wars, how do you think war works?" Thor asked. "The realms, they are not at peace with Asgard, they are trembling with fear, they desire Odins demise but are to afraid of him to act, because they still remember the blood bath. How-ever, the moment Odin is no more… Death awaits our realm."

Loki swallowed. "Your mind… The sea of corpses. Asgard burning… I saw."

"And I lived it." Thor informed. "It is all waiting to happen, and yet Odin has told us nothing about it! Left us unprepared for the true horror his demise will inevitable bring! Left us… With his own baggage."

Loki swallowed.

"The more shining the image, the more fake it most likely is." Thor informed. "Loki, you are known as the deceiver and yet… Our father, he is the greatest deceiver of all. For all of ours lives." he swallowed.

Loki closed his eyes.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"I can't deny what I saw… Asgard burning. So many dead." Loki breathed. "And you say that Odin." he looked up.

"He knows… He knows that upon his own death, it will be unleashed. And yet he has neglected to tell us." Thor informed. "He didn't even tell us of her, the goddess of death whom he imprisoned himself, though as he dies the seal shall be broken and she will be unleashed. Searching revenge on the people whom has now been put to replace her."

"Replace her?" Loki asked. "Who?"

"Us." Thor informed. "The new heirs to Asgards throne, the Throne which rightfully belongs to her.. Hela Odindottir."

Lokis eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Our sister." Thor smiled sadly. "Odins first born."

Lokis eyes were wide, his face white as a sheet, he couldn't believe it.

"Aye Loki, neither am I a first born." Thor informed sadly. "Hela is far older than either of us."

"You're lying." Loki breathed.

"You saw her face, it is forever burned into my mind." Thor breathed.

Loki swallowed, he was shaking lightly.

"Loki… Are you." Thor hesitated.

"When… When this is over, I want you to tell me all else you know." Loki informed returning to his fish. "How-ever right now, we have other concerns."

Thor nodded. "Aye. This is true."

Loki was still slightly shaking as he tried to cut his fish.

"I.. I'm sorry Loki." Thor tried.

"No, I appreciate you telling me the truth instead of a half baked lie." Loki replied. "As I said, when this is over, I wish to hear all."

Thor swallowed but nodded. "I… I swear Loki, I shall tell you all I know. It is the least I owe you."

Loki closed his eyes. "Why is it I have a feeling that I will not like what you have to say?"

"It is because that is the truth, and you are a very intelligent man." Thor replied.

Loki sighed putting another piece of fish into his mouth. "At least tell me you have something on this Strange person."

Thor smirked. "Which one is better, home address or working address?"

Loki glanced up.

"Have your pick." Thor invited. "I got them both."


	27. Very Strange

"So this… Is Midgardian healing." Loki commented glancing down at a patient laying on a bed.

"Be kind Loki, they do not have access to the same kind of magic like we do." Thor pointed out.... It did make him wonder though, what kind of magic _did _they have? Clearly that Stephen Strange had been quite the powerful sorcerer. 

"Thor, while Midgardians don't have sedir, it doesn't take innate magical talent to learn the simplest healing spells." Loki reprimanded. "If you just use the energies of the universe instead of the energies of the sedir, you can still do at least simple spells. Yes even Midgardians! These people are cutting their patients open like a pig for slaughter to stitch them up on the inside and then sew them together again! They are putting nails into peoples bones!"

Thor had to admit it, he started to feel a bit queeshy over the graphic description. "Maybe… After we are done saving the universe and stuff, you could come here and teach them some healing spells?" he suggested. The Midgardians had magic! So, healing should be possible... Right? 

Loki snorted. "Why would I waste my time on that? Who-ever Midgardian I teach it to would be dead in less than a hundred years and then the knowledge I tried to give them would just be lost again." he rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you can teach just one and he could teach someone else and then let the Midgardians handle it." Thor suggested.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Show me just one Midgardian with the brains to grasp the concept of magic and the multiverse, then we can talk." he stated as he walked forward.

Thor quieted.. Still remembering, Stephen Strange had been strong enough to trap Loki, even if it had only been for a while... That took some serious talent. 

Thor hadn't really gotten around to telling Loki that, this ought to be quite fun though.

"Excuse me sirs, can I help you?" A woman asked and both men turned to see a woman in a blue scrub and her hair in a tight bundle.

"Ah, yes." Thor turned to her. "We are here to see a Doctor Stephen Strange. Could you tell us where we might find him?"

The woman sighed. "Stephen?" she asked. "You better have an appointment, he doesn't take unscheduled visitors you know."

"I assure you, he will see_ us._" Loki stated in a snort.

The woman looked at him with a lifted eyebrow. "Are you related to him?" she asked Loki directly.

"What?" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry, your attitude just seem pretty similar." The woman sighed deeply. "And you do share features, tall… black hair. Stuff like that. You could be his cousin no problem. Especially that attitude." she rolled her eyes.

Thor blinked... Strange had seemed a bit full of himself upon his meeting, but it hadn't been that bad. Had it? Thor was honestly unsure right now. Thor glanced at the womans name tag and read Doctor Christina Palmer, then looked up. "Doctor Palmer, no we don't have an appointment. But perhaps if you told him we are aware he has the time stone in his possession he will listen."

"Time stone?" Doctor Palmer blinked. "What's that? A new medical tech?" she asked.

"Allow me please." Loki then asked as he stepped forward. "Doctor, we were send by SHIELD." he suddenly held up a badge with the official SHIELD insignia. "It has come to our attention that Doctor Stephen strange has information of the utmost importance and thus we must speak to him."

"Oh." Christina looked at the emblem then looked up. "Okay I can see it's official business, come this way please." she asked.

"Thank you Doctor." Loki politely nodded at Christina and then send Thor a wry smile as they started to walk.

"Did you steal that?" Thor asked in a whisper.

"Of course I did, I thought it might come in handy." Loki replied in an equal whisper. "No need to look at me like that, we are on a mission to save the universe. Does that not justify it?" he asked.

Thor sighed deeply. "Aye." he admitted. "Are you going to give it back?"  
  
Loki blinked confused. "Why would I do that?"  
  
And Thor sighed, well. Giving it back probably would be more trouble than it was worth anyway, he was just going to ignore this one.

Finally they stood in front of the correct door at the office area of the building, the name plate revealed the name, Doctor Stephen Strange.

Christian sighed. "Well, you two are professionals so I am guessing you will know what to do. Just a fair warning, he is not easy to deal with."

Loki smirked. "I assure you, we are more than equipped to handle just one man."

"All right, if you say so." Christina sighed. "Good luck then!" and she darted off.

Thor blinked as he looked after her then back at the door, he knocked politely… No response.

Thor frowned slightly then knocked again.

He turned to Loki. "Maybe he's not in?"

"No, someones in there." Loki informed. "Just a regular mortal though, no stone."

Thor shrugged then finally pushed open the door and glanced inside, what he saw was a big and fancy office, yet mostly left in darkness as the curtains were drawn shut.

On the walls hung numerous of prices, there was a large book shelf filled with big heavy books, a gray carpet covered most of the floor and there in the middle was a big heavy desk made of wood and by that desk was sitting that man looking at a huge stack of papers.

The light from a computer screen reflected on his face as his eyes read over the paper.

The man himself was wearing what looked like very high quality Midgardian wear.

A three piece suite, black with a gray shirt sitting so perfectly it had to be tailor made.

The man didn't move to greet them as both Thor and Loki stepped in and the door closed by itself leaving them all in semi darkness in there as the lights were turned off and the drapes for some reason were drawn.

Thor cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Still the man didn't reply, just kept reading, Loki frowned annoyed.

"Excuse me." Thor then tried. "Sir? Doctor Strange?" he asked. "If we may have a minute of your time."

Then finally, the man responded. Not moving his eyes the slightest bit from the paper he just spoke.

"Idiopathic bilateral vestibulopathy is an acquired bilateral peripheral vestibular dysfunction of unknown etiology, with persistent unsteadiness but without sensorineural hearing loss, in this case though the eye sight has been affected. Brain surgery is needed and I must be prepared, I only do flawless operations. A minute of my time can be the difference between flawless or faulty, and I do not do faulty. Why should I waste a minute of time on you?"

Both Thor and Loki was gaping, Thor because he couldn't believe that he had actually found someone more condescending than Loki! He was ready to swear, it had _not _been this bad the last time!

And Loki clearly wasn't used to be on the receiving end of such a condescending tone.

Then finally Strange looked up, his blue eyes in an annoyed frown.

Lokis face quickly changed from being gobsmacked to that of a pure scowl. "It needn't even take a minute! We need the time stone, you have it. Give it to us!"

Stranges frown only deepened. "The what?" he asked.

"The time stone! Mortal!" Loki demanded stepping forward. "A stone that is the foundation of time itself!"

Strange looked up at Loki, his eyes slightly wide.

"Well?" Loki asked in a hiss.

"Fascinating." Strange then stated standing up. "You are entirely convinced of your delusion, there is not even doubt in your mind."

Loki blinked. "What?"

"When did you sustain the head injury?" Strange asked. "The temporal lobe." he grabbed Lokis head turning it to have a look. "I see no wound."

"GET OFF ME!" Loki shouted pushing him away. "Do not… _Ever_ touch me! I am a god! You mortal fool!"

Strange didn't really react to have been pushed away. "Fascinating, tell me." he addressed Thor. "Did he always have similar delusions or did they first arrive after the head injury?"

"Well." Thor held his hands together. "Loki has always been just a bit full of himself, honestly."

"WHAT?!" Loki wide-eyed turned to Thor.

"He thinks he can do magic." Thor then informed and Loki seethed.

Strange though laughed. "Magic?" he asked. "Hahaha, people thinking they are gods I heard of. But thinking they can do actual magic!"

Loki turned back to him. "_You._" he was stopped though as Thor laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't believe in magic?" Thor asked Strange seriously. "Perhaps there are things you simply cannot perceive at this moment."

"If I can't perceive it, why would I believe in it?" Strange asked. "I am a scientist, all I do, the things I can do is based in hard science! It can be measured, quantified and explained." he stated. "Magic?" he chuckled. "Oh that's funny."

Thor looked seriously at Strange... the man was serious. He honestly didn't believe in magic, not even remotely. So that meant...

Loki seethed. "How I pity you, you mortal fool." he hissed. "Your mind has been closed, the secrets of the universe is denied to you because you are the kind of person who would refuse to see." he snorted. "Then I suppose it would go beyond your tiny human comprehension anyway!"

And Strange burst out laughing. "Oh he really is a piece of work this one isn't he?" he asked.

"Aye… Excuse us, I am just going to take Loki for some fresh air." Thor informed. "Calm him down." his hand on Lokis shoulder tightened and he pulled Loki with him.

"Let go of me Thor!" Loki exclaimed. "LET ME TEACH THAT MORTAL A LESSON!" he shouted reaching for Strange.

"No…. Loki no." Thor pulled Loki backwards. "Not here!"

"I shall show him things, which will shatter his tiny little mortal mind!" Loki exclaimed.

"Okay, now it's really time to go." Thor stated grabbing Loki and pulled him outside closing the door only for Loki to reach for the handle again as they could clearly hear Strange's laughter on the other side. "Loki there's no point!" Thor exclaimed stopping Loki. "Clearly he doesn't have the stone yet!"

"So we came all the way here for nothing?!" Loki asked.

"I'm sorry, he must have acquired it at a later time!" Thor stated.... Plus a deep understanding and clear acceptance of magic. In just a few years to! ... Impressive. 

"Well at least let me show him my powers then!" Loki exclaimed. "I can teach him a lesson, then it wont have been for nothing!"

"Loki. No." Thor stated.

"Why not?!" Loki whined. "It would shatter his world view! It would take me less than his precious little minute!"

"Leave him be Loki! There is no point." Thor pointed out.

"Yes there is! It would teach _him_ a lesson and it would make _me_ feel good!" Loki exclaimed.

Just then a laughter sounded, this one female not far from them.

Loki seethed, his hands clinching. "Who dares this time?" he asked and turned. "To laugh at..."

Loki didn't get any further, he just halted. Thor turned as well and blinked at the strange sight.

A woman, wearing odd orange garbs. Her head was bald, there was an odd air around here, it was impossible to describe. It seemed… Old somehow, powerful. But also pleasant, like she was a creature of another nature. Then Thors eyes fell on her neck and his eyes widened, the pendant! With the green stone! … The Time stone.

Lokis eyes were on it to then he looked up.

"Stephen Strange has yet to arrive at the time where his destiny will be revealed to him." The woman spoke, her voice to sounded like something from another world. Was she… Midgardian? She seemed more like a light elf or something. But even among those she looked a bit strange.

"I am indeed a human." The woman smiled amused. "And yes Loki of Asgard, I have become one with the universe itself which allows the universe itself to flow through me and I can manipulate it at will. A gift only the fewest have, yet it is even more powerful than that of an inner Sedir."

Loki seethed. But oddly he wasn't speaking back.

"You may call me the ancient one." The woman spoke. "I believe this is what you are looking for." she pointed at the pendant.

"If you knew why we were here, why didn't you come _before_ we bothered with _him?!_" Loki asked angrily gesturing at Stranges door.

"Because seeing you squabbling with him was funny." The woman chuckled amused and Loki seethed.

Thor though put a gentle hand on Lokis shoulder to calm him then stepped forward. "You know we are after the stones, do you know why?" he asked.

The Ancient one nodded. "The universe is collapsing." she stated. "This reality we are in now, it is a fragmented piece, belonging to another reality. The prime reality… It lacks stones. You are on a journey to bring them back. If you fail, the universe and all of it small fragments will collapse."

Thor breathed then nodded. "Aye, that's it. Will you give me the stone?" he asked.

"What other choice do I have?" The ancient one asked. "It is the only logical thing to do, only you can travel between worlds. You were handed this task..."

"By the universe itself." Thor swallowed.

"No… Not the universe." The ancient one smiled amused. "A person."

Thor blinked. "What?"

The ancient one smiled. "I imagine he will reveal himself to you eventually."

Thor was stunned into silence.

"Listen, Thor of Asgard." The ancient one spoke. "This reality, is a fragment of the reality of which you came… It split apart, like a shard of glass falling from a mirror. The people here, are like fragments of the people in your original time line. They are the same, but fractured. That is why what happens to one can have an affect on the other."

"I do not understand." Thor spoke.

The ancient one smiled as she reached over her head, and took of the medallion. "There are two universes, but only one set of infinity stones." she spoke. "How-ever, when a piece of pottery fractures. Then what do you do?" she asked as she put the medallion into Thors hand. "You put the pieces back together." she stated closing Thors hand around it.

Thor blinked then he looked up. "But, if I were to do that. Then what would happen?" he asked. "I mean, this isn't a vase. This is a universe!"

The ancient one just smiled. "I am sure the answers will come to you in due time." she stated as a portal opened behind her.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Loki exclaimed, the ancient one though just smiled and stepped through, Loki ran for her but it was to late she was gone. "NORNS!" he shouted.

Thor though looked down in his hand, the pulsing green stone.

"This realm is infuriating!" Loki hissed. "We got what we came for here didn't we?! Can we go back to Asgard now?!"

Thor nodded. "Reality, mind and soul is not on Midgard. We can leave." he assured as he put the infinity stone into his pocket dimension with the others."

"Good." Loki groaned. "I had it with this place!"

Thor smiled a bit amused. "Foods nice though, isn't it?"

"Yes, but there are people like _him_ living here!" Loki exclaimed gesturing at Stranges door. "Have you ever seen such attitude before?!"

Thor elected not to answer…. It would probably be really stupid to answer right now.

"Let us just… Go home to Asgard and rest for a bit before we plan our next move." Thor then suggested and Loki nodded.

"I couldn't agree more!"


	28. Back to Asgard

Thor probably shouldn't be that surprised, the moment Thor and Loki made it back to Asgard they were summoned to the throne room…. Probably for a good scolding.

Thor sighed deeply, it was really weird being brought back to a time where he was still considered a bit of a child.

In his own time line he had started to disobey Odin and act on his own a while back, acting as his own agent and he hadn't even seen Odin as he had been busy flying across all the realms.

Of course, Odin hadn't been Odin but Loki in disguise, but Thor had still been disobeying the real Odin and told him directly he was going to act on his own and then not returned to Asgard for some years, if he had, he would have discovered Lokis mischief much sooner.

Point was, he had out right told Odin he would act as his own person and Odin had in fact accepted it, if only reluctantly.

Now though they hadn't gotten that far, Thor had somewhat of a part to play, and there he and Loki were on their knees.

Odin sighed deeply. "Thor." he spoke. "First you refuse to take the throne, without offering any real explanation. Then you go gallivanting like a child?" he asked. "I allowed you to do that as a child, but now, you have responsibilities. Or should have."

"I needed this time." Thor simply stated as he finally stood up.

Odin glanced at him. "You do seem to be doing better." he admitted. "This pleases me."

"Thank you." Thor breathed. "I am indeed better."

Loki stood up next to Thor, his head bowed.

"Loki." Odin sighed.

"I did not talk Thor into going!" Loki defended himself. "He was the one asking me!"

"But only you can travel the branches and thus leave this realm without the bridge bifrost." Odin commented. "Loki, you are still free to do as you desire. The burden of a throne does not weigh on you. Thor though needn't follow such an example. He need to realize where his duties lies."

Loki blinked. "So I should treat Thor like a child whom cannot leave this realm without your express permission?" he asked.

Thor smiled, feeling appreciation fill him.

Odin frowned annoyed and Loki shuffled back.

"Forgive me, I am just... A little confused." Loki admitted, his voice hesitant, nervous, but he spoke. "You said Thor was ready to the throne but, he is not allowed to act on his own?" he asked sounding honestly confused. His eyes though were still on the ground not daring to defy Odin anymore than he already had.

Odin did seem pretty angry by the defiance, but clearly he had no way to rebut Lokis question. It was a very legit question.

"Father, it is the truth. I asked Loki to accompany me." Thor informed. "I needed this time, and Loki has been of immense help and support. A true brother."

Odins one eye rested on him then he nodded. "It does warm me to see you come together as brothers." he admitted. "Very well then, but let it not happen again. If you desire to leave, you must inform me." he stated as he stood up and finally walked out the throne room leaving Thor and Loki alone as they looked at each other.

"When we leave to get the other three stones, we are not going to tell him are we?" Loki asked.

"No we're not." Thor replied.

"Huh." Loki turned back.

Thor looked at him. "Don't think I don't know Loki, you do things the all father don't know about, _all _the time." he pointed out.

"True, but you don't. At least not until now." Loki commented glancing at Thor, then he looked up at the big paintings across the ceiling of the throne room, the history of Asgard, beautiful blue and golden talking of a great people rising in prosperity and peace.

It told of a humble people coming to a humble land and build their own kingdom, talking to other realms as friends and build alliances due to talk and friendship, not a single drop of red paint was to be found.

Thor looked up as he swallowed. "It's… right under that." he breathed. "They painted it over. The true history, it's right there. But hidden beneath… That."

Loki stood still, he was shaking lightly.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Then Loki raised his hands and suddenly, the outer layer seemed to vanish though it just turned invisible… The contrast was astounding, all the blues seemed to now be red and there it was. Wars, the image of Odin standing proud behind a horned woman wielding an axe as lords knelt before them.

Lokis eyes were transfixed on her.

"Aye that's her… Our sister." Thor breathed.

Loki was shaking.

"Odin… he journeyed to conquer the realms, to make Asgard the mightiest realm of all. Forcing the others into submission. He brought his daughter to his side, and he made her… His own executioner. He asked her to execute those whom stood against him, and she did." Thor gestured at the paintings clearly showing it. "What Odin didn't count on was Hela truly developing a taste for blood, she adored killing, to her it was fun… And then, one day. Odin changed his ways, he saw the wrong in his ways and wished to change. But Hela, did not want to change, she wanted to be allowed to continue. To kill. She even turned on her own, on Asgard! She massacred the Valkyries, killed her own people and she would not stop. So Odin locked her away, far away. And there she still is, to this very day."

Loki was shaking, his face looked so pale, his eyes misty.

"He made her what she is. His own daughter." Thor breathed. "And then, when he realized he had done wrong… She was locked away. And the day he dies, she will be released and she will look for her revenge. She will demand this throne, kill anyone who denies it to her and start her killing spree just because to her there is no greater pleasure than the death of others."

"Stop!" Loki hissed as he gestured with his hands and the paintings were covered back up. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Loki…. I.." Thor breathed.

"Odin is just going to leave us with that crap!?" Loki asked. "If he wanted to start fresh, the least he could do would be to kill her himself! But then he just leaves it to us?!"

Thor felt the sadness in him, he knew he was soon going to break again, the tears would soon flow. What Loki said was true.There was no way around it, Odin had left his own dirty work to them. And he hadn't even warned them about it. 

"Odin said, he united the realms in peace! So that was all a lie. His big grand example was just... A big fat lie?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye." he informed.

"If everything is a lie… Then what can I believe?" Loki asked, his voice breaking, his eyes looking so hopeless.

Thor reached out taking Lokis shoulder. "Believe that we are on a mission, and that has nothing to do with this. Believe that you are Loki, and you do not need Odins approval to do wonders."

Loki looked up, then he nodded.

* * *

As Thor finally reached his chambers he was just exhausted, he looked forward to a good long sleep. Though the moment he laid down he realized, he was alone in his room. Loki wasn't with him! And he shivered.

What if he shifted! What if he shifted and Loki wasn't there! And he came back here and Loki was suddenly gone?!

He knew it was irrational, he wanted to go to Lokis room even to just lay on the floor, it was stupid, it was silly. Helas laughter ones again rang in his skull, the images they had just seen but alive, real. The image of a burning Asgard and all the corpses.

Fandral... Volstag... Hogun..... Laying on the ground never to move again because they defied her. Thor was shivering, he curled together, he wanted the images to go away but they would not.

Then suddenly the door opened and in stepped, it was Loki.

Wide-eyed Thor looked up, Lokis head was lowered and his face blushing deeply, as if he was ashamed.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

"You always weep when you're sleeping!" Loki huffed. "It's pathetic, I can't leave you alone."

Thor blinked.

"I'm not scared!" Loki informed… He was shaking. "This is for you, _not _me!" he proclaimed trying to act tough… His eyes were wet.

Then Loki turned into a cat and jumped up into Thors bed, rolling into a lump on top of the blankets. Clearly trying to pretend it wasn't a big deal.

Thor swallowed. "Thank you Loki." he breathed. "You're right, I did need this." he admitted, he hesitated but reached forward, finally allowing himself to pet Lokis cat form. Loki didn't react, but as Thor laid back, Loki moved closer, and was snuggling all the way up to Thors side as if searching protection.

Thor honestly was happy, it did allow him to relax and get some sleep.


	29. Thing about opinion. Everyone has one.

This was starting to get really confusing and really tiresome.

One second one place, the next second another, so many people all shouting their different views of the situation. Safe my reality, safe the other reality, why do you need to try and safe both? Of course you should safe both.

You are insane, I hope you are not insane, get them back, I don't believe you can get them back.

Everybody!_ Everybody_ had their own opinion and everybody just _loved _sharing it, it was getting really… Really tiresome.

"Point break, you heard me?!" Tony Starks voice sounded from the speaker and his image were on the big screen. "You have to get them back! Do you understand!?"

Thor sighed looking up at the screen… Why did all of this have to fall upon him? Why?

"I am doing my best friend Stark." Thor informed in a very tired voice.

Tony looked seriously at him. "Thor, after Natasha contacted me and told me about the universe collapse thing I… I did some readings. The world itself is out of whack!" he informed. "If you don't fix this then… What's going to happen to Morgan?" he asked.

Thor was sympathetic, he really was! He had seen Tony holding his little girl just ones, and even then the look on Tony's face had been unlike any face expression Tony had ever worn before.

In that moment, all his snarkiness and need to keep up a facade had been gone, his eyes had been filled with love and for just the slightest of moments he had been at peace.

That is until the tragedy of it all hit him and he turned to sorrow, it was obvious. The one thing keeping Tony floating was his own family. Pepper and Morgan, two people who he would do anything for to protect.

Still, this was just yet _another _voice shouting at him. Do this, do that, don't do that, you must do that.

"Nothing is going to happen to her I swear in the name of the all father." Thor then stated. "Loki and I are going to get the stones and then we'll bring them all back. And fix the universe.. Put the pieces back together I… I think."

"You _think?!" _Tony asked.

Thor groaned.

"Do you have a plan, how do you intend to piece the universe together? I can help, I can do science!" Tony stated. "And Loki?! Are you serious?! I wouldn't trust that bag of crazy further than I could throw him."  
  
"TONY!" Thor shouted. "It's not the same this time! Loki and I am figuring things out."  
  
"Well excuse me if I can't just take your words for it, you were always biased in his favor!" Tony exclaimed. "And this is my _kid _we are talking about! Let me handle at least..." 

"Friend Stark, I assure you. If I am in need of your specific help I will ask immediately. This concerns everyone. I am afraid though at this time, there is nothing you can do." Thor cut Tony off..

"What about the stones, they are needed to stabilize this universe right?" Tony asked. "Why don't you hand them over, just for a bit. I can examine them!"

"Tony no!" Thor exclaimed. "The stones stays with me!"

"Why?" Tony asked.

"_Because." _Thor sighed. "If I remove them from the other timeline I don't know what will happen to it."

Tony was quiet.

"Time doesn't move over there while I am here, but if I were to take the stones out of the pocket dimension here and go back, now unable to retrieve them. I would have removed them from that timeline." Thor breathed. "I do not dare…."

"That timeline isn't even real is it?" Tony asked. "It's just."

"Don't say it." Thor demanded cutting Tony off. "Look, nothing will happen to your family! I swear to you!"

"But.." Tony began.

"I'll talk to you later friend." Thor stated pressing the button which ended the call and then groaned as he sat back, only to realize someone was looking at him and Thor turned to see Clints harsh eyes from the door across the room.

Clint made sure to look very judgmental at Thor and finally he left as Thor groaned deeply.

Then the screen biped again and Thor looked up fully expecting to see Tony's name as he would call back being angry that he was being cut off, it wasn't though.

Thor blinked then he reached forward to accept the call and saw the image of a dark skinned Asgardian warrior maiden. "Valkyrie." he breathed.

"Hey Thor, how's it hanging?" Valkyrie asked.

Thor groaned deeply.

"Ah, not good I see." Valkyrie commented.

"No, I think things are going well." Thor commented. "I mean as well as it possible could."

"Spend any more time with Lackey?" Valkyrie asked.

"Oh yes, plenty of time." Thor informed. "Only a few days worth of time has passed in this time line, but I have been with Loki for weeks."

"And you're… Getting along?" Valkyrie asked.

"Aye, I think we are getting along. Better than we did before. It's actually, been quite fun." Thor smiled lightly.

"Oh?" Valkyrie asked.

"We went to Midgard together to look for the stones." Thor informed. "I had Loki taste some Midgardian food. He didn't want to look like he was impressed but… Between you and me. I found an empty midgardian package in his room. He traveled all the way back just to fetch some more sushi."

Valkyrie chuckled amused.

"Oh we found the stones as well, we got three now. That's half." Thor informed.

"That's very good news!" Valkyrie exclaimed. "Then why look so doom and gloom?"

Thor smiled lightly. "Everyone is a bit pessimistic around here." he admitted. "I told them I was going to safe both time lines. For some reason people don't believe me."

Valkyrie smiled. "I believe you Thor." she informed.

Thor looked up, then he smiled. "Thank you. That does mean a lot." he admitted. "How are the Asgardians?"

"They are doing well." Valkyrie assured. "They are a strong and proud people, they wont be knocked down so easily. And they keep asking me to send you wishes of well being. They care about you Thor."

"Aye, I am aware." Thor admitted in a sad smile. "I am only sad I couldn't live up to expectations."

"Thor, in your situation. I don't think anyone could have gone through that without breaking somewhat." Valkyrie commented. "But look at you now, the second you have a mission you are back up and running again. You lacked purpose that's all. Now you're up and running again."

"I thought… Helping the Asgardian rebuild was my purpose." Thor commented. "I just… Failed at it."

"Well." Valkyrie hesitated. "So you're not a city planner, what shame is there in that though?" he asked. "Thor, I don't blame you. You had a rough spot, but you know… The horrors you've seen goes beyond compare. I did the same thing remember? Spend a hundred years just drinking my sorrows away."

Thor swallowed and Valkyrie continued in a soft voice.

"I saw you, how you handled yourself in front of Hela. Making the decision that needed to be made and put the people first, before all else. I think you're a worthy king."

Thor swallowed as he looked at her.

"A far better king than Odin ever was." Valkyrie informed. "He ruled with so much deception, you though, you rule with honesty and a very genuine idea of always trying to reach for the right thing, for the best. That is to be admired. You are just, yourself. And you're a good person Thor. And a good king who cares so much for his people, his friend and his family. These are not flaws, these are admirable traits."

Thor smiled lightly. "Thank you." he breathed. "It does me well to hear you think that." he admitted.

"You did _everything _in your power to stop Thanos. We all know that." Valkyrie continued. "And now you are doing it again, to safe both universes."

"But when happens when my everything isn't enough?" Thor asked.

"Then you got others to rely on." Valkyrie reminded him. "Me, the avengers. And Loki it seems."

Thor couldn't help but smile.

"That's what I like to see. It's so good seeing you smile." Valkyrie informed smiling herself.

"It feels good smiling." Thor admitted. "There's… Hope."

Valkyrie nodded. "Go get them thunder." she winked. "You can do this, you and little old Lackey. I know you can."

Thor smiled. "Thank you." he breathed.

* * *

Thor was looking at the hammer, Mjolnir, still standing right there where Odin had left it… Only he who is worthy can lift Mjolnir.

Thor had not dared to even try, he could not even begin to imagine the heart break if he found himself unworthy.

Slowly he stepped forward, he looked at her, his wonderful companion. Then he reached forward a hand, and grabbed the handle.

The energy so warm and familiar, welcoming him home, and then… He picked her up.

Thor was astounded, wide-eyed he looked at the hammer in his hand. "I..." he gasped. "I'm worthy." he barely even breathed. "How?"

"Worthy is a very vague concept isn't it?" A voice asked from the door and Thor looked up to see Loki leaning in the door frame. "I mean, worthy of what exactly?" he asked.

"I… I am not entirely sure." Thor admitted. "The powers of Thor I think."

Lokis eyebrow rose. "Who would be more worthy of the powers of Thor than, you know. Thor?" he asked.

Thor chuckled amused. "Someone whom don't miss use his power." he replied.

"Define miss use." Loki asked and Thor shook his head. "Thor, I'll be honest. I am pretty sure that you could have picked that thing up at any time if you had just bothered to try."

"I… Perhaps." Thor blushed deeply.

Loki quieted. "The second we grab the reality stone, Odin is going to know what we are doing. He will pursue."

Thor nodded seriously.

"When we steal from this Thanos, he will know to. And he will pursue." Loki then continued and Thor nodded again. "We wont be able to just go back to Asgard, it'll just be the two of us… Alone."

"If I were to truly be alone on this quest, I would have my doubts I could do it." Thor stated. "But, together dear brother." he smiled lightly.

"Odin is going to be angry with us when he finds out, what we are doing right under his nose." Loki commented then he glanced up, there was a silent anger in his eyes. "I can't wait for that."

Thor sighed, he personally didn't really have a desire to spite Odin, even if Odin had wronged him. But Loki was of course different, he would want to spite anyone who wronged him, especially someone he had previously looked up to.

It was good though, that Loki seemed to have taken Thors words to heart, after first having gone through the shock he had now arrived at the quiet anger and he would no longer act to please Odin. He would act as his own person.

Hopefully it just wouldn't end in disaster this time.

"Well." Thor breathed. "The second we grab that stone, there will be no turning back. Are you ready brother."

Loki smirked, a grim but determined smirk. "I am ready."


	30. ill fated confrontation

Thor… Could not help it, his eyes were constantly on Loki.

He recognized this, he had seen it before.

Lokis anger, burning deep inside of him, hate shown in his eyes, a desire to spite and get back at those who had wronged him.

This time though, the anger was not turned towards Thor himself, this time… Odin had the undivided honor of it.

And Loki didn't even know half of it yet.

Thor only hoped Loki would remain rational, now that he fully well knew what Loki was capable of.

Lokis anger had blinded him before, he had given into his burning desire for revenge, just to spite those he hated.

He had tried to take over Midgard just to spite Thor and Odin!

Or… perhaps not. Thor with a shudder remembered what Nebula had told him, Loki had initially refused Thanos, ones again out of spite.

It had taken an infinity stone to bend him, the mind gem. What had happened though was that the spite he already had had been fed some more it seemed.

Thor could not forget, the pure hate in Lokis eyes. How he had stood in chains in front of Odin, but he hadn't looked the least bit sorrowful. Remorse could might as well have been a foreign concept to him. He had been defiant and spiteful. He was not going to apologize nor excuse his actions on Midgard, he just wanted to hurt Odin and Thor in what-ever way he could.

Thor had no doubt that if Odin had come close enough, Loki would have spit him in the face!

And it looked like Loki wasn't totally above that right now either as they moved across the old ancient catacombs placed on an inhabited desolate planet.

In Lokis hand was a golden cylinder, Thor had informed Loki about the Aether, how it was indeed the reality stone but in a liquefied state. Almost sludge like.

It was obvious that for it to be safe to carry infinity stones around, they needed containers. So Loki had build one which he was not holding, then finally they were there, in front of the obelisk with the energy swirling around.

"So that's it?" Loki asked. "The dark elfs greatest treasure and weapon which Bor king of Asgard stole from them and hid here?" he asked. "Has a familiar ring to it does it not?" he asked.

"Are you referring to.. .The casket of winters?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked. "So which race do you intend to fight Thor?" he asked. "It seems to be a family tradition, pick a race, wage war, take their big treasure secret weapon thing and hide it away."

"I… I rather not do that." Thor informed. "Honestly, all these old wars has done is leaving mess's behind _we _are forced to deal with."

"But you wont have to deal with it obviously, just your children or gran children." Loki pointed out innocently.  
  
"All the more reason not to." Thor sighed. "We ought to deal with our own mess's, leaving it to others is not right."

"Indeed." Loki nodded as the black-red like substance swirled around, then suddenly it came, like a long tentacle going directly for Loki.

Thors eyes widened. "LOKI!" he shouted.

But Loki held up a hand and out came a green force field pushing the thing away. "Feisty one isn't it?" the god of mischief asked.

"Loki, please. Be careful." Thor asked honestly frightened. Remembering only all to well what that thing had done to Jane! And nearly had done.

"Worry not brother." Loki commented holding out his cylinder. "We came prepared."

And he dropped the force field only to hold forward the cylinder and shouted, then the substance was sucked inside. It was struggling, it didn't want to go in but Loki was grinning, his eyes shining as his own green magic pushed it inside. "Come on then, in you go." he stated as the last bit of Aether came inside and he put a lid on it, then turned to Thor. "Done."

"Thank the Norns." Thor sighed deeply. "Loki, we should get going. Quick."

"Why?" Loki asked. "Now we got such fine company."

Thor blinked then Loki pointed behind him and Thor turned around to see… Odin himself standing with the Einherjars.

"Thor.." Odin breathed. "Loki…. What have you done?" he asked, looking honestly mortified.

"Dunno father." Loki commented stepping forward. "I think the real question here is, what have _you _done?" he asked.

"Loki." Thor closed his eyes. "Why?"

"Odin was notified the second we stepped in here, what did you think would happen?" Loki asked.

"Loki! This is neither the time _or _place to have this fight!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki scowled. "Why ever not?" he asked, clearly it was anger rather than reason controlling him at the moment.

"Loki." Odin spoke in a firm voice. "Put that back." he demanded. "Just put it back, we'll go to Asgard and I will overlook this transgression."

"Oh let me think about that for a second. How about no?" Loki asked.

"LOKI!" Odin shouted.

"Father!" Thor stepped between them. "This is not what it seems! I swear to you. We are not out to do harm!"

"Speak for yourself." Loki snorted.

"LOKI THAT IS NOT HELPING!" Thor shouted.

"Oh does it hurt father?" Loki asked in a mocking tone. "Your precious sons no longer acting like mindless slaves?" he asked.

Thor groaned closing his eyes. Loki why?

"Loki! I am your father _and _your king!" Odin stated. "Stop this madness!" he demanded.

"Why?" Loki asked. "So you can keep manipulating us?!" he asked. "String us along in your grand lie and illusion?!" he asked. "You thought we would never figure it out?" he asked. "How stupid did you think we were?"

Odin paled. Then though his eyes turned hard, his mouth in a frown, his hand tightened around Gungnir. "I do not know how you found out." he admitted. "I hope you will tell me. Who told you?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you." Loki snorted, it was clearly a mockery. "Afraid you have to deal with _me!_" he stated.

"Loki if you think your frost giant blood makes your current actions permissible I am afraid to tell you, it does not!" Odin exclaimed.

Thors eyes widened, Lokis did as well, there was stunned silence.

Oh… Norns.

Loki was honestly shocked as he looked at Odin. "What?" he asked.

"No-NOTHING!" Thor stepped forward waving his hands in front of Loki. "Father is just, it's just an old saying you know! Like… erhm, boy that Fandral that has frost giant…. Blood." he turned to Odin and it seemed that Odin to had realized his mistake as he had grown considerable paler.

Thor, did not feel good, he didn't dare but he did, slowly he turned back and was faced with Lokis burning anger… Directed right at him.

"_What?!" _Loki asked.

Thor was lost for words. "Erhm." he swallowed. "Well… You-you see." he stammered. "The-there might be a slight chance that." he was quiet, there was no way to say it probably especially not now. "Is there a chance we can forget about this and move on?" he asked.

Only for Lokis hands to shot forward and grab Thors collar dragging him down so now Lokis sneering face was inches away from his. "You are going to tell me, _right now!" _

Thors eyes were wide. "Loki." he breathed.

"NO ONE IS LEAVING THIS PLACE UNTIL SOMEONE SPEAKS TRUTH!" Loki roared.

"I found you on Jotunnheim." Odin spoke.

Loki quieted, he let go of Thor whom stumbled back then turned to Odin.

"You were less than a day old." Odin informed. "A baby, left all alone on a frozen alter. I claimed that baby as my own and took him home, to raise him as my own youngest."

Lokis eyes were wide. "What?" he asked.

Odins eyes were determined. "I gave you the appearance of an Aisir, I gave you a place as a prince. I made you my son. Blood doesn't change facts, you are a prince of Asgard. You are _my _son! What you do reflects on _all _of Asgard." he stated. "Put it back."

Loki looked down, his anger was burning, his face twisting. "No." he spoke as green sparks escaped him.

Thor was panicking, there was no way this was going to end well. Loki was about to do something stupid, something really really stupid!

Thor barely even thought, he only acted, with a hand wave he pulled out the Tesserect from his pocket dimension.

Loki was to busy aiming his anger at Odin, his hands on his cylinder and the black started to swirl, then Thor grabbed Loki and called on the Tesserect the next moment… They were gone, and now stood at a grassy field in front of a roaring ocean.

Loki blinked confused as he looked around, then he turned to Thor and saw… The Tesserect, it finally clicked and his anger rose. "GET US BACK THERE!" he roared.

Thor shook his head putting the Tesserect back. "Loki, your issues with Odin is but a distraction right now."

"Perhaps." Loki seethed then came straight for Thor. "YOU KNEW AS WELL!" he shouted grabbing for him.

"LOKI!" Thor grabbed him, now holding Loki tight to stop the attacking. "Loki calm down!"

"NO!" Loki screamed as he wriggled. "Did you have fun Thor?! Fun laughing at the Jotnar idiot beside you?! Stringing him along on adventure huh?!"

"NO!" Thor shouted. "That's not it!"

"All your talk of Jotunnheim, so that was it huh?!" Loki asked. "Mockery?! LAUGHING inside! _You may have things in common with the Jotnar Loki._" he quoted Thor in a mocking tone. "How FUN was it for you in your head?!" he asked. " I hope it was a good laugh!"

"That's not true Loki!" Thor exclaimed. "Aye I knew, I found out in the other time line. But it never mattered to me. Don't you understand?!" he asked.

Loki hissed as he grabbed Thors arm and twisted him around forcing Thor to drop him, then he came running with a dagger.

Thor managed to grab Lokis arms so they were held into position in front of each other. "Loki stop this!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to fight you!"

"We were enemies in the other time line weren't we? That's what you kept saying." Loki seethed. "So what's so different now?"

"I NEVER WANTED US TO BE ENEMIES!" Thor cried. "You were inside my mind! You saw how I hurt when we fought. I didn't like it, not any of the times. Loki please!" he begged.

Loki quieted, finally he grew more limb and finally Thor let go letting Loki stagger back a few steps, his eyes though were wet and he hissed, tears starting to emerge.

"Did he have fun?" Loki then asked in a quiet voice, but then it started to grow "The high and mighty Odin, mocking his little frost giant runt! Playing him for an utter fool?!" he asked as suddenly his face twisted. And around him, an icy wind started to blow, the waves seemed to raise. "You know Thor, all I wanted… All I desired, was to be _your _equal in _his _eyes! But it was _never _enough!" he seethed and the wind continued. "All the wonders I created for him! All the missions I accomplished to perfection! Working day and night to learn the tricks, to beat _you! _But it was never enough! NEVER! _You _were always favored without even trying! I kept asking, I kept thinking why? Why is NOTHING I ever do enough?!" he shouted. "So that's it?! A stupid little Jotnar to _stupid _to figure it out?! How much was he laughing behind close doors?! How much did he enjoy making me a fool?!" he asked.

"Loki… It is not like that." Thor tried.

"Then what is it like, _Thor?!" _Loki asked.

"I..." Thor swallowed. "I honestly don't know, I have no idea what Odin was thinking. I'm sorry I..."

"I do not need your pity Thor!" Loki seethed.

"Loki… I didn't know either." Thor spoke sadly. "Not before Odin had no choice but to tell me… When it was to late. He lied to the both of us! This is just one more lie, he also lied about Hela, about his past. We both lived the same lie."

"EXCEPT YOU ARE NOT A CHILD TAKEN IN OUT OF PURE PITY AND THEN MOCKED!" Loki shouted.

"No." Thor spoke sadly. "I am just the stupid fool who were just as fooled as everyone else and thus truly deserve mockery." he informed his eyes wet, his voice broke. "I am just the stupid fool, who can't do anything without his brother with him."

"We are not even brothers though!" Loki exclaimed. "If I am… I am." he sniffed.

"Loki, you're the only brother I ever wanted or needed." Thor stated then he stepped forward, and then he embraced Loki in a tight hug and Loki let go of a big cry as Thor held him tight.

"I am _not _a Jotnar!" Loki proclaimed. "The Aisir is the mightiest of all! I am Aisir! _Aisir!_"

Thor didn't reply, he didn't want to lie so he just held Loki tight.

"Pr-Prince of Asgard." Loki sniffed. "Son of Odin and." his eyes widened. And then his voice broke with the last name. "Frigga." and he burst, crying into Thors chest.

Thor closed his eyes, Lokis relationship with their father had mostly been distant but their mother. Loki loved their mother so very much, they had spend so many days and nights practicing their magic together.

"She loves you no more or less because of your blood." Thor assured "Neither do I."

"She lied to!" Loki bawled.

"Aye… I'm sorry." Thor breathed.

"Is anything any of them told us true?!" Loki asked.

"I.. Loki, I know you wont believe this right now but." Thor wet his lips. "When-ever they said that they love us, I really think they meant it. Even Odin… And definitely Frigga, she loves you so much. I was honestly always a little bit jealous I mean, you were obviously her favorite."

"Don't patronize me Thor." Loki seethed.

"It's the truth." Thor informed in a sad voice. "Loki… We should find a place to rest. Okay?" he asked. "And, I'm sorry but I am not going to leave you alone. Not now."

"What, because you need me?!" Loki asked. "So you can safe your stupid universe?!"

Defeated Thor looked at him. "I do need you so I can safe the universe, this is true." he informed. "But right now, I am worried about you." he informed. "Come on." he put an arm around Loki then he halted, looking towards the waves.

"What is this place anyway?" Loki asked.

"Norway." Thor informed. "It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "It's fine I suppose."

"This is where the few remaining Asgardian lives in my original time line." Thor breathed. "About two hundred left… Two hundred and thirty three exactly. Myself and Valkyrie included. That is all. Scrambling to survive at Norways coast. It's all there is left."

Loki quieted.

"It's not many but... they are alive thanks to you." Thor admitted.

Loki blinked. "What?" he asked.

"When Hela was busy with her slaughter of all of Asgard. You were the one who came, in their hour of need with transportation." Thor informed. "If you had not come, there would have been no-where to flee. All would have died."

"Only two hundred though?" Loki asked.

"Eight." Thor corrected him. "I do not know the exact number when we left Asgard, there was no time to count. Thanos killed half when he took the spaceship... Also he killed you. Then half of what remained were killed again when Thanos had gathered all the stones and did the snap... So only a quarter. A quarter of the people you saved made it here to Norway."

Loki was quiet, stunned quiet, clearly trying to wrap his head around it but failed.

"Honestly, when you stand with that in front of you. All of those previous squabbles seem unimportant." Thor breathed. "All the times we fought each other, got on each others nerves... Our rivalry for fathers attention. It felt so important when we were kids, like it was all that mattered. Now... With so much death, it doesn't seem to matter at all. I could only long for the days where my greatest concern such petty squabbles. All I really desired… Were for things to go back the way it was. For you to be there with me. I wanted it so badly… So badly it actually happened. I still can't wrap my head around it."

Lokis eyes were misty, his head was bowed as he squinted his eyes, his shoulders trembling. "I hate, _all _of this!" he exclaimed. "Why do I have to safe this stupid universe?! Why did you suddenly have to be so different?!" he asked. "Why did things have to change huh?!" he asked. "Safe the universe Loki! Be reasonable Loki. What if I don't want to?!" he asked. "Why couldn't things just, stay the same!" he exclaimed. "You do something stupid, I make a stupid prank for revenge. We fight and then we are okay! That's how it goes! The stupid universe isn't at stake! Not like this!" he exclaimed.  
  
All Thor could do was look so sorrowful at him.  
  
"I want it to be the same!" Loki stated. "I want things to be like they were before! Like they've always been!"  
  
"So do I." Thor sighed. "I'm afraid though, that just isn't possible."

"I HATE YOU!" Loki exclaimed, then though he halted and he sniffed.

"I... I'm sorry Loki. What choice do we have?" Thor asked. "Either of us."

Loki seethed, clutching the cylinder with the reality stone he still had.

"Why don't you hold unto the reality stone?" Thor asked looking at it.

Loki hissed. "Is this pity?" he asked.

"No." Thor stated. "A sign of trust."

Loki looked up, then the cylinder vanished into Lokis pocket dimension.

Thor nodded then took Lokis shoulder. "Come on, we wont have much time before father tracks us down again. We must use it wisely."

And Loki nodded drowsily slowly following Thor.


	31. The talk

This… was a fine pickle Thor found himself in.

What they needed now was to steal from Thanos, a highly dangerous objective. They could not afford to make the slightest mistake.

More than ever Thor needed Loki, and he needed Loki to think rationally.

But Loki was in no position to think nor act rationally.

Loki was angry, he would growl and sneer at Thor, clearly the anger came from a place of hurt.

It wasn't that Thor did in any way blame Loki for it, Lokis reactions were entirely justified in every shape and form.

As it just happened, if they were caught by Thanos death would be the _positive_ result! Though what Thanos would do to them probably didn't matter that much as the universe itself would just stop existing in due time.

They could not afford mistakes! But the way Loki was now, they would make a mistake. And Thor had no idea what to do.

And so here they were… In a hotel room in Norway that Thor had gotten for them, Loki laying on his own bed with his back to Thor refusing to talk, angry.

Thor had not left Lokis side, he really didn't dare. There was no telling what Loki would do or wouldn't do if left alone right now. He had asked the receptionist to order some food for them and he had tried to offer it to Loki.

Only to get it thrown right back into his face… Note to self. Tartar sauce is not easy to get out of your hair and beard. And Thor could be swearing he was still smelling of dill pickles, even after soaping and rinsing his own beard in the bathroom sink.

Now Thor was hopelessly sitting on his own. Lokis bed only being a few feet away from his, ones again the feeling of pure hopelessness overwhelm him. What was he supposed to do?! What could he do?! If he could just go kill a big beast to make things better, that would be amazing! But it didn't work like that... Nothing ever worked like that. His only option was talking. But Loki was in no mood for talking.

Still, Thor sighed deeply. He had to try. "Erhm… Loki." Thor spoke.

All he got was a sneer, nearly a growl.

"It… It really doesn't matter." Thor stated. "The Jotnar are not."

"I am _not_ Jotnar!" Loki seethed. "And if you ever dare to compare me to that bunch of brain dead, ice-blocks of club swinging morons! I _will_ kill you!"

"Oh." Thor quieted.

Loki growled again, still with his back to Thor.

"I'm just trying to say." Thor hesitated. "Jotnar or no, your skills and abilities are your own. This revelation changes nothing, you are still the exact same person."

"Tell me Thor? Has Odin ever told a truth in his life?" Loki asked.

"Well, not everything can be a lie." Thor hesitated.

"But it is all build on lies." Loki seethed sitting up.

"Well… Aye." Thor admitted. "But that's also why we shouldn't try to seek his approval, it's not worth it."

Loki was quiet.

"We should not be bound by his words. We can be so much better than that." Thor stated.

Loki swallowed. "You have said that repeatedly." he admitted. "Ever since you changed." finally he turned to actually look at Thor. "You said I have it in me to surpass him."

"Aye." Thor breathed. "You could be so much Loki… Odin is only tying you down. Your lust for revenge is a hindrance. If you would just be your own person, there wouldn't be the thing you couldn't achieve."

"As if you truly want me to succeed." Loki seethed. "We always competed! Always tried to be better than each other."

"Which is very childish." Thor sighed. "We are better when we support each other instead of trying to pull each other down. Yes, I got jealous now and again so I tried to show off. You were always so brilliant, so much cleverer than I could ever hope to be. You understood all the things I could never hope to remotely grasp, next to you I was foolish and stupid. So I flexed my muscles so you wouldn't overshadow me and I wouldn't fall behind. I was... Always afraid I wouldn't be a worthy older brother to someone so brilliant, so I always tried to show off. I..." he halted. "I wanted you to look up to me." he finally admitted.

Loki quieted, stunned he looked at Thor. "Really?" he asked.

"Really." Thor replied. "Heh... I didn't want to look stupid next to you, so I... Well." Thor sighed. "Acted pretty stupid, ironically." He said in a slight eyeroll. "It seems so childish now, so stupid. All that stuff, it just doesn't matter anymore. Weird how important it felt back then and right now... I just don't care. So what if you're smarter than me? That's a good thing! You could do so much good! For so many people!"

Loki hissed, clearly annoyed.

"In my time.. Everyone is dead Loki." Thor informed sadly. "Including Odin, including you. What would it matter? All those old petty feelings" he asked.

That made Loki quiet.

"I know, none of this is right. But we have a universe to concern ourselves with." Thor tried.

"I really don't care." Loki muttered. "The universe can go to Hel!"

"You don't mean that." Thor shook his head. "What about Asgard? What about our people? Our mother?" he asked.

"What about them?" Loki asked sourly. "They are all just waiting to mock me ones more!" he hissed.

"Loki, in their hour of need. You came for them, you _do_ care." Thor said.

Loki still didn't look happy, he seemed to be fuming, his hands tightening on the bed sheet as his eyes were on the ground.

Thor looked at him with pleading eyes. "Loki… Please. I can't do this alone. I can't do anything alone. I need you."

Loki looked away, his hair falling down his face obscuring his eyes.

"I can't rely on Odin, are you nuts?" Thor asked. "The warrior three and Sif are loyal but none has your skill nor intelligence! You are very literately the only one I dare to rely on here."

Loki was sitting still… Quiet. He was so very quiet.

"Loki, please." Thor asked again. "We will deal with this, I promise you. But it will be at a later time. I am on your side! Odin wronged you, he wronged both of us. I am not going to just let this go either."

Loki squinted his eyes as his head lowered, but he couldn't hide the tears starting to emerge.

Finally Thor dared to stand up and move next to Loki, then sat down next to him, sighing deeply. He could feel Lokis next to him shaking, and truth be told, Thor was not very far from that point either.

"So is this what happened in the other timeline?" Loki asked still not looking at Thor. "I figured it out… My origin. Turned on Odin, and we became enemies?" he asked.

"Something like that." Thor admitted.

"Please Thor… Tell me." Loki asked finally turning his head so their eyes met. Lokis eyes were pleading, desperate! And so was his voice. "Tell me what happened. In your time line."

Thor was quiet, he sucked in a breath, then finally he nodded. "It's not everything I know." he admitted. "You see, your plan about letting Jotnar inside to ruin my coronation was a success, I got angry. Furious! Just like you predicted! I had a fit of rage in the dining hall, in front of everyone. Just like you predicted I would!"   
  
Loki sucked in a breath but sat still and Thor continued.  
  
"Then I demanded revenge and I went to Jotunnheim, bringing both you and the warrior three to kill some Jotnar, just to satisfy my lust for revenge." he began. "And I did... I killed Jotunns. Didn't even know if they had been part of the attack on my coronation or not, I just killed the first ones I saw."   
  
Loki swallowed, shaking lightly.  
  
"I regret it now... But not back then. Father was furious." Thor sighed. "And this time, for the first time. There were consequences. Father stripped me of all of my powers, put a spell on Mjolnir so only he who is worthy of the power of Thor would be able to lift her and he banished me to Midgard. I was stuck there, in the form of a mortal, cut off from Asgard, no one to talk to or contact, unable to move Mjolnir the slightest bit. I was alone... I was weak. Yet still just as foolish, and just as arrogant. Worst part though is, I had no idea what was happening on Asgard. And to this day, I still can't be sure."

Loki was quiet, very quiet. Just listening.

"I don't know how, but somehow you found out about your Jotunn origin. You were in a fight with Odin I think." Thor frowned. "Eventually you contacted me, it was odd though. You seemed... I don't even know. You..." he halted.

Loki frowned and Thor turned his head away.

"Go on." Loki asked and Thor squinted his eyes. "The truth Thor." he demanded. "Tell me."

"You... told me Odin was dead. It was a lie, but I trusted you. I believed you." Thor swallowed, his eyes growing wet. "Then... That awful machine, the destroyer. It had your voice, and you... You."

"Only one reason for me to send the destroyer at such a time, exploit your weakened state. Use the opportunity to kill you." Loki commented and Thors eyes widened. Then they squinted and he sniffed as he nodded.

"I... I couldn't let you do it. I couldn't let you harm all those innocent. I knew I was weak, I knew I was likely to loose. But I had to try! I think for the first time, I realized how big and strong we must look to other people. How scary we are to them. And they have lives to, worth! Their worth is just as great as ours! I had to protect them! At least I had to try! And somehow, that proved me worthy. My powers were returned, Mjolnir came to me as I called upon her and thus I could defeat the destroyer. There was no time to linger though, I made haste to Asgard to find out what was happening... Never could I have imagined."

Loki frowned.

"You... You were using the power of Bifrost itself, trying to eradicate all of Jotunnheim, all of it." Thor gasped. "The entire realm and all who lives there, man, woman or child. All would." he swallowed. "I had to stop you! But you refused to stop, even when Odin awoke and demanded you seized your actions you refused. We ended up fighting on the rainbow bridge itself! You looked like you had gone mad, I had no idea why! No matter what I said, it wasn't reaching you. I tried, I called for you. But you didn't seem to hear." Thor swallowed, he nearly broke. "And then." he sniffed.

Loki was only quiet.

"It was me..." Thor sobbed "I smashed the bridge with Mjolnir and you tripped, I just managed to grab Gungnir, I tried to pull you up… I tried." he informed.

"I saw that in your mind." Loki breathed. "I let go.."

Thor nodded. "You let go… " he covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh Loki, if you knew how many sleepless night I spend asking why? For a moment you were looking at me, for a moment I thought you would let me safe you but then, your face it changed and then. You just let go! I didn't understand! I didn't know what was going on. Why had you tried to kill me?! Why had you lied about Odin?! Why were you trying to destroy all of Jotunnheim?! You who had said to me I shouldn't go search revenge there. That I should have left them alone. Why did you let go?!" he asked in sniffs. "First then... First then was I finally told. About your true origin. That you had been found on Jotunnheim when you were just a babe. That you had found out on your own, but no one knew how. That you had killed your father by blood. Laufey. But it still didn't make any sense to me! Nothing did!"

"How did you react?" Loki asked.

"I was so angry." Thor breathed. "Angry at Odin, angry at mother but mostly… Angry at myself. I just wanted you back. Mother said something, that you had the blood of a Jotnar but the heart of an Aisir and you had been destined for so much greatness. I think she believed it. But I didn't care, I just wanted you back with me. An entire year went by, we could only assume you had perished. And I still never understood. Then suddenly, we heard word that you had appeared. On Midgard!" Thor gasped. "I couldn't believe it!" he said. "Somehow, I still have no idea how! You managed to return from the void! The void Loki!" he wide-eyed looked at Loki. "No one returns from there! But you, you did!" he gasped. "I was so happy, so hopeful. I wanted you home! I thought if we just met ones more we could figure it out. I could finally find out what had gone wrong and fix it!"

"Didn't turn out that way did it?" Loki asked.

"No… You clearly had no desire to go home. To spite Odin and I, you tried to take over Midgard." Thor sighed. "Or at least, that was your claim."

Loki looked at Thor, his eyes questioning.

"I didn't know at the time!" Thor informed. "But when you fell into the void, you fell into Thanos's hands! He had commanded that you go conquer Midgard for him! I only know what others told me, but… I was told there was much screaming involved and that it took the power of an infinity stone to bend you!"

"Thanos had the mind stone." Loki breathed.

Thor nodded. "And he used it against you it seems, I don't know! I don't know what happened to you between your fall and your appearance on Midgard. You never told anyone. I just know that you were truly acting like my enemy that day. I just wanted you to come home with me, you clearly didn't want to, you attacked Migard, killed Midgardians in spades, demanded that they all kneel to you and make you their king! When-ever I tried to reach for you, to talk to you. You just attacked me instead, viciously so. I couldn't reach you! And I was forced to take you home in chains." tears ran down Thors face.  
  
Loki was quiet, it was clear what he was thinking, he had seen that image to, and Thor remembered it so clearly. Loki, chains around his wrists, legs and even his neck. Heavy magical chains weighing him down as he walked, Einherjars on either side of him holding him in check. A prisoner in all meanings of the word.

"Then what?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head. "You didn't tell us about Thanos, you didn't say anything. All you talked about was how it was your birth right to be king. If you couldn't have Asgard you would have Midgard. This was your claim. We could only assume you had acted on your own and thus you were sentenced to life in prison."  
  
Loki swallowed. "Seems like a pretty light sentence for that number of offenses." he commented.

"Loki?" Thor asked.  
  
"kin-slaying, attempted killing of the crown prince of Asgard, invasion of Asgard territory, opening the gates for Asgard enemies into the castle, the heart of Asgard." Loki slowly counted fingers. "If I were in Odins seat.. honestly." he sighed.

"His first sentence was execution." Thor admitted and Loki closed his eyes. "Mother though wouldn't hear of it. So prison it was."

Loki hissed.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"That wasn't me. I have not done any of those things." Loki stated in a defensive tone.

"No of course not!" Thor gasped.  
  
"But I could have!" Loki sniffed. "I fully intended to let Jotunns inside to ruin your coronation. It wasn't to safe Asgard, I admit it! It was to make _you _look foolish! When we confronted Odin in the catacombs, I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hurt you just a little while ago. I aimed my weapon at you!"

Thor swallowed.  
  
"And you know what the worst part is?" Loki asked making Thor shake his head. "Part of me... Still want to hurt you. Hurt Odin. I am so angry, I am shaking." he clinched his hands. "That version of me, in your memories. A man who is a slave to his own rage, eyes like an animal. It... It could have been me"

"Could have, but isn't. Not anymore." Thor smiled, a little sadly but also hopeful. "You can choose Loki. The choice is in your own hands, no one elses."

Loki looked at his hands, his body still lightly shaking. "Then what happened?" He asked.

"You were put in a cell, of course." Thor sighed. "The most secure cell in the palace. You were forbidden visitors. Mother broke the rule and came anyway, I mean. She's mother, she always did what-ever she wanted."  
  
Loki nodded, still listening so intensely.  
  
"And then." Thor gasped. "It…. It was. So much happened. Father, he was loosing it. I mean not in a funny way, he was acting so differently, not like himself at all. Or well, maybe he did act like himself, I just didn't know him that well yet and it was first then he showed his true colors. I don't know!" Thor gasped grabbing his head. "Your actions really seemed to do something, something snapped inside of him, he changed so much! He didn't seem rational at all! Then we were attacked, by dark elves and they." his throat tied itself together. "They killed mother, it truly made father snap! I couldn't even recognize him anymore! Suddenly he was stubborn and outright cruel, refusing to listen to reason! His orders, they were madness!" he gasped. "I had to act in secret, I had to disobey his orders! They were orders of insanity! He was dooming his own people and for what?!" He asked. "I broke you out, I couldn't see any other way. I couldn't rely on father, I had to act on my own as my own person, and you were the only one with the skills required for my plan to work! So together we faced our mothers killer and then..." he halted.

"Second time I died." Loki finished for him.

Thor smirked lightly. "I knew you weren't dead." he admitted. "I also knew, if I took you back to Asgard Odins punishment for you would be cruel… I wouldn't put it past him to sentence you to death. Or perhaps even a fate even more cruel than death. He was still stricken with grief over Mothers death. She was no longer around to protect you, and Odin had already shown he wouldn't listen to me. It was better to just play the part of a grieving brother and let you go. I couldn't overlook your crimes on Midgard but neither did I want you dead so... I knew the Loki I had known was long gone already. I justified turning a blind eye to your trick with the thought that you helped avenging mother. So... I declared you dead. I assumed I would never see you again, hoped you would just run away. Far away, live your own life. The brother I knew was gone. It was time to move on. Finally I knew, and so I did."

"But that wasn't the end of it like you had hoped." Loki sighed deeply.

"No… I wasn't in Asgard for some years. I couldn't stomach the sight of Odin, I had to clear my mind somehow, so I spend a couple of years on Midgard with my new friends on the realm. And then the realms started to act up and I traveled across them to solve some disputes. Finally I came back to Asgard and..." Thor couldn't help but smirk. "Well Loki, who would be sitting on the throne but you?" he asked."Wearing Odins face as a disguise, acting as a king."

Loki lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Thor sighed deeply. "I think what angered me the most was that you had been dumb enough to go _back!_ I had allowed you the perfect opportunity, just leave! Go somewhere else! Start over, live your own life. But no, you were there! And I still could not overlook your crimes. You had never given as much as a single apology nor explanation, I was forced to treat you like a criminal. You had come back and tricked yourself to the throne, if nothing had happened I would have been forced to imprison you by the very least." he groaned deeply. Feeling tired by the mere memory. "And what had you done with Odin?" Thor asked. "Stripped him off his power, enchanted his mind so he thought he was a mortal and put him in an elder home on Midgard."

Loki tilted his head. "Really?" he asked.

Thor smiled amused. "You know, considering that Odin was prepared to execute you, I think that's a very mild form of revenge. And honestly, I couldn't be to angry with you. It was odd, you seemed to be acting much more like yourself than the previous times we had encountered." He smiled fondly by the memory. "Not so vicious, just mischievous. I can't say I know why that change had occurred. It did make me happy though, even if I had to hide it." he admitted. "Still, I hated the position you had put me in! And to make it even worse... unlike us, Odin was very old and.. He couldn't' take the strain. It was to much for him." Thor sighed as he shook his head. "Suddenly Odins descent to madness a few years prior made sense. He had been slipping for a while, only then did I realize. My own coronation had been pushed forward because Odin knew he was slipping, he wasn't." Thor pointed at his head. "Quite there. All the things that happened just pushed him further, and being robbed of his powers, off the very magic keeping him afloat well." Thor sighed. "He died."

Loki swallowed, shivering.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Loki, he was dying already." Thor assured. "Any Odin Sleep he entered at that point could be his last and he was well aware. He had been dying for years. Just very slowly."  
  
Loki closed his eyes, but listened.

"And then Hela was released." Thor breathed. "Death reigned, so few escaped. Our only way to defeat Hela was to destroy Asgard... It went up in flames, with her in it. But only after she had already killed all the warriors of Asgard, we were so few. We battled her together, you and I." he breathed. "A common enemy threatening our people, of all things that was what brought us back together." he squinted his eyes. "Barely did we make our escape on the spaceship you had brought. All packed on just that one space ship and then Thanos..." he swallowed shaking his head, trying to shake off the shock but he failed, his entire body was shaking. "It really figures. Only a crisis of such great magnitude could force us to work together ones more... You could not turn away from such a great crisis either and you came. How-ever, that also meant." his throat tied itself together, he sniffed. "You foolish idiot Loki! What were you thinking?! Trying to take on Thanos by yourself?!" Now he sounded honestly frustrated but also so broken. "We... We were without a chance and this time Loki. This time... You were out of luck. _We_ were out of luck." he had to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

Loki hung his head. "You can stop now, it's enough." he informed, he wrapped his arms around himself. "I get it… I get it." he squinted his eyes shut.  
  
Thor was sobbing quietly, hating he could not stop himself. Then though, he felt a hand on his shoulder and Thor glanced up to see Loki, holding his shoulder while looking out of the window, a distant look in his eyes.

Thor sniffed. "Loki I know… things wont just be fixed. So much about this is so wrong, but… I really really need you right now." he admitted. "Loki… Please." he asked.

Loki was sitting, with squinted eyes, his hand still resting on Thors shoulder, then gave Thor a small nod.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Thank you for telling me." Loki breathed. "I can't say I understand all of it, but it seems... neither do you. It sounds like all the secret lays with my other self. Which means he took them with him to the grave."

Thor nodded, being forced to sniff again.

"I'll do what I can." Loki breathed. "We'll get that stupid scepter and then the stupid soul stone." he hissed lifting his hand from Thors shoulder so he could use it to wipe his eyes. "Then when we saved the stupid universe… I don't know but."

"We'll figure it out." Thor assured in a smile. "I wont leave you behind."

And Loki nodded. "You really wont huh?" he asked. "Weird."

Thor smiled a bit defeated and there was quiet.

"Thor..." Loki then spoke.

"Aye." Thor replied.

"I'm starving, get me some food." Loki demanded.

And Thor chuckled. "Sure." he stated only deeply relieved that at least they had reached a common understanding.  
  
"Also, order some for yourself. You only ate half your food." Loki added before Thor even reached the door. Thor turned to see Loki looking the other way.  
  
Thor smiled a bit amused. "Of course, is there anything you would like?"  
  
"You've been rather good at picking out food I like." Loki admitted. "I trust you."  
  
Thor halted, just halted, then he couldn't help but smile.  
  
Loki looked at him. "I trust you with picking out _food." _  
  
Thor chuckled. "Well it's something, I'll take it." he informed taking a step then he halted.  
  
"Something wrong Thor?" Loki asked.  
  
"No." Thor shook his head. "I just... When it really matters, you always come through for me Loki. In the end... I trust you."  
  
"Huh?" Loki asked.  
  
Thor smiled, warmth in his chest. "I trust you." he repeated, the warmth spreading. "I actually really do... Get some rest Loki, I'll find something." and finally he stepped through the door closing it behind him as he sighed deeply, for the first time in a while feeling honestly hopeful.


	32. Escape from Midgard

It was not something Thor hadn't known before, back when he was younger and before he had gone through so much, but now he did. Boy did he know… All this emotional stuff, crying and being angry.

It made you tired, it made you so very very tired, he wasn't even surprised that he could barely keep his own eyes open after Loki had finally eaten a meal, Loki seemed to be in a rather similar position and both just kind of laid down in each their own bed without saying anything. The sun hadn't even gone down… But Thor was so tired. So extremely tired.

When he opened his eyes again it was pitch darkness, outside he could hear the faint sound of the ocean waves reminding him he was back in Norway, he glanced up to see the thing that had woken him, Loki standing up from his own bed.

Oddly Thor noted that Lokis hair was long again, perhaps Loki had just changed it to occupy his mind or… he just felt like it. Then Loki walked to the window and pulled away the curtains, he froze.

The next second Loki turned around and stormed outside.

That woke Thor up, he stumbled out of bed nearly falling down then he ran after Loki. "Loki!" he called. "LOKI! Where are you going?!" he asked as he ran down the stairs and saw the door to the outside was open then Thor ran out and there he saw.

Loki, standing with his back to him, his long black hair swaying in the strong ocean wind that was also ripping in his clothes, looking up.

Thor looked up to and then his eyes widened as he gasped. "What in the all fathers name?" he asked.

"Thor..." Loki swallowed, then he turned to Thor his eyes shocked and scared. "We should not have used the space stone."

Thor was horrified as he looked up, it was so weird, it was like there was big holes in the carpets of stars, areas that were just completely black, there was nothing there. "Did… Did this happen because I used the space stone?" he asked.

"No… It was happening already." Loki swallowed. "Using the stone though, sped up the process. The concept of space… Is collapsing look! That star there! Keep an eye on it!"

Thor looked up to see a bright star, twinkling and blinking at him and then… It vanished. Simply vanished.

"That star belonged to Affleheim! It was their sun!" Loki exclaimed. "It's gone! And the entire area around it to."

Thor was shaking, he could barely even breath.

"Thor… There's not that much time left." Loki shivered then he turned to Thor, swallowing.

Thor nodded. "Then we better hurry."

Loki hesitated then he held out a hand and in his hand appeared a golden cylinder which he reached to Thor. "You take it." he asked. "I do not trust myself to not use it." he admitted.

Thors eyes widened. "Loki?" he asked.

"Odin will be looking for us, he might even catch up to us, if I face him I.." Loki swallowed. "I don't know what I'll do."

Thors eyes wetened then he nodded as he took the cylinder and put it into his own pocket dimension. "It takes an extremely wise and clever man, not to forget a strong man, to admit such a thing about himself." he stated.

"It's… just logic." Loki breathed. "Using that stone in particular could tear up reality itself at current time. I will have my revenge on Odin, but for it to have meaning there need to be a universe where it can take place."

"Loki… Is revenge really necessary?" Thor asked. "Aye he wronged you but… What would it bring you?" he asked. "The last time you tried to get revenge, all it did was destroying you as you were caught up in a foolish errand. Why let Odin control your life? Why not just do what you desire free of his bounds?" he asked. "Wouldn't that be a better revenge anyway? Just you being free? And become more grand than he could have imagined? Not for his sake but only your own."

"I will admit, you are making a compelling argument." Loki admitted. "I shall have to reflect upon this… At a later time." then he quieted, his eyes widened slightly.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki swallowed. "Looks like… Heimdal finally found us." he stated as he turned to Thor. "I think… We might need to run."

Thor blinked. "What?"

Just then, a beam of pure light shot down right next to Thor and Loki, the energy so strong they both had to shield their eyes for a second and then when it was gone stood a group of people.

Sif, the warrior three, several Einherjars.

"Thor… Loki..." Sif breathed. "I am under orders of the all father to bring you home to Asgard! You can either come willingly or in chains. The choice is yours."

Thor swallowed as he stepped back, there were twelve Asgardians total in front of them. Mighty warriors.

Even so, Thor and Loki would actually have a decent chance if they chose to fight, both were considered some of Asgards strongest warriors for a reason.

Lokis gift of being able to use illusions while fighting as well as his inhuman dexterity was stuff made of legends, and Thor himself, his basic strength was nearly unrivaled even among the Asgardians.

As it happened though… If they fought and won, all that would happen would be more Asgardians being send down, they would waste time for nothing.

More than that, Thor didn't _want _to fight his own people and friends! If he wanted the slightest chance of winning, he would have to go all in and then someone would get hurt.

Sif… Fandral… Hogunn… Volstag.

"Sif… Friends." Thor tried. "This is not what it seems, you must let us go."

"The orders came directly from Odin." Sif informed. "Thor. Please." she begged, her eyes pleading, her voice shaking.

Loki snorted as he crossed his arms. "And no one even questioned Odins orders?" he rolled his eyes. "No one would even dare go against him!" he sneered. "So all is just supposed to follow his word blindly?!"

"Loki, not now. Please." Thor asked.

"You have the Aether _and _the Tesserect." Hogunn swallowed. "Thor, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you blind?!" Loki asked. "We're trying to fix _that!" _he pointed upwards.

They all quieted then looked up.

"Planets and realms are vanishing and Odins concern is_ us?_!" Loki asked. "And you're just following his word as blind dogs?!"

Sifs eyes were wide. "What in the?" she asked.

"The stars, what's happening to the stars?!" Fandral asked bewildered.

"The bloody fabric of the universe is hanging at a thin thread!" Loki exclaimed. "I know it's hard for you lot, but try to use two brain cells instead of just one!"

"Loki." Thor calmly silenced him then looked up. "Lokis words may be harsh but they are not untrue… The universe is collapsing, we are trying to fix it. Please." he asked.

"Then..." Sif swallowed. "You should explain that to the all father, he will listen."

Thor closed his eyes, hissing.

Loki snorted. "Any trust I had in the all father is now lost, you ought to think twice. You spend your entire lives following orders without question. Perhaps… Learn to think one of these days. For ones in our lives, it's time to think for ourselves." he stated.

"Loki." Thor breathed looking at him then looked back at the others. "It's true... We've been acting blindly for so long. It is time to act on our own, to think for ourselves. To grow up."

Loki swallowed as he looked at the Asgardians.

"Thor..." Sif breathed her sword just lowering slightly.

Then in a quick move Loki grabbed Thor and the next moment they were several yards away, as far away as Loki could teleport when he didn't know the terrain. "RUN!" Loki shouted and Thor nodded as they both turned and ran.

"THOR!" Sifs voice screamed. "AFTER THEM!"

Neither Thor or Loki paid much attention, knowing it was better to just get out of there.

"THIS WAY!" Loki shouted as he turned to a sharp left.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked.

"I can sense a branch that way! We can slip into Ygdrasil!" Loki informed. "Provided I'll still have enough magic reserves to make the travel!"

"Well, don't use anymore magic then!" Thor requested.

"That _was _the plan." Loki snorted back just as a group of Einherjar came from the side.

Thor closed his eyes. "Please forgive me." he whispered and then swung Mjolnir at them, releasing a great crack of thunder pushing the soldiers back buying Loki and Thor more time.

Suddenly a big beam of light came in front of them and Thor and Loki was forced to stop, more Einherjars had been send down from Asgard to block their path, Thor send another bolt of light charring the ground and then Thor and Loki went to the left trying to avoid the groups coming both from front and behind.

"They brought horses." Loki gasped. "We can't out runt them!"

Thor hissed. "Well Loki, I suggest you hang on then."

"Huh?" Loki asked he didn't get another word in though as Thor grabbed Lokis hand with one hand, and then swung Mjolnir with the other. Then by the force of Mjolnirs thrust he allowed the hammer to lift him up in the air as he held unto Lokis hand and Loki to was lifted off the ground only held up by Thors hand.

"ARGH!" Loki screamed in shock as he reached up grabbing Thors arm with his free hand. "Tho-THOR!" he screamed. "What are you doing!?"

"Using Mjolnir to fly." Thor replied and wide-eyed Loki looked down where his feet were dangling far above the ground and warriors were shouting.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU START USING YOUR _HAMMER _TO FLY?!" Loki shouted.

"Other time line." Thor replied. "Had to get somewhere quick and it just kind of came to me."

Loki gasped holding on for dear life. "That has to be the stupidest thing you've done yet." he stated only to shriek as an arrow came right for them. "THOR!"

"Kind of using both my hands here." Thor hissed and then had to make a sharp curve to avoid an arrow making Loki shriek again.

"You need to go west! The branch point is west!" Loki exclaimed.

"Errrh." Thor halted.

"YOUR RIGHT!" Loki shouted.

"Ah." Thor nodded and changed direction as people were running beneath them.

For a while they flew, Loki seemed to have somewhat calmed down though he was still clinging to Thor, he was just concentrating on the ground. "There." Loki spoke. "That big cliff, at the foot of it is the entrance point."

Thor exhaled deeply. "Good, let's get out of here." he suggested as he lowered them and finally let go so Loki could safely land on his feet and Thor landed right next to him.

Loki sighed deeply as he straightened out his clothes and ran a hand through his black hair, then he looked at Thor. "Any other new tricks I should know about?"

"I don't actually need Mjolnir to shoot lightning anymore, I can do that on my own." Thor informed.

"Well you are the god of thunder, about time honestly." Loki replied. "Come on it's right over here." he informed taking a few steps to the left only to stop, stop as the point of a sword was right at his throat and Loki was forced to step back with raised hands as a warrior maiden stepped out.

"Not another step." Sif hissed.

"Sif." Thor gasped.

"What did you do to Thor?" Sif asked Loki.

"ME?!" Loki asked. "We are at this again?! Why me?!" he asked.

"Ever since Thor was supposed to be coronated." Sif hissed. "He hasn't been like himself! Not the slightest!" she hissed her eyes growing misty. "Refusing to become King without giving a reason? Closing away in his chambers? Then running off with _you?" _she asked her sword up at Lokis throat again. "Now he is disobeying orders from Odin himself! It's not like Thor! Only you can do such mind tricks, you desired for Thor to look bad! I heard you, heard what you said before! RELEASE HIM!" she demanded her eyes wet.

"Sif." Thor stepped forward grabbing the edge of her sword with his bare hand then pulled it down. "Stop, my mind is my own. I assure you. Loki didn't lead me to this quest, I was the one bringing _him._"

"Thor." Sif looked up with wet eyes. "What's going on?" she asked. "You stolen powerful artifacts, artifacts no one should wield."

"It is just like Loki told you." Thor informed. "The universe is collapsing, we _have _to fix it."

"Even if that is so, why this way? Why the secrecy?" Sif asked. "I don't understand! Who _are_ you?" she asked.

Defeated Thor looked at her. Then he sighed. "It looks like, no matter what time line I am in I am always hurting you. I'm so sorry." he breathed.

Sif blinked. "What?" she asked.

Thor lowered Sif's sword for her then let go, Sif looked down then gasped as she realized Thors palm had been cut and blood was flowing from his hand, Thor wasn't even reacting though. "Sif, please. Let us through." he asked.

Sif shook her head. "Odin ordered, asked me directly. He said we shouldn't be distracted by sentiment."

Lokis mouth was in a sneer, he was obviously about to speak but Thor held up his hand and Loki actually kept quiet then Thor turned back to Sif.

He grabbed her hands and looked at her seriously. "Look at me, do you really think I am working with ill intend?" he asked.

Wide-eyed Sif looked up at him into his eyes. Then her eyes grew wet and she shook her head.

Softly Thor looked at her and Sif looked down.

"What's happening Thor?" Sif asked. "I don't understand."

"I'll tell you when my mission is done, I promise." Thor informed then he leaned over and kissed Sif on the forehead making her eyes widen then finally he let go of her hands and walked past her. "Come on Loki." he asked and Loki followed past Sif who stood with a hung head.

Loki turned to Thor. "You do know that against the both of us she would have been incredible out matched right? Knocking her out would take a second at most."

"That's not the point Loki." Thor sighed deeply as he heard foot steps of more soldiers. "We really need to go." he reached up his hands with the palms towards Loki.

Loki looked at them, the blood flowing from Thors right hand, then he looked up but didn't say anymore as he pressed his hands against Thors, not commenting on the blood now also smearing his own hand. "Where to?" he asked.

"You know where." Thor replied.

Loki swallowed but nodded. Then they slipped away just in time for the warriors to come. It was to late though, they were gone.

* * *

Traveling through the branches of Ygdrasil Thor and Loki moved… Downwards.

Down… And down to where it was dark and cold, the branches grew thin, they had to make detours and turn around as branches had started to snap, disappear and then it stopped as in front of them was a vast empty space of… Absolutely nothing.

One step more… And they were in the void.

Loki was quiet, absolutely quiet. Even in his energy form used for Ygdrasil traveling he was tense.

Communication was exchanged through thoughts rather than voices, but it was easily understood.

"It's okay Loki. We'll be okay." Thor assured.

"So we are just going to head dive inside?" Loki asked in a hollow laughter. "Do you know how big the void is? It is… a void! Cold and without life, and you say Thanos hides in there? How would he even."

"He does." Thor informed. "Loki… we need to do this. Just, follow my lead and what-ever you do. No matter what. Don't let go." he asked.

Thor could feel Lokis grip in him tightening.

"Ready?" Thor asked.

"No." Loki replied. "But I suppose we've come this far."

"Aye." Thor said. "On three…. One, two."

And Loki breathed. "Three."

And then they stepped through, into the darkness, into the nothingness, into the void.


	33. My Loki

Light, was prickling over Thors eye lids, he groaned as he turned, the light still hitting his face and finally Thor opened his eyes, blurry eyed looking at a gray room.

What? … He knew the void was strange but, this didn't seem like.

Then Thors eyes opened wide and he sat up as he realized, he was in the Avengers facility! He had shifted!

Panic hit Thor! Loki! Loki was all alone in the void! Not again, please by the norns no! Don't let him be alone.

Thor started to bang his own head, shift back! SHIFT BACK!

But nothing happened.

Slowly, Thor tried to calm himself, it was okay… Time didn't move in the other time line, at least it was not supposed to.

Thors fear was irrational. Yet he couldn't shake it… The thought of Loki falling, falling all alone. Thor had promised they would be okay and then.

Thor squinted his eyes, he tried to calm his breathing.

Relax, try to relax… Please relax.

"I must say… I am rather impressed Brother."

Thors eyes opened wide and he looked up, towards the window and there, sitting casually in the window frame, looking out of the open window, one leg up the other one casually dangling and his head turned away, out towards the scenery outside.

His tall thin frame though, was unmistakable, his green and golden garbs, his long black hair and long slender white hand which his head was casually resting on.

"Lo… Loki." Thor gasped. "LOKI!" he exclaimed standing up, then he halted, confused he looked around, this… This _was _the avengers facility.

Thor looked down at himself and saw gut… then he looked up. "You… You shifted with me?" he asked. "How? Did the void?"

Loki didn't turn to look at him but smirked lightly. "How would I do that?" he asked. "That's impossible Thor."

Thor blinked. "I… I do not understand." he admitted. "How.. How are you. How are you here exactly?" he asked.

"Well, I am not here exactly." Loki replied still looking at the outsides rather than Thor, he looked so casual. "You really did quite a number Thor." he commented. "To think here I am, I am both here yet not here. I am dead and yet I am not dead. If the universe wasn't breaking already, I would dare say this ought to break it for good."

Thor just looked confused. "What?" he asked.

Loki smirked amused as he shook his head, then finally turned his head, finally looking at Thor. "Remember Sakaar?" he asked.

"Sakaar?" Thor blinked. "Wait, how do you know. I didn't mention that place by name… Did I?" he asked.

"In the other time line?" Loki asked. "No."

"But." Thor asked then his eyes widened, he gasped for air, his heart was all the way up his throat, could it be?! Was it even possible?! "Are… Are you." he stammered. "The… I mean."

"Finally figuring out the obvious?" Loki asked amused. "Well, you were always a bit slow. But you also always got to the right conclusion by the end of it." his eyes met Thors. "It's been a while Brother."

Thors eyes were wet, he couldn't believe. It was… Loki! But not an alternative version, _his _Loki! The Loki whom had fallen from bifrost, the Loki he had fought Malakith with! The Loki whom had returned to safe the remaining Asgardians! The Loki whom had faced Thanos in a feeble attempt to protect all of them.

"Loki..." Thors voice broke.

Loki lightly shook his head then Thor came, running for him with out stretched hands, intending to hug him tight but the moment his fingers reached Loki they slipped right through him, as if he was just an illusion. Shocked Thor looked at his hands that had only touched empty air then up at Loki.

"Sorry Thor, I told you. I am both here and not here, I am dead and not dead." Loki informed.

"I… I don't understand." Thor swallowed.

Loki sighed. "That other timeline you are traveling, it is still connected to this one. That other Loki you are traveling with, he is still me. We are connected." Loki informed. "Simply put, you have put him on a path where he doesn't die. Or rather, his death is yet to be a certainty… But on the same time, the original time line still holds, the time line where I _do _die for certain! So I am both dead and not dead on the same time. It's a bit confusing to be honest, I got memories from two different time lines."

"So you remember." Thor breathed.

"You trying to feed me that awful hotdog. Aye, I do." Loki sighed as he leaned back. "Thor… The universe is breaking, there are no laws… No rules anymore. Time, reality, space all of it… Is breaking apart."

"But… with the stones it can be fixed." Thor breathed.

"That was the plan." Loki admitted. "If all else failed, send you on this mission and just hope… Hope you would find a way."

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked then suddenly he remembered what the ancient one had told him. It wasn't the universe whom had chosen Thor, it was a person. "YOU!" he exclaimed. "_You _send me to the other time line!"

Loki smiled sadly. "When Thanos's ship approached, I knew my days were numbered. Thanos would not let me go… No matter what scenario was going to play out, it was going to end in my death. That one fact was for certain. I gave you some of my Sedir, ripped it out of myself and placed it within you. So you would be dragged towards me, even if it was another version of me in another universe. I boosted the spell with the Tesserect so space wouldn't be a hindrance. It was a rather desperate plan, but all I could come up with in such a short amount of time… I hoped it would give you the edge, to defeat Thanos and rescue what-ever Asgardians you could! That was my intend."

Thor gasped. "Loki..."

"My memories of the other timeline goes as far as the two of us entering the void, I do not know what happens next because it has yet to happen." Loki informed. Then he turned to Thor. "Thor, you must save what remains of Asgard. It's all there is left…. You must."

"What about you?" Thor asked. "The ancient one she talked about… Putting the pieces back together right?!" he asked. "If we pull the two universes back together and they become one, you'll be alive again. Right?!" he asked and he halted.

"I'm not sure what will happen." Loki admitted. "Maybe that other world will just stop existing, it was never supposed to exist in the first place. It was just a means to get the stones after all… You could of course.... Remove yourself from this timeline. Free the other timeline from this one, allow it become fully its own... I already offered you the choice back there, just stay for-ever, it is a legit solution. But then this time line will be doomed and you wont accept that. Melt them together? Make them one again?" he asked. "I suppose it could be done but I do not know what consequences it will have."

"Do you think there's a chance… You would be really alive again?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. "I don't know." he admitted. "Maybe, if I'm still alive in the other time line."

"Then I have to try!" Thor stated.

"Thor… You honestly want to risk the entire universe just for one person?" Loki asked.

"I..." Thor halted, then he quieted.

"I'm flattered." Loki smirked. "Though honestly, you need to think less with that." he pointed at Thors chest. "And more with that one of these days." he pointed at Thors head.

Thor was breathing heavily as he looked at Loki.

"So, on your way to Thanos?" Loki continued casually. "If I could give you just one piece of advice."

"Aye?" Thor asked.

Loki smirked. "Don't get caught."

"That one is a bit of a given." Thor replied a bit tired, suddenly, he heard rush in his ear, like if he was falling. Already?! "No, not yet!" he exclaimed. "Loki, I need to ask you!" he tried to reach for him.

Loki though didn't move to reach back.

"LOKI!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki shook his head. "Thor, try to get it into your skull. I'm already dead. You can't just keep holding unto me. One of these days you have to let go."

"But." Thor tried and then, it was darkness, he was tightly holding a hand, Lokis hand. Loki was wide-eyed looking at him.

The relaxed calm look from before basically foreign, he was terrified. Then Thor pulled Loki into a tight embrace holding him tight, and with his free hand he swung his hammer and then, let the hammer lift them both in the wished direction as Thor held tightly unto Loki, he would not let go… Not now… Not now.


	34. The void

There was only one word Thor could come up with to describe the void…

It was terrifying.

It was dark and cold, and there was nothing…. Sometimes he swore he could hear echoing sounds of massive creatures, but they were to far away to see or… It was simply to dark to see them, sometimes it felt like a big monster was right next to Thor breathing him in the neck, but when he turned to check there was nothing….

Here there was no blinking stars to give optimism to the down trodden, any rush of wind felt like a warning rather than something nice.

Thor could only imagine what it would feel like to fall at this place… Just falling, with nothing to break your fall and no way to change direction. Nothing.

And alone to… All alone at this place. It was a terrifying thought.

All Thor could do now was hugging Loki tight, Loki hadn't said much… It was clear this place was getting to him as well.

It was proof enough that he wasn't complaining over Thors over protective embrace but rather leaned further into it and held tight unto his body.

Thor had lost all sense of time, if they had been flying like this for hours or days, he was honestly clueless.

Then suddenly Loki whispered. "Thor..."

"Aye." Thor replied softly.

"Above us… There's something above us." Loki informed.

Thor nodded as he lead them up and then, nearly rammed into what could only be described as a giant floating stone.

Or perhaps, the corner of a piece of land?

Thor could only try to follow the item until he reached and edge and could fly upwards again.

Then finally… Finally they landed and had solid ground under their feet.

It took a while before Thor dared to let go of Loki… The fact that Loki hadn't stepped away himself told enough.

It was…. Dark. They couldn't see a thing, neither of them.

But the growling sounds made it clear, they were not alone. There were creatures around them, but it was to dark to see.

And if they turned on a light… It would give away their location.

"Stay here a bit." Loki whispered and then, he turned into a massive owl… For ones Thor didn't like that all of Lokis animal forms were always black!

It was dark enough, but the black color of Lokis feathers made him outright impossible to see!

Thor could only hopelessly stand as he heard the sounds of big heavy wings basking and disappearing among all the growling.

Thor was petriefied, he was alone… Alone in the dark. He could not see, didn't know how many or few enemies were around him.

Thor was ready to cry in relief as the sounds of wings returned and a person landed in front of him. "There seems to be some sort of building ahead." Loki whispered. "There are so many creatures though… They are everywhere."

"Is there a way past them?" Thor asked.

"No, we have to walk through." Loki informed. "Just follow my lead and… I know it's not your specialty but."

"Trust me, I'll be as quiet as I can." Thor whispered and Loki nodded now getting smaller and was finally…. A black cat…. Black… Why were all of Lokis animal forms black?!

Thor tried to follow the sound of Lokis paws but… he was a cat! They weren't exactly known for making sounds!

Thor started to fumble, he started to panic, he nearly screeched calling for Loki. Then suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him, only barely did Thor manage not to scream.

"Why aren't you following?!" Loki hissed.

"I can't see you _or _hear you!" Thor whispered back. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"We need to do something, cats and owls has night vision but aisir does not!" Loki replied.

Thor silenced… He had an idea, but there was no way that Loki was going to like it.

"Any suggestions?" Loki asked.

"Well." Thor hesitated. "Aisir doesn't have night vision but… The Jotnar does."

There was silence, stunned silence.

"They.. Live most of their life underground, and unlike us do not require heat so they don't bother with fires. They are creatures of darkness erhm." Thor hesitated.

A cold voice replied. "_No._"

"Loki it's not like I can even see you anyway." Thor tried.

Lokis growl was low, he made a very good impression of the creatures all around them.

Thor swallowed. "Lo-Loki?"

There was quiet, then… Thor felt a hand in his own, the hand was odd though. Normally hands were warm, this one was… Cold. Thor let go of a breath.

"Just… Shut up and follow me." Loki whispered as he dragged Thor in the right direction.

Thor didn't say a word, he just follow Loki as quietly as he could. Careful with every step so he wouldn't trip.

It wasn't easy… Loki had quickly become impatient and Thor was really scared of falling down, yelling and then ruin everything.

They walked… For so long. But Thor did not dare even ask how far they were or how long until the building Loki had seen.

It felt like an eternity, but finally they stopped. Thor was quiet.

"We're here." Loki whispered.

Thor tried reaching out a hand and then felt, what felt like a cold stone wall of some kind. "Any doors?" Thor whispered.

"You honestly want us to walk through the front door?" Loki hissed back.

"Oh." Thor realized his own stupidity.

"At least I can transport the inches it takes to get through a wall." Loki sighed, his hand tightening around Thors and then, they moved spaces.

Thor had to blink, everything had been black for so long, suddenly there was a dim light… It wasn't much, but it was something. Then Thor turned to Loki and saw his blue face with ruby red like eyes. Thor halted, his eyes on Lokis face. There were ridges, all across his face in an outright elegant design, ending on a round thing on Lokis forehead which almost looked like a circlet or a crown. The bright eyes shimmered in contrast with the blue skin color, paying compliments to the symbols and all complimented by his long black hair framing his elegant slim face like usual. 

Thor halted, his eyes on Loki… He had been told, but he had never actually seen and couldn't help but look, he even glanced at Lokis hands and saw the nails... Black and tough as steel. More like claws than nails, Thor didn't even realize he was starring, nor that his mouth was slightly open.

Loki sneered. "You asked me to do it!" he pointed out.

"Forgive me." Thor asked his eyes snapping back to Lokis face. The face with all the odd ridges that Thor had yet to familiarize himself with. "I never seen it before."

"Well I hope you appreciated the look, it's not going to happen again." Loki stated as he changed back, his skin becoming its normal pale and_ smooth!_ His eyes back to their flashing green. It was almost disappointing to see the ridges go away, they were nice.

Thor tilted his head. "You didn't look that different." he commented.

Lokis eyes narrowed.

"It actually kind of suited you." Thor continued.

"Thor… Do yourself a favor and shut it." Loki asked.

"I'm sorry." Thor looked down.

Loki huffed as he turned, then he squinted his eyes, looking annoyed.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"It was… way easier to see before." Loki finally admitted in a very reluctant voice. Just then, a moan sounded making both Thor and Loki stand straight startled, they looked at each other and the moan sounded again.

Then they realized… at the other wall was a door, a big heavy door with just a tiny little window covered with iron bars.

Loki hesitated slightly then he walked to the door and looked inside, he froze… His already pale skin seemed to go ghostly white then he stepped backwards, now looking slightly green. He grabbed his mouth.

"What was.." Thor asked.

"Don't look in there." Loki advised bending over.

Thor was quiet… What, what was in there? His rational self told him to listen to Loki.

Loki was _not _easily impressed! It was Asgard tradition to go on a hunt, and it was basic skill to be able to skin and cut your own prey. Both Thor and Loki had done it many times, it was part of proving they were men.

Of course Loki had never seen war, at least not this younger Loki still… Thor hated himself, his curiosity won and while Loki was bending over Thor turned to the small window and peered inside.

The second he had he dearly wished he had listened to Lokis advice.

Inside was what vaguely looked like some sort of alien, except he was cut open. Its chest and stomach was cut open all the way through and all of the guts had been taken out, laying across the floor but was still connected to him, pulsing.

Thor could see the aliens heart beating, fully exposed, the guts laying across the floor as big worms, a sickening black magic floating around the poor soul, keeping him alive and then his eyes…. The man turned to Thor, shortly meeting his eyes.

The aliens black eyes were pleading, pleading for Thor to end his suffering… End the pain.

And Thor tore his eyes away, then felt the sickness within himself overwhelming him.

Loki gave him a look, the look told enough. _You are an idiot, I warned you! _

Yes… Yes you did. Then something else suddenly hit Thor… This was Thanos's prison! And… Loki had… Loki had been Thanos's prisoner!

Much screaming had been involved according to Nebula, so chances were.. .Suddenly the sickness felt ten times as bad. Thor couldn't help it.

"Thor?" Loki asked.

Thor shook his head, but his eyes were swimming, the image wouldn't go away. The same scenario, but it was Loki instead of the alien, laying there, cut open like a pig, but kept alive through magic… Thor felt it coming, there was no stopping it.

"No! Don't you dare!" Loki demanded.

It was to late, Thor ran to the corner and the contents of his stomach was released in a sickening splurge.

"Seriously?" Loki asked.

"I.. I'm sorry." Thor gasped and another rush of nasty yellow substance came out of his mouth.

Loki sighed. Then he halted as he looked up. "Norns."

Thors head raised as well, and he heard it, running foot steps.

"You idiot, you couldn't keep it down?! They heard you!" Loki hissed as he grabbed Thors arm and pulled Thor up to his leg. "Don't know about you, but after seeing what these guys do to their prisoners I have no desire to be caught."

Thor could only nod as the world was still swimming around him.

"Come on!" Loki pulled Thor with him and ones again they were on the run.


	35. What needs being done

Running foot steps sounded just around the corner, and the clicking noises of the Chitauri which was how they communicated apparently.

All Thor could really do was pressing himself up against the corner of the little room they had found and hope no one was going to poke their head in there, it was basically the equalization of a broom closest. Though the items in here were less brooms and more… rusted shackles, broken blades and random bones..

At first Thor and Loki had been squished up against each other in the tiny space, then Loki had given Thor a dead pan look and now Thor had a black snake wrapped around his arm.

Okay seriously Loki, why are all your animal forms black?

If you turned into a tiger would that be black to? Black with black stripes?

Have you considered that all these black shades may have been the reason some people thought you may have a bit of darkness within you?

Now that Thor thought about it, there was so much about Loki which screamed villain… His preferred weapon being daggers, his specialty being sneaking and surprise stabbings, his love for trickery and messing around with peoples heads… It was all kind of bad optics and adding them together did paint a pretty bad picture was all Thor could point out within his mind.

Finally the foot steps seemed to vanish and slowly the snake slithered down Thors arm and towards the door to have a little peak outside, Thor watched as the snake slithered outside and soon the door was opened from the outside by the young prince of Asgard.

Loki nodded his head and Thor nodded back, stepping out to try and follow Loki as quietly as he could.

They peered across corners, listened as intensely as they could, when-ever foot steps approached they headed the other way.

With a sinking feeling Thor had realized though, they had no idea where they were going and if the scepter was even in here.

They needed a guide… Seriously.

Thor peered around the next hallway and stopped, there… Standing with their backs to them were three different creatures.

Two small ones which looked like regular chitauri and a big hulking beast of a thing, wearing a big grayish armor…. That big one though, it was a good seize. Thor swallowed.

Loki was quieted then slowly he crept forward only for Thor to block his path with an arm, Loki looked up and Thor fixed him with a gaze.

Loki frowned, he looked questioning, Thors gaze though was stern, determinated and Loki blinked then he stepped back, though he looked confused and Thor.

Thor took in a breath and then he… He crept forward, quietly.

An image flashed in his head, Thanos's head, rolling across the ground…. There had been no fight involved, no honor, no glory.

Thor felt himself shaking, then determined he pushed it away and instead, he thought of the alien in the cell, and thought of it being Loki in there… It helped, he felt the burning flashing anger inside, a white sharp anger just like back then, and it made him more alert as he sneaked up.

In Asgard, they followed a code…. We are warriors, but as such we must be honorable warriors! We face foes head on, we do not attack from behind like cowards.

We do not mindlessly kill those whom wouldn't stand a chance regardless, we face those we considered our equal, we make sure we look them in the eye as we deliver the blow, that is honor.

Those teachings ran through Thor heads as he reached up his hands, towards the big one… And then grabbed the creatures head and with a sickeningly crunch Thor twisted its neck and it fell to the ground, already dead.

The two others barely even managed to register what had happened before Thor turned, pulling a sharp hunting knife and slit the throat of one then turned and stabbed the next, let go of the knife and grabbed its head to, twisting it so a second crunch sounded and then…

Three kills in less than five seconds, laying on the floor.

Thor swallowed, now the rush was over he felt his body shaking.

Slowly Loki emerged from his hiding spot, his eyes transfixed at the corpses, then up at Thor.

Thor looked at him and realized, he could not read Lokis eyes nor Lokis face expression, he had no idea what Loki was thinking.

"I could have done it, you know." Loki commented quietly.

"Aye, that I know." Thor breathed. "What I didn't know was if... If _I _could do it." 

Lokis eyes widened just slightly as he stunned looked at Thor and Thor turned to him, meeting his green eyes.

"If I can't do what needs to be done, I have no place being here. You would be better off with me no-where in sight." then Thor bowed down and picked off the armor from the big guy, he stripped the corpse off his own clothes.

Then he grabbed the big man and started to drag, only for a pair of hands to take the legs and Thor looked up.

"We ought to share the burden, right?" Loki asked.

Thor nodded, a grim smile on his face and together they lifted up the corpse and threw it out of the window.

Soon followed by the other two, and Thor picked up the armor then started the task of putting on a dead mans armor.

Loki kept watch down the hallway, then as Thor was done Loki turned back to glance at Thor.

"That..." Loki commented. "Does not suite you."

"Good." Thor replied putting on the helmet obscuring his face, the next second Loki cast a glamour and he looked like one of the Chitauri soldiers.

Thor nodded and then, they started to walk.


	36. Gamora

Thor sighed, he was starting to get a bit sick of this.

So many creatures, yet none of them were any use to them as the Chitauri and other bigger aliens had no real mind of their own, so none of them could be used as a guide.

At one point Loki and Thor finally agreed to at least try, but the Chitauri they had managed to drag into a corner very litterately self exterminated ones it realized it had been compromised. It bit down and then just died in Thors arms rather than being forced to act on enemy command.

These things literately had no free will and would act according to their own programming.

Yeah, Thor more than ever started to appreciate the value of an actual plan…

Thor and Loki was taking a break, sitting on the floor, sharing package of these cracker like things Thor had found.

They were nasty… Only by dipping them in water was it possible to chew them, of course any water here did have a kind of murky color, so that was another piece of nastiness and Thor started to wonder what the heck he was even doing accepting this thing into his mouth that would turn into a nasty paste in his mouth that was impossible to swallow and just stuck to the back of his throat. 

"There has to be someone controlling all these creatures." Loki muttered. "Someone with the actual ability to think."

Thor sighed. "Aye, without a leader or general the Chitauri are useless." he admitted, trying to suppress the memory of Loki leading them all.

"Who-ever did that work on the prisoners must have a certain capacity for thought." Loki commented.

Thor shivered slightly.

"You are not going to get sick again are you?" Loki asked glancing at Thor.

Thor shook his head. "No."

Loki looked questioning at him.

"I swear." Thor assured. "I just… got a bit surprised that's all."

"Right." Loki didn't sound entirely convinced. "You would think with all the death you've seen you would have the tougher stomach." he commented.

Thor sighed deeply. "Aye." he admitted. "I suppose this place is getting a bit to me.." he admitted.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Loki asked in a slightly teasing grin.

"To be honest Loki." Thor replied. "I am terrified."

"Oh." Loki blinked, for a few seconds there was silence.

"Does that surprise you?" Thor asked.

"No not really." Loki admitted leaning back. "I am more surprised you would be so honest about it." he admitted. He bit his lip.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"Heh… I'm shaking to." Loki admitted. "This place… Is not nice."

Thor smiled softly, though also kind of defeated. "No, it's not." he stated just as a new pair of foot steps sounded, quickly Thor put on his helmet and Loki put on a glamour as they both stood up.

It was just one person walking, light steps, quick.

Thor peered to have a look and his eyes widened! A woman! A woman with blue skin, black eyes, robotic appendages. It was Nebula! Though with an angry face.

Loki stood still, he seemed to get it.

Thor held out a hand again, as if to signal for Loki to stand back, they waited, waited for Nebula to come to their hiding spot and the second she was next to them Thor reached out and grabbed her pulling Nebula inside.

At ones Nebulas eyes widened and she would have screamed of Thor hadn't covered her mouth with his hand, twisting her arms with the other.

"Friend Nebula!" Thor gasped.

Nebula quieted.

"Listen to me, I know this is going to be hard to believe." Thor informed. "But, in another reality, another time line. You are helping me."

Nebulas eyes narrowed.

"I know that deep inside you desire to see Thanos go down. We are on the same side, please help us. I swear to not tell anyone!" Thor asked.

Nebula was standing still, absolutely still.

"Oh… Okay, I am letting go." Thor stated, the second his grip in Nebula loosened just the tiniest bit, Nebula spun around and kicked Thor right in the stomach.

"UF!" Thor was stumbling back.

"How dare you speak such words to me about my father?!" Nebula asked. "My father is the grandest of all, and I shall never betray his trust!" she stated pulling out knifes and ran for Thor.

Then Loki intercepted with his own daggers and blocked Nebula, pushing her back. "Thor! If this is what you call a friend, you seriously need to reevaluate how to pick friends!" he stated just as Nebula came back for Loki full force.

Thor grabbed his hammer and swung it at Nebula but she dodged and then tripped Thor, then blocked a knife Loki threw at her as she screamed. "GUARDS!"

Well they were royally screwed now…

Loki seemed to arrive at the same conclusion as stealth and silence was now out of the window and he blatantly threw daggers at Nebula which she blocked, only to follow up with a magic blast that hit Nebula square in the face and she tumbled back, Thor now coming with his hammer, Nebula blocked it but it send her to her knees and she groaned. Then Thor swung it again and Nebula was send straight into the wall with a big boom, then she fell down as she groaned.

"You..." Nebula hissed. "Will pay..."

"Be quiet." Loki demanded kicking her in the head finally knocking Nebula out cold, but of course it was far to late as the Chitauri came running from both sides of the narrow hallway.

Thor and Loki stepped together so they now stood with their backs pressed up against each other facing each their swarm of enemies.

"So… We'll just take down the entire building regardless." Loki commented.

"When no other choice." Thor lifted his hammer. "Watch my back!"

"Heh, you watch _my _back!" Loki replied and then they came and Thor and Loki began, skulls crushed with the hammer, necks slit open, bunches of incoming foes roasted with lightning, dozens at the time blasted back by pure magic.

The corpses piled up in both directions… and they kept coming.

"Is… Is that really all?" Loki asked gasping for air.

"I know, this is nothing." Thor replied, also gaping, gasping. "Just mere warm up." and he swung his hammer again to crush another skull.

"Aye, they ought to take us seriously at least." Loki commented throwing another knife with precision which planted itself into a chitauri neck. "Where's the real army?" he asked.

Thor laughed, even if it was a rather defeated laugh. Loki replied with a grin in kind, readying himself for the next wave, just as grand voice shouted.

"HALT!"

Both Thor and Loki stiffened, then the attacking Chitauri… started to crawl back. Confused Thor looked around, so did Loki.

Foot steps sounded, a figure… In front of Thor, Loki turned to to have a look and then another woman came.

A woman with green skin, long dark hair ending in red tips, knives on her hips, then she stopped in front of Thor and Loki, she glanced at the piles of corpses around them, then at the unconscious Nebula before she looked up at them.

"You sure are strong." The woman commented. "Though what is strength when you are acting this stupid?" she asked.

Thor tightened his grip in Mjolnir as he lifted it.

"Desperate situations calls for desperate measures." Loki finally replied.

The woman smirked. "You really must be desperate to come here willingly." she stated crossing her arms. "So, did you come to rescue a friend?" she asked. "Or perhaps to gain revenge? Tell me, what does two such fine warriors do in Thanos's keep?"

Thor and Loki exchanged glances then turned back to her.

Thor sucked in a breath. "Thanos has an item in his possession, a scepter! With a blue tip, able to control minds. We need it." he stated.

The woman laughed. "You're here to steal one of Thanos's greatest treasures?!" she asked. "How stupid are you?!"

"The question is not how stupid, but how desperate." Loki replied. "Surely at least someone around here must have realized, the universe is collapsing… Worlds are vanishing. We know how to stop it, but we need that scepter."

The woman looked at them with a stern gaze, Thor stepped forward.

"It's the truth!" Thor stated. "I know no stars are visible at this place anyway, but if you leave.. You'll see. The worlds, they are gone!"

Then the woman stood up. "I know." she admitted and Thor halted. "I saw… "

"Then help us!" Thor asked.

The woman smirked. "All right, I'll tell you how to find the scepter." she stated. "How-ever, I wont lead you there. You'll fetch it on your own."

"That's fair." Thor stated.

Lokis eyes narrowed. "It can't be that easy, you have an ulterior motive don't you?"

"Well, just maybe have I been planning to leave for quite a while." The woman commented. "Perhaps it is indeed the case that I would welcome a distraction, a distraction that would earn Thanos's attention so I can run the other way while he is to busy to see me."

"Oh, we have a runner I see." Loki commented. "Ms?"

"Gamora." The woman stated. "Thanos's daughter… I hate the man! Take his stupid scepter, make him angry. I want you to hurt him!"

Loki chuckled amused. "Issues with your adoptive father? Know the feeling." he stated.

Gamora smirked. "The scepter is.." she began.

"There is no need." Loki assured as he stepped forward then put his fingers to Gamoras forehead. "Let's not waste time, just show me."

Gamora smirked. "Then look." she asked closing her eyes, only a moment went by and Loki retrieved his hand turning to Thor. "I know where it is. Come on. Quick!" he started to run.

"Hey wait, LOKI!" Thor shouted then he turned to Gamora he shortly nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Gamora smirked. "Thanos could still catch up to you." she stated.

Thor swallowed, but turned and ran after Loki, as fast as he could as Gamora turned and ran the other way.


	37. The Titan

Literately all Thor and Loki could do was run, and plow through any hordes of enemies coming their way.

Loki lead them in the right direction and Thor swung his hammer again and again pushing Chitauri back creating a path.

"THIS WAY!" Loki shouted running down stairs and Thor followed closely by, screams of thousand of enemies coming after them.

Thor already knew the seize of Thanos's army was at least in the millions of mindless soldiers! It probably wasn't even all of them at this place, they were spread out in space ships floating above them to.

They headed down, down and suddenly it was pitch black dark again. "LOKI!" Thor screamed. "LOKI I CAN'T SEE!"

A green light was turned on, a green flame Loki held in his hand. "We are almost there!" Loki shouted as they ran and then finally stopped.

In front of them was a door, a massive door, it had all sorts of locks and mechanics on it, stones glittering with their magic, all sorts of stuff.

"It's sealed with so many magic seals." Loki gasped. "I..." he held out his hands starting to work. "Keep them back Thor."

Thor turned to hear the roaring Chitauri coming for them. "How long is it going to take?!" he asked.

"I don't' know, maybe a few hours." Loki replied.

"YOU REALLY THINK WE HAVE EVEN TEN MINUTES?!" Thor shouted.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" Loki exclaimed.

Thor silenced, he looked at the door, then he lifted his hammer and then… Thor smashed his hammer, not at the door, but the wall right next to the door, and smashed straight through the wall itself creating a giant hole into the room.

Wide-eyed Loki looked at it.

"Sometimes just using the hammer _is _a fine solution!" Thor stated.

Loki blinked astounded, then finally replied. "Okay fine, I submit to that." and he jumped through the hole closely followed by Thor.

Inside Loki held up his hand carrying the green magic which was needed to light up the area. There were several items in here, all on neat display, hanging on the walls, being on shelves. "It's in here, I feel it." he breathed.

Wildly Thor looked around trying to find blue! Blue and shining! Also reminding himself that ones they were done saving the universe, he had to ask Loki to teach him how to sense magic and magic energies.

"THERE!" Loki shouted as he ran to what looked like a long casket like thing, he grabbed the lid and threw it open to be faced with a scepter which Loki picked up, turning around as he grinned. "I got it!"

Thor halted, for just a brief moment he couldn't help it, images of New york flashed before his eyes, Loki wielding that cursed thing!

Then he shook his head riding himself of the image and stretched out a hand. "Here, let me take it." he asked.

Loki hesitated slightly. "Maybe… I should hold unto one of the stones. Mind doesn't seem as dangerous as reality."

Thor shivered slightly. "Loki, please." he asked. "Mind is exactly one of the most dangerous ones!"

"And I have a greater control of my own mind than you do." Loki pointed out.

Thor halted. "That… That might be true." he finally admitted. "Forgive me I just… I've seen you wield it in the other time line, and it was not good."

Lokis eyes widened. "I remember, I saw it."

"Please what-ever you do, don't use it." Thor asked. "Neither of us can use it, we don't have the mind to do it."

"That is the one wise thing said between you two." A new voice sounded, a grand deep voice.

Thor froze, so did Loki, both could feel the power though the entity was yet to even enter the room, suddenly the wall crumbled to reveal the figure and there was… The mad Titan.

Thanos.

Flashes ran through Thors head! Thanos, grabbing Lokis neck! Killing him! Dividing the Asgardians, murdering them!

The snap, people turning to dust left and right!

Thor felt it again.. the terror, the hopelessness. They had been so out matched. he was shaking, he was gasping for air barely able to breath.

"Brother?" Loki asked.

"Tha-Thanos." Thor could barely even get the word over his lips, his eyes were wet, his throat in a knot, he was shaking all over his body.

"You dare enter my domain." Thanos stated as he stepped forward. "You dare trying to steal?" he said then he halted. "But what's this… You brought a gift with you?" he asked his eyes on Thor, then a smile played on his lips. "You have the stones."

Thors eyes widened.

"Well, give me your stones." Thanos stated. "And I may consider letting you go."

Thor shook his head, stepping back only to stumble… Why did he bring the stones? Why didn't he hide them before coming here? Stupid… STUPID!

Thanos's eyes narrowed. "The stones." he demanded. "_Now!" _then he stepped towards Thor.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Loki shouted stepping between them holding two daggers.

"Loki.. LOKI NO!" Thor screamed. The scene was terrifying! Loki, Loki standing in front of Thanos. Being dwarfed by the massive Titan. In his hands he was holding daggers, mere _toothpicks! _

Thor tried to reach for him as a scream bubbled from his throat while the Titan, raised his hand towards Loki.. No... NOOOO!

Only for Thanos to back-slap Lokis head and send the young god flying into the wall next to them where he landed in a massive crash going part way through the wall and Thanos returned his attention to Thor, dismissing Loki entirely as if he was nothing but an annoying little bug. 

Thor gasped, his legs were jelly and he fell to his knees… He had to get out of here. He had to escape, but he was like stunned to the ground.

"Now.." Thanos spoke in a almost kind voice, holding out his hands. "The stones."

Thor was on his knees, he looked at Thanos then at his out stretched hand.. He heard Loki, now discarded by the wall, groaning.

The image flashed through Thors head, Thanos's prisoner, laying in a dirty cell… Cut open.

The Chitauri invasion where Loki had been turned scapegoat.

Se few Asgardians had escaped Helas death reign and Thanos had killed them… Killed them! Killed innocent refuges whom had already lost so much! Tortured and killed Loki.

A low anger started to burn in Thors chest, then it became brighter… Burning hot, blinding. "You.." Thor breathed. "It was all... You."

Thanos was quiet.

"All that has happened… All this hurt and death, and now… The total collapse of the universe itself. It's all… Because of _you._" And Thor looked up, suddenly his body was crackling with electricity, his eyes burning. "In your insane conquest! Thinking you are justified?! PLAYING THE HERO!" he shouted. "A stupid excuse to satisfy your need for blood and war!" he stood up. "How much misery do you have to spread?! How many lives must be wasted?! Just to feed your ego?!" he asked as the entire room turned electric.

Loki groaned as he looked up. "Tho-Thor?" he asked.

Items started to float, held up by the static itself, items bursts, cracked, the ground began to shake.

Thanos looked at Thor. "Clearly you know me, I though, really have no idea who you are." he stated.

"I..." Thor seethed. "Am the _god _of thunder!" he exclaimed and a big burst of pure electricity was released as Thor swung his hammer and send it into Thanos, ramming him through the wall as the entire ground was shaking, Thor was not done though as he screamed raising his hammer. "YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" he roared ready to pursue, if not for hands grabbing him.

"THOR!" Loki shouted. "We need to get out, _now!" _

Lokis green eyes brought Thor back to reality… Loki was here! He had to protect Loki! This time he had to protect Loki!

And Thor grabbed Loki pulling him out as Thor merely smashed his way through walls to make his way, he had no sense of direction and didn't care he was destroying an entire building, he just needed to get out with Loki!

And finally they burst outside.

"THERE!" Loki pointed. "A spaceship!"

Thor nodded as he grabbed Loki and swung his hammer letting them both fly to the air craft, both of them running inside, Loki sped towards the cockpit and hammered the buttons. "Come on… Come on." Loki seethed as the swarm of Chitauri was coming for them, already crawling the roof of the craft as finally, it started to roar and then lifted in the air. "THERE!" Loki gasped. "Thank the norns!"

"Get us out of here!" Thor asked.

"I'm doing what I can!" Loki shouted. "Ah, THERE!" he shouted and finally, they lifted off, the Chitauri was screaming as they fell off the craft and finally… They flew away.

Loki gasped as he leaned back in the seat, grabbing his head. "I am telling you Thor… Never again." he stated.

Thor nodded, then… He felt it, the exhaustion overwhelming him.

"Wow… I must say, I've never seen you release your raw power like that before." Loki gasped. "That's scary stuff, you could destroy planets with that."

Thor barely even listened, his world was floating and he fell to his knees.

Loki turned his head. "Thor?" he asked.

Thor groaned, all the power he had unleashed before, he now felt it, he fell to the ground.

"THOR!" Loki screamed as he ran for him, grabbing his shoulders. "Thor, are you?" he asked.

Thor smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad you're safe… Loki." he spoke.

"You." Loki blinked. "YOU IDIOT!" he shouted. "You overspend! Do you know how dangerous that is?!" he asked.

"I wont let Thanos touch you, not again." Thor hissed.

"I'm fine! I'm a god as well!" Loki reminded him. "I can take a few walls!"

Thor chuckled lightly. "Aye that's true."

"You're… You're such an oaf!" Loki hissed. "Listen, you need to rest okay?" he asked. "Don't fight it, I'll keep an eye out."

"So-sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone." Thor hissed, feeling himself slipping away.

"It's fine! I can handle it!" Loki assured annoyed. "You need to rest! Norns!" he hissed squinting his eyes.

"Well, in good news I might be taking a trip to the other timeline, I can ask where the last stone is." Thor sighed.

Loki silenced, then reached out a hand and out of his own pocket dimension appeared, the scepter. He put it into Thors hand.

Thors eyes widened, then he put it into his own pocket dimension.

"I can't wait until all of this is over." Loki admitted. "Then… I want to go home! Go home, eat a good meal. Have a long bath and sleep for days."

Thor smiled lightly. "I'll make sure you get to eat as much as you can and sleep as long as you want." he assured.

Loki sighed as he pulled off his coat and then made it into a bundle before placing it under Thors head. "Why are you always such an idiot?" he asked.

Thor shrugged. "One of us had to fill that role, and it wasn't going to be you so."

Loki shook his head. "Honestly."

Thor sighed deeply, his eyes fell shot and finally, it all turned to darkness.


	38. The Sacrifice which must be made.

"You have all five stones?" Nebula asked.

Thor nodded.

They were sitting in front of each other in Nebulas room, her room was basically naked, only a bed. No personalized items aside for a few knifes… It was cold and impersonal, like her. The air was serious.

"Show me." Nebula demanded.

Thor took a deep breath, but then allowed the items out. The sphere with the power stone, the tesserect, the amulet worn by the ancient one, the Aether inside of its cylinder and… The scepter.

Nebula looked at the five object, then she reached out a hand and… The Tesserect shattered, the amulet opened up letting the stone outside, the Aether escaped its cylinder and formed into a stone, the scepter broke, the sphere opened up letting out the stone and there was… five stones. Five stones floating next to each other, harmonizing.

Nebula nodded her head. "You really did it." she acknowledged.

Thor nodded reaching out a hand and took the stones, now free of their containers, back to himself. "Now, you promised. The soul stone."

"I did promise." Nebula agreed. "And it's about time… Time is running out, this universe is being affected as well. Stars are vanishing here to."

Thor swallowed. "Where?" he asked.

"A planet called Vomir." Nebula informed. "At the edge of the void.. Here." she held out a disk and from the disk was displayed a holographic image, a star map. "There." she pointed. "There's the realm you call Svartleheim, there's the planet Solkar… Vomir is between."

Thor nodded seriously, imprinting the images in his mind.

"Can you remember?" Nebula asked.

"Aye." Thor replied then sighed. "We are so close… I can feel it." he groaned feeling the exhaustion overwhelm him.

"You look tired." Nebula commented.

"I am exhausted." Thor admitted.

"Then I am sorry, the hardest part has yet to come." Nebula sighed.

"I sincerely doubt that, it was really hard getting the mind stone." Thor admitted. "Also now we got both Asgards fleet _and _Thanos's fleet pursuing us. It is honestly not pretty." he leaned back. "Well, as long as Loki and I are working together, we'll figure it out somehow."

Nebula was quiet, very quiet as she looked at Thor.

Thor blinked, then he looked up, past Nebula and saw… The older Loki, looking at him. He looked sad. And almost a little apologetic.

Thor frowned confused, they were almost there! They were so close! Just one more stone.

Thor couldn't even ask, already the sounds of a space craft floating was lifting him away… Back again to the other reality.

Vomir…. Thor remembered. Vomir.

* * *

They didn't make any stops on their way to Vomir, they could not afford to. Their pursuers from both Asgard and Thanos's keep weren't that far behind.

Thank the norns only one stone was left!

Both Loki and Thor felt tired, the exhaustion really was something. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, they barely even talked to each other, just rested. They were both to tired.

So tired that all pretenses of being mature and able to handle stuff alone was just thrown out of the window, Loki didn't even bother with his cat form to lay down beside Thor as he closed his eyes as the two were sharing a blanket, not just sharing a blanket, leaning up against each other. Neither one said a word, just did it, trying to draw a bit of comfort from one another.

Thor was grateful, he was still shivering, Thanos's image only to strong in his head… All those dead Asgardians but… With the stones. He could safe them! He could safe them.

* * *

It both felt like it had taken way to long, and not nearly long enough as their air craft landed on Vomir.

As Loki and Thor stepped outside, what they saw was a desolate waste land of gray, as far as the eyes could see.

"I sense… an immense power." Loki breathed. "That way." he pointed.

Thor nodded and together they walked, until they reached…

A huge divide… Wide-eyed Thor looked down at the massive drop, he could barely even see the bottom. Did they have to… Climb down?

He supposed he could just fly with Mjolnir and yet… That didn't seem right.

Loki as well was wide-eyed looking down as the wind echoed up at them.

A figure appeared behind them, both Thor and Loki stood up and turned to see a figure covered in a robe.

"Visitors..." A husky voice sounded from the cloak.

"Who… Who speaks?" Thor asked.

The figure lifted his hands and let down the hood, to reveal an odd face, it looked almost like a skull but was crimson red. His mouth stuck in a permanent grin like any skulls, but he looked tormented.

"My name… Is Johan Schmidt." The man informed. "Ones I was but a normal mortal, now I am the keeper of the soul stone."

Thor swallowed as he stepped forward. "Keeper, please. We must have the stone." he informed. "We come so far."

The creature reached out a hand. "The stone is yours to take, if you can pay the price."

"Name it." Thor asked. "We've come so far! The universe is at stake, any price will seem minuscule in comparison to that."

The keeper looked seriously at Thor as he spoke. "To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power, the stone demands a sacrifice...In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love."

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked.

"A soul for a soul." The keeper continued. "But not just any soul… A soul you hold dear. A soul which is the most precious to you. Did you come prepared?" he asked.

Thor froze… Froze where he stood… Nebulas words rang through his head.

"_Soul will be the most difficult for you to get" _

"_Loki is very precious to you. So precious in fact, that without him you don't feel complete." _

Slowly… Ever so slowly Thor turned to Loki whom wide-eyed turned back to him, wide-eyed looking at Thor, the two looking at each other in utter shock and horror.

_"When the time comes, that it is time to gather soul. You will most likely be cursing my name." _

Thor shook his head. "No..." he breathed. "No it can't be… There has to be another way."

Loki was breathing deeply. His other self... He had said.  
  
_"Thor, try to get it into your skull. I'm already dead."_

"NOOOOOOO!" Thor roared as he turned back to the keeper. "The universe is collapsing, just give us the stone!"

"I cannot." The keeper informed. "Only by giving an adequate sacrifice can the stone be taken."

"You… YOU LIE!" Thor shouted running for the keeper grabbing his coat. "TELL ME THE REAL WAY TO GET THE STONE!"

"That which you love must be given in exchange." The keeper calmly informed.

"I'll give you my hammer! I'll give you my title! I'll give you my powers! But you can't have _that!" _Thor stated.

The keeper looked back at Thor. "That sentiment is exactly why only that is going to work for you."

"Thor..." Slowly Loki had walked towards them and now spoke in a low voice.

Thor turned to him, tears in his eyes. "No..." he gasped. "No I wont. I can't! I WONT!" he exclaimed.

Loki was quiet. "The universe is at stake… Asgard."

"No." Thor shook his head finally letting go of the Keeper. "No, Loki! I lost you ones, I lost you twice… Thrice!" he exclaimed. "No more… No more." he cried.

"I could… Remove you from the other time line." Loki offered again. "That is… If there is any time left, I am not sure."

"No." Thor shook his head. "I promised Tony! He has a kid, what will happen to him and the kid? To Valkyrie? To Roskva?" he asked.

"Then you have to throw me in there." Loki informed. "And get the stones back to your first reality."

"NO!" Thor exclaimed. "There has to be another way!"

"YOU ARE OUT OF TIME THOR!" Loki shouted. "This universe is on the brink of collapse! Thanos and his army is right behind us! So is Asgard! The stars are basically gone! There is no more time! You _have _to make an actual choice for ones!"

Thor seethed as he squinted his eyes, then his eyes opened, tears rolling down, there was only one option… One option he could think of.

"Thor?" Loki asked.

Thor looked towards the drop.

"Thor what are you?" Loki asked.

Then… Thor started to run.

"THOR!" Loki screamed as Thor ran, ran towards the drop, ran. Ready, ready to make the jump.

Then suddenly Loki appeared out of thin air right in front of him, it was to late to slow down so Thor ran directly into Loki and both fell to the ground. "YOU IDIOT!" Loki yelled as he grabbed Thor.

"LET ME GO LOKI!" Thor roared. "It's the only way!"

"YOU ARE THE ONLY BRIDGING POINT BETWEEN THE TWO REALITIES!" Loki screamed. "If you die! _Both _realities will be gone! All we've done will be for naught!" he stated.

Thor halted, then, tears fell down his eyes and he sobbed. He screamed as he covered his eyes. "I WON'T DO IT!" he screamed. "I can't!"

"Thor." Loki gasped.

Thor looked up at Loki, the two hopelessly sitting next to each other.

"I… I'm so sorry." Thor sniffed. "I dragged you with me… On this crazy travel. And it's all for naught… I wont do it." he stated. "I wont."

Loki swallowed as he looked at Thor, Thor shook his head as he stood up, he staggered on his way away from the edge and then walked to a stone where he fell down, covering his eyes as he hopelessly sobbed.

Loki hopelessly looked at his older brother, the pain was clear on his face, then he looked up to see the keeper in front of him.

"That which you love." The keeper breathed.

"He wont be able to do it..." Loki informed. "He has been through much, yet his heart is still soft. Much to soft to be able to do such a thing."

The Keepers eyes lingered on Lokis face.

Loki smirked. "You know… I've spend a life time. Trying to find the one thing I could do which Thor could not." he stated. "Any task Thor was given he would always fulfill…Until now." he turned to the edge.

The Keepers eyes were on Loki, then Loki walked forward, towards the edge.

* * *

Thor was sobbing, sobbing into his hands, it was hopeless! All was so hopeless!

How could he have been such a fool, to think that things could just be fixed?!

"_I am already dead." _

Had the other Loki known?! The secret of the soul stone? Why? …. WHY?!

Thor screamed as he lifted his head and looked towards the edge and there he saw… Loki, standing by the edge. His back to Thor, the only thing visible being his back and long black hair.

Thors eyes widened, his heart jumped up his throat and he screamed. "LOKI!" he shouted scrambling up. "LOKI NO!"

The figure was standing still, frozen like a statue.

Thor stopped. "Loki, please! Step away!" he begged. "Listen I'll let you remove me from the other timeline! We can stay here okay! Just step away, I beg of you!"

A soft chuckle sounded from the figure. "You do have a rather selfish side, don't you Thor?" he asked, his back still to Thor, his hair swaying in the wind.

"I admit it! I am selfish, I wanted all of it! To safe everybody! But I couldn't do it… I couldn't! I wasn't strong enough. Loki please!" Thor begged.

"Wow... You really are a fool." Loki commented. "You placed the burden upon yourself, to safe two realities as if it was ever your responsibility. Then fully take the blame for something you couldn't help... And you carry the blame with you. Even though really, none of it is your fault. No-body, no one at all... Could have stopped it. So why take the entire responsibility upon yourself? That Thor... Is what makes you so foolish."

Thor was quiet, tears running down his face... Hopelessly he looked at Lokis back, Lokis long swaying hair. "Please." he asked.

"Thor." Loki sighed. "You can't win this, if you are not willing to make a sacrifice."

"I would give my life if it could save everyone." Thor sniffed. "Gladly even..."

"That's the easy way out." Loki reprimanded him. "A true sacrifice would mean, having to actually _live _with the sacrifice. Otherwise, what is the point?"

"Why?" Thor asked. "Loki why?"

"You said it yourself earlier... This situation is unkind." Loki replied. "We were never going to walk out of this unscathed.... How-ever. Just for ones, let the trickster god perform a trick. Let him do the thing... The golden prince could not." Then Loki held out a hand, and in his hand… Was a shining yellow stone.

Thors eyes widened.

Thor could not believe it... Loki still with his back to him, was holding the stone in his hand! The soul stone! He already had it! In his hand?!

"Ho… How?!" Thor asked. Not believing this at all.

"You love Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard." Loki commented. "Funny thing… I loved him to." and Loki finally turned his head revealing a blue face with ruby red eyes, first now did Thor realize, the hand holding the stone… Was blue, and the nails black, more claws than nails.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

Loki turned around, now revealing his full Jotnar self… Blue. Red eyes, ridges. All of it. In daylight.

"Loki of Asgard is no more." Loki informed. "My Aisir skin lays at the bottom of this divide… Now I am… No one."

Thor gasped for breath, he swallowed as his eyes wetened. "I thought… A soul."

"The soul of an Aisir lays there as well." Loki informed. "The soul of a prince, a son of Odin... The person I ones were. Is gone. I am now… Jotnar."

Thor sobbed, the tears ran freely, he stumbled forward and then he reached for Loki, embracing him tightly as he cried.

Loki closed his eyes, leaning into Thors embrace.

"Asgard will know of your sacrifice." Thor breathed. "They will sing your praises as their hero. The savor of the universe!"

Loki didn't reply, he was quiet.

"Loki?" Thor asked confused as he stepped back, Loki looked sad.

"Thor, stop being so selfish thinking you can have it all." Loki asked. "They wont believe you… And I wont be able to return to Asgard. I am no longer a son of Odin nor Frigga. Loki Odinson of Asgard is dead. That was my sacrifice. At least though." he held up a hand which held the stone. "There will be a universe where any of that matters."

Thor gasped as he looked at the stone, slowly he reached forward a hand then took it, he didn't even put it into his pocket dimension it slipped in there by itself, and sang in rejoice as it was joined with the others. "So..." Thor gasped. "What now?" he asked.

Just then wind almost knocked both of them down, Thor and Loki looked up to see a massive space craft coming down and landing, the door opened and out stepped a purple titan.

Thanos smirked as he looked at them. "So you got the last stone… You have my thanks."


	39. A race against time

The great titan… Thanos… Standing in the opening. Behind him, all his mindless servants were crawling around.

Maybe if it was only Thanos they could take him… maybe if it had just been his army they could fight through it.

But not both… They couldn't handle both.

"Loki..." Thor breathed. "What-ever we do, what ever happens. He must not get the stones."

Loki nodded. "There is only one way."

Thor gave a nod. "Aye, only one option."

And then both turned and just ran! Ran as fast as they could.

Thanos's eyes narrowed. "After them." he simply commanded and the Chitauri roared as they were on their way.

"LOKI!" Thor screamed as he grabbed Lokis hand and then swung his hammer, allowing the hammer to lift them both.

This time Loki didn't complain, just held unto Thors hand, the Asgardians troops were nothing, beneath them was an ocean of creatures.

It was okay, they just needed to reach the space craft! They could escape! THERE! Thor flew towards it and dropped Loki letting the younger god drop down then Thor dropped down himself. "LET'S GO!" he shouted looking at Loki.

Loki though had frozen, his bright red eyes wide, his face in shock and horror.

Thor halted then he turned and saw… Odin himself, blocking their entrance into the space craft and next to him. Sif… The warrior three, and a group of Asgardian warriors.

"Father." Thor gasped. "FATHER! This is not the time! We need to go!"

Odins eyes though weren't on Thor, they were on Loki, Thor turned to Loki and saw, Loki hissing, then he turned around, trying to cover his face with his arm. "St-Stop." Loki hissed. "Stop looking at me!"

"My son..." Odin breathed.

"Look, this is not the place nor time!" Thor stepped between them blocking Odins sight of Loki. "Thanos is at our tails! He cannot get the stones, we have to go _now!" _he stated. "Punish us if you must, but we have to go!"

"My king." Sif breathed as she looked past Odin and the roar sounded as the army slowly started to appear.

"The stars are vanishing, the world is collapsing, everyone is disappearing! We are trying to fix it!" Thor shouted. "Father! PLEASE!" he begged.

Odins eyes were stern, his hand tightened around Gungnir. "Loki." he spoke up.

And Loki gasped as he scrambled, bowing as to hide behind Thor.

"I… I know of the secret of the soul stone. What must be given up." Odin breathed. "I never heard of anyone before, who found a way to bend the rules… But even by bending the rules, the sacrifice must be grand. The soul stone wont accept anything which doesn't hold true value to the one giving it…" He walked past Thor so he now stood beside Loki who fearfully looked at him. Odin looked so sad. "You might have saved everyone… Let your skin not symbolize betrayal, but your selfless sacrifice. Today you were better than any Asgardian… I love you my son." he informed bowing over and kissed Loki on the head.

Then Odin turned to the army, holding Gungnir in his hands. "Go, now. We will keep them here for as long as we can."

Thor gasped. "Father."

"You said it yourself!" Sif exclaimed as she stepped forward pulling her sword. "There's no time! GO!"

"We can handle a few bugs." Fandral grinned stepping forward with his rapier.

"You just handle the universe." Volstagg informed holding his great ax with both hands.

"See you back at Asgard." Hogun stated aiming with his bow.

Thor gasped. "Friends.."

Then Loki grabbed Thors arms. "Come on… We cannot waste their noble actions."

Thor nodded allowing Loki to pull him inside, as Loki pressed the buttons the army approached. Thors eyes though watered as he looked outside while the air craft was lifting off, soon up in the air. "Father..." he gasped.

"They… Wont be fighting for that long regardless." Loki breathed.

Thor turned to Loki. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look." Loki pointed and Thor turned then his eyes widened, darkness… Darkness seemed to be spreading, like a sludge, swallowing all that was in its way and it vanished.

"It's… Disappearing." Thor gasped.

"This reality… Is vanishing." Loki breathed.

"What do we do?!" Thor asked.

"I… The center! The center would go last!" Loki exclaimed pressing buttons.

"The center?" Thor asked then his eyes widened. "ASGARD!"

And Loki nodded as he pressed the final button and they sped off, then he closed his eyes. "Father." he chocked.

Thor swallowed, putting a hand on Lokis shoulder. "He loves you."

Loki didn't reply but squinted his eyes, holding his face with his blue hand.

"We must go." Thor breathed.


	40. The god who wanted it all.

Thor was unsure what they were running from, Thanos's fleet or the creeping darkness pursuing them. "What do we do?!" Thor asked. "We have the stones, but then what!"

"We have to use them." Loki gasped.

"How?!" Thor exclaimed.

"In Odins vault! There's a gauntlet, it's just a proto type for the real thing but it has to make due!" Loki exclaimed. "The second we are at Asgard, don't stop! Just get the gauntlet."

Thor nodded determindly, as they entered Asgard they didn't stop… They flew across the rainbow bridge and across the palace and then.

Both Loki and Thor jumped down not bothering to land the space craft, instead they plummeted down the air and landed on the roof of the palace.

Thor smashed through the roof with his hammer and both just jumped down before they started to run, the darkness creeping across the edges of Asgard.

There was screaming and shouting, but Loki and Thor ignored all of it as they just ran… Ran to the vault.

Ones again, why bother trying to unlock anything when you can just smash through the wall?

"THERE IT IS!" Loki shouted as he ran for a very familiar looking golden gauntlet which he picked up and turned to Thor. "Thor!" then his face froze.

Thor froze as well, slowly he turned and saw the big titan whom had followed him all the way from Vomir.

"Really?!" Thor asked. "You've SEEN the universe vanishing! You see it!" he shouted. "And you want to stop us?!"

"No… I will do it for you." Thanos informed. "I will re-create the universe, make a brand new one! A new one where suffering wont be a part of life. It is ideal."

"WHAT KIND OF EGO DO YOU HAVE?!" Loki shouted clutching the gauntlet. "You really think any universe you make will be better than this one?! Just because you made it?" he asked. "You're insane! Suffering is a part of existence itself! Without suffering there is no existence at all! You are going to sacrifice everyone here for an ideal which can never happen!"

"No… I will make it happen." Thanos stepped forward.

"THOR DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" Loki shouted.

Wide-eyed Thor looked at loki and Loki caught his eyes.

"Let me buy you time..." Loki breathed. "CATCH!" he screamed throwing the gauntlet at Thor and then, two daggers appeared and he jumped for Thanos.

Thanos blocked Lokis attack, but then Loki slipped away and kicked Thanos from behind, making Thanos spin. "DON'T WASTE TIME!" Loki screamed running at Thanos again.

Thor gasped, he knew. At ones he called out the infinity stones, all of them! He held out the gauntlet and automaticly the stones all flew into place, a great surge going through Thor just by holding it, he put on the gauntlet then looked at Thanos whom was busy launching for Loki, then Thanos grabbed Loki, held Loki above the ground.

Thor gasped, remembering the last time, Loki held up by his throat, his feet dangling.

Then… Quiet anger. No… Not this time. You are not taking him from me! Not this time!

"THANOS!" Thor roared and Thanos turned his head, then his eyes widened. Thors and Thanos's eyes met, they were looking each other directly into the eyes. "GO TO HEL!" he shouted and then he made a snap.

With a great white flash Thanos shouted as his body exploded, Loki fell to the ground, a pain went through Thors arm and he screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Thor." Loki sat up. "THOR!" he shouted as he ran to Thor who hissed, tears running down his face and he looked up, his arm was burning. His body. "Thor." Loki spoke again his cold blue hands grabbing Thors head lifting it up. "Thor are you hale? Please."

Thor looked up, his eyes wet. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw… The darkness creeping in on them, they were a small island. "Loki..." he breathed. "What's… What's going to happen now?" he asked.

Loki swallowed, then he moved forward. "This world is almost gone." he breathed.

"No." Thor shook his head.

"You are still… Existing in two different realities simultaneously." Loki pointed out. "If this world goes, you'll merely go back to the other one. You can even bring the stones and… That universe will be saved."

"No!" Thor breathed. "What about."

Loki swallowed. "You know something Thor?" he asked.

Thor shook his head.

"You are one greedy bastard. You know that?" Loki asked. "Saving one universe wasn't enough for you, you wanted both." he chuckled, tears silently running down his blue face. "Perhaps it would be healthier for you to just let go already."

"No." Thor reached out his arms then wrapped them around Loki. "No I wont let go." the darkness neared them, it was almost touching them.

Loki leaned into Thors arms. "Know something Thor?" Loki asked. Thor didn't reply, just held him tight. "I'm pretty glad I went on this adventure with you." he admitted. "It's funny isn't it? First now do I realize… How happy I am. To have a brother like you."

Thor hissed holding him tight, the darkness… It was so close, wrapping around them. Thor couldn't see, it was so dark, he held Loki tight.

"Thank you Thor…." and then, there was nothing.


	41. We're fine.

It was… Dark…. There was… Nothing.

Except.. One light. No… Two… Three, five? No, there were six. Six lights.

It was the only thing there, Thor tried to reach, but realized he had no arms… neither did he have eyes, ears or a mouth. No body… Still he could see, the lights… Glistening at him.

Telling him…. We belong to you now…. What do you want? What do you desire?

Thor reached… Put… Put the pieces back together! Safe them… Safe… everyone…

_You are a greedy bastard you know that? _

Thor couldn't help but smile slightly… Selfish and greedy, aye… Please… Put it back together… Safe… Everyone.

* * *

A sound sounded beside Thor, ocean waves, pushing up against a shore.

Thor groaned, wind was rushing over his body and hair, light was filtering through his eye lids, then slowly Thor opened his eyes to see a blue sky… Seagulls flying above him, screeching as the sound of waves was crashing against the shore.

Slowly… Thor sat up, realizing he was sitting by the shore. In front of him was a massive gray ocean, the waves loud and big.

Looking left and right there was… Nothing… Just the sand and dunes going on for as long as Thor could see.

What?

Slowly Thor stood up, only to hiss in pain as he grabbed his arm. Wide-eyed Thor looked to his side and saw his arm, burned red, charred wounds crawling from his hand up to his shoulder, it felt like the insides were crushed. It was painful.

But Thor would handle it, he took a heavy step, walking in the sand… Groaning.

Where am I? … What happened?

The things that had happened… Vomir… Father… My friends… Loki…

Thor tripped and fell down.. He hissed as he laid in the sand, then, fought himself back up and took another step… and another.

Then suddenly in the distance he saw… boats… Ships… a village.

Thor gasped. Please… Tell me what is going on! I have to know.

Slowly he moved forward, then finally someone noticed him, wide-eyed looking at him, another saw and then yells sounded, big yells.

And then a woman came running, a woman with dark skin and black hair. "THOR!" it was Valkyrie, Valkyrie came running across the sand and managed to grab Thor just before he fell from exhaustion.

"Va… Valkyrie." Thor gasped. "What's..."

"Thor." Valkyrie swallowed, her eyes wet. "You absolute idiot! You did it… I can't even believe!" and she embraced him tightly.

Thors eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"As I believe I was saying." A smooth voice sounded. "Greedy bastard."

Thor halted, wide-eyed he looked up and there saw… a tall man. Blue skin, red eyes. Long black hair. "Lo… Loki." he gasped.

Loki looked down at him with soft eyes.

With a shaking hand Thor reached for him, then he halted… Remembering what happened last Loki had been in this reality, but then Thor reached and… Touched a real fling of cloth, then Thor grabbed Lokis shoulder... It was real. He was solid. Loki was solid. Wide-eyed Thor looked up.

"How?" Thor asked.

"Put it back together." Loki commented. "Two realities melting into one." he reached out, and firmly grabbed Thors shoulder, seriously looking athim. "Thor… It is _weird _having the memories of two different time lines you know that?" he asked. "But oh well, twice the experience I suppose."

Thors eyes watered and then he screamed as he jumped for Loki, embracing him tightly as he cried. "LOKIIIIII!"

Loki defeated shook his head just letting Thor pick him up. then he put a hand on Thors head. "It's okay now Thor... things are going to be all right now." he assured. "Things are fine. It's all right."   
  
And then… People came, and they were _a lot _more than just the around two hundred Asgardians from before. Thor gasped as he put Loki down. "How?" he asked.

"Oh you don't remember yet?" Loki asked. "Don't worry, the melt is a bit strange but I think you will remember what your other self did soon enough."

Thor turned to Loki. "Huh?"

"After you snapped Thanos away, and the darkness swallowed it all." Loki explained patiently. "We woke up back at Asgard, everything was back to normal. Well you know, except my appearance and your arm. Also this time we had your knowledge of the future. Odin had been wounded in the battle against Thanos, we knew he didn't have much time left… Also we knew Hela would come the second he died so… We made a trap." he informed. "We removed as many Asgardians from Asgard as we could _before _Odin died. Hela arrived at basically empty halls."

Thor quieted then his eyes widened, as suddenly a bunch of new images flashed through his head, like memories from another life time, he hissed as he stumbled back.

Images of Thor and Loki waking up, crying in each others arms.

Odin returning, but Volstag had to carry him….

The last thing Odin said before he fell into his final Odin sleep... Praising them, talking about how proud he was. How he loved them... And even apologized... Even earning Lokis soft response of. "I love you father." in return. 

Thor remembered, healers looking at his arm but telling him he would no longer be able to use it… It had hurt, but Thor had been determined to use his other arm, to not be held back. And Loki had been there!

Hela! Thor and Loki had fought Hela together! And this time... As they had removed all the items from Asgard, denied her access to her death army and the energy killing gave her, they had managed to turn it around... They had won. But at the cost of her stench of death drenching what remained of Asgard. 

All the information and images were overwhelming and Thor crumbled together, held up by Loki.

"It's okay." Loki assured. "It's all kind of strange to go through. Take the time."

Thor gasped for air then he looked up. "And… The people taken by the snap?" he asked.

"You wished for _everyone _to be saved." Loki reminded him. "Greedy pig."

Thor swallowed, his eyes were wet already but this didn't help.

"Come on." Loki lifted Thors good arm over his own shoulder. "You need to rest!"

Thor nodded allowing Loki to drag him, then another memory flashed in his mind. "I am… King in both timelines." he realized.

"Yeah, I talked you into being king again." Loki nodded. "Remember what I said?"

"You said that… Asgard would be better served with you as an adviser rather than a king. And it only made sense I was king." Thor breathed. "I agreed on the one condition that you stuck around." his voice broke.

Loki smirked. "And here I am, how about that?" he asked.

Thor smiled lightly, he was so exhausted though. Though as they entered the city Thor had to look up… It was so much bigger than before.

It made sense, there were way more people after all.

People whom were now coming running, shouting and yelling in happiness.

"Why are people so..." Thor asked.

"There's a reality where the snap happened and one it didn't happen, now melted into one." Loki informed. "The way the universe got around to fix that was letting the snap happen and it has now been undone… People are back."

"That's good." Thor swallowed.

And Loki lead Thor inside one of the houses… It was way bigger than the one Thor lived in before, Loki seemed to know what he was doing though as he put Thor into bed, then sighed as he sat down on the same bed, leaning back as he groaned.

"What does it look like from your perspective?" Thor asked.

"Well, I lived through the entire thing from us waking up at Asgard after snapping Thanos away until now where suddenly I melted together with my other self and have memories of both time lines." Loki informed. "Or… Did I live as the version from the prime timeline, but then died at the hands of Thanos only to wake up here with new memories?" he asked scratching his cheek. "I guess both I mean, we melted together."

"That's…. Confusing." Thor commented.

"You're telling me." Loki sighed.

Thor quieted a bit then looked up. "Your Aisir skin is still at Vomir.." he observed.

"Aye." Loki commented. "It's fine… When I did it I honestly thought I was giving up my entire life. Which is why the stone accepted the sacrifice, the feelings were real. But actually it's not so bad." he admitted. "We had better things to worry about. Beside, i'm not the one with a useless arm." he commented. "Also, you only got one eye." he pointed out.

Thors eyes widened as he realized, he was wearing that mechanical eye Rocket had given him.  
  
"Tough luck, you are lacking an eye from the prime timeline and the useless arm is from the secondary timeline." Loki commented.

"That's okay." Thor sighed deeply. "It was well worth the trade." he stated.

"Good, the stones has returned to each their corner of the universe. This is what we are going to get." Loki stated. "There's no way the infinity stones will find together again for the next million years. This is it." 

"It's enough." Thor yawned, then he smiled as he laid down. His head resting on his pillow. "Loki..." he asked.

"Don't worry, you big baby. I'm not leaving until you fallen a sleep at least." Loki shook his head. "And I'll be nearby when you wake up. Most likely right outside trying to inform the people what is going on, and what happened to their beloved king."

Thor chuckled slightly. "Thank you…"

"You need a girlfriend, I can't keep doing this." Loki stated.

"Well, for now. I'm glad." Thor stated closing his eyes, feeling peace going across him. Things were okay now.

* * *

Things were indeed a bit confusing, two worlds had melted into one… But the world also had a way of fixing itself.

Thor soon got calls, Clint whom was in tears, apologizing many times to Thor for being so harsh and thanking him.

Tony happy as well, telling he was bringing both his daughter in Peter Parker to a science fair.

Thor didn't know what that meant, but Tony was happy so he was happy!

Asgard was growing strong, the people were happy and proud and Thor finally found his place, actually able to work with and help his people, and when he lacked behind Loki was there to pick him up.

And now, Thor was sitting at a cliff, looking towards the ocean with distant eyes and a smile on his face.

He didn't move as another person approached him, Thor knew who it was, it could only be one.

Loki sat down beside him, then looked across the ocean.

"You know Thor… I've been thinking." Loki commented.

"Aye." Thor replied.

"Old Asgard, it is just a bunch of floating ruins right now." Loki commented. "It is probably a mix of primary and secondary timeline, I do though think, Helas stench is probably gone by now. Just a thought but… I think we should rebuild it."

Thor turned to him. "Rebuild Asgard?" he asked.

"Yeah, now we are both here, we have the man power, we have a people." Loki stated. "Just, do it right this time you know."

"That would be quite the project." Thor commented. "Would take a lot of hard work."

"But… We wouldn't be refuges anymore, we would be our own people again, with our own land." Loki stated.

Thor smirked. "Going to help me with that?" he asked.

"You know it." Loki replied. "I can't allow you to mess up! You can't do anything without me!"

Thor chuckled. "True." he stated. "Let's do it then." he turned back. "Let's rebuild Asgard.. Together."

Loki smirked sitting back with Thor. "It's going to be fun." he stated.

"Aye." Thor agreed. "With you an I working together, there's nothing we can't do." he beamed.

And Loki smirked, together they just sat, watching the waves. Things had been hard in the past and tough things would happen in the future.

But if there was something they had learned, it was that as long as they worked together as brothers, it would work out somehow.

_The end. _


	42. The new timeline: Welcome home my Princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.  
First of, I just want to say a big THANK YOU, to all who read this story. 
> 
> Comments has been so kind, in spite of spelling mistakes and so on. I am so glad you guys liked it. 
> 
> These chapters I post now, is just a short telling of what happened in the secondary timeline after Thor saved the universe but the two timelines hasn't caught up to each other yet so the melt has yet to happen. Kind of just a bit of bonus fluff of these two knuckleheads figuring stuff out. 
> 
> I just kind of thought... Why not? This is what fanfiction is about isn't it? Just doing it because you can, and well I felt like it.... I am stuck in bed with a cold.... It sucks... 
> 
> Also, if you liked this story. I would like to take the opportunity to inform I have written others centered around Loki, and I am of course ALWAYS looking for feedback. Your praise makes me feel good about myself lol. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you again, to all who read this far. Hope you enjoy this little bonus thing. Lots of love from Denmark. Moonybird.

And then… there was nothing.

In a blink, light was turned on. Bright sun light as Thor was sitting on the floor clutching the person in front of him, his gasps could be heard, echoing in the chamber.

He was not the only one though, the person Thor was clutching was gasping as well.

They were sitting there, gasping… Breathing… it was the only sound there.

Thors eyes were squinted shut, then slowly… He opened them, to see the vault, perfectly visible… It was a mess, things had been knocked down, some items had shattered.

Thor glanced down and next to him saw a golden gauntlet except… The stones were gone. "Lo… Loki." Thor gasped.

Slowly Loki lifted his head, his ruby red eyes looking at Thor, then he to looked around, gasping for air.

"What… What's happening?" Thor asked, then he hissed as a bolt of pain went through his arm and he grabbed it.

Loki gasped as he grabbed Thor wide-eyed looking at his arm. "Tho-Thor." he gasped holding it.

Slowly Thor looked up. "I think…. We did it." he finally stated.

Loki gasped, for a few moments they looked at each other.

Then, tears appeared in Lokis eyes. The same happened for Thor, and then, they both let out a giant shout, almost a scream as they embraced each other tightly.

Neither of them cared, they were crying in hysterics and they didn't care! They just bawled, cried and clinging on to each other like a couple of children.

Just then a bunch of foot steps came running, a group of Einherjers bursting in. "Ha-halt!" The front one shouted.

Thor and Loki didn't care they had an audience, not at all, they were both just bawling their eyes out clinging unto each other.

"What in the?" An Einherjar finally asked.

Finally, finally Thor managed to look up to reveal his face.

The Einherjar gasped. "Prince Thor!"

Thor couldn't respond, he just sniffed, tears rolling down his face.

"What… What happened?" An einherjar asked. "People broke into the vault, and then it was darkness and… And then we were back. Your highness, what's happening?" he asked.

"It.. It's okay." Thor gasped, finally letting slightly go of Loki. "Things are okay now." he assured, slowly trying to stand up only to scream in pain as the pain shot through his arm.

"BROTHER!" Loki grabbed his arm, supporting him.

A big gasp sounded.

"Pr-Prince Loki?" Someone finally asked.

There was stunned silence, Lokis head was lowered, his black hair slightly obscuring his blue face, his eyes now closed to hide their red, then finally Loki looked up, the red of his eyes revealed. "Thor is hurt! He needs a healer!" Loki stated as he grabbed Thors good arm and pulled him up, then put the good arm over his shoulder. "MOVE!" he demanded of the guards who were in the way.

At last the people seemed to get the message as they stepped aside and allowed Thor and Loki passage, finally though as Loki had made it over to them someone dared stepping forward.

"Your highness, we can support Prince Thor for you if..." The Einherjar didn't get any longer when Loki send him a sneer.

Now with red eyes and blue skin accompanying it, it did look extra dangerous and the poor soldier stepped back.

It was a long… Long and tiresome journey towards the healers room.

One, Thor could barely stand up on his own and was heavily leaning on Loki. Two… Loki was also at his limits and struggled taking steps.

Three… People started to come running and would wide-eyed look at the spectacle.

Look at Loki, now all blue and with ridges dragging Thor with him, while Loki himself looked like he was about to buckle under any second. Yet every time someone tried to approach him to help, Loki would sneer and outright show teethes.

Finally guards seemed to get the right idea of what to do and cleared a path for them, standing up pushing people back, demanding the passage between the vault and the healers room be cleared. Demanding all the shouting people that they stay quiet.

Didn't help… People were still talking and shouting, trying to find answers. But at least the path was clear.

Finally… Finally Loki reached the healers room with Thor, healers were wide-eyed looking at them as Loki just dropped Thor down on a bed then looked up. "Help him." he finally asked, and then… Loki dropped himself.

Or would have if a healer hadn't run to catch him before he touched the ground. "SIR!" she shouted.

Finally Eir their main healer stepped forward. "Get him to bed! NOW!" she demanded.

"It.. It's a Jotnar." A healer gasped wide-eyed looking at Loki. "Jotnars are the enemy of..."

"You fool." Thor hissed from his bed. "Don't you have eyes? That's my brother! Your prince. Loki."

Wide-eyed all now looked at Loki, only semi conscious held up by the healer, then they went to work.

Loki was placed on a bed, thankfully next to Thor.

Next both of them were stripped down and it got apparent, both were filled with scrapes and brushes… They were from their escape back at Midgard, their fighting in Thanos's keep, and finally their fight against Thanos himself.

No wonder Thors body felt so sore, there was barely a patch that wasn't black and blue… As it turned out Jotnar brushed in black.

Thors eyes were on Loki and his body which had large angry black marks all over it that definitely didn't look natural.... But also there were those ridges, the markings. They weren't just on his face, they ran all across his body. Down the arms to his wrists, down his chest and... Loki was right now laying on his back, but it looked down they ran down his back as well.  
Thor couldn't help but be utterly fascinated by the patterns, they looked elegant... Out right regal. No wonder the Jotnar walked bare chested to showcase their markings, they were kind of amazing.  
  
If it hadn't been for all the wounds and cuts across Lokis body.

And from his cuts oozed a black substance.. Jotnar blood.

This entire thing was more than just skin deep, clearly… Thor really didn't care, he reached out a hand towards Loki, Loki glanced at him then he reached back and their hands grabbed while all the healers were swarming around them.

Then… A woman with golden hair and mature features ran inside, pushed anyone who dared to stand in her way aside. "MY CHILDREN!" Frigga screamed running then stopped as she saw them, both looking up at her with barely conscious eyes, then her eyes fell on their hands which were still holding each other and she looked up, tears in her eyes. "My children." she cried softly, for a moment she seemed to struggle, clearly not knowing who to go for.

Finally Frigga settled on Loki as the first one, Thor was grateful, it was better she'd do that.

Frigga moved towards Lokis head, then gently ran a hand through his black hair as tears ran down her face. "Oh… My son. Forgive me." she asked.

"Mother." Loki spoke.

"This is the first time I even got to glance at your true face, so I never knew how handsome you truly are." Frigga stated as she bowed over and kissed Loki on the forehead. "Thank you for showing me, my beloved son." she breathed and sat back, Lokis red eyes on her then Frigga moved along to Thor. "My sweet darling." she fingered with his hair.

Thor swallowed. "Mother."

"Forgive me..." Frigga asked. "I know you are not the same Thor as the Thor whom were named to be Odins successor, you are a Thor whom has been through so much."

Thors eyes widened slightly.

"I wished to talk to you but… It was Lokis help you desired, not mine. And I saw no reason to rob Loki of the opportunity to aid his brother in his hour of need. Nor rob you of the opportunity to find common ground with your brother" Frigga informed, then she bowed and kissed Thors forehead as well before standing up.

Both Loki and Thor was looking at her, both slightly stunned.

"You both seem like you have been through so much." Frigga swallowed. "I hope you will tell me… When you have healed that is. Please for now, you must rest." she asked.

Thor did feel the drowsiness overwhelm him, clearly he wasn't alone, Loki was clearly struggling to keep his eyes open.

Why struggle though? Thor could feel Lokis hand in his own, his mother was standing next to him… The universe was fine. He could finally rest.

And so, Thor allowed himself to slip away.

* * *

As Thor woke again, he was beyond hungry. Food was served to him, but as it turned out, he couldn't even lift his right arm without an incredible pain shooting all the way through his body, just by attempting to move his arm the slightest bit did it hurt.

The healers looked worried at him, they offered to feed Thor, Thor just rolled his eyes and shifted the fork over this his other hand. Though... Shortly after he did have to politely ask if someone would mind cutting up the food for him.

As it turned out, eating with your left hand is awkward when you are not used to it, Thor couldn't say he was proud of having bits of food stuck in his beard so quick.

Loki didn't say anything, just calmly ate his own food in his own bed, finally Eir came.

"Prince Thor… When you are ready, I wish to talk to you about your arm." she informed.

"I am ready." Thor stated putting a piece of meat into his mouth. "Tell me now."

Eir hesitated. "Are you sure sir? We can take you into another room, where none can listen in." she glanced at Loki.

"Loki stays." Thor stated., not even looking at her but kept concentrating on his food "Tell me now."

Eir swallowed. "Prince Thor… the truth of the matter is. It's not just a shattered bone or sprained muscles, the nerve endings themselves has been completely destroyed, the muscles has been basically shredded your arm its… "

Thor was sitting still, absolutely still. "And this means?" he asked.

"We can't heal it." Eir admitted. "And it is unlikely we ever will. The pain you feel now will diminish but it is most probably never going to go away. And your use of your arm will be… Very limited."

Thor was sitting still, in quiet, then slowly he put another piece of meat into his mouth.

"My prince?" Eir asked.

"That's okay." Thor informed. "It was a fair price to pay, in fact… extremely fair. There is nothing to regret."

Thor could feel Lokis eyes on him, Loki was sitting still. Then he turned to meet Lokis eyes.

"It's not like I am the only one who had to pay a price in this endeavor is it?" Thor asked.

Loki turned his head away. His cheeks turning a darker shade of blue.

"Erhm, my prince." Eir now addressed Loki. "Forgive me, but none of us healers has expertise in healing Jotnar. You are a natural shapeshifter though right? It is none of my business but… It would be easier to heal you if you were in a Aisir body." she admitted.

Loki sighed. "Sorry, I can't change into Aisir." he informed. "Nor a Midgardian appearance."

"You tried huh?" Thor asked.

"Couldn't help myself." Loki shrugged. "I can cast a glamour but… It's really hard to maintain. Much harder than it used to be."

"What about your animal forms?" Thor asked.

"Hmm, haven't tried yet. Let me see." Loki closed his eyes, his body changed shape, into that of a black cat, then the cat opened his eyes and Thor blinked. Usually all of Lokis animal forms had green eyes like his Aisir self, now the cat had red eyes.

Thor tilted his head as Loki turned back.

"That seemed to work like it used to." Loki informed in a light smile.

"Well, for the most part." Thor scratched his cheek.

Loki looked questioning at him.

"Your eyes Loki." Thor informed. "They were red."

"Ah." Loki nodded. "I see." he hung his head.

"We'll figure it out." Thor assured. "You help me figuring out how I need to handle things with this arm, and I help you figure out what you can or can't do as a Jotnar."

Loki wrapped his arms around himself. "There's no going back..." he stated, his eyes closed.

"Loki." Thor breathed.

Loki didn't reply, didn't look at him, just had his head turned down and his eyes closed.

"Look, I am not saying it is going to be easy. And I am definitely not saying you can just get over it in a day. Nor just move on or act like nothing is different. Things are different, to deny that will only cause even more pain.." Thor stated. "I am just saying, I'm here." he stated. "And together, with time… We'll figure it out. I mean, how to… Live with these things, you know."

A small smile appeared on Lokis face. "You really have gotten a way with words in your old age." he commented.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Thor smiled lightly. "How do you feel Loki?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "Like I don't belong here." he admitted. "I was always kind of different from everybody else here, now it's just more obvious."

"Well… Aye." Thor admitted. "You were always smarter than everybody else here so." he shrugged.

Loki smirked, then his smile faltered. "How do you feel Thor?" he asked.

"Like my arm is on fire and my brother is in pain." Thor sighed deeply. "But do me a favor, let's not make this into a competition of who has it worse."

Loki smirked slightly, shaking his head. "We're really messed up, aren't we?" he asked. "We were kind of always a little bit messed up, but this has to be the peak."

Thor shrugged. "Dunno, you could also say we've never been so in tune before either so." he stated. "I'll say it's a mixed bag of better and worse."

"Huh… Maybe." Loki admitted.

Thor quieted, he looked down.

"You got something else on your mind." Loki commented.

Thor swallowed. "I have not shifted after we saved the universe but… What about the other timeline? I promised them as well."

Loki quieted. "You had the stones… The universe was yours to undo or re-create to your own liking, what did you desire then?"

"For everyone to be saved." Thor admitted.

"Then.." Loki caught Thors eyes. "The other timeline must be doing just fine."

Thor blinked, he didn't know why, but somehow, the way Loki said it, it just felt right, and Thor somehow just knew… It was fine. They were doing fine.


	43. The new timeline: The wounded king

Thor was woken by a great shout, healers running back and forth, slowly Thor tried to sit up, but the immense pain shot from his arm again and he hissed. Then he looked to the bed next to him and realized, Loki was sitting up, his eyes straight in front of him.

"What… What's going on?" Thor asked in a groan.

Loki hissed slightly. "Please… Please no." he whispered.

Just then, a man came running inside, a man with a big red beard and hair holding what looked like a frail figure in his arms.

At first Thor was confused then his eyes widened, the figure in Volstags arms! It was an old man with long gray hair and only one eye. "FATHER!" he shouted.

He didn't get any further though as Eir came running. "My king! This way!" she gestured.

"Wa-WAIT!" Thor tried but they paid him no mind as Odin was rushed to another room, then the others came. Hogun, Fandral and Sif, all looked rather beaten up but were fine enough to stand. "Friends." he gasped looking at them.

"Thor!" Sif rushed towards him. "Thor you're hale, thank the Norns!" she cried.

"Never mind me, father!" Thor gasped.

"Thor I… I'm sorry, we tried to get him back as soon as we could."

"SPEAK WOMAN!" Loki shouted from his bed.

Wide-eyed Sif turned to him and the others, Lokis words were of course rude, but one look at his face and it was clear he was panicking.

Fandral sighed deeply. "He was hit, by one of the Chitauri knives, he seemed fine at first but..."

Lokis eyes widened. "Poison."

"We brought him here as fast as we could." Hogun assured. "Your highness I..."

Loki sighed. "No, Lady Sif. I apologize for my rudeness." he finally spoke looking down.

Sif softened by that. "That's okay, your highness." she halted, looking at his blue frame and again Loki seemed to grow self concious as he turned his head away. "I… I'm sorry. Forgive me." Sif spoke. "I just… Is that." she halted. "Permanent?" she finally asked.

Now Loki was almost hiding under the covers, trying to shy away from the eyes on him.

"It was a noble sacrifice." Thor informed demanding all eyes on him. "The universe was crumbling, to safe it all stones had to be gathered. To get the soul stone, something of immense personal value had to be given up. It would not accept anything less than what could truly be felt… Loki gave up his own Aisir self… So no one had to die. Normally it would take nothing less than a full life in exchange, Loki managed to find a way around it… By giving up his life as an Aisir, so all could be saved."

Loki squinted his eyes, his entire body now turned away from the others.

"Your highness." Fandral gasped.

"Leave." Loki asked. "I don't want you looking at me… Go away."

Sif halted, then she bowed. "Prince Loki. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you."

Loki laid quietly, then the rest bowed as well.

"Loki." Thor asked, finally Loki turned around and saw them all bow for him, he hissed slightly.

"I'm fine, you are dismissed." Loki murmured turning back.

"Loki." Sif breathed as she stood up.

"It's okay, give him time." Thor asked. "We have a lot to process, barely any time has passed since Loki even found out about his Jotnar origin, and now his life has changed in a flash. I beg of you, not as your prince but as your friend. Be patient with my brother." he asked.

"Just do me a favor, if you desire to mock. Do it in the open. Don't run around in the corners." Loki murmured. "Anything you wish to say, say it to my face!"

"Loki." Thor sighed deeply.

"I understand, he needs time." Sif assured, though she was twiddling with her fingers, clearly unsteady.

"Loki look..." Thor tried. "This is going to be hard for everyone, you earned your spot in Asgard without a single doubt. But… continued admiration needs to be continually earned." he stated. "your behavior is going to reflect more on you than your skin tone."

"I am not really in the mood for one of your lectures right now." Loki stated, his back still to all of them. Actually curling together… It reminded Thor a bit of Lokis cat form.

Sif chewed on her lip. "Odin said… He found you at Jotunheim, so you were always."

"Loki is Loki." Thor stated. "His appearance doesn't change his mind nor person. He is my brother, he is Prince of Asgard. Son of Odin and Frigga. And that's that."

"What happened to your arm?" Now Fandrals eyes were on Thors arm which was all wrapped up, though even at the edges of the bandages angry red marks were shown.

"Well..." Thor hesitated. "Let's just say, I shall have to practice swinging Mjolnir with my left hand from now on." he stated. "So if any of you desired to honestly beat me in the arena, now would be the time before I fully mastered my left hand swing. I will not let you keep the advantage for long."

Their eyes widened.

"It… It's that bad?" Hogun asked. "Your arm?! But..."

"Are you sure it can't be healed?" Sif asked.

"It was the price which had to be paid." Thor simply stated. "Like Lokis Aisir skin was a price which had to be paid, if they weren't paid, none of us would be here."

"How… How are you feeling?" Fandral asked a bit aghast.

"I'll live." Thor chuckled honestly amused. "Friends, it is truly great to see you."

"And you Thor." Sif breathed sitting down on her knees next to her bed. "So this is what was going on?" she asked. "The world was vanishing and you knew?"

"Well… It's a bit more complicated than that." Thor informed siting up. "But… Sort of?" he outright seemed to ask.

"I'm just glad you weren't really turning your back to Asgard." Sif sighed deeply.

"Never!" Thor gasped. "How can I?! Asgard is not perfect, there are many dark secrets at this place. But it still my home! My blood! My spirit. My heart belongs to Asgard. I don't want us to be destroyed, I want us to rise and be better!" he stated.

"Secrets?" Sif asked. "I know of Lokis true origins, there is… more?" she asked.

Thor sighed. "Aye… So much more." he informed. "And the first step is to be honest about it, and honest with ourselves. I am afraid though, that for now…. We need to focus on healing." he sighed. "Father." he looked to the door Odin had been carried through.

"He.. He'll pull through right?" Fandral asked though he looked pale. "We got him here in time!"

Thor exhaled a breath as he sadly looked down. "Father has cheated death for centuries… By the power of Odin sleep. He is not as strong as many would like to think he is."

All were quiet as they looked at Thor.

"Why do you think he was pushing so for my coronation?" Thor asked. "Even though I was clearly to inexperienced, to rash! To easily blinded by emotions. Not at all impartial. Thinking more of my own satisfaction than the safety of our people. A horrible fit for a throne."

"Thor..." Loki then spoke quietly and Thor turned to him. "That was then, this is now." Loki informed glancing up with his red eyes.

Thor quieted.

"You have flaws for certain." Loki informed. "You have refused to compromise and been greedy, you have a rather selfish side wanting it all, not settling for just half. Your heart is large, so large you have trouble being impartial, it is soft as well, your emotions still often guide you rather than your reason." he stated. "But… You are steady like a rock, you are someone a people can depend on, whom wont sway even against impossible odds and persist in pushing through, no matter the hardships, a person they can look up to and find inspiration to stand up for themselves. You are honest, deceit is not in your nature. You have an ability to listen and learn in the way most wouldn't be able to. Your love for all things living, and for Asgard is very real. And thus your wish to see the people flourish is real as well. And I have a feeling you would be willing to do just about anything to see that happen… With a person like you on the throne, the reign wouldn't be flawless. But… It would be a good thing for Asgard and lead to a great nation."

Thor was stunned, absolutely stunned as he looked at Loki.

"Odin will not be around for-ever. Asgard will need a king." Loki stated.

"But… I..." Thor tried.

"Who else Thor?" Loki asked. "You are the only logical choice."

Thor swallowed, he was lightly shaking.

The four warriors with them looked rather stunned as well.

"I don't know." Thor breathed looking down. "I am very flawed I can't..." then he halted and he turned to Loki. "On one condition." he stated.

"Oh? Greedy again are we?" Loki asked.

"You have to stay!" Thor stated. "It is like you said! My heart is large, I have trouble being impartial. Unlike you!" he stated. "I can be a slave to my emotions, and often are… Unlike you who sees reason. I've been very greedy where you would decide to cut a deal… I need you to guide me." he informed.

Loki frowned.

"If you're not with me, I will refuse to be king!" Thor stated.

"you are being greedy again Thor." Loki stated. "And very selfish."

"Aye!" Thor stated. "I am! I'll refuse the crown if you don't stay by my side!"

"Will you now?" Loki asked.

"Aye!" Thor stated. "And I am very stubborn!"

Loki looked at him, then he smiled amused as he shook his head. "You leave me little choice."

Thor held his breath, waiting for Lokis answer.

"Very well. Where else would I go anyway?" Loki asked turning to him. "Despite my current appearance I have no desire to move to Jotunheim." he fully admitted.

"That's fair." Thor nodded.

Loki smiled a bit amused, Thor returned it.

"So we have a deal?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed as he leaned back. "It seems like we do. I am stuck here, with you."

Thor chuckled. "Aye. Apologize brother."

Loki waved his hand. "What else is new?" he asked. "It's the story of my life really."

Thor smiled amused then turned to his friends. "I trust I can still count on you as well?"

All fell to their knees.

"My prince!" They stated.

Thor smiled softly. "You still follow orders so easily, but soon it will be a time for you to grow as well. For now, keep me company for a bit." he asked. "I missed your company."

And they smiled as Fandral ran to gather chairs.

Loki just laid on his back away from them, but he didn't complain, as they started to chatter he even began to join the conversation and all in all, they had a pleasant afternoon until Thor was just to tired to keep away ones again and they all left, allowing Thor and Loki to rest ones more.


	44. The new timeline: Motivation

It wasn't really that much of a surprise that Odin was already in Odin sleep when Volstag had carried the old king to the healers room.

Thus, Loki and Thor could visit their father… But he was a sleep. His face looking ash gray and.. Old.

So very very old.

With a pang Thor remembered, Odin had already put Odin sleep off! Just like the last time, he had also fallen into Odin sleep then!

That's also why Thors coronation had been pushed, Odin was unsure he would even wake again if he fell into Odin sleep.

He had woken the last time, but… That time the knife which had hit him wasn't poisonous…. There was just no telling if he would wake or not.

Loki was in a state of pure confusion and a whirlwind of emotions… It was hard to blame him, there was so much between him and Odin right now, all those secrets… All the hurt. Loki had naturally wished for revenge.

And yet, Odin was still Lokis father…. And now he was just laying there, looking so very frail. So vulnerable.

Thor wasn't really sure what to think either…. Neither had he managed to figure things out with Odin in the other timeline.

After the whole dark elf incident, Thor had left… He had needed time to figure himself out. So he had spend time on earth. Aided the avengers, tried to find out who he was.

And then the realms had started to act up and Thor had been busy traveling the realms. When he finally returned to Asgard well… Loki had been there in Odins place, and when they finally tracked Odin down…. Time had run out.

Thor though was glad, that in his final moments Odin had seemed kind, and very genuine as he said he loved them.

If for nothing else, that had convinced Thor that for all his faults and mistakes… Odins feelings for them were indeed real.

That at least, Thor was assured of.

Soon Thor and Loki were allowed to leave the healers room, to no ones surprise Loki had locked himself away not wanting to see anyone.

Thor did go to visit him regularly, at least ones a day, and often found Loki with his nose deep down into a book claiming he was doing just fine and didn't need any pity.

When Thor wasn't with Loki, he was back on the training ground, practicing swing with his left arm.

It hurt, a lot. When-ever he swung with his left arm, a pang of pain would go through the right one even though he wasn't using it, and then cement through his entire body, traveling down his spine if the impact was extra harsh.

His aim was abysmal to say the least, and the weight behind his swings pretty laughable for his own standards.

Thors friends would come, and then hesitate… Not knowing what to do.

Thor just laughed, asking them to join him, to spar with him.

No one wanted to…

Finally Sif stepped forward and obviously took it easy on Thor, Thor could tell, she was way stronger than this and Thor sighed.

"Come now Sif, I am not an invalid." Thor informed.

"But..." Sif bit her lip.

"Or are you scared?" Thor teased. "Scared to be taken down by the one armed Prince?!"

"What?! No." Sif exclaimed.

"Then what's stopping you?" Thor asked, grinning slightly. "My little delicate maiden of the flowers."

Sif blinked, then finally she seemed to get the message and get into position. "All right, you asked for it." she stated and soon Thor was down on the ground and in severe pain. "Oh no I am so sorry!" Sif gasped.

Thor though was laughing as he got up on his knees. "No Lady Sif! This, this is prof that we are all alive! HAHAHAHA!" he grinned. "Again my lady."

Sif blinked astounded, then she smiled lightly. "No, I think you had enough now." She stated. "Tomorrow."

"Fine, but then swear you wont start holding back again." Thor asked. "I am aiming to regain my strength! It just wont do for you to go easy on me."

Sif halted, the others to looked slightly stunned, then she smiled softly. "As you wish, my prince." she bowed for him.

And so it were, Thor sparring with at least one of his friends every day, and every day he would be send to the ground.

The others seemed to finally get the message, that this was what Thor wanted, and even as he was cast back, shouting in pain, bend to his knees. He still laughed every time. Remarking it took them a bit longer than yesterday to get him to his knees.

Now he could hold his own for three entire minutes and not just two seconds!

Thor was just about to ready himself to face Hogun just as a figure stepped in, all turned and were shocked.

It was Loki! Blue skinned and visible, out of his room.

Thor blinked then he beamed. "LOKI!" he grinned.

"You." Loki seethed then pointed a finger at Thor. "I am _not _going to loose to you!" he stated.

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You think I haven't figured you out?!" Loki asked. "You now lack the use of an arm, and yet you are out here! Taking every humiliation without stepping back. And I am looking a coward hiding myself in my room."

"Huh?" Thor blinked confused.

"Well I am not going to loose!" Loki stated. "So you are going to rise up in spite of your arm! In spite of what people are witnessing. Well fine! I wont be held back either! People can look, people can laugh! I wont just sit back while you rise to a challenge! Not ever! You are not going to be better than me!"

Thor was still as confused, he had little idea what Loki was talking about.

The rest looked pretty confused to. "Wait." Sif squinted her eyes. "Are you saying… Because Thor is not hiding in his room. You wont do either because it'll make you look bad in comparison to him?" she asked.

"Any issue with that?" Loki asked in a snort.

"Erh… No." Sif blinked. "That's… a positive thing. Right?" she asked, the others shrugged. They were all pretty confused.

Thor shook his head. "Well then Loki, I challenge you." he stated stepping forward. "I have only one arm, but I will do what I can so I can rise to what-ever challenges that faces me. What are you going to do Loki?" he asked.

"I'll handle any challenges better than you ever could!" Loki stated stepping forward. "I wont just hide away."

Thor smirked quite amused. "Really? Are you sure. I thought you didn't want anyone to see you."

"Let them all have a good look!" Loki exclaimed. "I don't care! I wont be left behind by you!"

Thor chuckled. "All right, all right." he stated. "Up for some sparring?" he asked.

"Well now you're asking so nicely." Loki smirked his red eyes glistening. "Oh I've been waiting for this my entire life." he sighed and… One minute after Thor was on the ground.

"urgh." Thor groaned then turned to Loki with a smirk on his lip. "So, you beat me in a fight. How did it feel?"

"Like it doesn't count..." Loki pouted. "It doesn't count!" he exclaimed. "How stupid are you! You are not back at full strength! Any wins right now doesn't matter! I can't work with this, you need to work harder and get back to full strength!"

Thor laughed loudly as he sat up, even though his laugh send ripples of pains through his damaged arm, he just continued. "Okay then, if that is what you demand."

Loki quieted as he looked at Thor. "You really aren't faking it..." he breathed he looked at Thors useless arm. "You're flinching to… It hurts you. It hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

"It's just my new reality, I just need to deal with it." Thor stated. Though he was gritting his teethe holding the broken arm with his good one.

Lokis eyes widened, then he bit together. "Fine, if that is how we are playing. I wont act like my change is anything special either." he turned his head away.

Thor shook his head. "What-ever works for you Loki." he smirked. "Join us for dinner." he asked.

Loki bit his lip. "I… I'm not."

"I thought you said you weren't going to treat this as a big deal." Thor commented. "Or… Are you scared?" he asked.

"No." Lokis cheeks were now a darker shade of blue.

"What? Can't tolerate a few people looking at you?" Thor asked.

"You call _all _of Asgard a few?!" Loki exclaimed. "Because most have never seen a Jotnar before and those who have, only in battle! I am like a damn display piece! It..." he halted.

Thor sighed. "I know." he stated. "But we have to move forward, that's why I am here every day. You didn't want to be left behind right? So… No choice but to move forward."

"Seriously! How can you be so okay with this?!" Loki asked. "Everything is different! I mean." he was lost for words.  
  
"Well, Loki... I prefer this reality." Thor informed. "You know the place I came from, I am happy about the trade." he quieted. "If... If I were able to choose. To undo all of this and go back to the other reality. I would choose this. Over and over." his eyes met Lokis and he smiled. "I don't regret a single thing."

Loki swallowed then he sighed, groaning. "Norns!" he cursed making Thor chuckle. "Dinner then?" Loki finally asked.

Thor nodded. "Aye." he smiled quite happy, and of course, Loki not wanting to show he was weak, truly did show up for dinner in the actual eating hall that night.

And then came again next morning, people were indeed looking just like Loki had said, but now Loki had found a new form of stubbornness.

If Thor could take being beaten down on full display every day, surely Loki could eat his stupid meals!


	45. The new timeline: Supporting each other

"Thor… Be honest. You didn't sleep at last night, did you?" Loki asked, seriously looking Thor in the eyes.

They were in Thors chambers, Thor looking pretty destroyed, deep bag under his eyes as he was sitting on his bed.

Thor sighed deeply. "No." he admitted. "It…. The pain keeps me up, when-ever I am just about to fall a sleep. There's this pain going through my arm waking me up."

Loki sighed as he knelt down beside Thor, his hands touching Thor damaged arm… Lokis hands were cold. It felt really nice on the arm. "Eir has offered you pain killers, has she not?" he asked.

"I do not dare." Thor admitted. "I lost myself to the bottle ones… I took to the bottle because it did indeed numb my pain. And then I just weren't able to stop… This pain is not going away, I must learn to live with it."

"If you can't even sleep you wont be living for long." Loki sighed deeply. "I… Will you allow me?" he asked.

Thor looked at Loki then nodded. "I trust you brother." he stated.

"This will feel slightly strange." Loki informed placing both his hands on Thors arm, it felt so nice… cooling. Then a numbness spread, Thors eyes widened.

"What… What are you doing?" Thor asked as his arm seemed to grow heavy and then… He didn't like it.

Loki looked up. "How does it feel now?" he asked.

"Now… I can't even feel it!" Thor exclaimed. "I can't feel anything, my hand or fingers!"

"That was the point." Loki blinked. "You should be able to sleep now yes?"

"This is worse than the pain." Thor gasped. "please make it stop."

Loki tilted his head. "Thor… This spell is not permanent at all. If I do nothing it will go away in a couple of hours regardless. I can take it back with a snap. But… You need sleep. This is a good way yes?" he asked. "You wont have to take to a pill or a bottle, and you will be able to sleep."

Thor swallowed, it was hard to argue against that.

"I'll have to put it on every evening of course." Loki sighed.

"You… You'll do that?" Thor asked.

Lokis red eyes looked up at Thor, then gave him a slight nod.

"Thank you." Thor breathed. "I don't know what..."

"Don't say anything." Loki asked. "I am actually glad... That you need my help. No that sounds wrong." he quieted.

"Loki?" Thor asked.

"You know, seeing you out there in the court yard. It really made me feel ashamed of myself." Loki admitted. "You were being beaten around, people were looking, some were even laughing… But you just continued and I was in my room. Sometimes I part way convinced myself you were putting on a show just to make yourself look good… Of course that was ridicules. You are honest beyond all reason. And that realization just made me even more mad. I wanted to be mad at you, but I was just mad at myself. Sorry." he muttered.

"There's no need." Thor assured. "It can't be easy for you… Being literately the only one in the entire realm looking like you do. You really stick out now. It can't be easy to be unable to go anywhere without everyone noticing and then the talking. I don't know if I could even handle that myself."

"Well… It has its challenges." Loki admitted.

"How are people treating you?" Thor asked in a kind voice. "I know they are always respectful when I am with you but… That's never the entire picture. What is it like when I'm not there?" he asked.

"Well… It honestly depends, people sure are different." Loki commented. "Some people accuse me of trickery, that I somehow tricked myself into becoming prince… It's not my fault Odin decided to pick me up and then hide my origin!"

"No, obviously not." Thor shook his head.

"Others are very kind and understanding, quick to stand up for me. And even thank me for what I did." Loki sighed. "Then there are the ones saying me giving away my Aisir guise is the same as me spitting on the All fathers gift…. And there are those whom says it was wrong I ever had to hide at all. Those last ones seems kind of pretentious." he admitted.

Thor smirked.

"It's a bit weird, everyone I talk to seem to take it different." Loki sighed deeply. "Some treat me differently while claiming that isn't the case, some apologizes to me for treating me differently at all. Then there are those... Whom really don't treat me any different, at all. You know, Tyr! He was always on my case back in the day for being a trickster! You know what he said to me?"  
  
"No. What did he say?" Thor asked.  
  
"He looked right at me! Right in the eyes and then he said... White skin or blue skin. If you try to hide my weapons again, I will still spank you myself. Just like back then." Loki stated and Thor chuckled. "I really used to hate that man, right now he is one of my favorite people." Loki admitted.

"Tyr is stubborn, he would never change his attitude towards anyone unless they truly did something to earn his respect or ire." Thor smirked.

Loki shook his head, then continued more quietly. "I like the children best." He admitted. "It's weird, you know… When they look at me, it is not with confusion nor distrust at all. Not even fear… They are curious. It's a bit annoying that they want to try and touch me but… I don't know. The children are nice. Their questions are so simple but honest, and they are not afraid of asking them. It's kind of fun talking to them."

Thor smiled softly. "That's good."

"My magic changed to." Loki then finally confided in Thor. "Some is… Different. As I said, I can't shapeshift into certain forms anymore. And… Casting glamours to look like an Asgardian or Midgardian is so much more taxing. I used to be able to do it freely, and keep the appearance nearly infinitely. Now… I need to concentrate, and after thirty minutes my reserves are just to spend already."

Thor looked seriously at Loki, taking it all in.

"How-ever… Something else came to me." Loki admitted.

"Oh?" Thor asked.

Loki held out a hand, his palm upwards and then… Something formed, started to collect and suddenly he was holding what looked like a flower, made purely of ice.

Thors eyes widened. "That's.." he gasped. "That's beautiful." he stated.

"I practiced trying to make these more delicate works." Loki admitted. "The detailed works are harder… It is not difficult at all to just make a giant ice block."

"Oh." Thor blinked. "How much ice can you make?" he asked.

"Dunno." Loki shrugged. "I kind of froze my entire chambers over and I didn't feel any change in my reserves at all…. Now unfreezing all of it. That I haven't figured out yet." he admitted.

Thor chuckled. "Well hope you weren't freezing when you had to sleep."

"Actually it felt nicer that way." Loki admitted.

"Ah." Thor realized.

"The light hurts my eyes sometimes, it can be kind of bright." Loki then admitted.

Thor nodded. "Jotnar are creatures of darkness." he sighed deeply. "If there's something I can do."

"I know." Loki assured. "But well… If you can handle that arm, surely I can handle this." he stated. "I'm not going to loose to you."

Thor smirked amused, if that was what helped Loki through it, then he was honestly just happy, so he shook his head. "You though are helping me from now on with the arm so I can sleep!" Thor pointed out. "So it's only fair I help you if I can."

"That's a good point." Loki admitted. "Well, if I think of something. I'll be sure to tell you." he assured. Then he quieted. "Father still hasn't woken up..." he breathed.

Thor was quiet, it had been weeks now… They had never tried it being so long before. And even though Thor had lived in a reality where Odin was dead. It still laid heavy in him.

"Thor… What happens if… If he doesn't wake up?" Loki asked.

"Well." Thor looked up. "Then Hela would be released and we would be in real deep shit!"

Loki was stunned into quiet.

"Looks to me those ice powers of yours has potential." Thor stated. "I'm very weak right now, you're the strongest warrior in Asgard. Congratulations Loki." he clapped Loki on the shoulder.

"I… I don't like the sound of that." Loki admitted wide eyed. "In fact I hate it."

"Sorry." Thor sighed. "I... I'm afraid I am rather weak right now and I..." he shivered slightly. "I am scared, that I shall never regain my former strength. Still, I must try." he stated. "If I don't push forward I... " he closed his eyes. "You didn't see me, in the other timeline. I was a mess, pathetic. I... I can't allow myself to end up like that again. I have to... I must." he swallowed. "I am depending on you more than I should Loki. Forgive me."

Loki shook his head. "No... It gives me a reason to push forward as well." he stated. "It's good to know, you make it look so easy. But it's not, is it?" he asked.

"No." Thor admitted. "It's hard... Really hard."

There was quiet.  
  
"I... Often wish to stay in my room and not wander outside. I often fear people will finally see and realize, I am not that golden hero they desire for me to be. I am weak, and often I fear that they see it, and make fun of it. I fear I will never be as strong as I were, I will never live up to their expectations I am just... Not a golden prince." Thor sighed deeply. "But then, I think of you. And what you have given up and I find that if you can go on, I can as well! I will not just rot and leave you. I must press forward. I must."

Loki nodded. "I see... I think I understand now." he stated folding his hands in his lap.

"I… Think I am going to sleep now." Thor admitted. "I am so tired."

"Of course you are, you didn't have a single night of full sleep since you were released from the healers room did you?" Loki asked.

"Caught me." Thor admitted as he laid down. "Loki, would you mind stay a few minutes?"

Loki shook his head. "All right, until you are a sleep then." he stood up, only to move to a chair and then pulled out a book from his pocket dimension, elegantly holding it.

Thor smirked. "Thank you." and he laid down, for ones without pain. He was panicking slightly as he couldn't feel his arm, but then the sound of Loki turning a book page calmed him, he could sense Loki there, and finally. Thor drifted off to sleep.


	46. The new timeline: Last conversation.

Thor had to hand it to Loki, he made a good show out of trying to look composed, even as they stood in front of so many council men… Their eyes naturally directed at Loki.

Loki whom had a swap in wardrobe for the occasion, his usual green garbs were now black and red. When Thor had asked about it Loki had informed that the green simply didn't look very good with his new complexion.

It was fine for when he was on his own, but not decent for official gatherings like this where it simply clashed horrible.

There were so many small things in Lokis life that Thor never thought about, personally Thor had never really thought about what colors would clash and what wouldn't.

But Loki had always been very sensitive about his own appearance and wanted to look matriculate in any official capacity, now it seemed more than ever.

And while Lokis current clothes had changed color, it was as Asgardian as could possible be.

A clear Asgardian design, with old fashioned buckles, a long cape swirling after him when he walked. Strong elegant boots and all of course suited him amazingly.

Loki had made sure of it.

"Sir." A council man finally stepped forward. "Forgive me, but is it wise to have a member of an enemy family listening in?"

Thor lifted an eyebrow.

"We are at war with Jotunnheim." The council member pointed out.

Thor starred down at the council member, it was enough to make him step back. "True, Loki is Jotnar, but he is not Jotunheim. He is not an Aisir but he _is _Asgardian!" he stated. "Not just an Asgardian, a prince of Asgard! Whom has always been loyal to our realm and its people."

Mumbles sounded, there seemed to be a lot of disagreement. There were both mumbles that Thor was right and others that he were insane.

"SILENCE!" Thor demanded and all quieted. "Lokis situation is not his own making! Odin was the one who picked up a baby on Jotunnheim and presented it as his own! Lying to everyone for over a thousand years, _including _the baby! Loki had no idea either until Odin had no choice but to inform of the truth only days ago! Then Loki was put in a position where he had no choice but to give up his Aisir skin if we were to safe the entire universe. You are included in that universe! For that alone you owe him your trust! _And _your gratitude!"

And people did indeed quiet, then Loki held up a hand and Thor nodded stepping back allowing Loki to step forward. He breathed deeply.

"Apparently I was a part of the all fathers plan to reach peace between Asgard and Jotunnheim." Loki informed. "I did not know of this, until very recently… It is true, I gave up my Aisir skin. I had no desire to do it… Which is why the sacrifice was accepted by the soul stone. Only that which holds immense value is accepted. The fact that it worked, shows how much I truly valued it." He sighed deeply. "The reason why I am even here today, it is because… I am officially casting away any claim I might have on the throne." he stated. "The Aisir ought to have an Aisir king at least, and I am supporting my brother. Odin has yet to wake, and I vote for having my brother fill the role as regent until we know of Odins condition in the future."

That made people gasp wide-eyed and then big shouts sounded, it was impossible to hear what anyone was saying.

"SILENCE!" Thor demanded and people quieted. "Loki has given up his claim, which leaves me the only available heir." he stated. "There is another one though, locked away. Hela Odindottir, goddess of death. The day Odin passes she will be released, and your choice is simple. Her or me."

Now there was just stunned quiet, wide-eyed people were looking at Thor.

"Odin chose Thor as well. It was a choice made months ago, when Odin announced Thors coronation." Loki stated. "We the royal family, which includes myself, Queen Frigga, and King Odin picks Thor. If there are any objections to this decision, we wish for you to speak to us directly. You are free to do so now."

Murmurs sounded, then slowly it quieted.

Finally another council member stepped forward. "Prince Loki." she bowed for him. "I do believe you, but I would still like to hear it from your own mouth. Let everyone hear." she asked. "To whom are you loyal?" she asked. "Asgard or Jotunnheim?"

"My heart is with Asgard." Loki replied. "My loyalty is with Thor. I will follow him and honor him as he is crowned king."

The older woman nodded then stepped back. "Thank you my prince."

It was not lost on Thor that Loki had named his loyalty to him and not Odin, but…. He was just going to ignore that one. This was a question of who was going to be the successor after all and… His position had been cemented it seemed.

It honestly felt so much more real now than any of the other times.

At Thors first failed coronation, Odin had named him next king but… He didn't have Lokis support, and many doubted him calling him to young and inexperienced… They were right.

When Odin had asked him again, Thor had flat out refused and gone to Midgard to spend time there.

And when it had finally happened… It was just the only option available. Odin was dead, the Asgardians were fleeing, there had been no coronation at all just a desperate need for someone to step up and lead, and he was the only one available. That was it.

Now… Here Thor stood. He had Odins support like before, but also Lokis and also Friggas, the nay sayers were still skeptical, but far more willing.

He himself was no longer inexperienced, he now actually had a knowledge of what this meant… This time it was very real.

* * *

When Thor and Loki finally left the chamber they both let go of a breath of relief, just happy to be over with it.

"Well… I think that went well." Thor gasped.

"Food wasn't flying in all directions and no one is in the healers room because someone else tried to choke them. So aye. That is what you call a success in these circumstances." Loki replied, though he to looked like he had just escaped from battle.

"I swear, this is different when father is the one holding the conference." Thor stated.

"That's because everyone is to scared of him to object to anything." Loki informed and Thor blinked.

"Oh..." Thor halted. "Well, that's…. That's not a good way to rule."

"It worked for him." Loki commented.

"Well yes but." Thor sighed. "On Midgard they call that tyranny."

Loki looked at Thor.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Sometimes I question if your fascination with that realm is for the better or worse." Loki admitted. "I mean, it's not like their own realm is perfect either. And these things has worked for us. Aside from that, people who have lived for thousands of years will often be very resistant to change."

"Well, Loki. Change is necessary for growth. Whether we like it or not." Thor replied. "And if Asgard is to survive, it needs to grow. There will probably be much kicking and screaming involved, I'm afraid it just means the two of us needs to be the adults here."

Loki nodded thoughtfully.

"Thought Loki?" Thor asked.

"Growing up is hard." Loki groaned.

Thor smirked amused. "Aye, it is." he admitted. "But you know, I don't think it's all bad either. We've become stronger, less concerned with what other thinks of us and thus can be more true to ourselves. Growing up proper, does mean becoming a better truer version of yourself after all."  
  
Loki nodded thoughtfully.

"Only as we both grew could we ever become this. Had either of us kept at our old childish ways, it wouldn't have gone that way. So I will just say... Worth it." Thor stated.

"You really talk like an old man now. I hope you know that." Loki shook his head and Thor just laughed. 

"MY PRINCES!" He shouted making Thor and Loki turn to him.

"Thank the norns I found you!"

"What is going on?" Thor asked.

"The king is awake! He wishes to see you, _now! _He said there is no time to waste!"

For a brief second Thor and Loki looked at each other, and then they stormed forward, rushing towards Odins chambers were he had been laid down as was costume when he was in Odin sleep.

The moment they ran through the door Frigga was already there, by Odins side as she always would be when he had fallen to Odin sleep.

Then… Thor and Loki halted. Frigga looked at them, slowly she stood up and walked forward. "I shall leave you to it." she informed, and quietly walked out, closing the door behind her.

Thor and Loki was silent, they looked at Odin still laying in bed and… He didn't look good. His face was ash gray just like before, he was breathing deeply and looked… So weak. So old… So frail.

Slowly his one eye opened, sparkling blue as he looked at them, then a soft smile graced his lips as he spoke in a hoarse voice. "My sons."

Thor and Loki scrambled forward so they both could kneel down beside him, Odin was smiling softly.

"When I am in Odin sleep… my conscious is allowed to wander the halls of Asgard like a ghost. I see all, which happens within these walls. Words cannot describe, how proud I am." Odin informed. "I watched you… Saw you aiding and helping each other in your hour of need. Pushing each other forward, and using each other as an inspiration. It was everything I ever wished for you two."

"Father." Thor breathed. "You shouldn't be awake yet, clearly you are not yet well."

"Odin sleep isn't working, it is only slowing down my demise not stopping it." Odin informed. "I forced myself awake for just one last time… I wished to speak to you. Just ones more."

Loki gasped. "What?" he asked. "But."

"Loki..." Odins blue eye turned to him, he reached up a weak shaking hand, then finally touched Lokis blue cheek and Loki grabbed the hand, holding it tight. "I am so sorry." he gasped. "So many hardships I have put you through, and yet it is not over." he stated. "Now I am to leave you with all the burdens. I failed…. As your father. Truly I am sorry."

Loki swallowed holding his hand. "I was so angry with you." he admitted. "I wanted you to feel pain, I wanted to see you humiliated. I wanted you to feel true regret for making me feel like I did... I don't anymore. I'm sorry to… Father."

Odin smiled softly. "You make me proud, Loki. Wear your blue skin with pride! For it is proof of your bravery and your selflessness! It is proof of your commitment to Asgard and your wit! For you are the only one who ever found a way around the rules of the soul stone! All others who retrieved it ended up with blood on their hands. Only you, used your unique circumstance to find a way around it! Only you would have the wit to figure that out! It is proof Loki! That you are great! Help Thor, he is going to need your help. So very badly. I fear he is going to need you even more than you'll need him."

Loki nodded. "I understand." he stated and Odin lowered his hand turning to Thor.

"Thor."

"Father." Thor spoke.

"I see it in your eyes, you have been through untold hardships." Odin breathed. "And yet, your heart remains good. You were brash and immature, but you always had a good heart."

Thor breathed deeply.

"I am glad you decided among yourselves, either of you could have been a good king." Odin admitted.

"Then…. " Loki asked.

"Yes Loki?" Odin turned to him.

"Why Thor?" Loki finally asked. "I mean… Is it because he is your blood and I am not?" he asked. "Look, I wont be angry if that is the case. I just desire to know." Loki actually sounded slightly desperate.

"You desire the truth?" Odin asked. "Very well… Why I chose Thor?" he asked. "Because Loki, out of the two of you… I always saw myself most within you."

"Me?" Loki asked.

"I was so afraid, that my ways had been to ingrained within you. You always followed my wishes without question. I saw myself as a young man within you, always… And I made so many mistakes. So very very many." Odin breathed. "I was sad to see you walking my old path, and see you nearly making the same mistakes I did. I feared for you. Thor how-ever… Is different from either of us. Perhaps with him, things can be different. That is why."

Loki took in a deep breath.

"Intelligence is both a blessing and a curse my son. It so easily make people so very arrogant." Odin informed. "You… Always had the greater potential. But thus also there was even greater danger involved with you."

"Father… Did you fear me?" Loki asked. "Fear what I could become?"

"Sometimes." Odin admitted. "But more I feared for you."

Loki glanced down.

"No more." Odin smiled softly. "What I saw, when I was a sleep… It has put my mind at ease. I am so very glad." he sighed deeply.

Loki smiled lightly. Then he swallowed. "Father, please. You have to tell me. I must know... Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Why would you have me believe I was your blood? And promise me I was as equally likely to get the throne as Thor? Why?" he asked. 

"Fear, I am afraid." Odin spoke sadly. "The hatred for the Jotunns runs deep among the Asgardians. You've seen it yourself, I feared that if the truth was to come out. They would hurt you. Then as you grew older, you yourself would talk of slaying the Jotunns, and I feared what such knowledge would do to you... I acted coward. Instead of handling the issue I swept it away, and willed myself to forget." 

Loki closed his eyes.  
  
"And why tell you you had an equal chance at the Throne?" Odin asked. "Because that one, wasn't a lie. You are my son, if something happens to Thor. I pray to the norns it shan't be so. The throne will be yours, this is my will." Odin stated. "Hear my words, know this. I leave Asgard not just in Thors hands, but in both of yours. You now share the responsibility, to Asgard. More importantly, to its people."

Lokis eyes opened again, and they were filled with tears then he nodded. "We hear you will, it shall be as you wished." he stated.

Thor nodded firmly.

"My sons… I fear before I go back to sleep, I must warn you." Odin informed. "When I sleep… I am going to sleep until I am finally gone from this world for good…. How long I am going to sleep, I do not know. But it will not be more than months, I will linger for as long as my body permit me. How-ever, the moment I am gone… A great foe will turn its eyes on Asgard. You must be prepared."

"Hela..." Thor breathed.

Odins eye widened. "You." he asked. "How?" then his eyes softened. "I see, that was the secret Loki was referring to when we confronted in Bors catacombs."

Lokis cheeks were a very deep shade of blue.

"So you know… That's good." Odin breathed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Thor asked, disappointment evident in his voice. "We have a sister, didn't we deserve to know?" he asked.

"You did deserve… I was ashamed." Odin admitted. "Hela… She only did what I demanded her to do. It was me, I asked her to kill the first time, then kept praising her actions and commitment. Later she developed a taste for blood… When I finally realized I was doing wrong, she was to far gone… Encouraged by me. She was my own handy work, I turned her into what she was. An extension of myself… and Loki." he turned to him. "As I watched you, I was so afraid it was happening a second time!"

Lokis eyes widened as the pieces seemed to fall into place.

"I am so sorry, You are not her. But yet as I looked upon you I feared it. She would not stop, I pleaded and begged." Odin admitted. "But she refused… She left me no choice. I… I should have ended it for good. Taken her life but.. I could not. The person she had become, it was my fault. And… She's my daughter."

Thor sighed deeply. ""It's okay father." he finally stated. "Your life has been long, and full of hardships. Rest easy." he asked. "Loki and I will handle things… Together." he promised.

Odin looked at him, then he smiled softly. "Aye…. That you will." he breathed, his eyelids growing heavy.

"Father?" Loki asked.

"I must go back to sleep, seconds awake are days less before Hela comes." Odin breathed. "I am sorry… And… I love you my sons." he stated as his eyes fell shut. "I love you so very much."

And then, his breaths turned deep and heavy, and… He was gone.

Thor swallowed, then he leaned over and kissed Odin on the forehead. "I love you to. Father." he whispered, sitting back.

Loki was sitting still, his eyes closed, then he to bowed over and kissed Odins forehead as well. "And I as well." then he sat back, only to having to wipe his tears away with the back of his hand.

Slowly Thor and Loki looked up at each other.

"We have work to do." Thor stated.

Loki nodded. "Aye… Hela is coming. We must act."


	47. The new timeline: The new king.

The scene was grand…. Just as before. Thor, standing in the throne room.

People…. People standing as far as all could see, all of Asgard were here to bear witness. Thing just was, the people of Asgard thought they were here for one thing. Thor had something else in mind..

It was so familiar, he remembered the scene. So many people, the golden halls shining…

But this time… Thor was not smiling or winking of anyone, his face was serious.

He was wearing his royal garbs, as fine as could be, Loki had even helped him look his best this very morning.

Loki himself, was standing next to the Throne in his now black and red garbs which complimented his blue skin and red eyes perfectly. Everything about his outfit was elegant and regal and it complimented his skin tones, it even seemed to compliment his visible ridges making them look like deliberate works of art, he was quite an image. Looking tall and regal… And very very serious.

So did Frigga standing on the other side of the Throne, the throne which was empty.

The air among these three were very serious as Thor walked down through the lines of people, that serious look on his face, finally he stood in front of the throne.

In front of Loki and Frigga, he wasn't winking at either of them or sending them smiles. His eyes were steady, his posture serious as he stood.

"Thor." Frigga spoke. "My son… Odin is sadly unable to be with us here today in body though I know he is here in spirit, and he is indeed watching. Sadly though as he cannot speak, I as his wife, Queen of Asgard will do it in his stead. And so will my second son, Loki… Prince of Asgard. _We _will pass on that which also belongs to us."

Loki glanced down then he looked up, a look of determination on his face.

"Odin has spoken." Frigga informed. "He will not wake up from Odin sleep again, Asgard needs a new king."

"It is now several months ago that Odin made his choice public." Loki spoke. "Let it not be unknown, that at that time… I disagreed with his choice. Since then though, time has passed… Together Thor and I were on a journey, we faced desperate situations, we both were forced to make great sacrifices. How-ever, on this journey… I witnessed a new Thor emerge, a much different Thor. Someone… I would have no issue calling my king." he informed. "Let it be known, Thor in my eyes has proved himself worthy and thus I freely and willingly relinquish the crown unto him, and I shall follow him with loyalty. For he has earned that. I can only pride myself in being called his brother."

Frigga nodded. "In a hour of desperation, my two sons truly showed their true worth. As I spoke to Odin last, he said to me… He no longer feared Asgards future because he was certain that either son would be a great king. Still, a choice had to be made. Loki and Thor bless fully made the choice for us, by talking to each other and making the choice themselves, and I support them fully." she stated.

Thor stood still.

"Thor.." Loki spoke. "Kneel."

And Thor knelt down, bowing his head at them.

"Thor, Prince of Asgard." Loki spoke. "Do you swear to honor and protect this realm, to put Asgard before yourself and always serve its people?" he asked.

"I swear." Thor spoke.

"My son." Frigga spoke. "Do you swear to protect those whom are weaker than yourself, across all nine realms. To stand tall and always search for peace, but do what must be done to protect and serve those who look to you."

"I swear." Thor informed.

Then Loki and Frigga walked to the throne, upon which was sitting a crown, both picked it up and walked to the kneeling Thor, and together… They placed it on Thors head.

And then, for the first time… In spite of all the talk of Thor being the true king, this really was the first time. That he felt the weight of a crown on his head, weighing down his hair and his head, as well as the rest of his body.

Loki stepped back. "Now, rise." he asked. "Thor, King of Asgard." and he bowed for Thor as Thor stood up.

And a cheer erupted, from all across the halls. Thor looked in front f himself and the warrior three saluted, then they bowed. All the people gathered, they bowed.

Frigga and Loki were bowing in front of Thor and Thor swallowed… Loki.

Out of all of them, that single individual meant the most… Then, Thor stepped forward, and stood between Frigga and Loki whom stood up while everybody was laughing and cheering, yelling happily.

All except Thor, Loki and Frigga whom all stood straight and all seemed deadly serious.

Finally someone seemed to realize, Thor didn't look happy… None of them did, confusion started to spread as happy cheers started transformed into confused murmurs.

Thor, Loki and Frigga didn't move… They kept standing like that.

At last people quieted down, looking to Thor for an explanation.

And finally Thor opened his mouth. "May I ask for silence, we need to speak." he stated.

And just like that, there was absolute silence, everyone looking wide eyed, they all looked at Thor.

"Loki!" Thor spoke loudly. "If you would be so kind."

Loki nodded as he stepped forward. Wordlessly he reached up a hand, and then… a burst of magic. People gaped as they looked up, to see a crack in the wall above the throne room… The paintings of the history of Asgard, cracking and then… it started to fall down.

The paint, crumbling and falling, looking like it was withering away, smoldering, revealing an entirely different picture.

People gasped, then some started to scream, there was confusion, almost panic as all was falling down and finally… The red was left.

The wars, the blood, the image of Odin displayed so proudly… All of it.

And people were shouting, screaming then Thor roared.

"SILEEEENCE!"

It all stopped, in a nanosecond and they all looked at Thor with big fearful eyes.

"These are the original paintings!" Thor exclaimed. "The true rise of Odin! They were covered up! Eight thousand years ago! Long before my own birth. It is only one out of many lies Odin has told, my brother is just yet another proof that the all fathers words are not all true."

Loki glanced down.

"Our concern, is _her!_" Thor pointed up at the horned woman. "Hela the goddess of death! Odins first born!" he informed. "She committed countless crimes, slaughtered and murdered in her wake… And she's still alive. Only Odins seal is keeping her locked away. When he dies, she will be free and she will come! Come to take her revenge upon Asgard itself and all of its people! Which is why, the people of Asgard must hide until this threat has been dealt with! Go home, pack only what you need. Citizens are _leaving _this realm!"

And again a roar erupted, people shouting, people question.

"SILENCE!" Now it was Loki he yelled. "It has been Thors very first order as king! And it is an order given to protect you! Will you really go against his very first order?" he asked.

"WHY SHOULD WE LISTEN TO THE JOTNAR WHOM HAS WHISPERED POISONOUS WORDS TO PRINCE THOR HIS ENTIRE LIFE?!" A shout suddenly sounded.

Thors eyes widened, his body started to crack with static in sheer anger, his fist tightened… and then, it was Lokis calm hand Thors shoulder which made him calm down as Loki stepped forward.

"First of that's _King _Thor." Loki replied calmly. "Second.. Fine, you don't have to leave." Loki informed. "You can stay, just know it will bring your own death. Are you really willing to bet your own life, the life of your children and spouse? On the chance that this is indeed a ploy?" he asked. "The choice is simple, leave and be safe or stay here and die. Those are your only two option, now… Make a decision." he asked in a slight bow stepping back.

Only for a second there was quiet, then people started to scramble, nearly knocking each other over trying to get out. Thor and Loki just stood as the hall started to empty, people running around.

Then finally Thor and Loki glanced at each other and turned around to walk away together with Frigga.

"Sir!" An Einherjer came running after them.

"These are your instructions." Thor held out a hand with a parchment in it which the soldier grabbed. "Ships are being made ready at the port, make sure people are being shipped in a neat and orderly fashion. The first ships are going to leave tomorrow at noon. The ship will go to Midgard. I myself will use the bridge bifrost so I am there first, and will discuss terms with the Midgardians for our stay there. While I am gone, you will answer to Loki."

The soldiers eyes widened as Loki offered him a glance, his red .

"As Loki is currently the crown prince of Asgard, he _is _the one to go to when-ever I am not available. More than that, I trust his judgment and loyalty impeccable. We have both been raised for the role. Anyone whom will not follow Lokis orders as they would follow mine shall deal with me when I am back."

The Einherjar still looked a bit hesitant and Loki sighed. "I would have gone to Midgard to negotiate on Thors behalf how-ever two things lead the decision that Thor had to go. One, the Midgardians are not used to see anyone looking like I do, my appearance alone could cause complications. Two, Thor simply has a larger knowledge of Midgard than I do. That is why."

Finally the Einherjar nodded then bowed. "Forgive me my king, my prince." he nodded at them, then turned and ran with the parchment in his hands.

Loki inhaled deeply.

"You got this." Thor assured. "You handled yourself so well out there, I nearly blew."

"I know, I saw." Loki commented back.

Thor smirked amused. "Keep calm, or at least an appearance of being calm. They will look to you."

"I know." Loki groaned. "Look, the sooner you get to Midgard the sooner you can get back! Get out of here!" he demanded. "And hurry back! I have no real desire to deal with mass hysteria for longer than I have to!"

Thor nodded, then they quieted as they looked at it each other.

"I suppose… This is the time where normally you would say congratulations and hug?" Loki asked.

"The crown is not a price but a burden." Thor sighed deeply. "Sadly, someone _needs _to carry it."

Loki looked at him, then reached out a hand grabbing Thors shoulder. "You do not carry it alone." he assured.

Thor smiled then he leaned over and embraced Loki. "Thank you, my brother." he nodded and he let go. "I must go to Bifrost and head to Midgard."

Loki nodded as he gave Thor a slight bow. "My king."

Thor hesitated slightly but then nodded as he turned around and walked, behind him Frigga put a hand on Lokis shoulder and spoke a few soft words making Loki smile all though a little sadly.

Things were so real now… It was no game. Not in the slightest.


	48. The new timeline: Venting session.

Never before… Never ever. Had Loki been so glad that he was this good at deception.

On the surface, Loki looked composed, calm and regal.

On the inside… Loki wanted to smack someone _real_ hard! Tear some furniture to pieces to, tell these people he could just leave them in Helas clutches and it wouldn't be a personal loss to him.

But no…. Odin was still merely sleeping, he was watching and despite everything. Loki didn't want to prove Odin wrong in his assumption that Loki could be a good king.

Thor would return, hopefully real soon, and Loki wanted Thor to hear good things of his actions, he wanted to be able to look Thor into the eyes and tell he had done things right. And he wanted Thor to smile proudly when looking at him.

Basically…. Loki had found a weird stubbornness within himself, he wanted to do a good job dammit!

Thor, Odin and Frigga had entrusted him with this! He didn't want to come crawling on his knees telling he couldn't handle it!

Even if these people… These people were so annoying.

Basically, not everyone was convinced that Hela was even real… Loki had to sympathize a bit with Hela on that, just imagine being erased from history like that. If it wasn't because Loki already knew she was just going to kill everyone in her way, he would have felt sorry for her.

Thing was! Because they didn't think Hela was real, it lead grounds to believe Thor was being manipulated, and who would be the master mind behind such manipulation but the Jotnar standing right there?! Whom is a well known trickster and currently fulfills the duties of a king…

And if Loki had been in their position, he probably would have been pretty suspicious to… Thor… Get your ass back here please.

I don't want this stupid position anymore! It sucks.

"The Kings orders are simple." Loki spoke calmly, for the time number one million at least. "We are in a state of crisis, we are evacuating people for their own safety."

"Odin having a first born daughter?!" A man huffed. "I never heard of such a thing."

"I didn't make those images appear, I only removed the outer layer." Loki informed, making sure to keep a calm posture, and a calm voice that didn't reveal that he was nearly shaking in pure frustration.

"How do we know?!" A woman whom looked like prune that had been left to long in the sun spoke. "You waved your hands and it appeared! Where are those ships even taking us?!"

"Midgard, they will be taking you all to Midgard." Loki informed, ones again… Same message. Over and over.

"Midgard?! A backwaters planet with no technology or any of the things which makes our way of live possible!"

Lokis eyes were harsh as he looked at him. "You truly are spoiled." he stated. "That you cannot tolerate the thought of lowering your living standards just for a bit." he informed. "It is true, this entire realm has grown fat, lazy and spoiled." he stated in a harsh tone, his eyes firm on them. "I wont personally force you to go! But I will empathize that if you don't, you'll die."

Apparently the force in his voice was strong enough that it made an impact.

"How… How do you know?" The man who had spoken first asked. "If she was truly locked away eight thousand years ago. You weren't even born yet."

Loki sucked in a deep breath then looked at them. "I was in the unfortunate position of being shown a vision." he admitted. "A vision of the scenario which will play out if Hela arrives at Asgard with people still here… It was a sea of corpses, a sea of blood." he shuddered. "Thor saw it to, which is what shocked him as much as it did… It was." he swallowed. "Horrible."

There was stunned silence.

"You will be safe." Loki then assured in a much kinder voice. "It is true, you wont be as comfortable for a while. But perhaps that is indeed for the better, we shall face this crisis together, and get through it together."

The onlookers still looked doubtful, but finally they stepped back. Loki offered them a nod and then turned to leave, his long dark cape waving after him.

Loki was just… Way to annoyed and tired at the moment, he headed to his own chambers and pushed the doors open, only to be faced with a room still frozen over.

And yet, the cooling air on his skin felt nice and Loki sighed closed the doors and loosened the cape to let it fall to the floor, then he sat down on his bed.

After a bit of hesitation Loki then grabbed the top part of his clothes and pulled it over his head so his upper body was now completely bare, he kicked off his boots to reveal his bare feet and then he groaned as he laid back on his bed.

For a while Loki just laid there on his back with spread out arms, allowing the coolness to wash over him and hope to just let all his annoyances diminish to a point where he could deal with them without blowing.

A knock sounded on his door, then it opened and a female voice, belonging to one Sif, goddess of war spoke. "Forgive me, your highness" she asked. "I just… OH!"

Apparently that was the point Sif had realized Loki was half naked, Loki half opened one of his eyes to look at the warrior maiden standing in the door looking at him with wide open eyes.

Then she flushed all over her head. "I.. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "Forgive me I.."

One thing Loki vaguely noted.. He was to tired to even be embarrassed right now, also he was way to annoyed. So he sat up on his bed crossing his legs.

"Look." Loki groaned. "If you have come here to accuse me of manipulating Thor so I can have the Throne for myself, and is setting up everybody in an elaborate trick. Please…. Don't." he asked. "I heard the first hundred people accusing me of that."

Sif's eyes widened, then she looked down, surprisingly though instead of walking out… She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "No." she said. "In fact… I came to apologize." she admitted.

Loki blinked and slowly Sif looked up.

"I… I did believe that." Sif admitted. "When Thors coronation was first announced, I heard you laying out the hints. That you were planning to do something, I thought you were planning something… Probably to disrupt to coronation. Then, Thor suddenly started acting so differently… He wasn't even himself. And then the coronation being canceled, Thor saying he wasn't worthy. He wasn't acting like himself at all! And I assumed, that was it… The thing you had planned." she stated. "It wasn't though… You had nothing to do with it. I'm sorry for just believing that without looking for other explanations."

Loki sat in silence as he looked at Sif, she glanced away.

Loki swallowed. "I had planned something… And it was a terrible thing I planned to do." he admitted. "How-ever, before I managed to do it… Thor changed as you said. And well… I was left with no choice but to abort the plan."

Sif looked up again, looking at him, now Loki was the one looking away.

"I was lucky Thor changed so radically, the plan I had in store… It was an awful plan, it would have been a mistake." Loki admitted. "So… You weren't entirely wrong."

Sif swallowed, slowly Loki turned his head, and finally they looked at each other again.

Finally Sif smiled lightly. "You sure have changed Loki."

"Well, obviously." Loki gestured at his bare chest, blue and filled with ridges.

"Yeah I don't mean your skin color!" Sif stated. "Or the fact that your chambers is like a freezer!" she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Oh." Loki blinked. "Then what do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Sif admitted. "You seem… Older. Somehow. Less condescending, less selfish. Much wiser, much greater insight. Someone I actually really want to learn to know." she smiled lightly. "And…. The way you are leading. There are so many times I would personally have hit them in the face. But you keep a composure… It's very admirable. And I think, you acting so composed is inspiring. I wish to support you, and I wanted to assure you that you have my loyalty. So… If you need something."

"That.." Loki was honestly a little bit shocked. "I honestly appreciate that." he admitted. "And to be honest… I want to hit them in the face to."

"I knew it." Sif commented slightly amused.

"Really badly." Loki sighed deeply. "But I can't! Because it'll make the royal house look bad. Uuuurghhh." he rubbed his face.

Sif chuckled amused.

"Also it will confirm their suspicious that because I am a Jotnar I am nothing but a big brute! It's ridicules isn't it?! Suddenly I am the main representative of all Jotnar! But I don't even know what the Jotnar are actually like!" Loki continued. "I am clearly not any real son of Odin, and yet I am, so I have to act like it?! Everything is about my position and my race right now. Nothing is about the actual person! And yet, those two things I never had any control over!" he exclaimed. "I didn't choose being a Jotnar! I didn't choose for Odin to adopt me! It's not like I ever had a say is it?! I don't even want to be a Prince anymore! It's a stupid position!"

Sif smiled amused then she moved forward, and then she sat down on Lokis chair.

Loki blinked. "What are you?" he asked.

"I said I wished to help, and I meant it." Sif informed. "Sounds to me like what you need right now is just vent, and for someone to listen to the venting. So." she crossed her legs. "Shoot."

Loki blinked.

Then Sif smirked, and she laughed.

"What?!" Loki asked.

"YOUR FACE!" Sif laughed. "You look so confused! Like someone just told you the moon is made out of cheese!"

Loki scowled as he crossed his arms looking away.

"Sorry, sorry." Sif shook her head. "So tell me, what frustrates you?" she asked.

"What frustrates me?!" Loki exclaimed. "Where to even begin?! You know Skaldi from the mountain ranges! SHE keeps accusing me of trying to lure her away from her post as if that would benefit me! And let's not start on her husband, what in the All fathers name would I gain from pulling fishers away from the ocean! WE NEED FISH TO EAT! And that is not even beginning on those dusty old crows whom hasn't actually set a single foot outside of the palace for the last thousand years!"

And then, Loki kept ranting and Sif.. She didn't stop him, she didn't mock him. She just smiled as she crossed her legs and honestly listened while Loki just went on and on.

Until finally he had run out and landed fell back down on his back on the bed.

For a little while there was quiet.

"Feeling better?" Sif asked.

"Yes..." Loki muttered.

"That's good." Sif sighed. "Honestly, I never even knew how hard it would have to be a regent."

"That makes two of us." Loki finally admitted.

"Seriously, you are doing good." Sif informed. "Do you even know what you look like when you just stand around overseeing the evacuation?" she asked.

"Like a tall looming Jotnar enemy ready to strike and eat their children?" Loki asked.

"No… You look." Sif halted. "Powerful, mysterious… Exotic. Like something from another world. You are quite the sight. You should hear all the women sighing for you these days."

That made Loki lift his head. "Seriously?"

Sif nodded.

"And you?" Loki asked.

"I've known you for to long, the moment I remember it's you I just kind of laugh to myself." Sif commented. "It's just that kid who used to pull my pig tails back in the day."

Loki smirked amused sitting up again. "Sif I…. Thank you." he breathed. "I really did need this." he admitted.

Sif smiled lightly. "You're welcome, I am glad I could help." she said softly

"Do I really look that good?" Loki asked looking at his blue arm with doubtful eyes.

Sif smiled amused. "It's the way you carry yourself I think." she stated. "Also, helps you don't seem so outright sleazy anymore."

"Ouch." Loki replied then shrugged. "True though."

"See, that right there. That's the big difference." Sif smiled, she halted. "Is it to personal a question to ask? What is different?" she asked. "I mean, you really are acting different... And again, nothing to do with your skin color. What really changed?"

Loki quieted. "Well..." he hesitated. "Several reasons honestly. I think at Back in the day I… I lacked purpose. It felt like I had no real place among you. Like I didn't belong, so I had to carve my own place… By any means necessary. And I was jealous, jealous that all of you had your places and purposes and I didn't…I knew I was different from all of you. But I didn't know why." Loki looked at his hands. "No one would tell me, not even my own father. I would ask him, many times. Fathr, Odin. Why am I so different? And all he would say was that I was his son and I shouldn't worry about it! It's was so frustrating." he hissed. "Just answer me dammit!"   
  
Sif breathed deeply and Loki continued in a distant voice.  
  
"I wasn't even your equal." Loki breathed deeply. "I wanted to prove my worth to Odin, I wanted to be Thors equal in his eyes. But no matter my actions, it wasn't enough, so I got angry… Spiteful even." he sighed deeply. "I started to act out of spite... Back then, I thought it was the only way... The only way to make people _see _me." he glanced up meeting at Sif's eyes. "Heh look at that, it happened to you to. You're actually seeing me now." 

Sif blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well." Loki hesitated. "For as long as I remember, there has always been two kinds of people." he held up two fingers. "People like Thor and Frigga, who always saw me as this adoring little prince who needed their protection. Always thinking I was sweet and innocent, always defending me when not asked... But never actually seeing me." he shook his head. "And then, there were people like Odin, Heimdal and well... You. Who saw all my bad behavior Thor and Frigga would not. But that is also all they saw, a selfish arrogant menace always out to do harm. Neither were they actually seeing me." 

Sif glanced down breaking eye contact.  
  
"You needn't look so ashamed. By the end you were closer to the truth than Thor and Frigga. At least the things you saw were the real me. Only part of me, but at least it was real." Loki sighed. "Then Thor changed and..." he halted, swallowed. "It was so weird! The way he looked at me. He saw... _me!_" his eyes widened. _"All_ of me! Good and bad! All of it." he gasped. "And it was... Terrifying. I hated it." Loki admitted. "I felt naked in front of him, that had never happened before! Then because he saw me, he could also pull up that mirror and I saw myself. What I was becoming, what I could become. And... I didn't like it either." Loki wrapped his arms around himself. "That creature, so filled with rage and vengeance. Guided only by hate... I saw him. The thing I was on my way to becoming... And I realized. I didn't want that. That's not what I want." he breathed. "Thor though told me, the choice was my own. I was the one deciding what I wanted to be and for the first time, I really had to consider... To Hel with Odin and his opinions, who do _I _want to be?" he asked looking up. 

Sif nodded. "I see." she breathed. "So... What kind of person do you want to be Loki?" she asked. 

Loki shrugged. "I actually don't know." he admitted. "I do how-ever know, I want to give people reason to be proud of me. Genuinely proud, and I want to be of help! To Asgard, to the people. Also Thor, but don't you dare say that to him!"

Sif smirked amused. "okay, it's a deal."

Loki smiled softly to, then spoke. "Look... About what I did. In the past. I'm sorry. I acted like a little spoiled brat. I was a spiteful child indeed. And didn't even care about who got hurt to satisfy my yearning for recognition."

"You wanted to be seen. It's okay." Sif assured. "Apology accepted. And i'm sorry, for never consider your deeper feelings. For refusing to see more than just your behavior. For not even trying to see deeper and see you."

"Well, you're seeing me now." Loki smirked. "I also accept your apology, thank you Sif."

"You're welcome." Sif smiled lightly. "Well… If it's okay with you, I am freezing my skin off here!" she stated standing up. "We should talk again soon! But if I may make a request, somewhere less freezing!"

Loki chuckled. "Fine." he stated. "I shall look forward to it."

Sif smiled, clearly happy by his reply and finally left, allowing Loki to lay back in a sight, this time… Honestly feeling so much more relaxed, the frustrations truly gone.


	49. The new timeline: Report.

As Thor returned to Asgard, he was exhausted, both in mind and body… Being away from Asgard meant being away from Loki, meant Loki could not cast the spell so he couldn't feel his arm, which meant he was unable to sleep at night.

But… It had been worth it, Thor was happy.

By bringing gifts he had managed to negotiate terms with the leaders of Midgard, the items he had brought were far beyond the Midgardians own scientific advancements and they had been beyond eager to get a closer look.

Thor had assured the Asgardians did not ask for any hand outs, all the asked was a piece of inhabited land and they would make sure to be self reliant, taking care of themselves, make their own food and build their own houses, no help needed.

And that more than anything seemed to ease the world leaders, Thor had asked the prime minister of Norway as the first one if they could use a piece of their land and the prime minister, eager the be the first one to get his hands on these items which could boost their own technology was only happy to agree with a big, kind of sleazy, but seemingly also rather genuine smile.

Now Thor was back at Asgard, exhausted…. Looking forward to sleep. Please!

As Thor entered the halls, soldiers were kneeling for him, servants bowed, Thor waved them away looking around for a familiar face.

Finally a blond came running, Fandral whom stopped in front of him and fell on his knee. "My king!" Fandral smiled his charming smile.

Thor offered him an exhausted smile as Fandral stood up.

"I trust all is going well." Thor replied.

Fandral nodded. "Loki has been a true inspiration." he informed. "I would never have believed it, but he always kept himself composed! He has been firm but fair and people has fallen in line, even those who refused at first."

Thor exhaled deeply relieved. "Thank the Norns. Not that… Not that I doubted he could handle it! I just."

"You were worried, understandable." Fandral nodded. "I assume you wish to find him so he can make a report?"

… Oh yeah, report should probably go first… Thor just managed to keep back a groan. "Aye, I need to find Loki, do you have any idea where he might be?" he asked.

"It's after dinner, so most likely in your mothers garden for his venting session."

Thor blinked. "What?" he asked.

"It's this thing Loki and Sif has started doing, after dinner they sit down and Loki vents to her." Fandral informed.

Again Thor was stunned quiet, he just looked at Fandral as if he had grown an extra head. Then he had to ask again. "What?"

"I know, it's weird!" Fandral exclaimed. "Those two, they could never even stand each other before! Putting them in the same room was like asking for an earth quack to happen! And now, they look like they have been best friends for years!"

Thor blinked, honestly having a hard time comprehending Fandrals words, he shook his head, then looked at Fandral again. "Loki and Sif?" he asked again.

Fandral nodded. "Yes."

"Are willingly spending time together… Every day after dinner?" Thor asked.

And Fandral nodded again. "Yes."

"And they haven't killed each other?" Thor asked.

"That I cannot be sure of, but they both seemed pretty alive when I saw them at dinner." Fandral informed. "Who knows though, the Sif I saw may have just been a specter! OR! Maybe Loki has actually been dead for weeks and that's an impostor! Would explain the nicer attitude wouldn't it?" he asked in a blink.

"That's not funny." Thor muttered.

"Apologies my king, you just looked like you needed a good laugh." Fandral smiled amused. "I am pretty sure that's the real Loki and the real Sif, and somehow they just… Found common ground it seems. Come one, I'll take you to them." he gestured with his hand.

Thor hesitated slightly but finally followed.

And true enough, he was lead to Friggas garden, from there they headed to a corner of it and Thor halted as he heard a voice.

"And then she asks again where Thor is!" Lokis voice exclaimed. "As if I hadn't already told her seven hundred times! And when will he be back?! I don't know! How should I know, he is negotiating with another realm! It's not my fault bureaucracy is a pain no matter which planet you are on!"

And then a laughter, Thor recognized it, Sif's laughter. Thors eyes widened. Even more shocking was that suddenly, Loki seemed to be chuckling as well.

Sif and Loki laughing together?! What weird reality had Thor created?! And how had he done it!

Slowly Thor moved towards the voices, he had to walk around a hedge which shielded a patch where a small tea table was now standing, a pot of tea on it and two mugs.. And sitting on chairs was indeed. Loki himself, in his newer Asgardian clothes and Sif in her usual warriors attire.

"He better get his ass back here soon though." Loki commented lifting a cup to his lips, Sif looked up, past Loki and up at Thor, then she just burst out laughing.

Now Loki looked up looking confused. "It wasn't that funny."

Sif shook her head, unable to speak from laughter, then pointed behind Loki at Thor.

Loki blinked, then he turned his head and finally, he looked up at Thor. "Oh." Loki blinked. "Thank you for getting your ass back here."

Thor couldn't help it, he smiled amused, then he laughed as well. "HAHAHAHA!"

Loki smiled softly, his red eyes glistened then he stood up so he stood in front of Thor. "About time though."

"I apologize brother." Thor laughed, swiping away a tear. "It is as you said, bureaucracy! How-ever, I am happy to inform things has now been settled."

"That's good." Loki sighed deeply. Then he looked up, suddenly standing straight. "My king, the evacuation are going as we planned! So far twenty-three ships has been boarded and is on their way to Midgard! Containing 9882 citizens total. I have also started to move the items from the treasure vault as you wished! You wished for the flame of life to be moved first, and I have now moved it to the place we agreed upon. There are sadly still disputes among the people at court whom thinks trickery is involved, but I have stood firm in the orders you left behind!"

Thor looked at Loki, then he smiled. "I knew you could do it, it is in no way an easy job. But there is no one better. Thank you so much brother. I am sure Father is shining from pride as he is observing us. And especially you."

Loki smiled, it was a genuine proud smile, clearly he had soaked in the pride.

"Look I… Could we wait for the full report until tomorrow?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "Of course." then he glanced at Thors arm. "I assume you desire sleep."

"Aye." Thor sighed deeply. "Though it does do me well merely to see you, and Sif as well." he looked at Sif.

Sif blushed looking the other way. "Thank you Sif." he breathed.

"I..." Sif slipped some hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to help."

Thor felt his own face warm a bit, his heart seemed to beat a little bit louder as he looked at her face… Had it always been glowing like this? Then finally he managed to tear his eyes away, to return to Loki.

"I'll follow you to your chambers." Loki stated. "We can talk while we walk, and then I'll cast the spell ones we are there."

Thor nodded. "Thank you Loki." he breathed.

Loki looked at Sif. "please excuse me. Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"It would be my pleasure your highness." Sif bowed her head.

"Thank you." Loki smiled and then, finally started to walk away with Thor.

As they walked, Thor couldn't help but steal glances at Loki. "So… You and Sif, you're..."

"I get frustrated, she allows me to vent my frustrations to her." Loki stated simply.

"So you're..." Thor didn't know what to make of it.

"Starting to become friends, I would dare say so." Loki admitted. "I thought that would please you, you always wished your friends would become mine as well."

"So… Just a friend?" Thor asked.

Loki looked at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know. Just asking." Thor stated.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "I could never see Sif as anything else than a friend. The mere thought of something different is weird to me. I mean, for the last couple of hundred years it has been quite clear that the only one she had any feelings towards were you! So even going there is just weird!"

"Oh." Thor blinked. "Ah… I see."

Loki smirked. "Sif will be pleased you are finally showing an interest."

"I am not!" Thor exclaimed then halted by Lokis look. "I just… It was nice to see her like that with you! That's all! She's proven she is a kind and understanding as well as a wise and strong woman!"

Loki nodded. "Aye, you're right. Truth be told, you could do a lot worse than that." he stated holding back on his arm. "If you want my sincere advice, don't be an idiot! If you let that one slip away, you're a moron!"

Thor halted… Loki just kept walking though so he was now a good way in front of Thor.

"Hey wait!" Thor came running after Loki. "What, what did you mean by those words?!"

Loki didn't reply.

"LOKI!" Thor shouted.

Loki though was only smirking as he kept walking.

"Loki come on! I am tired, let your mischievous self have mercy on me!" Thor begged.

Loki turned his head, then poked out his tongue as he winked. "Still god of Mischief." he stated and turned back as he kept walking and Thor came running.

"LOKIII!"


	50. The new timeline: Empty halls

It was… kind of strange.

Asgards halls had always been big and impressive, but… There had always been sounds, people buzzing around from one place to another. Talking and chattering.

Sounds of armors rustling as warriors were walking, pages on book being turned. There would always be… Something.

Now, for the first time as Thor stood in Asgards halls… He felt small.

This entire place felt so vast, huge… and empty.

The sound of a pair of foot steps echoed through the entire halls, now when there was only one pair, it sounded so loud.. Echoing, ringing.

Then the person stopped next to Thor and both were looking forward.

"Have you ever noticed..." Loki spoke, and his voice to, was echoing in the halls. "How big this place actually is?"

"Nay." Thor admitted. "Without people, it's a little bit unpleasant isn't it?" he asked.

"Kind of." Loki had to admit. "Feels… I don't know. A little pretentious…. A lot pretentious." he then admitted. "Like it is being build just to distract from something else."

"Like a bloody origin even making this place possible in the first place." Thor commented.

"Well… That is one theory." Loki commented.

Thor smirked amused then he turned to Loki, looking at his blue brother. "The ships?" he asked.

"The last civilians has left Asgard." Loki informed. "Only warriors whom refuses to leave this realm undefended are remaining. Heimdal is at his post, to send anyone to Midgard at a moments notice and… Mother is still by Fathers side. She has yet to leave."

Thor took in a deep breath. "It is time she left." she stated. "Together with someone else." he looked seriously at Loki.

Loki smirked. "I knew it." he stated. "Don't speak!" he held up his hand. "You were about to order me to travel to Midgard with mother and take care of the Asgardian people in case you don't make it against Hela." he informed.

Thor silenced.

"Do me a favor, don't give me that order." Loki asked. "I have no wish to start disobeying your orders now."

"Loki.." Thor tried.

Loki shook his head. "You said it yourself, I am now the strongest warrior of Asgard."

"Which is why the Asgardians needs your protection." Thor insisted.

"You're full of crap Thor." Loki informed. "By logic, you should be the one leaving this realm now. You were the one who negotiated terms with Midgard, you are the face of Asgard!" then he sighed deeply. "The truth though is clear, yes we have removed the flame of life from Asgard so Hela can't call forward her undead army. But still, neither of us can take her alone. Especially you with your current handicap." he looked at Thors destroyed arm then up at Thor. "And if Hela is not taken down, she will most likely track down the Asgardians sooner or later. No, our best cause of action is to meet here here and _fight." _he stated. "Then work together and take her together! It is the only logical cause of action!"

Defeated Thor looked at Loki.

"So all we have to do is defeat her and make sure not to die ourselves! Easy yes?" Loki asked.

Thor chuckled amused and Loki smirked as well.

"It's not like we are completely alone either, your friends of course refused to leave." Loki commented.

"Of course they did." Thor sighed deeply, then he swallowed.

"She got them in the other timeline didn't she?" Loki asked.

"Aye… Killed the warrior three." Thor admitted. "I am not sure what happened to Sif though." he admitted.

"Well knowing her, she wouldn't turn away from a battle." Loki stated.

"True." Thor nodded. "They say she vanished in the years when you were disguised as Odin." then he halted, he silenced and turned to Loki.

"What?" Loki asked. Then he blinked. "Oh you think my other self did something to her?" he asked.

"Well… Potentially!" Thor exclaimed.

"How should I know, that person isn't me!" Loki exclaimed. "It's who I _could _have become, but not who I am now! It's not me!"

"True." Thor fully acknowledged.

Loki sighed deeply. "Mother is going to refuse leaving Father side."

"She's a stubborn woman." Thor sighed. "Thankfully, there is just one single thing she has never been able to say no to!"

Loki blinked. "Really?" he asked turning to Thor. "What?"

Thor smirked. "You don't know Loki?" he asked.

"No, nothing can bend mother." Loki stated. "She is strong willed and stubborn."

"Nothing can bend her… Except a pair of misty green eyes." Thor smirked. "Or well, I suppose those eyes are red now. Same effect."

Loki was stunned quiet.

"Lay it on thick Loki." Thor asked clasping Loki on the back.

"Thor, are you seriously..." Loki began but was cut off.

"Mother always listen to you far more than me! She even listened to you more than Odin!" Thor stated. "You are her little treasure, you know that?"

"Please stop." Loki asked.

"Her little jewel she always spoils rotten, and just can't stand his little pouty mouth." Thor grinned.

"Thor, seriously." Loki hissed.

"Just, a little tear from her baby treasure and she can't say no!" Thor exclaimed.

"OKAY I GET IT!" Loki shouted. "Shesh." he groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"She's not even alone you know Loki." Thor continued in a teasing voice. "I can't say no to you either, you're just to cute."

And Loki glared at Thor with burning red eyes making Thor laugh.

"Careful Thor, or you might get hurt one of these days." Loki finally stated.

"Well, then I better take it." Thor shrugged in a smirk. "What's the use of being a big brute if I can't take a few punches?!"

"You're such an idiot." Loki sighed deeply.

"Probably." Thor stated. "Good thing I have my genius brother around to do the thinking!" he stated lifting his good hand only to ruffle Lokis hair up so it was a complete mess leaving Loki with a dead pan look on his face.

"I hate you." he simply stated.

"Love you to Loki." Thor simply stated.

And Loki turned around as he started to walk away. "I _really _hate you!" did he state as he was walking you away.

"ALWAYS APPRECIATED LOKI!" Thor called after him as Loki finally managed to leave, the sounds of his foot steps growing more and more distant, Thor looked up… At all the paintings, his eyes lingered at Hela and he swallowed. "Hello Father, I know you are watching." he breathed. "Well, we've done what we could to make ourselves ready… I am going to try and talk to her, Hela I mean, at least she deserves being offered a conversation, but I doubt she'll listen." he admitted. "Don't worry, we'll keep mother safe. And the others, that is our duty as regents of Asgard. I swore to protect them, so that is what I am doing." he took in a deep breath… knowing that really, they had done all they could. Now, it was just the wait.


	51. The new timeline: Princess Hela

It was odd… Thor just knew, and so did Loki.

It was time, they were sitting by Odins side, the old mans breath were growing so weak… so far in between.

"Father..." Thor spoke softly. "Thank you for giving us this time… The people are safe, you can rest now."

Odin was breathing deeply.

"I swore to look after them, and I intend to live by that swear I made when I got the crown." Thor informed. "You were there, you saw…. I swear to live by those vows, and protect those whom needs protection."

"And I swear to protect Thor when he fails to look after himself." Loki shook his head. He halted. "Mother told me of your wish… That I bring true peace between Asgard and Jotunnheim. Well, i'm sorry you wont be able to see it but. I'll do my best, promise." he stated. "Some task you left me, couldn't have gone with something smaller could you?" he asked then he shook his head. "Thor and I… We will search for peace. We swear to you… We'll fight when it's necessary, but try to find that path you were unable to find yourself." he breathed. "Rest now… Father."

Both looked at Odins face, it was in peaceful folds and then… his body… it started to glimmer, it seemed to turn to dust, dust made of light and gold… his entire frame faded away as the dust flew and both Thor and Loki looked up.

"Safe journey father." Thor breathed.

"May you arrive safely at Valhalla!" Loki nodded, both had to swallow, to fight their tears then they looked at each other, there was no time for grieving… Not yet.

She was coming.

* * *

The woman… Tall and in green armor, she walked down the halls of Asgard, her eyes were narrow and her face in distaste… There was a sneer on her mouth..

She was looking left and right, but there were only echoes and she sneered. "Where?" she asked as she entered the throne room and then she halted.

The throne… Was occupied.

There sat a young man with long golden hair and shining blue eyes, a hammer by his side, though his right arm looked burned and charred.

Leaning casually up against the throne to the young mans right was a Jotnar, blue and with red shining eyes as was normal for them, but wearing Asgardian clothes in red and black colors complimenting his skin, eye and hair color perfectly.

And behind them, was a whole group of Asgardian warriors.

Thor raised his good hand. "Hey." he greeted.

Hela stopped in her tracks, her eyes were narrowed. "So this is my welcoming committee?" she asked. "This is rather pathetic."

Thor leaned forward looking at her. "Indeed we have awaited you, Hela Odindottir." he informed. "And I do believe an introduction is in order, we are family, yet we have never met."

Helas eyes were filled with spite.

"My name is Thor Odinson, King of Asgard." Thor introduced himself and Hela sneered showing teethe. "And this." Thor gestured at the man so casually leaning up against the Throne. "Is Loki Odinson, my brother. He is your brother as well." he informed. "And these." he pointed over his shoulder. "Are the new warriors of Asgard, here to defend the realm if needed."

Helas eyes looked from Thor to Loki then back. "Are you serious?" she asked. "_That's _my replacement?!" she asked. "A cripple and a representative from the race so stupid it is a wonder they managed to invent the wheel."

Lokis eyes narrowed, Thors face though remained in dark folds.

"Hela, my sister." Thor spoke. "I am prepared to offer you a deal." he stated. "From where I stand, what-ever crimes you committed in the past has now been paid. You have fully lived out the sentence Odin gave you. I am prepared to let you go free, on the one condition that you do _not _start killing anyone whom is under the nine realms protection!" he stated. "I am also willing to welcome you back to Asgard, bestow upon you the title of Princess ones more. All I ask is that you swear loyalty to _me_ and follow the rules of Asgard like all other citizens must."

Helas face, didn't look pleased, she looked full of hatred and spite, then she bowed her head back and she laughed.

"HAHAHAHA!" Hela howled in laughter. "You want me to take orders from _you?!" _she asked. "My inferior replacement?! And to top it off, he's a cripple." she seethed. "What kind of mockery is this of the goddess of death?!"

"I do not ask you do, you are free to go and live somewhere else if you swear to do no harm." Thor informed.

Hela seethed. "No." she stated. "Asgards Throne is mine! It was promised to _me!" _she stated pointing at herself. "It is my right!"

Thor sucked in a deep breath then looked at her. "It is true, logically you have a claim to the throne." he stated. "How-ever, my greater concern is with the people of Asgard rather than your feelings. I have no reason to think that you being the Queen would in any way serve the people of Asgard well. So that's a hard no." he stated as he stood up. "Hela! There is no need to fight, I made my offers clear!"

"Nothing less than the Throne will sate my anger!" Hela stated.

Thor sighed, then he picked up Mjolnir in his hand. "That's really to bad." he stated. Then turned to her. "Because that you can't have. Stand down Hela! Goddess of death!"

Hela seethed, she reached out her arms and what looked like blades appeared in her hands as her helmet appeared, that hornet helmet from the illustrations right above them.

"You will die." Hela seethed. "And I shall enjoy every last second of it."

Thor only looked sadly at her. "Loki." he asked.

Loki nodded as he stepped forward, Hela roared as she came running with daggers and then Loki raised his hands so suddenly a big wall of ice appeared between them and Hela.

Hela roared and she burst through, only for projectiles of ice to come flying towards her and she had to block as Loki moved in circles around her, throwing projectile after projectile.

Hela threw a dagger and Loki dodged, then they looked at each other.

"Heh, how cute." Hela smirked. "So what are you to them? Like their little pet display? A willing little slave taking the beating for the crippled king?"

"Madame." Loki spoke in a sophisticated voice. "I am a prince of Asgard, son of Odin and brother of Thor." he informed sternly. "My responsibility is also to Asgards people, to ensure their safety. I stand ready, to command armies in Asgards name, or follow the kings orders all for Asgards future prosperity. Sometimes I even make the orders myself when his majesty is unavailable."

"Oh look at that, it talks to." Hela smirked. "Odin must have trained it well, it sounds just like him! Repeating his words like a parrot are you?" she asked.

Lokis red eyes narrowed harshly.

"Do you do other tricks?" Hela asked in a mocking tone. "If you sit I'll even give you a biscuit. Shake and I might even give you two." then she pursed her lips. "Come now, be a good boy. Roll around for me."

Loki stood straight. "Goddess of death." he addressed her. "While it may be true, I am indeed of a race considered to be dumber than your average rock. I think it is still worth considering that Odin had indeed considered making me king, and this means… He would rather appoint me. A stupid Jotnar. He would rather put that on the throne… Than _you!" _

Helas eyes widened, Loki though was grinning, he knew he had her, then Hela roared as she ran forward with both blades raised and ready, but just as she was about to slice Loki he ducked away and the blades were being blocked by a hammer, so now it was Hela standing locked with Thor.

"Teaming up against one?!" Hela asked. "Where is the Asgardian honor code?"

"I know your power." Thor informed. "I know you single handedly killed all the Valkyries… All in one action. The safety of Asgards people is indeed more important to me than my honor. And I am not as stupid as you think I am… I got just one trump card you don't. Reliable friends!" he stated as he swung his hammer and pushed Hela back, only for Sif to come from the side forcing Hela to barely even block.

Then Fandral came from the other and Hela just managed to kick him away, as an arrow flew from Hogunns bow and Hela just managed to step out of the way, only for Volstag to jump up with an ax, coming from above.

Hela though reached up grabbing the ax head and then threw him away into the wall, she turned and hissed.

"You think you are being so cute, don't you?" Hela asked. "You really think you can beat death itself?!" she asked.

"Aye, I do." Thor informed. "And I tell you why…. I did it ones before."

Hela seethed, she looked like a caged animal.

"A fair warning." Loki stepped beside Thor, holding his weapons in hand. "You don't know just a fraction of what we've been through lately." he stated. "One thing is for certain, I have not come this far just to loose to _you." _

The other warriors stepped up behind them all standing with their weapons ready, Hela seethed.

"You really think that is going to be enough?!" She asked.

"Lady." Thor stated. "I killed a Titan, _twice." _he stated. "This is really not the time where I intend to step back."

Loki smirked amused.

"For the last time!" Thor shouted. "Stand back or face your fate!"

Hela hissed, she yelled in anger. "I WILL NEVER STAND BACK!" and then, she came running for the prepared warriors.


	52. The new timeline: God of Mischief

It was incredible, just how much destruction one woman could cause! Thor had warned his soldiers that her blows were deadly, and instructed it was more important to stay alive than go for a feeble attempt at a shot.

Which seemed to be the only reason only Fandrals shoulder had been sliced and not his neck which was the target.

Hela had no care for the damage, pillars were torn down, exploisions happened and then both Loki and Thor was send crashing behind debris as Hela vanished.

"Urghh… " Loki groaned. "She's going for the treasure vault."

"Let her." Thor sighed turning to Loki. "You know there's nothing down there."

Loki smirked. "As planned." then his smile turned to a frown. "So that's sister dear?"

"Yup." Thor replied. "Pleasent company isn't she?" he asked Loki.

Loki returned with an absolute dead pan look. "She's a bitch." he simply stated.

Thor nodded slightly. "I am hard pressured to argue against that." he admitted.

"I am going to kill that bitch." Loki informed in a low nearly growling voice.

"If you find a way to do that on your own, you have my full support." Thor sighed deeply.

Loki glanced up at Thor. "I would just like to take the opportunity to remind you that I am in fact adopted, so really. It's not _me _she's related to!"

Now it was Thors turn to give Loki a dead pan look.

"Just putting it out there." Loki informed. "Technically she's only _your _sister. Not mine."

"Are you just going to pick and choose who you are going to consider family members and who you wont?!" Thor asked.

"Yeah." Loki replied. "I mean, there has to be _some _advantages to being the adopted one right?"

"That's not how that works Loki." Thor stated

Loki shrugged. "Isn't it though?" he asked, just as a scream sounded, a roar making the entire hall shakes and bricks fell down. Loki looked up. "You think she realized the treasure vault is empty?" he asked.

"I'll say there's a good chance of that." Thor replied just as the goddess of death appeared again.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Hela screamed. "WHERE IS MY PRECIOUS FLAME!?"

"Sorry!" Loki called from his hiding spot. "Then again, I doubt even the flame of life would be able to warm up your cold bitchy heart so you're really not loosing much!"

And Hela screamed… But she didn't come to them, Thor turned to Loki to see him grinning then… Thor crawled across the debris and saw…

Lokis image, dancing and swaying as Hela was screaming, plunging her blades at him but kept missing… Thor looked down next to him and saw the real Loki, snickering with a grin on his face, then Thor looked up and saw the illusion, laughing and dancing as Hela was to blinded by her rage to even realize her blades had harmlessly slid through an illusion.

Thor looked down again and Loki looked up with a grin on his face. "Any objections?"

Thor shrugged. "This works for me."

"Hey watch this." Loki grinned and Thor turned back to look at the fight of goddess of death vs illusion she couldn't touch.

"Stand still YOU MORONIC BEAST!" Hela yelled at Lokis blue Jotnar form only for Lokis illusion to jump up and land on some debris.

"Oh look at me, I am Hela goddess of death. I can't even touch one stupid Jotnar!" Lokis illusion taunted. Then Lokis appearances turned into Helas double. "I'm so stupid! Odin rather have cripples then me! Oh daaaaaad, what did I ever do to displease you!"

"Silence." Hela seethed.

"I can't do anything!" Helas double kept crying. "I'm Hela! Princess of failure!"

"SILEEEEENCE!" Hela screamed as she spread out her arms releasing a giant burst of magic, so great that the entire wall blew, it crumbled.

The real Thor and Loki covered their ears as the entire wall and part of the roof fell down and Hela stood there gasping for breath, then she smirked as she stood up. "That will teach you, now you are dust!"

Only in the next second, Loki had teleported away from Thor and now instead stood right behind Hela poking her on the shoulder.

Helas eyes widened as she turned now facing Loki whom grinned.

"Hey."

And Hela actually jumped back in pure shock. "Ho… How?!" she asked.

"I never told you my full title did I?" Loki asked as he stepped back. "My name is Loki!" he held up his hands. "And I am the god of Mischief!"

Hela blinked. "What?" she asked actually stunned.

Loki grinned, his entire face looking mischievous. Then he reached out a hand, and bopped Helas nose. "Tag you're it!" he grinned.

Only for Hela to roar as she plunged her blades for Loki only for him to vanish and appear a few feet away. "Sorry! Over here!"

And Hela screamed plunging for him only for her blades to slide through an illusion that burst.

"Or am I here?!" Another Loki asked behind Hela. "Or over here!" a third Loki asked the other end of the room. "Or am I over here?!" yet another one asked.

Wide-eyed Hela turned as more and more Lokis appeared.

"Am I over here?" "Am I over here?" "How about over here?!" "I swear, this one is the real me! Cross my heart!"

And Hela screamed. "ENOUGH!" as a burst of magic escaped her body canceling all the illusions and revealing the real Loki who stumbled back, landing on the ground. Hela seethed as she stepped forward. "You really think cheap tricks like this are going to defeat me!?" she asked. "Such silly games!"

"No don't be silly." Loki shook his head standing up as he straightened out his coat. "I'm just exhausting your magic reserves so the big hammer can crush your skull!"

Hela blinked then Loki pointed behind Hela.

Hela turned around and there she saw Thor, towering over here. "You know what your biggest mistake was?" he asked.

Helas eyes narrowed then Thor bowed over facing her.

"You shouldn't have called my brother an it." Thor stated.

Next second Hela was flying through the air and into the wall, only to fly straight through the wall in a big crash.

Loki glanced at Thor. "I thought you wouldn't be defending my honor for me anymore."

"Look, I will no longer justify your actions for your sake. But making fun of your race is just taking it to far." Thor stated.

"Well I am just saying I could handle it." Loki stated.

"Fine! I wont say anything when people make fun of your race then!" Thor stated.

"I didn't say you shouldn't do that." Loki then said. "In fact it would be nice if.."

"Would you two!" Hela seethed as she stepped through the hole in the wall her body had created. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed.

"I know, he can be pretty annoying to listen to, but he can't help it." Loki stated pointing at Thor.

"HEY!" Thor shouted.

"_You._" Hela seethed at Loki. "You must be the greatest disgrace to Asgard who ever lived!" she stated.

"No… No Hela." Loki sighed. "That title falls to you."

Helas eyes widened.

"They call him silvertongue." Thor informed pointing at Loki. "He really knows how to get under your skin doesn't he? And let me tell you, that was not always easy to grow up with!"

Lokis grin was only slightly apologetic.

Hela was past caring, obviously, all the right buttons had been pressed and she roared as she came from them, this time Loki and Thor was beyond serious as they dodged and jumped, then came ice from one side Hela only barely managed to block, but it left her open to the lightning from the other side and then… She started to stumble backwards.

Their plan was working…. Without being able to draw magic from the flame of life or any other artifacts, having foolishly spend her magic on Lokis trickery, she was beginning to slowly wear out.

"I… I'll kill you." Hela seethed, a dark energy swirling around her, her eyes turning black. "I'll kill you!"

Thor stepped forward, his body starting to crackle as he let go of his hammer… Static started to fill the room… The palace shaking.

Then Hela roared, sending all her magic directly for Thor and Thor lifted his hand, sending all his raw energy right back at her! The energies met in a clash, the ground was shaking, the pilars were crumbling, the warriors screaming as they sought refuge, above them the thunder was booming, hitting trees and buildings, crashing, boulders were flying and Hela roared as Thor did as well.

Then… A figure… Snook up behind Hela, a blue skinned prince of Asgard standing behind Hela holding up a sharp dagger and then, he plunged it into her throat.

Helas eyes widened, she stopped… She gurgled. "No… nooo."

"Sssssh." Loki whispered to her as Hela fell down, blood splattering from her throat. "It's truly a shame, sister dear." he commented as he laid her down on the floor. "I have this odd feeling that… If we had met under different circumstances, we might actually have had a lot in common."

Helas eyes were wide, her mouth opened only for blood to spill from it. Then… her eyes glaced over, her body grew stiff and Loki let go of the now very dead body.

Loki sighed deeply, ignoring the blood splattered all across him then a scream sounded.

"THOR!" Loki didn't look up to see Sif running for Thor, whom undoubtedly laid on the floor to.

"LOKI!" It was Hogunn coming to his aid grabbing him. "Loki are you hale?!"

Loki looked up at the affleheimer, then looked to Thor whom was unconscious in Sif's arm, then Loki turned back to Hogunn. "I'm fine." he assured, but accepted Hogunns hand pulling him up then turned to Thor. "Thor released his raw energy to fend off Hela, basically his essence, he'll be fine provided that he rests!" he stated. "Help me lift him to Bifrost! This place is drenched in the stench of death, we must get out of here!" Loki stepped forward only to stumble then Hogunn grabbed him.

"I got you your highness!" He assured.

Loki groaned deeply, he knew he had to look terrible with that blood all over him, then… With Hogunns help he managed to get to Bifrost where Heimdal was wide-eyed waiting for them to let them all down, including himself.

Though the moment before they vanished Loki turned back to Asgard… It was in ruins… All of it. The sky itself looked black as if Hela herself had poisoned the air and Loki realized, it wouldn't be safe for them to return… Not yet. Her curse was lingering.

And with that, they all vanished in a beam of light.


	53. The new timeline: True sister

"I am just going to take a wild guess and say you didn't sleep at all last night." It was Sif whom made the observation.

To the Asgardian prince whom was also a Jotnar sitting right in front of her and Loki… For a man whom always put such great afford into looking neat. He looked a mess!

Deep bags under his eyes, which made the red of his iris's look even brighter, almost fluorescent but without to much going on, kind of zombie like.

A big give away was his hair which had been allowed to become a mess and even curl by the tips, his posture wasn't straight but leaning forward and worst of all…. His clothes was not the picture of perfection, some buckles hadn't been festooned probably and there were wrinkles in his cape!

Actual wrinkles in the cape! What had the world come to.

The look Loki gave Sif was absolutely deadpan, sullen… and a little bit funny because he really looked like such a mess.

"Is it because you are worried about Thor?" Sif asked.

"He'll be fine." Loki muttered… Thor had yet to wake up, he had been placed on a bed and had now been laying there ever since they returned the day before. "He just seriously need training in how to actually control his own powers without the use of a conduit. Basically when he uses Mjolnir, it forces him to only use very small concentrated bursts. Without it, there is no holding it back except his own mind and discipline. But since Thor never bothered training magical discipline he is hopelessly untrained."

"I assume you are going to help him with that when he wakes up." Sif commented.

"Well obviously, do I even have a choice?" Loki asked then he yawned deeply.

"Okay then, if it's not Thor. Then what is it?" Sif asked.

Loki quieted.

"Loki?" Sif asked.

"I..." Loki halted. "I… I killed her."

Sif quieted.

"Her blood was on my face and on my hands..." Loki breathed. "I didn't face her when I did it… I snook up from behind. I thought I would be fine I mean… She had to die, Thor wasn't strong enough to take her from the front, even with all his raw power unleashed. If it wasn't done she would come for Asgard so why… Why am I shaking?" he asked, he grabbed his hand, trying to make them stop shake. "Why do I see her face when I close my eyes?" he asked. "And feel the warmth of her blood on my face."

"Well Loki… because." Sif breathed. "You're not a monster."

Loki looked up.

Sif averted her eyes. "The way you did it… It was not. The Asgardian honor code but… It was the only way." she swallowed. "At first I was shocked, but now… I see the truth."

"Jotnars are well known for their brutality." Loki swallowed. "It… scares me a little bit." he admitted.

"Well, if that fight proved anything it is that you're Loki before you're either a Jotnar or an Asgardian." Sif commented. "I mean, I think you're the only one who would be touching Helas nose just to spite her! That was kind of amazing."

Loki smiled lightly, actually looked a little amused. "I am rather proud of that one." he admitted.

"You should be." Sif chuckled slightly then quieted.

Loki smiled lightly as he leaned back. "Do you know Thor got a bit jealous? He was afraid the two of us were becoming a thing."

Sif's eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Figures doesn't it?" Loki asked. "You were willing to give him a chance at any time the last hundred years, but it is the moment competition arrives he finally opens his eyes."

Sif blushed deeply as she sat back looking down.

"If I it's all right I be honest." Loki asked and Sif nodded slightly. "No offense, but what I realized lately is that you are much like a sister to me. A true sister, which also means… Doing anything else feels wrong. Frankly."

Sif smiled amused. "I'm glad you see it like that." she admitted. "You're just not my type!"

"Ouch." Loki blinked.

"You have though become like a brother to me as well, and I don't want to loose that brother I gained recently." Sif admitted. "Even if I had such feelings towards you, I don't really think I wish to risk what we have now in favor of a failed romance. You're to important to me to loose on such a whim." 

Loki smiled lightly, his eyes becoming drowsy. "No lie, out of my two options, you are my favorite sister." he stated. "And that's the nice thing about being the adopted one! I get to choose who I want to consider family and not!" 

Sif looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Absolutely!" Loki grinned, then he yawned, his eyes started to close.. then his head started to nod.

"You need to go to bed." Sif stated.

"hmmm..." Loki murmured his eyes falling shut, then he opened them wide, only for his eyes to be closing again.

Sif shook her head then walked over to Loki and grabbed his arm pulling him up. "Come on your highness! Time for bed."

"Kay..." Loki murmured.

"As long as Thor is sleeping, you're the leader and your word goes. You need to stay sharp!" Sif stated pulling him with her.

"This is a dumb position." Loki muttered in a drowsy voice.

"So I've been told." Sif smirked amused as she dragged Loki with her. "Over and over… By you. Thank you for the sacrifice my prince."

"Veeeery funny." Loki replied and Sif shook her head they would be fine.


	54. The new timeline: Light bulbs

Thor groaned as conscious slowly returned to him… His body, every single inch of it… Felt like it was on god damn fire.

Thor hissed then he let out a scream as a crushing pain tore through his arm and he sat up, only for the motion to bring even more pain to his arm and he cried as he grabbed it starting to remember, that arm was destroyed… Right.

For some time Thor sat there, holding his arm, taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down… Relax… Relax.

His body was sore but he could deal with it. Just… deep breaths.

The door opened and Thor looked up, only to sigh relieved by the sight of his brother. Better yet was Loki showing a slight smirk.

"Awake at last my king?" Loki asked, clearly trying not to look to relieved, but failed anyway.

Thor nodded. "Aye… Thank you for bringing me to safety."

Loki shrugged. "Asgard needs a king right?" he asked. "Beside it's not like I carried you myself, you can thank Sif and Volstag whom carried you together. Though… That _was _three days ago. You can take all the kings duties back thanks."

"Oh." Thor blinked. "I… I'm sorry."

Loki sighed. "Joking. You were in no condition to lead, I mean you weren't even conscious you oaf! And neither are you now, you need rest. I am currently the crown prince. It is my duty." he stated leaning his head in his hand.

Thor smiled a little apologetic then looked up. "How is everyone?"

"Good." Loki informed. "The warriors who fought all left with just some scrapes, they are all fine now. Back training and everything. The citizens bore witness to our fight against Hela, magicians allowed them a peak and while there has been discussions about the validity of our tactics no one can deny the results nor the fact that… They owe us their lives. Now twice over." he sighed leaning back. "That's good, it did help soften the blow a bit when I had to inform them… It is not yet safe to return to Asgard."

"Hela… her essence drenched the air." Thor breathed.

"You felt it to." Loki breathed. "Good."

"Will it go away?" Thor asked.

"With time." Loki stated. "I had some mages travel to dispose of her body, the only way to be sure was to burn it to ashes."

Thor nodded. "I am glad it has been dealt with."

"People seem to have settled in pretty well, we are self sufficient with the things we brought so there is no need for Midgardian money. Though many Midgardians has willingly offered incredible amounts of money in exchange for artifacts or knowledge." Loki informed. "I declined all of it, politely of course. We probably shouldn't give them more than we need to."

"That probably is for the wiser." Thor agreed.

"Food is arranged so everyone eat together, it's outside since we lack a big dining hall but.. That's actually quite nice." Loki informed. "The nice thing about having mages is that even when it's raining, we can make a magic force field to keep people dry while they eat."

"That does sound nice." Thor had to admit.

"Things are not as grand or impressive as Asgard, and of course all the royal cronies are complaining. But… I think most enjoys it." Loki smiled lightly.

There was something about Lokis soft smile, he was genuine and Thor couldn't help but smile back. "That's good"  
  
"We... wanted to wait for Odins memorial until you woke." Loki quieted. "The mages whom disposed of Hela, I also had them fetch his body and... I have placed the magic upon him myself so he would stay the same. We build a ship for him, the ocean here does look grand. It feels right. Now that you are awake, can I announce that it will be tonight we send him off?" he asked.  
  
Thor nodded. "I... I'd like that." he stated.  
  
Loki smiled lightly. "Then rest until to tonight, after the sun has set we will set his ship sailing and light it on fire pr tradition. After that, we'll have a modest feast. It wont be as grand as what really befit a king but..."

"I actually think he would like it this way." Thor informed. "He... didn't even have a funeral the last time. There was no time."

Loki nodded, he was oddly quiet.

"Loki... are you hale?" Thor asked.

"I don't know." Loki admitted. "It's.... weird you know?" he asked. "Father has... He was always there, even when I was mad at him. Now I can't talk to him, or even be mad at him. What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Move forward." Thor informed. "And, while he is not there. We are others who are." he pointed out. "Mother... Sif... Me..."

Loki smiled amused. "True." he commented then sighed. "I wish he hadn't gone so suddenly." he admitted. "It feels like... Things are still unresolved. I mean, they are better but... There's so much I want to ask." he reached up a hand, then wiped away a tear. 

Thor looked at his brother, then reached out a hand grabbing Lokis cold blue hand and looked up at his face, meeting Lokis eyes.

"I miss him to." Thor informed. "I'm still mad at him... And I miss him. I am angry he used lies to try and shape us, but I am happy that he is proud of us... It really is very confusing."

Loki smiled weakly. "Aye." he admitted.

Then finally Thor removed his hands. "Forgive me... I am tired."

"Do you want me to fetch you some food?" Loki asked.

"No, I would like to join the others. They all eat outside yes?" Thor stated as he sit up only to hiss.

"Really?" Loki asked in a slightly teasing voice.

"I just… Everything hurts." Thor informed.

"You unleashed all your raw power with no restraint of course it does." Loki rolled his eyes. "When you are able to walk on your own, come talk to me, immediately."

Thor blinked. "Can't it be now?" he asked.

"No." Loki stated. "You need to regain a little strength first, but then… You got some serious work to do." Loki stood up. "I am going to fetch food, then you rest until I fetch you and we'll send our father to Valhalla. Together.

* * *

That night, Thor stood by Lokis side, held up by Loki as he watched the proud ship, sailing on the waves of the ocean, a glorious blaze of fire reaching up towards the skies... And on Thors other side was Frigga. It felt kind of odd... It wasn't her on the ship.

Thor was not sure what to feel about that? Relief? Guilt over the relief, this was his father they were sending to Valhalla... It was as Loki said, it was so confusing. Thor did not stay around for the mead afterwards but was helped by Loki back to bed where he soon drifted to sleep.

It took another day, but finally Thor was outside and was happy to sit down among the Asgardians, he wasn't allowed to sit for long though before Loki sat down in front of him with a stern look on his face.

"You're walking on your own." Loki observed.

"Aye." Thor sighed in a tired smile.

"Good, then I have a task for you." Loki stated.

Thor looked at Loki. "You got a task for me?" he asked.

Loki nodded.

"Ooo… kay." Thor blinked a bit confused. "What?"

Loki held up a hand and suddenly he was holding a kind of weird looking object, it looked like sort of a glass sphere but pear shaped, the bottom that Loki was holding metal and there were odd small wires inside. "This, is a neat little thing the Midgardians use. It is called a light bulb."

Thor blinked.

"By feeding it a small steady flow of electricity, that little metal threat inside of the light bulb is going to light up and it will create a source of light." Loki stated. "You are going to light this thing up for me."

Thor looked at Loki ten at the light bulb in his hand. "Why?" he asked.

"Just do it." Loki asked.

"Okay then." Thor sighed as he took the light bulb from Lokis hand, he looked down at it, released electricity though the second he did it the light bulb burst and Thor jumped in shock.

"Hmm, thought so." Loki stated waving his hand and a second light bulb appeared. "Try again." he offered it to Thor.

Now more startled Thor took the light bulb, he looked more hesitant at it, he barely even dared, finally he tried again though and again, it burst.

"I said low and steady." Loki stated.

"I don't understand, what is this even for?" Thor asked.

"You learning to control your raw power!" Loki stated. "This is the perfect first challenge, you will gain the ability to make a light bulb glow _without _breaking it! Only then can we move on to more complicated things."

"Oh." Thor swallowed. "I… see."

"I know it's not as showy or impressive as the things you prefer. But it is absolutely necessary to get these basics right _first!" _Loki stated.

"No I get it! Honestly!" Thor stated.

"Good." Loki offered Thor a pleasant smile. "I'll have the box's of light bulbs transported to you room then."

Thor blinked. "How many did you buy?" he asked confused.

"Eight hundred, at least that should do for today." Loki stated and Thor spewed out his water.

"What, you expect me to?!" Thor asked.

"Yes, I do." Loki stated. "It is not enough to just make it shortly light up for a second, I am going to need to you to be able to keep that thing shining light and bright for as long as you hold it!"

"Loki, I got duties." Thor stated. "I am king."

"I know, why do you think I kept it at eight hundred for today?" Loki asked.

Thor was quiet.

"If you hadn't neglected your magic lessons when we were kids, we wouldn't be here." Loki pointed out. "What was it you used to say back then."

"Loki… There's no need to remind me." Thor tried.

"Oh now I remember!" Loki snapped a finger. "Why should I waste my time with magic? There is no need for me to learn magic as I am going to be the greatest Warrior Asgard has ever seen!"

Thor closed his eyes, the embarrassment was just to great.

"Light bulb." Loki made a third one appear in his hand. "You are going to attempt at least eight hundred a day until you get it right. Good news is, you can do this even laying down! I am sure any of your friends would be eager to help you, handing you light bulbs." he stated putting the light bulb on the table and Thor looked at it.

Thor groaned then he looked up. "Could you give me a tip at least?" he asked.

"Control yourself." Loki instructed. "Your raw power is great enough to destroy a moon! What you need is to allow only a fraction to be released, steady and easily. No big burst, no big explosion. Small, controlled, elegant." he waved his hands. "All the things which you are not."

"Geeh thank you Loki." Thor replied.

"You're welcome." Loki smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me." he stood up. "I have duties to attend, i'll see you tonight and if all those light bulbs aren't smashed on the floor I expect it is because you can show me how to make a light bulb light up without smashing it."

Thor groaned.

"Taah Thor." Loki grinned, looking way to happy as he finally left and Thor sighed… These were going to be some long days ahead..


	55. The new timeline: Everything which you are not.

Thor could very honestly say… That he hated this.

He by far preferred training his body where it was about pushing through! He could ignore the pain in his arm and push through the swings of his hammer, just… Push through.

This though… The light bulb thing. Not only was it tedious but it was frustrating!

And worst of all, his own frustrations seemed to make it worse! When he was frustrated he couldn't even pick up a light bulb before it exploded!

Only at one point had Thor managed to make it light up, only for him to be so excited that immediately it burst in his hand, and his excitement had turned to anger, which meant the next hundred ones were failures to.. Of course.

And it had been _five _days now! FIVE!

"Thor, smashing the light bulbs with your fists. I will have to consider that cheating." Loki commented now standing in the door with crossed arms.

Thor growled annoyed.

"I can feel the static from over here, you are not really showcasing much control." Loki continued.

"I KNOW!" Thor shouted frustrated. "You're not being a lot of help though!"

Loki shook his head as he stepped forward. "Surely you must have noticed now, often you have treated your magic like a foreign object. I suppose it is a side effect of being so dependent on Mjolnir. Deep inside you started to consider your own gifts… Mjolnirs gifts. But they are not, they come from you." he stated pointing at him. "Your magic is not just a part of you, it _is _you! Your invisible appendix so to speak. And the way you feel, the way you react.. Has profound effects on your magic. Because it is you, not just some foreign object."

Thor looked at Loki then took a deep breath.

"Good, that's the correct way to move forward." Loki stated. "Calm yourself, it is your mind, your emotions which must be disciplined. In the past, you were always quick to act on emotions. You have gone far already, realizing it yourself when it is emotions rather than reason controlling you, and you gained the ability to step back and analyze. I witnessed it myself, it is the same here… It is not about pushing through. It is about control… And since your magic is _you. _It is about controlling yourself!"

Thor nodded. "Okay… I think I understand the logic in that." he stated.

Loki smirked. "I talked to mother, why they decided to make you so dependent on Mjolnir. Turns out you had far less control as a child than you do now, you would have destroyed all the halls every time you had an anger fit or a happiness moment if not for Mjolnir."

Thor bit his lip.

"That's not the point Thor, the point is your control _has _improved over the years. You are no longer that kind of menace even when not having Mjolnir." Loki stated. "You _do _have a level of control, what we are doing now is trying to archive even greater control. And… Well, your raw power is incredible. Just imagine if you were able to concentrate it by yourself, focus it… You wouldn't' have needed my help at all to defeat Hela."

Thor nodded. "I see… I… I think." he swallowed, then he reached forward and picked up another light bulb, he looked at it… And then it burst.

Loki smirked. "It's going to be a long journey though."

Thor groaned as he leaned back.

"Remember when I told you, when I first explored my ice powers?" Loki asked. "Making a giant block of ice is easy… Freezing over my chambers, were easy. Delicate works." he formed his hands and from it came what looked like a beautiful slender sword, complete with carved runes and ridges, a beautiful piece. "That's the hard part."

"You make it look easy." Thor had to point out.

"I spend many evenings in my chambers getting this down." Loki stated. "Remember when we were kids. I was being called a shut in, someone spending much to long in his chambers… Apparently your friends thought I was doing nothing. No Thor." he held the sword and pointed it at Thor. "Mastery of any craft requires countless hours… days… months! YEARS of practice to achieve!" he stated and the sword vanished. "You are very aware of this as well! When your arm was destroyed, you knew the only way to regain strength was practice! You knew you had to show up and train, every single day! You already knew! Your strength was honed on the training grounds. You are the strongest, because of all the days spend at that place. Now though, it is time to invest in other areas."

Thor sighed deeply, then he nodded. "I see." he stated, then he looked up. "You know, you are great teacher!"

"Well not that great, you haven't even made a light bulb light up on its own yet." Loki pointed out.

"No seriously, you should teach!" Thor stated. "I am willing to bet anyone whom had the privilege to study under you would become the most brilliant mages of the new generation!"

Loki halted, then he looked away trying to hide the smile on his face and the way his cheeks would turn darker blue when he was blushing. "I… I shall consider it. Perhaps at a time where I don't have as many pressing duties."

"Understandable." Thor nodded smiled amused then sighed as he looked at the box's of light bulbs… Lots and lots of light bulbs…. Norns.


	56. The new timeline: Meeting old friends for the first time.

With soft eyes did Thor look at the city below him… The Asgardian craftmen had been quick, they had used the space ships themselves as temporary living quarters but now there were houses.

They were build in a kind of circle around what was now the central plaza where the Asgardians would meet to eat together, like the dining hall in Asgard.

The house Thor and Loki shared was also at the center, with a door going right to the plaza. Also the house functioned as their meeting hall for discussions and debates, both Thor and Loki of course had private rooms.

They had become so much closer now, but Thor sincerely doubted that Loki would like to share rooms as if they were children or a married couple.

Loki still needed his space to retrieve to. And quite frankly, so did Thor. It was still quite nice though.

The weather was so nice, the waves on the ocean amazing, Thor couldn't help but be drawn to them and… So many people.

Thor still remembered, how few there had been in the other timeline, scrambling to make a living.

They had pulled together but… It had been meager living standards.

A man stepped up next to Thor, a man with dark skin and golden eyes who looked down with him. "You seem happy, your majesty."

Thor smiled. "Aye." he stated. "Every single life saved is its own victory."

"That is true." Heimdal agreed.

"I am just being reminded… It could be so much worse. This is good." Thor smiled softly. "This is wonderful."

"So no regrets I assume?" Heimdal asked glancing at Thors useless arm.

"No. Not a single one." Thor smiled, the softness in his eyes so genuine, matching the tone of his voice.

Just then Heimdal looked up. "Your majesty." he breathed.

"What?" Thor asked still just looking at the city.

"Something is coming… Flying from above." Heimdal informed looking up then narrowed his eyes. "It looks like… a man. But wearing a strange armor. Covering all of his body in red and gold."

Thors eyes widened and he turned to Heimdal.

"He is heading towards the dock area, where we have the space ships." Heimdal informed. "He is coming down, loosing altitude." he turned to Thor. "My king?" he asked.

Thor was just… One big fat grin, beaming, his eyes shining.

"Do you… Know who that could be?" Heimdal asked.

Thor nodded his head violently. "EXCUSE ME!" he stated to run. "We should not keep our guest waiting!"

* * *

Thor didn't stop, people just blinked as he rushed past them, running directly to the place all the spaceships were parked just in time for a oh so very familiar suite to land right in front of Thor.

Thor halted, he looked at the red and golden suite, trying to remind himself… To remember, this was their first meeting in the new time line.

Then the suite opened up and out stepped a man, lacking a good deal of worry wrinkles, hair still dark, eyes shining with sass like Thor knew them to do when the man was in a good mood. And the man send Thor the most charming smile. "Yo." Tony Stark greeted holding up a hand while the suite packed itself down behind him turning into a suite case.

Thor smirked amused looking at him. Only barely did Thor stop himself from rushing forward and hugging the man, instead he stood back looking so amused. "Afternoon." he replied.

Tony smirked. "Tony Stark, Stark Enterprise. I don't expect that name to have a lot of cloud for you guys, but perhaps we can rectify that?" he asked offering Thor a hand.

"Thor Odinson, King of Asgard." Thor replied reaching forward his good hand which was the left one, so they didn't fit.

Tony though immediately just switched hands without any comment and grabbed Thors left with his own left as he whistled. "Woah! Fine welcome, real royalty!" he stated as they shook and he let go. "Well not to brag or anything, but celebrities are basically earth royalty and I am quite the celebrity you know."

"I know." Thor informed. "I know who you are."

"You do?" Tony asked.

Thor smirked. "Tony Stark, Genius, philanthropist, playboy." he listed.

"Oh my god! You _do _know!" Tony grinned. "That's awesome! Then perhaps we can skip all the formalities, that would be sweet! Those are always so needlessly long and boring. It's better just getting to the point right?"

"You wanted a look at our spaceships didn't you?" Thor asked.

"What? Noooo." Tony assured then glanced up at Thor. "Yes." he then admitted and Thor smirked. "This is far beyond earth technology, you got to allow me a look!" he exclaimed. "You guys can travel between solar system in a matter of days! How is that even possible! We only barely got to mars ourselves. Look I am not asking to be allowed in for free! Money is no issue! Or favors! Or you know, what-ever you want! Ever been to Disney land? I can rent the whole park for you guys if you want. You know, if there is any celeb you want in touch with, I can probably arrange that for you!" Tony rambled. "Then again... Why would you care about eart celebs huh?" 

Thor shook his head. "Mr Stark." he halted. "May I call you Tony?" he asked.

"Only if I can call you Thor!" Tony grinned. "No disrespect, but calling people your majesty and so on is really not my style."

Thor smiled warmly. "It is a deal." he stated. "Tony, it's all right. You may look, just don't tear it apart. And what-ever you do, just put stuff back the _exact _way you found it okay?"

Tony blinked. "What?" he asked.

"The ships are at your disposal." Thor gestured. "Again provided we still have functioning ships when you are done." 

"Huh?" Tony asked for ones in his life honestly bewildered. "Wait… Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, do you know what just a look is worth?"

"I know." Thor assured. "You are a very influential man, it wouldn't hurt having friends in high places would it?" he asked. "In fact, you should join us for dinner tonight."

"Did you just invite me to a space viking feast?" Tony asked. "Dude, yes! I would never be able to live down the shame if I said no to that!"

Thor chuckled amused… Tony, he was so happy, so carefree in this moment, there was just something nice about it.

Yes Tony still had his baggage even in this timeline, but it truly wasn't nearly as bad, at least not in this moment.

"Though I must say it's kind of disappointing." Tony pouted. "We finally get a visit from an alien planet, and the aliens looks _just _like us I mean what the hell?!" he asked. "Where's the green chicks? And the people with three eyes? At least give me _something _to work with here!"

Thor chuckled. "Sorry to disappoint." he smirked. "Afraid you have to settle with the spaceships, the magic, the different culture, the materials which does not exist on earth."

Tony laughed. "Okay I get it! It's all kind of wild! Man, you are a much cooler dude than I thought you would be." he admitted. "Here I was totally expecting some big bruty serious kingman, but you're pretty chill aren't you?"

"I have my moments." Thor nodded just as a new person came, a smooth voice spoke, kind of coldly though.

"_What _is going on here?!"

Tony turned only to halt as in right of front of him was a tall… Blue skinned, red eyes, visible ridges.. Loki.

For a moment they stood like that, Tony wide-eyed looking up at Loki and Loki looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

Thor glanced from one to the other… Oh Norns, please don't mess up.

"Wow." Tony breathed. "Now _that _is what I am talking about!" he exclaimed spreading out his arms towards Loki. "Holy shit, it's like a seven foot tall demon smurf!"

Loki blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Those symbols on your face, are they like created by design or are you just born with them?" Tony asked. "Do you have more? Like on your chest, it looks super cool."

"Huh?" Loki asked.

"And… If you're born with them, do everybody of your race have the same thing or is it different?" Tony asked. "I bet it must be different, like Zebras! Their stripes are all different to! Do they mean anything?" he asked eagerly. "Like status or something?" 

Clearly Loki was a little bit to stunned to answer right away, which was good as Thor managed to step between them before Loki returned to reality and most probably wouldn't be that happy being talked to like that.

"Tony, while we appreciate your curiosity. We also adhere to the concept of personal space." Thor smirked amused then finally stepped aside revealing Loki. "May I introduce to you, my younger brother. Loki, Prince of Asgard."

Tony blinked, he looked from Thor to Loki and then back again. "Okay, I don't mean to offend you or anything but… I fail to see the family resemblance." he had to admit.

"Obviously I am adopted!" Loki snarled crossing his arms.

"Right, that makes more sense!" Tony stated. "So are you the only one looking like that around here or are there more?"

"No I am the only one here." Loki sighed deeply, already looking very tired of all that questioning. "The only Jotnar in all of Asgard."

"Man that gotta suck! I feel you." Tony commented. "But then again, you look way cooler than anyone else here! So just gotta own that!" he winked. "I bet you get all the ladies!"

Ones again Loki had lost it as he just looked utterly confused. Thor padded him on the shoulder. Tony just had that effect on people. 

Just then, a scramble sounded… From inside the spaceship. All turned towards it, the closed door.

"There's… Someone in there." Loki realized.

"They are supposed to be on lock down." Thor frowned.

Loki and Thor looked at each other then at the door.

"Tony, please stand back." Thor asked.

Tony held up his hands. "No problemo." he stated.

Slowly Thor and Loki stepped forward, they realized the sound came from the hatch which lead to just a small room for storing tools.

Thor and Loki stepped out on each side of it, they looked at each other, nodded then Thor reached forward a hand, and pulled the hatch open.

Only for a man to stumble out and fall down on the ground.

Thor blinked as he looked down then gaped as what he saw, was a middle aged midgardian, with brown hair, pleasant features and glasses there were now askew he nervously tried to get back into place. Thor gaped it was… Could it truly be.

"I.. I'M SORRY!" The man shouted scrambling back. "Look I can explain! I didn't mean to!"

Tony to was gaping looking at him.

"Look, I just… I have this condition!" The man started as he was fibbing. "But earth has no cure for it! I thought… hoped. That maybe, you have different technology. You could have a… a way to… To help… I… I mean."

"You.." Tony gaped. "You're Doctor Bruce Banner!" he exclaimed.

Bruce looked so beaten. "I am so sorry." he swallowed.

"Oh my GOD!" Tony shouted.

"Really, I don't mean to hurt anyone!" Bruce squinted his eyes. "Forgive me! Please!" 

"I LOVE your thesis on gamma and its effect on dead cells!" Tony gasped. "I read it like eight times!"

That made Bruce blink as he looked up. "What?"

"Also, that way you turn into a biiiig green thing." Tony held out his arms. "That's awesome!"

Bruce… Was gaping, utterly gaping, just looking at Tony. Tony though was grinning like a school child, like it was the best day ever.

Loki looked utterly confused. "Thor… Who are these people?" he asked.

"Well, Loki." Thor moved closer to Loki then started to whisper into his ear, at first Lokis eyes were narrowed then suddenly they widened and he turned to Thor.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

Thor nodded. "Yup."

"Are you seriously saying that..." Loki tried.

"Yup." Thor said again.

Wide-eyed Loki looked at Bruce Banner still sitting on the ground… Then took a step back.

"HEY SPACE VIKING!" Tony turned to Thor with a grin on his face. "I am still invited for dinner right? Can I bring a plus one?" he asked pointing at Banner on the ground.

"Oh no!" Bruce exclaimed. "I can't! I mean I..." he started. "Lo-look I am wanted in forty-three different countries and I don't… I don't want to make a mess. I can go, just… Please don't tell anyone you saw me. I just." he begged. 

Thor shook his head, then he knelt down in front of Bruce. "Doctor Banner." he spoke softly. "Asgard is its own sovereignty, you have committed no crimes against us." he stated. "I swear to you, no harm shall fall upon you for as long as you are here. You can consider yourself my personal guest."

Wide-eyed Banner looked up at Thor. "I… I don't understand. Why?" he asked.

Thor smiled softly. "I have a feeling that there is a chance, that we might be able to become friends." he stated.

Banner looked as confused as ever. "I don't understand."

Thor offered him a hand. "Don't worry, you'll have no reason to HULK out while being at this place. And we wont give away your location to any governments, you're safe."

Bruce swallowed but then finally accepted Thors hand and allowed the Thunder god to pull him up, only for him to sway a bit.

"Woooow." Tony wide-eyed looked at Bruce whom blushed as he looked the other way, then suddenly Tony reached up a hand… And poked Bruce's face. Then poked him again.

Bruce looked at him. "I am not going to turn green because you poke me."

"Awww." Tony pouted disappointed. "Well I suppose I have to make due with demon smurf over here." he pointed over his shoulder.

Loki growled. "Mr Stark! I like to inform you that I am one of the greatest sorceress at this place and can in fact freeze you into a block of ice in less than a second."

"Wow really?" Tony turned to Loki.

"Indeed." Loki grinned.

"AWESOME!" Tony grinned. "Can I see?"

Loki blinked, absolutely stunned and Thor just laughed.

There really was only one Tony, it was wonderful.


	57. The new timeline: What are those ridges anyway?

"Is that body temperature normal for you? I am pretty sure that any human bodies being that cold would be considered pretty dead! What's with your eyes, I noticed they were reflecting light before like cats, does that mean you can see in the dark? How is it being able to see in the dark? What is your blood made of, if that's your normal body temperature iron based blood wouldn't be able to circulate so it must be different right? Seriously what are those markings why do you have them? Do they have a purpose or do they just look cool?"

And all of these questions were just spewed out in long continues stream as Tony was running behind Loki whom was walking in long steps doing his best to ignore the human, but Tony was not the kind of person whom would allow anyone to ignore him.

Bruce Banner looked pretty stunned as he was sitting next to Thor at one of the out door tables where he had been offered refreshments and was now holding a beer mug.

"Should we..." Bruce hesitated. "Stop him?" while looking at Tony.

"Actually this is going far better than what I could have feared." Thor smirked resting his head in his hand.

"Are… Are you sure?" Bruce asked nervously. "Your brother seems… kind of angry."

"Trust me, this is the better scenario." Thor stated just as Loki finally snapped and turned around.

"Would you _stop!" _Loki shouted, and since Tony only went to Lokis chest, he made a pretty impressive and frightening figure.

Tony though wasn't moved in the slightest, he was just grinning.

Loki groaned as he rubbed his temples. "How come no one has thrown you out of a window yet?" he asked.

"I am sure plenty of people have fantasized about it! But I am to nimble!" Tony grinned. "So now that I have your attention. How does ice powers work? I mean to freeze things you need to slow down electrons and remove energy from the subject, so are you subtracting energy somehow? Where do you store it?"

Loki groaned as he turned around.

"Is that ice thing just a thing everybody of your race can do or is it just you? Can you do other things? Would it be possible for you to make fire? Is that how you spend the energy you retracted when making ice?!"

Loki glanced over his shoulder glaring at Tony. "You sound like a one hundred year old I hope you know that."

"Hundred?!" Tony gaped. "Hey I might be pushing fifty but that's just rude!"

Loki blinked as he turned around. "You're less than fifty?"

"I'm in my twenties!" Tony grinned.

Loki groaned turning again. "Shesh no wonder then."

  
"Okay you got me, thirties." Tony ran after him. "Forties all right! I am in my forties!" only for Loki to pick up pace. "Late forties, come on Lokes! I'm not fifty just yet."

"A HUNDRED YEARS OLD IS THE AGE OF A KID FIRST LEARNING TO SPELL WHERE I AM FROM!" Loki shouted as he stopped in his tracks. "So no wonder you sound like a child, you're toddler!"

Tony gaped. "Seriously? So that means that _you _are over a hundred years old? No, don't tell me!" he gasped. "You're over a thousand! Wow you're ooooold!"

Loki glared at Tony then turned to Thor. "THOR!" he shouted. "How do you turn this thing off?!" he asked pointing at Tony.

"Loki, it's not all right when other people call you an it and we are not hypocrites, it is not all right you call other people an it either." Thor stated and Loki scowled.

"I don't mind." Tony assured.

"Are you annoying on purpose?!" Loki asked Tony.

"Sometimes." Tony grinned. "Now about..."

"NO!" Loki shouted. "What-ever you want to ask, _no!" _he exclaimed. "I am not your test subject or your source of amusement! I am a Prince of Asgard and you ought to treat me with respect!"

"Well I am just curious." Tony tried.

"Don't talk to me." Loki seethed and then in a single swish, he was gone from the spot.

Tony's eyes were wide. "Where… Where did he go?!" he looked all around himself. "Did he just turn himself invisible?!"

"No he teleported." Thor smirked.

"HE CAN TELEPORT?!" Tony screamed grabbing his head. "How does that work!"

Thor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I am not very knowledgeable in these things." he stated. "Though, Tony… Can I ask you to stop asking my brother all these questions?" he asked. "I know you mean well but… I think his great issue right now is that not even he can answer just half of them, he doesn't know either."

Tony blinked. "How can't he know?" he asked. "I mean."

Thor sighed. "I know this is going to sound strange but… Loki first found out abut his true heritage less than a year ago."

Tony looked at Thor. "Less than a year? Excuse me how could he not know, it's a little bit obvious."

"It wasn't back then." Thor informed. "A spell was placed upon him when he was a baby so he would look just like the rest of us. Now that is gone, he can't turn back and is stuck looking like he does now. It still gets to him sometime so… Please be kind. He is doing his best."

"Oh my god now I feel like an asshole." Tony admitted. "Could have told me that sooner!"

"I would have but you never stopped talking to him." Thor smirked. "And he didn't turn you into an ice block so I am taking this as a positive." he stated. "Also, if I am to take a guess he went to the library just to look up all the things you just asked." he stated. "So, give it a day or two and he will be able to answer all of your questions."

"Neat… You guys have a library here?" Tony blinked.

"No but Loki can travel through the branches of Ygdrasil to Asgard, while it is not yet safe to be there for long periods of time, he can fetch some books."

"Well that's good." Tony blinked.

A few hours after, Thor stepped towards Lokis room of the big house, he heard scrambling sounds in there then he knocked at the door. "Loki?" he asked.

No reply….

Then Thor opened the door and witnessed a _mountain _of books! Everywhere, no matter where you looked, books! Opened up, thrown across, papers, ink, and one God of Mischief in the center of it all holding a book with a sour face expression on his face.

Thor smirked amused. "Brother, you should join us for the evening feast."

"Can't." Loki simply stated without looking up.

Thor blinked as he looked at Loki. "So erhm… What are the purpose of those ridges?" he asked sincerely curious.

He shouldn't have asked that, the second after a book flew through the air and hit Thor right in the face and he stumbled back.

"They are _your _friends _you _get to entertain them!" Loki exclaimed. "Also, I have not heard any sounds of bursting light bulbs today! Did you learn to do it or have you just been lazy today?!"

"Loki come now, it's not everyday you get to meet your old friends again for the first time is it?" Thor asked. "I just wanted to make sure we would also be friends in this time line."

"Fine! Just keep them _away _from me!" Loki demanded.

Thor shook his head. "Come out please, Tony wants to apologize to you. He's actually honestly sorry."

Loki just groaned.

It took two days where Tony had a party looking at space ships, asking Bruce a ton of questions… Now with no Loki Bruce was the next best thing apparently, and then Thor himself.

Finally though, Loki was next to Tony glaring at him.

Tony looked up. "Erh hey, I'm glad to see you out and about." he stated. "Look about the other day!"

"Now about those ridges!" Loki began.

"Look it's okay, you don't need to." Tony tried.

"NO!" Loki exclaimed. "I spend forty hours in isolation with books so I can do this probably! We're doing this!" he stated. "So _sit _and listen up!"

Tony blinked, then he grinned and raised his arms. "AWESOME!"


	58. The new timeline: Totally friends in another timeline!

As the sun was setting, Tony was sitting with crossed legs in front of one of the space ships, in his hands was a cube of metal which he turned over and looked at with excited curious eyes.

As Thor approached him, he couldn't help but smile… It was just so nice seeing Tony honestly happy.

Yes he would always be full of sass and smiles in the other timeline, but they would rarely be genuine. He would basically never be at peace like this.

"Hello Tony." Thor addressed him stepping up. "Finding something interesting?"

Tony nodded. "This metal… has a density beyond anything on earth. I suppose except vibranium, it is heavier than vibranium though." he commented turning it around. "This… Is clearly not from earth." he looked up. "So there's really a whole universe out there huh?"

Thor silenced… It was nice Tony could have such a nice first encounter this time around instead of well… his first experience with out worlders being an alien invasion of New York and a horrifying experience of flying into a worm hole.

"Though… Thor." Tony turned back to the cube. "Look, I really appreciate you are letting me have a look. It's awesome how-ever… You probably shouldn't allow people in so easily." he stated. "We humans we… This technology can do so much, but there are so many whom would just use it to..."

"Create weapons." Thor finished for him.

Tony's head hung. "The potential here is massive, it could be devastating…"

"Don't worry Tony." Thor assured him. "I wont just let anyone look."

"Pardon me if I have a hard time believing that. I just showed up out of no-where and you let me right in!" Tony stated. "I wasn't going to say no I mean, space vikings inviting me right in, sweet! But.."

"You are a special case Tony." Thor assured in a smirk leaning up against the spaceship.

Tony smirked. "So they say." he winked, but turned more serious. "I'm serious thunder king."

"So am I." Thor stated. "Look, it's hard to explain." he tried rubbing his neck. "I am not dumb enough to just trust anyone who comes here. There's this thing though in regards to you… Honestly if I told you you would think I was insane."

"Some space viking magic shit?" Tony asked. "I just watched a guy teleport the other day, I think I am open for weird shit right now." he stated leaning back. "It is weird though, when we first met… I had this weird feeling that it wasn't the first time. It felt like I already knew you, is that weird?" he asked looking up.

"No." Thor replied. "Not at all. Because, you see… You _do _know me. How-ever, it is a different version of you. But a version you are still very much connected to."

"Okay yeah that sounds super confusing." Tony had to admit. "Weirdly enough it makes sense." he had to admit. "I also hate to admit it but just yesterday, hanging out with your brother was super cool and just suddenly out of no-where… I got the jitters. For no reason! I mean, he was answering questions and suddenly I just." he blinked. "I didn't mean to honestly."

"It's all right, honestly. I am glad you're trying with him." Thor stated.

"It only lasted for a moment, he is still super cool." Tony assured in a grin, then leaned back. "Not gonna lie, this has been the sweetest vacation I can remember. And I usually party at the fanciest casinos in Malibu that though… Feels exhausting to, especially as I get older." he admitted. "I kind of like this place… It's pretty nice."

"You're welcome at any time." Thor assured. "If you need a place where you don't need to be play-boy Tony Stark, but just you know… Just Tony."

"Huh." Tony nodded. "Yeah, that does actually sound nice… Geesh I am getting old aren't I?" he asked. "Then again apparently in your guys eyes I am a toddler!" he chuckled.

"Please don't take it to personally." Thor asked.

"I'm not!" Tony laughed. "I call people way worse things on a daily basis."

Thor smirked. "You really are something Tony."

"Yup! Only one of me!" Tony grinned.

"I do believe one is enough." Thor chuckled and Tony grinned.

* * *

Only a few hours after Tony was standing with his suite case which was actually his suite in packed down form. "Well, it has been fun. But I am afraid duty calls." he addressed Thor, Loki and Bruce. "I would honestly take this over a business meeting any day, but Pepper wont let me." he pouted.

"I..." Bruce rubbed his neck. "I should probably go to."

Thor turned to him. "You don't have to." he stated.

"Look I… You've been so kind but I don't." Bruce swallowed. "You said you can't help me with… my condition. So I got no reason to further intrude and I don't.."

"You are not intruding." Thor assured. "Beside, we could probably need some Midgardian help. None of us are that familiar with this realm."

"Look, you don't want anyone to spot me at this place! It would put you in a bad light! Trust me!" Bruce stated.

"How bad can it be?" Thor asked.

Hopelessly Bruce looked at him. "They get one single hint of where I am and all the tanks will come and demand you deliver me or they will destroy your city. These people don't care! And you know what the worst part is?" he asked.

Thor shook his head.

"I… I would surrender, but it always end in my HULKING out and people get hurt." Bruce swallowed. "I… I would also let them kill me but they can't. Nothing can kill me, nothing can contain me. I would willingly go and allow them to contain me if it worked… But it doesn't. And… if I knew they wouldn't do those experiments." he wrapped his arms around himself. "I can't let them create another HULK… I just can't."

"Man you guys got it backwards." Tony commented and Bruce looked up. "Ever considered the possibilities?" he asked. "I mean, you could use your powers for good you know, safe people."

"Tony… It's not that simple. I can't control." Bruce hopelessly tried.

"Well not right now, but perhaps with training." Tony commented. "I am just saying, this dude right here." he pointed at Thor. "He can lift cars, with _one _arm! And here's a whole city with people just like him! This may be a pretty good place for you to figure it out."

Bruce halted.

"Also I would totally love to get a visit from you at Stark tower. We got all the best toys, you would love it." Tony grinned. "Just saying… Thunder king." he pointed at Thor. "Demon smurf." he pointed at Loki, then he pointed at Bruce. "Seems like a good place for a guy like you if you ask me. Don't be an idiot, Thor is offering."

"I… well." Bruce looked down. "If… If it's not to much of a bother. I don't mean… I.."

"One thing you should know about the Aisir." Loki sighed. "They are a bunch of brutes. Your other half would indeed fit right in."

"Loki." Thor shook his head.

Loki looked at Thor. "What?" he asked.

"That's even worse!" Bruce exclaimed. "If you attack him he just gets angrier! And when he gets angrier he gets stronger! Attacking him is the last thing you should do!" he seemed to hyperventilate.

"Easy." Thor put a hand on Bruces shoulder and he gasped. "You of all people shouldn't stress."

And Bruce looked up.

"Bruce, it's okay. Stay for a while. Relax." Tony asked.

"Why are you so nice to me? I don't understand!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Another version of us, in another timeline, are totally friends." Tony grinned.

"Huh?" Bruce looked at him.

Tony winked. "We're friends." he simply stated then offered Bruce a hand.

Bruce hesitated slightly, then finally accepted and grabbed Tony's hand. "Ye… Yeah." he finally nodded and they shook.

"Well." Tony grinned as he stepped back. "I'm totally going to be back! This was way to much fun." he stated as the suitcase opened and a Armour wrapped itself around Tony's body, then he saluted them. "Till next time!" and he was off in a blast, flying up in the air, soon he was just a dot, and then he was gone.

"Oh thank the norns." Loki groaned rubbing his neck.

Thor didn't comment but shook his head, Bruce still looked nervous then Thor put a hand on Bruces shoulder. "Come on." he asked. "Let us find something for you a bit more permanent than just that room!"

"You… You don't have to, the room is more than enough!" Bruce stammered.

"It's okay." Thor assured. "As Tony said, we are friends."

"O-Okay." Bruce stammered finally allowing Thor to take him. "Thank you I… I don't know what."

Thor smirked amused as he shook his head, but remained calm, he knew that was what Bruce responded best to! Just be calm. And honestly Thor was calm, it was just nice having him there.


	59. Bonus chapter 1: Bruce Banners little adventure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter takes place in the second timeline AFTER they build New Asgard on Midgard but before the two timelines melts together.
> 
> So yeah, I had some requests about Tony hanging a bit more out with the crew, and you know what... I am stuck inside due to quarantine, I bet lots of you people are stuck inside for similar reasons.
> 
> So fuck it! Fuck it, what-ever crack fic can help relieve the stress right?

It was about a month ago, since Bruce Banner had snook into New Asgard.

People from a different world had settled here, people with technology that went far beyond anything on earth. Ships that had arrived from another _galaxy! _

Bruces idea had been desperate, then again all of his actions the last decade had been actions of desperation.

Hiding himself, walking from place to place, sneaking into facilities all in a hopeless attempt for a cure to his…. Green problem. And yet, the answer had always been denied to him. Every single time.

He had never been able to stay at one place for more than half a year max! Sometimes only a week before he was forced to flee for one reason or other… Now he had been here an entire month. And it felt so wrong… Something would have to happen!

Ross would show up with his tanks, or some disaster would occur making Bruce stress out and thus release the Hulk. It had to happen! It just had to.

Bruce was nervously wrapping his arms around himself as he walked with a bowed head between the houses of new Asgard, closing his eyes.

This couldn't last… It wouldn't last… It never lasted. He had no home, and he was never going to find a home again. Not before he had gotten rid of the HULK.

"Friend Banner." a deep, and yet surprisingly soft voice sounded. "You seem unwell, are you all right?"

Bruce turned, and had to look up to see the face of the man next to him.

Thor… The man from all the old myths, also he was the king of this entire alien race. Right now wearing what looked like really casual clothes. Dark trousers, big heavy boots, and a casual hoodie in grey. He seemed like he liked the comfortable clothes.

And yet in spite of all of this, Thor still made such an impressive figure. Even with a hoodie, you could still there was something very impressive about him.

Maybe it was his seize? He was big, and build from pure muscle it seemed. No.. It wasn't just his seize, something else. There was strength coming from him, from the inside, you could just feel it. And that was all in spite of his right arm being in a permanent sling. That arm was odd, it looked charred with odd red scars going from Thors hand up his arm as if Thor had been holding a bomb that had gone off. It might be something similar. Bruce had been informed it had been utterly destroyed in battle and Thor would never be able to use it fully again. And really, the destroyed arm did not take the least bit away from Thors impressive stature. Somehow it only made him seem even _more _impressive.

Yet, this strength didn't feel threatening at all… It felt more like standing with your protector. Thor was there to protect them, even Bruce couldn't help but relax by his mere presence.

"It is probably about time I left, isn't it?" Bruce asked in a weak smile.

"Why?" Thor asked. "Do you dislike living here? I admit our technology might seem a bit primitive right now. And I could see why you might long for more Midgardian company."

"It's not that, it's not any of that." Bruce assured. "This place is amazing, it feels like ages since I had any rest at all! And everyone has been so nice and welcoming. I really like being here."

"Then what is the issue?" Thor asked, his brow furrowing.

"Thor, I can't keep imposing like this!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Why not?" Thor asked. "Beside you're not imposing at all! You helped us! What to actually say to all those journalists! And you even bandaged up a few Asgardians." he chuckled.

"That's really not anything." Bruce muttered.

"I disagree." Thor stated and Bruce swallowed as Thor sighed. "Look, you are no prisoner here. If you truly feel like you must leave. You are free to do just that." he stated. "All I am saying is this, I informed you you could stay as long as you pleased. And I am keeping true to my word. You can stay."

"Thor, you don't know what you're asking!" Bruce gasped. "The thing I can become. It's overdue, sooner or later it will happen and your city will be destroyed!"

"Bruce." Thors deep steady voice sounded making Bruce look up. "I know." he stated. "I know what power is hidden within you. And I know that when unleashed, nothing can control it. What you carry around with… Is a storm! A typhoon! A grand earth quack able to overpower even gods. You carry the weight of this great natural disaster inside of you, every single day. That takes a strong man to not even give in."

Bruce was astounded, simply astounded. "How do you..."

Thor smiled that kind smile, that ones again looked like he knew more than he let on, then he looked up. "I to need to learn how to be more careful." he commented looking up at the blue sky. "In the past, I had a very difficult time controlling my own temper. I would release great thunder storms without even meaning to and..." he sighed deeply looking back at Bruce. "Destroy a couple of houses and hallways." he shook his head. "I am ashamed to say my destruction of property was considered normal. In fact the Asgardianss were proud because it proved my strength." he scratched his neck.

That made Bruce blink. "Are... Are you serious?" he asked.

"Aye." Thor sighed. "Asgard society... Tend to pride itself on strength. I fear that is both for better or worse. It has lead to a lot of... issues." he halted. "Brutal attitudes... Lack of caring over who might get hurt." he squinted his left eye. "I am attempting to at least change that mindset somewhat." he stated. "Though I think what you should keep in mind is that if you were to turn into the HULK right now, destroy the entire city and beat all of our warriors... They would be singing your praises for your strength and chastise themselves for not being able to build better buildings."

Bruce gaped.

"So, if you are afraid of hurting people because you lost control." Thor smirked. "This is a good place to be, you are unlikely to hurt anyone. And those who will try to keep you under control will relish the challenge."

"I am not sure whether to be disturbed or relieved." Bruce admitted and Thor chuckled.

"So you're staying?" Thor asked.

"I... Where else would I go?" Bruce asked and Thor grinned, beamed like the shining sun itself.

"SPLENDID!" He proclaimed stunning Bruce ones again with his pure friendliness.

* * *

So... Bruce was going to stay for a while longer.

How long he didn't want to say yet. He was still nervous, but talking to Thor did make him feel a bit better. That's when Bruce glanced up and saw another citizen of this city.

This one... Really strange looking.

He had blue skin and pitch black hair, elegant ridges going across his visible face. He was sitting on what almost looked like a little stage, elevating him above the ground as he sat with crossed legs and closed eyes, with his blue hands on each of his knees.

Thor had worn regular earth clothes, Loki though... Bruce had never seen him wear anything else than what these people considered Asgardian fashion. Looked like something from lord of the rings honestly.

... So did the rest of him. The dressing style wasn't the only thing different from Thor. Thor was so incredible approachable and friendly Loki was... Not... Bruce still had very little idea how to even approach him.

It couldn't be easy, being the only one of his species around. Thor had told them Loki was adopted... From Jotunnheim, a realm they were at war with. It really couldn't be easy for the poor guy.

"How long are you going to stand there gawking?" Loki suddenly asked making Bruce jump in pure shock.

"I.. I'm sorry." Bruce stammered. "I didn't realize that... erhm... What I mean is."

"That I would notice you?" Loki opened one eye to reveal the pure red behind it. "To clear up any misunderstandings. I was meditating _not _sleeping."

Bruce blushed deeply, his entire face deep red. "I'm really sorry I disturbed you." he informed. "Honestly when I meditate myself, I try to shut out all sounds. Get lost to the world around me you know."

That made Lokis eyes open and he turned to Bruce with sudden interest. "You meditate?" he asked.

"Erhm.. yeah." Bruce nodded. "In the morning after breakfast and evening before bed."

Loki frowned. "But you are not a sorcerer."

"Well no." Bruce replied. "But, It is in my own best interest to be in control of my emotions. So I use any trick I can. Beside meditation is good for a lot of things you know. Relieve stress... Blood flow. It can help prevent heart diseases. Or at least, that is the theory... It's funny, there is no scientific explanation on why it works. But we have lot of data that shows that it just does."

"If you do it correctly you are fine tuning yourself to the flow of the universe itself." Loki informed. "It would have positive effects on mind and body, even if you don't use it for magic."

"Erhm." Bruce blinked. "I don't know. Again, I just do what-ever I can." he stated then he halted. "Hey, maybe you can give me some advice."

Loki frowned deeply, his red eyes looking awfully scary right now. Bruce really didn't want to compare Loki to a demon, that would just be so unfair! But right now, with his red eyes, blue skin, black hair and lord of the rings clothes it... Yeah.

"You want me to teach you meditation techniques?" Loki asked in a low deadpan tone.

"Well... If.. If it's not to much trouble." Bruce stammered. "Anything that can help with... You know. Erhm."

"Then sit." Loki demanded.

Bruce blinked. "Sorry?"

"The way you usually sit when you meditate, show me." Loki asked.

"Oh." Bruce halted, then sat down on the ground, folding his legs the way the old Indian had taught him. Straightened his back and looked up.

Loki frowned slightly. "That is an acceptable position. How do you breath?"

"Breath in through the nose and out through the mouth." Bruce replied.

"Very well, begin." Loki asked.

Bruce was a bit stunned, but finally nodded. "Oh.. Okay." and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath, he concentrated on his heart rate like he usually would and his breathing. He breathed liked that for a while, in and out. Then he noticed, Loki stepping down from his own spot. The next moment Bruce felt a cold hand on his back.

"You need to straighten up." Loki informed as he guided Bruce into position and Bruce kept the position, breathing slowly. The presence of Loki moving around and then... Nothing. At last Bruce opened his eyes to realize that Loki was sitting right in front of him, his red eyes slightly narrowed as they were fixated on Bruce's face. "You're doing a poor job of it." Loki informed plainly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Bruce breathed.

"Your position is correct, your breathing is correct." Loki stated. "But you are still agitated, stressed... Angry." he stated, then he reached out and placed a cold finger on Bruce's forehead. "You wish to release yourself from these emotions yes? In that regard this is an utter failure." he removed his hand.

Bruce looked down.

"If this is going to count for anything it will take time." Loki stated. "How prepared are you?" he asked.

Bruce looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Are you prepared to meet up, every single day?" Loki asked. "I can guide you, but I will only do so if you are committed. Otherwise it would just be wasting my time."

"Your highness!" Bruce gasped. "Prince Loki, I would do anything if it just helps any! You have no idea the things I already did. Spending an hour with you every single day is nothing!"

Loki nodded. "Very well." then he moved so he was now sitting beside Bruce. "It is an intriguing prospect I must say. Now, do as you did before. But concentrate on me... Follow my breathing, feel my aura."

Bruce smiled lightly then nodded. "Thank you." and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He heard Lokis breathing right beside him and slowly found the rhythm. Loki truly was calm, collected... controlled. He sure made it seem easy.

Just... Follow the lead. Honestly... It was nice.


	60. Bonus chapter 2: Hulk's little adventure

It was a peculiar sight, every day Loki would sit outside doing his meditation.

Nothing strange about that, all magic users would meditate. Thor even knew he probably needed to adopt it to, but he was still struggling with his damn light bulbs. Even if he had managed to make one shine for a couple of minutes now.

No, the new thing about Loki was that Bruce Banner would always join him.

It was a peculiar sight and people did comment on it, the Jotunn and the Midgardian, the only two none aisir here sitting there every day without even speaking. Just sitting in front of each other with crossed legs and closed eyes.

Loki though was annoyed. "You are always angry, you need to let go of this anger." he stated.

"But… If I let go. I wont be able to… to control it." Bruce stammered.

"Wrong." Loki informed. "Being able to let go is the ultimate control. As long as you depend on your anger, your anger will be controlling you. Listen to your heart beat." he instructed. "Feel how it seems to beat in a rhythm, and somehow that matches the flow around you…"

"I… I hear it." Bruce breathed.

"Good… Listen." Loki breathed. "That beat is you… loose yourself to it. It cannot be controlled, surrender."

Bruce breathed deeply.

"You cannot work against the flow, you must work with it. Open up." Loki asked. "Good, you're getting it… You and the beat are one. We breath, in and out."

And Bruce was quiet as Loki smirked.

"Finally, you got it." Loki smirked as he opened his eyes only for his eyes to widen stunned, because all of a sudden it wasn't a small Midgardian in front of him. Instead he had to bend his neck to look up at this massive green Ogre towering far above Loki. Loki paled… "Errrh."

Slowly, the green beast opened his eyes which revealed themselves to be bright green, then he looked down and met Lokis wide eyes.

There was stunned silence. Loki was wide-eyed looking up at the massive beast and the beast was looking down at him with confusion.

All Lokis talk of controlling himself had vanished, his heart was beating rapidly, his body tense as the big green monster opened his mouth, and then he spoke one single word.

"Friend?"

Loki gaped. "Pa.. Pardon?" he asked.

The green ogre retrieved, his body becoming more defensive as his face wrinkled. "Not friend?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"Oh.. Oh am I a friend?" Loki asked. "I.. I should sincerely hope so. I.. I mean."

"Not hurt HULK?" The big brute asked.

"Something tells me that even if I desired such a thing, I would not be able to." Loki commented looking at his massive arm as broad as Lokis torso. Loki was not really used to feel small.. At all.

Hulk looked confused.

"No.. Not hurt Hulk." Loki assured holding up his hands. "Friend." he assured.

The big green monster frowned, still hesitating then he leaned over, coming close to Loki who's eyes widened. Then Loki just sat still, absolutely still as he allowed the big monster to do what he wanted examining him.

Finally the Hulk seemed satisfied as he sat back smiling amused. "Friend blue!" he pointed out.

Loki groaned. "Yes, I am blue." he sighed.

"You blue!" Hulk grinned. "Me green!" he pointed at himself. "Blue man different! Like Hulk!"

"Oh." Loki blinked. "Well I suppose we are both very unique beings at this place." he stated.

"Blue man nice." Hulk smiled.

"Loki. My name is Loki." Loki informed.

The Hulk blinked looking a bit confused.

"You Hulk!" Loki pointed at the Hulk. "Me Loki." he held a hand over his own chest. "Hulk." he pointed at Hulk. "Loki." he pointed at himself.

And the Hulk grinned. "LOKI!" he beamed.

Only for a shout to sound, another person. "Lo.. LOKI!"

Loki turned his head to see his own brother standing there, wide-eyed and fearful, his hand reaching for his hammer as other Asgardians came.

"Brother!" Thor called. "Be careful, just.."

The Hulk frowned as his body retrieved, a snarl on his lips while his hands were forming into fists.

"WAIT!" Loki held a hand out towards Thor. "It's all right!"

Thor blinked. "What are you planning Brother?"

"Talking. That's all. And it's working." Loki informed. "Hulk friend." he gestured.

Thor was silent for a while, then he removed his hands from his hammer and nodded at the other Asgardians. "Weapons down!" he demanded. "No one is to attack or show any aggression! He _can _be talked to! And yes, he is a friend! Calm down!"

The Asgardians nodded and did as they were told as Thor turned back to them, then put on a smile which was cringe worthy in how forced it was. "Hey big guy." he addressed Hulk taking a step.

The Hulk huffed annoyed.

"Welcome to New Asgard." Thor welcomed. "Don't worry, no one here is going to hurt you."

Hulk shook his head. "People say that… Then BOOM! Hurts."

"We wont." Thor assured. "Friend."

And Hulk retrieved further.

"Thor stop talking please." Loki sighed as he stood up earning Hulks attention. "It's all right, they wont hurt us. See?" he asked as he walked over to Thor. "This big idiot is my brother." he gave Thor a hit on the shoulder making Thor wince over the slam to his bad shoulder.

And then the Hulk grinned. "Okay."

Thor blinked. "Hey! How come he likes you and not me?!" he asked Loki.

Loki smirked. "Him green me blue. Both different." he stated.

"Oh, well if that's how he feels." Thor stated.

"Woooah!" Without anyone noticing Fandral was suddenly in front of the Hulk. "You're so big! Are you half as strong as you look?" he asked.

In a response, Fandral got a fist right in the face which send him flying across the plaza and right into a table, flipping the table over and sending Fandral to the ground.

There was stunned silence, everyone looking at Fandral now on the ground. Then Fandral sat up, wide-eyed he looked at Hulk, and then he grinned. "That was AMAZING!" he exclaimed. "Did you see that?! He was so fast and strong!"

Hulk gaped. "People not… Scared?"

"Hey big guy, do you do arm wrestling?!" An Asgardian suddenly asked.

"Me to! I want to arm wrestle! Me-me-me!"

And people were flocking the Hulk, excited and grinning making the Hulk look confused as he stepped back, confusion and panic rise.

Loki ran back as he placed himself between the people and the Hulk. "STOP!" he spread out his arms. "Give our friend room! I am sure in given time he would love to arm wrestle all of you! For now, think of it like this. He has been trapped in a small room for a long time and needs to find his bearings! Show compassion."

The Asgardians looked stunned, then they stepped back, all looking rather sheepish.

Loki exhaled deeply as he relaxed, only to regret lowering his guard, because suddenly… Suddenly he was picked up by the massive beast. And given a massive hug which put all of Thors combined hugs of the past to shames while Hulk exclaimed. "FRIEND!"

Loki gaped as he was hopelessly dangling in Hulks embrace, his feet not even touching the ground.

Thor chuckled. "You made a new friend Loki! I'm so happy!"

"Shut up Thor." Loki murmured but didn't dare say anything else as the big happy ogre embraced him.

* * *

That night, there was a huge party. The Hulk whom had first been nervous was now fully embracing the entire culture and happily both arm wrestled and full body wrestled Asgardians. Soon the mead was brought out and the Hulk drank and ate happily as all the Asgardians praised his bottomless stomach as an amazing feed. It was a good night.

* * *

Bruce groaned, everything was dark. His body felt so sore, slowly he opened his eyes and looked up at the wooden ceiling of the house Thor had given him… What… How? He looked around and realized he was laying on the floor on a bunch of furs and he was wearing… Only ripped pants.

Then his eyes widened. Oh no! NO! It had happened, of course it had. It always happened! Bruce squinted his eyes in despair. Why? Why did it always had to happen. What destruction had he caused this time?!

Bruce was shaking, he didn't want to get out but knew he had to. With a shaking body he found new clothes, and even found his glasses on the night stand.

With a shaking body stood in front of the door, then took a deep breath and finally opened the door and faced the bright sunlight. Bruce took a step out and fearfully looked around.

Everything looked all right… there was no destroyed buildings and no rubble. What?

"FRIEND BANNER!" An Asgardian Bruce didn't know came running and grabbed his hands. "What a glorious night! What a glorious match! We must do it again!"

"Wha-What?" Bruce asked.

"He's awake!" Another one grinned. "Such strength! You even defeated the mighty Thor in arm wrestle match! Though I dare say if our king still had his right arm it wouldn't have gone so easily."

"Arm wrestle?!" Bruce gaped.

"How's all the mead treating you?" A third Asgardian asked slinging an arm around Bruces shoulder. "Not the slightest hangover? Now that's a real man! HAHAHAHA!"

"Mead?!" Bruce gaped. And they all continued, all so happy and enthusiastic. Bruce had no idea what was going on.

Finally he managed to escape all the happy Asgardians and found Loki at his usual spot, meditating. Sitting with crossed legs and closed eyes.

"Erhm.. Prince Loki." Bruce hesitated. "Can I… Ask you some things?" he asked. "I am a bit confused."

"Well seems like you accidentally let out your other half." Loki commented. "How-ever, to me it seems like rage or stress is usually the trigger. This time it wasn't, you just left allowing him to go outside. And since there was no anger, he wasn't angry."

"Oh… Oh that's good." Bruce halted. "What erhm.."

"He wrestled, he drank, he ate. He had a good time." Loki stated.

"No.. No one was hurt?" Bruce asked.

"No." Loki replied.

Bruce gaped and Loki finally opened his eyes looking up at him.

"I.. I'm sorry." Bruce gaped. "The Hulk was released and.. No destruction? No one hurt?" he asked. "How?!"

Loki glanced up at him. "Has it occurred to you the Hulk is a person and thus he can be reasoned with?"

Bruce gaped.

"You said you came here looking for an answer." Loki stated. "You thought the answer would be a cure so to speak, a way to get rid of the Hulk. But perhaps it isn't, perhaps you actually found your answer."

"I am not sure I understand." Bruce tried.

Loki sighed. "When I first discovered my true species. I hated it." he stated. "I tried to deny it, push it away. It only gave me misery. Then I was forced into my true appearance permanently and thus forced to embrace what I am." he stated. "At first it was hard, I had to admit I was never like any of the Aisir and never will be. How-ever when I accepted this, I found peace unlike any other I tried before. Perhaps instead of pushing away what you are now, accept." he gestured with his hand. "Sit."

And Bruce sat down in front of Loki and Loki closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

Bruce blinked then realized, Loki didn't intend to talk anymore. He only intended to meditate and Bruce crossed his legs to do the same.

This was all so weird but… Maybe it really would work out.


	61. Bonus chapter 3: Summer surprise

Summer in Norway was beautiful. The water was clear and the waves high.

Most days chilling ocean wind would sweep across New Asgard.

Today though was one of those rare days when it didn't, the heat was sweltering. Thor had to constantly wipe his own brow, and that was in spite the fact that he was walking around without a shirt, bare chested.

Most Asgardians took to just relaxing in the heat, it was to hot to do much.

That was then, a child came zooming right past Thor carrying a sledge above his head.

Thor blinked… Huh?

Then another one came. "ME TO ME TO!"

"LET'S BUILD A SNOW MAN!" A third one shouted.

"I'm going to build the biggest snow man!" Was the shout and all the children were running.

Thor was stunned… Had he heard right? Snow man? And there were a couple of children dragging on sledges now… What… What was going on?

Stunned Thor followed the flow of children until finally he saw something white in the horizont, and then finally as Thor walked, he now stood _right _in front of a large patch of pure snow in front of him beside the mountain.

Thor gaped. It was ridicules! Where he stood right now the heat was massive, but was he to take just one step he would be standing at a place where it was snowing! There was a big cloud above them, but only above that patch sending down soft flakes of snow. Then Thor looked at the snowy area again and in the middle he saw… An ice cave.

Or you could call it an igloo, it was round, made of snow and had one entrance in the front. Thor hesitated, but then stepped inside, immediately his body hit by the cold of the area.

The children didn't seem to mind as they were running around laughing, building snowmen, dragging each other around on sledges.

Finally Thor stood in front of the snow cave, then bowed over to fit the entrance. "He.. Hello." he asked, then took a step inside and there he was met with a pair of glowing red eyes looking very sullen at him.

Loki… sitting right there in the middle of his little snow cave, his arms crossed, his entire face in a sullen frown and his red eyes glaring. "Not… one… _word." _he spat.

Thor gaped, then he shook his head. "Oh… I probably should have figured that out." he commented .

Lokis eyes narrowed in a glare.

"I'm sorry, is there a reason you decided to make a winter wonder land out there?" Thor asked. "I mean it's nice. Is it the heat?" he asked. "Are your body unable to handle the heat?"

Loki seethed.

"Ah, I see." Thor sighed. "I'm sorry brother, there's not really much I can do about that."

"Do not pity me Thor." Loki demanded.

"I was just being polite." Thor stated as he got all the way inside and sat down. "So erhm… How long do you think you need to stay in here?"

Again Loki was just glaring, clearly he wasn't very happy.

"It should be fine at night time right?" Thor asked. "Can I get you anything? Food? One of your books? You're working on something?"

"I'll manage!" Loki snapped.

Now Thor had to wrap his good arm around himself, and he realized he should probably at least have put a shirt on before venturing in here. It was freezing. "You know, if you need to you can go… Somewhere else for a while. Not that I don't want you here! I really do. But you know, what-ever you need to do. The mountain tops are cold all year around. I can handle things here alone for a while. It will be harder, you done so much. But it is only right I make do."

"I said… _I'll manage!" _Loki stated.

Thor sighed. "Loki, we both know your body comes with both new strengths and new limitations. It's all right. Nothing to feel shame about."

Loki just pouted.

"Sorry brother, I think I better get out before I get pneumonia." Thor smiled wryly. "I'll be back later with dinner… And I'll remember to wear a jacket." he grinned as he crawled backwards and outside where he now saw laughing children throwing snowballs at each other. Well someone was happy.

Then Thor turned to the spot where the snow ended and summer began, and there was Bruce Banner gaping looking at all of it.

"Friend Banner." Thor smiled warmly walking for his Midgard friend. "All well?"

"I… I was looking for Loki for my meditation practice." Bruce informed. "They told me he was here… Is he?" he pointed at the snow cave.

"Aye." Thor smirked. "Lokis species has a different name than just Jotunns, frost giants. Build for snow and unfathomable cold. I think the current heat just was a bit to much. If you want to meditate with him, I have to recommend coat and boots."

"I really didn't think I would need anything like that for another couple of months." Bruce blinked. "Is he all right in there?" he asked.

"He's grumpy because of his own limitations, but he's fine." Thor chuckled. "Trade off is he can easily withstand colds that even Asgardian would quickly succumb to. But I don't think he cares right now. I trust though that when winter comes and everyone except him is freezing, he is going to relish it."

"Yeah." Bruce sighed. "I'm going to go get my coat." he stated as he turned around and Thor shook his head only to get a snowball right in the face and a child screamed in delight over having hit their king.

"You sure you wanted to do that?" Thor asked as he bowed down collecting a bunch of snow and he stood. _"No one beats the mighty Thor!" _he roared as he charged inside and all the children screamed and ran in pure lightly.


	62. Bonus chapter 4: Adventure calls!

Loki frowned slightly as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him.

Thankfully the heat had gone down somewhat, so it was not outright unbearable anymore. But it was still far to hot for his own liking… It was annoying.

Back at Asgard he had ended up just freezing over his own chambers, but the place he lived now was a wooden house which he _shared _with others, and if he started on the freezing it would most likely affect the people he lived with.

Maybe he should just get his own house outside of town… Loki sighed deeply, that was for another time. Now he had work to do.

He dipped his pen in a inkwell and hovered it over the paper, ready to make the first elegant paragraph, careful.

Slowly Loki lowered the pen, it was just about to touch the parchment as the door slammed open behind him.

"BROTHER!"

The pen crashed over the parchment creating the most messy crude black line and Loki sneered as he looked up at his brother whom was filled with energy and beaming like the sun.

"_What?!" _Loki drawled annoyed.

"No time to loose! Adventure calls!" Thor exclaimed simply grabbing Lokis arm and pulled him outside in a way that was far to familiar.

Wow… So this side of Thor still existed. Sure had been a while, but yup. This was the Thor Loki had known and been forced to tolerate all his life.

Before Loki knew it he was outside at the plaza, dragged by Thor. Finally he put his feet into the ground and ripped his arm away from Thor.

"Thor! I thought you had learned by now. Ground rules! What are we doing, _why _are we doing it?!" Loki asked.

"Friend Stark is in dire need of help!" Thor stated as he pulled up a device Loki had come to know as a cellphone and showed it to Loki. There was footage, of a man in a weird armor flying around fighting some sort of weird weird guy who was thrusting around objects and making others float. "This footage is life! The mans name is Graviton! He controls gravity! We should go help!"

"Why?" Loki asked.

Thor halted. "Because… Tony is our friend."

"He's _your _friend." Loki corrected Thor. "Personally I found him very annoying."

"You seemed to enjoy his company when he was here though." Thor replied making Loki narrow his eyes. "Come now Brother. Earth is very generous offering us asylum. The least we could do is help out when they need help."

"Fine, go grab some warriors. I hear the warrior three are aching for something to do. Just go." Loki asked.

"But… We need to be there, you know… Ten minutes ago. And you're the only one who can teleport. But you can't teleport a lot of people at the time." Thor informed. "Also it'll be fun! There's no one I rather want to fight alongside than you dear brother."

Loki was not impressed, not in the slightest.

"Come on. Please!" Thor was outright begging. This man who was a king now, and until just three minutes ago Loki thought he had been doing a decent job. "A man who controls gravity, is that not a worthy challenge for a sorcerer as mighty as you?"

Loki groaned. "Fine! But only this ones Thor!" he held up a hand. "You are a king of an entire _race _of warriors! There's really no need to drag me specifically into these things."

"Of course there is." Thor blinked. "No one else has your wit, skill, knowledge or pure magical abilities. All of that is worth far more than just another brutal warrior."

Loki opened his mouth then he halted, his mouth closed again and he turned his head away, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Shall we go?" Thor asked and Loki sighed.

"Fine." he reached out and grabbed Thors shoulder in the next moment they vanished and suddenly stood in the middle of a street, right in time for a man wearing red and gold Armour crashing down right in front of them.

"Auw..." Tony groaned.

"Friend Stark!" Thor gasped.

Tony lifted his head and the armors face drew back to reveal the mans true face. "Thunder king!" he gasped, then his eyes moved to Loki and he brightened up. "DEMON SMURF!"

Loki was not impressed. "My name is _Prince _Loki! _God _of Mischief!" he stated.

"Sure Princey, gonna help?" Tony asked and Loki groaned.

"It is why we are here my friend!" Thor stated as he lifted his hammer. "To aid you friend Stark!"

"Sweet! You're the third and fourth guy to arrive!" Tony grinned.

Loki lifted an eyebrow. "Who's the other?" he asked.

Just then a man jumped down, wearing a suite in blue holding up a shield. "Stark! You all right?"

Thors eyes widened, then he grinned and his good arm was raised into the air. "YEEEES!"

The new arrival blinked and he turned around. "Oh, you're… Thor king of Asgard aren't you?"

"Oh look, the ice-block man." Loki commented. "So he really wasn't dead."

The man, Captain America, Steve Rogers blinked confused.

"Okay, I think we need to stay sharp." Tony finally got up. "Here's the deal. Need to take that clown up there down. Ones that is done, Sharwama and beer is totally on me! Stay Sharp!" and he flew back in.

Steve sighed deeply. "Back in there." he nodded and ran.

Thor grinned as he swung his hammer. "Brilliant. LOKI LET'S GO!" and he thrust his hammer letting it lift him into the fray.

"WILL I EVER GET A SAY IN THESE THINGS?!" Loki shouted. "Must you always drag me with you on these insane adventures?! _Thor?!" _he asked. Then grumbled annoyed. "Fine, okay. Let's go then." he allowed two ice daggers to appear in his hands and ran in as well like a dumb idiot… Just like the other three.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Tony grinned, his face stuffed with Sharwama and multiple cans of beers standing on the table between them. "Wow! The way Cap would jump at Thor and Thor would throw him in the right direction! And Lokester boosted my power beams! That was all so cool."

Thor sure seemed happy, so happy he was almost crying holding his own half eaten Sharwama.

Loki just sighed as he picked at a fry.

"It was kind of fun." Steve blushed embarrassed. "King Thor, Prince Loki. Thank you for coming and helping, it sure could have turned ugly without you two."

"Loki really made a big difference didn't he?" Thor asked slamming a big hand down on Lokis shoulder. "He helped protecting earth right?"

Loki looked at Thor. He was well aware, in the timeline Thor had originally come from. Loki had… Okay he had attacked earth. Now it seemed a bit more obvious why Thor had been so eager. He really wanted this. For Loki to well… Be one of the good guys Loki supposed. Well, for Thors sake Loki would try to get along with these people. They weren't that bad, so that was good. Obviously this meant the world to Thor.

Tony chuckled amused. "He sure did buddy." and Thor beamed.

"I really didn't expect you to come at all." Steve admitted. "Didn't even occur to me."

"Earth is giving us asylum. It only seems right to help." Thor informed. "Besides, I am very fond of Midgard and its people."

"Thor asked me to come." Loki simply replied. "He is correct though, that we owe earth and ought to help out when we can."

"Didn't need to be the two regents though." Steve smirked.

"I quite agree. That one is all on Thor." Loki shook his head. "How-ever, bonding with earths greatest hero does seem worth the afford."

"You're very formal aren't you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, that's the Lokester for you." Tony smirked. "He's good enough though, pretty fun when you get to know him."

"You know him Tony?" Steve asked.

"Hung out with them for a bit in their city, it was fun!" Tony grinned then yawned. "Man, I sure wish I could go back there. Everything is so stressed at work."

"You know you can right?" Thor asked. "I truly meant it, you can come when-ever you wish. And you to Steve Rogers. You are welcome at New Asgard."

Steve smiled. "Thank you. You know I might just take you up on that. It sounds like a place worth visiting."

"It has spaceships and viking aliens. What is there not to like?" Tony asked. "Actually… Thor. I think I might take you up on that offer. I am really tired these days."

"If that is the case, please come." Thor asked.

Tony smiled then halted. "Can I… Bring my girlfriend?" he asked.

Loki frowned annoyed. Thor how-ever smiled, looked like he already knew who this woman was. "Of course." he stated surely.

"Pepper is going to love it." Tony smiled. "She has told me to take a vacation… But not in a laboratory or workshop and not at a resort close to night clubs. She'll be so surprised. A place which is actually relaxing…. Actually yeah, that'll probably shock her."

"Have you mentioned the so called Space vikings and Hulk living there?" Loki asked casually.

Tony smirked. "Heh, suddenly it makes more sense why I like the place huh?"

"Hulk?" Steve asked.

"Ask Shield Steve." Tony suggested. "They have all the information. Please don't freak out, he's harmless."

"Also please don't tell anyone." Thor asked. "No one but the Asgardians and now us knows that Doctor Banner is in our city. And he really likes it that way. He trains meditation with Loki every day to try and control the Hulk."

"Well not control." Loki informed. "That's impossible, but find an understanding. And well, the Hulk doesn't seem to complain either. Finally he has a chance to learn how to control his own strength it seems."

"You've seem him go green?!" Tony asked in a gasp. "That's so unfair! I want to see that!"

"It happens from time to time." Loki sighed. "It's nothing special, he just drinks and wrestles with all the Asgardian warriors all night when it happens."

"That's awesome!" Tony exclaimed. "Now I have to swing by!"

Thor chuckled amused. "Then come." he invited.

Steve shook his head. "For friendship." he lifted his can of beer and the other three lifted theirs in salute.

"For friendship!"


	63. Bonus chapter 5: Surprises

Pepper was only far to familiar with Tony's surprises… And that was why dread was filling her as she leaned back in the big soft white chair on their private jet.

Tony… He would mean so well with his so called surprises. He was _always _well intentional. And that was also the reason Pepper could never be to mad when things would go wrong and fall apart.

The fact that Tony hadn't _told _where they were going was a signal that he was afraid she might be displeased. And he just hoped that ones they were there, she would give in, give what-ever a try and change her mind.

God… Tony. What would he have in mind now? A roof top swimming tool in Las Vegas where they could skinny dip while her favorite musician played them a song on a super rare guitar?

A pick nick at Fuji mountain eating rare sushi worth thousands of dollars a bite?

For god's sake Tony… Why couldn't the poor man get it into his head. Pepper had no wish for any of it.

Just… a wooden cottage, a nice fireplace, a soft couch with room for the both of them to relax in, and allow pretty woman to play on television. That would be so nice.

Pepper glanced up at Tony who sat in front of him and saw his nervous grin trying to be re-assuring.

"I swear Tony, if this is work related." Pepper stated. "If there is some tech you want to check out at a nearby confrontation. I asked for vacation. Just… You and me. That's all I am asking!"

Tony's red turned a deep shade of red as he lowered his head. "Well, there are others. But the place is relaxing and I think you'll really like it."

"You think Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Well..." Tony halted. "Pretty sure yeah! 99 percent sure!… 90…. over 50 at least."

Pepper sighed deeply. "Look Tony, if what-ever you have planned out doesn't work out. Let's just rent a cottage for the week. No objections, I see what you had in mind. I'll even try, but if it's not right we do _my _plan all right?"

Tony nodded. "Okay. If you don't like this, we go where-ever you decide."

Pepper sighed as she leaned back. "You know I don't date you for money right?" she asked.

Tony looked at Pepper then nodded slowly. "Yeah… I know. That may even be why that you're the only one I could see… erhm." he halted. "The only one I.." he halted again.

Pepper smiled amused. "The great Tony Stark speechless. Never thought I would see the day." she commented leaning her head in her hand.

Tony smiled amused. "Pepper Potts, you could leave any guy speechless."

And Pepper chuckled just as the jet started to lower. "Landing in five minutes sirs." Jarvis's voice sounded and Tony took a deep breath… Please be a good idea. Please.

* * *

Pepper had to take careful steps as Tony's hands were covering her eyes… She was honestly fearing the worst.

A giant statue looking like her made in gold… A harem of beautiful male strippers… A building shaped like a bunny.

A scent had entered Peppers nostrils though, salty… And the sound of waves were in her ears. The ocean? It had to be.

"Okay." Tony breathed and then he let go and Pepper had been correct, because in front of her spread the massive ocean, great waves slamming against the cliff they were standing on. Seaguls flying above them.

"Wow." Pepper breathed. "It's gorgeous… Where are we?" she asked.

"Norway. Our destination is down there." Tony pointed down and Pepper looked down to see what looked like a village or city build in big wooden buildings. The architecture was strange and some of the people wore very weird clothes.

Was this some kind of Game of Thrones Larp game? … Oh please no. No naked men being publicly shamed, please.

Tony already had slung their luggage over his shoulder and started walking. "Come on Peps." he gestured with his head and Pepper shook her head as she followed.

Together they walked down a path, as they neared the city village thing, a few people came. Some wearing normal clothes. Others in those odd larp like things.

Finally they reached the houses but barely before a man came running towards them. This man was smiling, the pure shine going all over his face and body as he called. "Tony!" he exclaimed as he came running and finally stopped in front of them. "Well met my friend! Ah, and Lady Pepper! Well met!" he offered her a hand.

Pepper blinked accepting his hand without thinking and the man lifted it to his mouth to kiss it, first then did Pepper realize the man was using his left hand. She hadn't even notice as she just tried to take in the rest of him.

His smile was so real, he radiated that warm energy. He was wearing normal jeans and a hoodie, his long blond hair collected in a loose casual pony tail.

Also… Damn this man was handsome. Gorgeous in fact. Pepper had to admit, that if this was Tony's gift for her. She wouldn't be complaining anymore.

"Hey hands off dude." Tony snorted. "That's my girlfriend."

"Of course my friend." The larger man chuckled amused. "Lady Pepper, my name is Thor. King of Asgard. I welcome you to our home. New Asgard." he bowed.

Peppers eyes widened. "New Asgard?" she asked. "So you're the..."

"The aliens who settled for a while, yup." Tony nodded. "Space vikings! This place is great, they all eat outside together. And then they sing, and they tell stories, and they wrestle! And Peps! Peps! Some of these guys knows magic. It's crazy! Hey Thor, is Bruce still here?"

"yes indeed. He seems to have settled for staying for a while." Thor smirked.

"AWESOME!" Tony grinned.

"Bruce?" Pepper asked.

"You know..." Tony halted. "Doctor Bruce Banner."

Pepper blinked then she gaped. "Do you mean the Hulk?!"

"You're always telling me to get new friends." Tony pouted.

Pepper sighed deeply. "Of course when I say that you'll go out and make friends with aliens and Hulks."

Tony just grinned embarrassed.

"Ms Pepper, if something is wrong." Thor hesitated.

"No, not at all." Pepper shook her head. "Honestly I expected way worse than this. This is very low key in comparison to what I feared."

"HAH! Low key! Loki! I need to use that one!" Tony exclaimed. "Wait till you meet him Peps! That guy looks badass!"

Thor shook his head as he chuckled amused. "Come on. I'll show you where you can stay." he gestured and the two followed.

As they did Peppers eyes were on Tony and she couldn't help but notice… He was different. Normally when they went somewhere. Tony looked bored, like he wanted to be anywhere else. And any smile was just plastered on to create the illusion that he was enjoying himself.

Now though, Tony's smile was real! His laugh was actually _real. _And that was such a rare thing… Pepper smiled as she stepped closer to Tony and wrapped her arm around his.

Tony blinked. "Pepper?" he asked.

"I decided… We stay. We don't go anywhere else for our vacation." Pepper informed in a sigh. "This place is nice."

And Tony grinned. "See! Not all my ideas are bad!"

And Pepper chuckled as she shook her head. No… not all of them. Thankfully.


	64. Bonus chapter 6: Human interaction.

Bruce was smiling to himself as his fingers played across the keyboard of a laptop Thor had recently gotten for him.

Looking over some formulas and writing down a few hypothesis's.

It had been _ages _since Bruce had done any science just for the sake of science! Beforehand it had all been about finding that cure. There had been so much stress involved, it wasn't in anyway fun.

But maybe.. Just maybe. He didn't need a cure. The Hulk had made his appearance a total of four times in new Asgard now. And literately nothing had happened!

At first Bruce didn't believe it, not even as all the Asgardians kept asking when the big guy would come out to play with them again. Finally though, he started to believe.

Bruce sighed as he stretched his arms and rubbed his face, probably time to take a break! Drowsily Bruce got up from the chair and headed outside for a casual walk, he didn't get far though before a peculiar sight met him.

The current prince of Asgard, glaring at a much shorter man in front of him whom was grinning.

"Hey Loki! Are you… _Low key?" _Tony asked.

If looks could kill… Tony would have been six feet under already.

"Darn, that was funnier in my head." Tony rubbed his cheek. Then his head turned and by the sight for Bruce he brightened up. "BRUCE!" he grinned.

"Tony." Bruce laughed as Tony ran towards him. "It's nice seeing you again."

"You to big guy." Tony grinned grabbing Bruce's hand. "I hear you have settled all right, that's fantastic!"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. It's like that thing… You think you know what you need. But you don't actually know before you have it."

"And this is what you need?" Tony asked.

"Yeah… Yeah I think it is." Bruce smiled. "Though it really is nice to see you, just another _human. _I know these guys mostly look human. But they really aren't. They couldn't care less about the superbowl."

"Neither do I honestly. But I'm sure we can find other earth topics to talk about." Tony chuckled.

* * *

Loki was left to his own devices with a woman with strawberry blond hair who had yet to speak, her entire face was a deep shade of red though. "I am so… So sorry." she muttered.

Loki looked down at her, and finally the woman glanced up.

"So… You must be Loki. Right?" she asked.

"Prince Loki of Asgard. If you please." Loki replied.

"Oh god that's even worse." Pepper swallowed. "What I mean is… I erh. Please forgive us, your highness." she bowed for him and then stood up again. "I'm Patricia Potts. People call me Pepper. I'm.." she sighed deeply. "I'm with Tony." she finally informed.

"I gathered." Loki commented.

Pepper sighed deeply… Yeah this wasn't going so well.

"I must say, you are not what I would expect Tony's girlfriend to be." Loki commented.

"May I ask. What do you mean by that?" Pepper asked.

"You seem like a very sensible woman." Loki replied. "Tony could do well to learn from you."

"oh, thank you. That's a compliment right?" Pepper asked.

"Just an observation." Loki replied in a shrug.

Pepper couldn't help but be stunned… These Asgardians. If you didn't know they were aliens, you wouldn't think about it. This man though, Loki… Not only the way he looked. But the way he _spoke. _He truly seemed… well.. alien.

Loki sighed deeply. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't wish to be rude or offend you." Pepper informed. "Beside, what-ever I say to you. You probably have already heard it a hundred times. And I can understand why you would find that highly annoying."

Loki glanced at her, then smirked. "Very astute. So, yes. I am a different race than the others. And yes I am the only one of my race at this place. There is though an entire realm filled with people of my race. It is merely across the Galaxy. I am Thors adopted brother. The ridges are natural, I was born with them. Their shapes are indeed genetic and is used to circulate elemental energy. Any other questions?"

Pepper chuckled. "The ridges weren't even on my mind at all. Does people ask a lot about them?"

"All the time." Loki rolled his eyes.

Amused Pepper shook her head. "Honestly, I wondered more about how I was supposed to talk to you. We must seem very strange and uncivilized to you."

Loki smirked. "Well, _some _humans." he stated. "Others seem all right." he stated as he turned around and simply left leaving a stunned Pepper.

Was that… A second compliment? Something told Pepper she should appreciate that.

"Pepper!" Tony came running towards her with his new friend in tow. "So Bruce, this is Pepper. Best woman on earth! Peps, this is Bruce! Genius Gamma expert _and _he has legit super powers."

Bruce blushed. "Erhm, hello." he shyly offered Pepper a hand

Pepper blinked, this man was Bruce Banner? The way people talked about him, they always made him sound like such a big brute. With no regard for human life. This man though, seemed very shy and just a little awkward. Pepper smiled lightly accepting the hand. "It's nice to meet you Doctor Banner."

And they shook as Bruce finally seemed to relax a bit. "So, first time at New Asgard Ms Potts?" he asked. "Well, of course it is. I would know if..." he shook his head. "I can show you around if you want. The Asgardians, they are very welcoming people. But they can also be… a bit loud. Bombastic, so to speak."

"Bruce here says he lacks actual human company." Tony smirked. "I say we'll give it to him."

"Sure." Pepper smiled then she halted. "Sorry I am asking Doctor Banner. But what are you doing here exactly? At New Asgard."

"Well… You see." Bruce began carefully. "Ever since… I became the Hulk. I have been traveling all over the world. Looking for a cure. I never found any. Aliens arrived here, with technology unlike anything on earth. So I came here to look. I didn't find a cure but… What I found honestly surprised me. These people, they actually _like _the Hulk." he gaped. "Oh! And I am training my mind with Prince Loki! It seems to really calm the Hulk, he can come out without being a big ball of rage!"

"So I can meet him?!" Tony asked excited.

Bruce looked at him. "Tony, you have to be the only human on earth who actually wants to _meet _the Hulk."

"I don't believe that. Lots of people want to meet him. Surely." Tony smirked.

"Yeah, people who want to do science experiments on him." Bruce muttered.

"Sorry, sorry." Tony waved. "So for a walk then? Show the way Doc."

Bruce shook his head. "Come on, the dining plaza is this way." he showed and all three humans started to walk.


	65. Bonus chapter 7: Coolest bean.

Standing in the shadow was Loki, he really wished these humans would just leave all ready. It had been days.

He groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Urggh..."

"Lokes, you all right?"

Annoyed Loki looked up to see his least favorite human Tony stark standing right in front of him, looking at him with concerned brown eyes. "I'm fine." Loki muttered.

"You sure love hanging around in the shadows huh?" Tony observed. "Is that a demon thing?" he asked in a wry grin. "Sorry, joking." he laughed at Lokis glare. "Seriously you okay. You don't look good."

"Just a minor head ache." Loki finally admitted. "My body is build for cold and my eyes darkness. Sometimes the light gets to bright for me, and it can hurt."

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh! Well why didn't you just say so?" he asked as he reached into his pocket and found a pair of dark spectacles. "Here!" he tiptoed to pop them on Lokis face. "Tadaaaa! Sunglasses! How's that working for you Lokes?"

Loki blinked astounded, he looked up. "It… It actually helps." he had to admit then looked down at a grinning Tony.

"Then that's a gift! From me to you!" Tony grinned. "And they even suite you! But perhaps you should have a change of wardrobe for them."

"I'll manage." Loki replied then he halted. "Erhm… Thank you."

Tony's eyes widened. Then he gaped.

Loki pouted. "What else do you want?!"

Tony just grinned and then he turned around. "PEPS!" he shouted. "Peps you won't believe what just happened!"

Pepper chuckled as she was sitting by a table with her own drink and book. "What Tony?"

"Loki… Thanked me for something!" Tony gaped. "He might actually be warming up to me! But then again, who wouldn't. I'm me after all."

Amused Pepper shook her head. "I'm glad Tony." she stated.

* * *

Only a little later did Loki need to meet Thor for some discussions, how-ever as they met. Thor was stunned. Loki though ignored him until Thor finally spoke.

"Erhm… Loki." Thor finally spoke.

"Yes." Loki replied.

"Are… Are you wearing sunglasses?" Thor asked.

"Yes Thor. Tony gave me a pair of sunglasses. It helps when the light is to bright." Loki replied.

"Oh… I really should have thought of that sooner." Thor blinked.

"Yes, if you were aware of their existence. You definitely should have." Loki pouted.

"I'm sorry." Thor blushed deeply. "They suite you though. Even if it looks kind of weird with Asgardian clothes."

"_Then what am I supposed to wear then?!"_ Loki growled.

"Well… if you are looking for suggestions." Thor pulled out his cellphone.

* * *

"Holy shit balls." Tony's eyes couldn't be any wider. "That has to be the coolest motherfucker I have ever seen!" he stated.

Pepper and Bruce had to nod to as Loki casually walked past them, wearing a black suite perfectly fitting his slim body. The shirt underneath just visible at the neck line was black as well, there was a elegant emerald green tie which looked like it was made of silk, cuff links of gold by the sleeves and blank polished black shoes.

The blue skin seemed to to play well with the fine suite, the ridges looking extra elegant as Lokis long black hair was collected tight in a ponytail, all of course topped off with the sunglasses that Tony had gifted Loki.

And before they knew it, Loki had walked right past them and was out of sight. All three humans having their heads turned looking after the alien Prince.

"I want to marry that man." Tony stated.

Pepper lifted an eyebrow. "If that's what you really want."

"What I mean is, he would be the second best thing. Obviously." Tony stated.

"I wonder what that was about." Bruce blinked.

"Obviously the man only ever wear matching outfits." Tony chuckled leaning back. "He said he had issues with bright light, so I gave him my sunglasses. He just wore them."

"Oh." Bruce blinked. "Well yes, I haven't seen Loki look a mess even ones. He's always well dressed."

"A man of taste." Tony nodded. "I knew it. One point more for my favorite alien."

Pepper chuckled. "Tony, what am I to do with you?"

Tony shrugged. "Marry me and keep me on a leash?"

Pepper smirked. "That's a tempting offer."

"I certainly wouldn't object!" Tony grinned and Pepper chuckled.

"Seriously."

And Bruce smirked as well, only happy to find more new friends.


	66. Bonus chapter 8: The god of Mischief.

Every evening at New Asgard was a minor party. 

The Asgardians were an incredible social race! And Thor had told them that yes, they were also like this back at Asgard. Always eating together and always spending their evenings socializing.

Tony was grinning as he was offered yet another mug of mead, then turned his head to Pepper whom was looking at him with loving eyes. "Take a picture it'll last longer." he smirked.

"Don't need it, I have the real thing." Pepper smiled. "It was a good thing we came here. There you are Tony, the real you. It's nice."

"Heh." Tony smiled a bit awkwardly. "Let's make it a tradition then." he suggested taking another sip to avoid the scrutiny. Then he glanced across the table to see Loki whom would also always join them, unlike the others though. Loki would often be quiet, he would come because it was expected. Quietly and neatly take some food, and eat just as neatly. Then often leave before anyone else did.

Now he was sitting calmly and quietly, holding a glass of wine, sipping casually. The sun was on its way down so it wasn't bright day light, so there was no need for sunglasses and Loki was back in his regular Asgardian clothes. Still looking as neat as ever.

"Hey Thor." Tony then spoke not taking his eyes away from Loki.

"Yes my friend." Thor smiled warmly.

"Your brother… Loki. He's the god of Mischief right?" Tony asked finally turning to Thor.

"Aye, indeed he is." Thor smiled.

"Why?" Tony asked. "I mean, out of anyone here he seems the least… Well chaotic."

Thor chuckled. "I suppose it looks that way to you. Truth though is, Asgard is a place of traditions. Very old traditions. And Loki always had a special gift for breaking all these traditions. Never following any rules. And of course he is ever unpredictable."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked.

"He has also matured significantly recently." Thor sighed deeply leaning back. "When we were younger though… Oh when we were younger." he chuckled as he shook his head. "Loki loves playings games, he really can't stop himself. Ask him to play a game with you, any game. And he wont be able to refuse. And he _gambles. _Says that without gambles games becomes so dull."

"Loki is a gambling addict?! You serious?" Tony asked.

"Oh yes. It's nothing to be worried about though, he usually wins." Then Thor bowed over to whisper. "Cause he cheats."

Tony's eyebrows nearly vanished up his hair line by that admission.

"Sometimes though… He gets caught. Then he loose." Thor chuckled. "One time he gambled his own _head _to a bunch of trolls. The most brilliant head in Asgard you know. They were ready to chop it right of before Loki reminded them that… They had won his head. But _not _his neck. Touch his neck, try to chop that off. And it's an offense to Asgard itself since everything that isn't his head, including the neck, belongs to Asgard."

Tony snorted amused.

"We call him silver tongue." Tony winked.

Just then Loki stood up from his seat and walked over to them, looking down. "Do you know it's rude to talk about people whom is in such close proximity to you?" he asked.

Thor only grinned.

"Shall I remind you of what happened when you misplaced your hammer?" Loki asked.

"Oh norns! You're still on about that?" Thor asked.

"What's this about then?" Tony asked excited.

"Well, Thor as usual had dragged me out on one of his hunts. We slept outside under the stars with our weapons. As we woke the next morning, Thors hammer was gone." Loki informed. "This was before Odin had cast the spell upon it so only he who is worthy could lift it, at that time, anyone with the proper strength could take it. And Thor had forgotten to secure it."

Thor grimaced.

"Thor of course was terrified. Mjolnir is a royal weapon, one of the kind. If we returned home without it father would be furious. So we had to pursue." Loki replied. "Finally we found this young stupid ogre who thought he was oh so smart stealing Thors hammer. Thing is he was rich, his daddy very influential so we couldn't just attack. We had to negotiate. So what did that young ogre want? An Aisir bride. The boy was ugly as sin, couldn't attract a woman even if he tried. But he wanted to marry an Aisir so… An Aisir and he would present the hammer as a wedding gift. I didn't even hesitate to agree, I had a plan." Loki smirked.

Thor sighed deeply.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Loki is a shapeshifter." Thor informed. "I really thought he was just going to turn himself into a woman and get the hammer then leave."

"Buuut… That's not what happened?" Tony asked.

Loki grinned.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

Thor sighed. "Instead of turning himself into a woman, he turned _me _into a woman!" he exclaimed. "Suddenly there I stood, my voice high pitched as a lark, my bum big and squishy and… I had tits."

Tony burst out laughing, laughed as he slammed his hand into the table. "You serious?!" he asked. "You can do that Lokes?! You can actually _change _other peoples gender?!"

Loki smirked. "Well, there are limits." he stated. "The spell only last for a very short amount of time, and it does deplete my magic quite significantly." he informed. "Changing myself how-ever." the next moment Lokis already slender body suddenly seemed even more elegant, but also soft and curvy. His lips soft and full, the red eyes larger and more elegant, the hair thick and curly. "Is easy." sounded a dark female voice smooth as velvet.

Tony's eyes widened. "Holy shit… Man Lokester, every time I think you're to good to be true. You turn out to be even better!" he stated.

"Regardless." Loki, now fully a female not even bothering to change back, continued. "Indeed, Thor was now the lady. I told him it was his hammer, so he should be the one to retrieve it. Obviously. I even made a nice dress for him." she casually swirled her red wine.

"The ugliest dress known to the nine realms." Thor rolled his eyes. "Did you have to make it pink? Really?"

Loki smirked. "Of course I did!"

"And did you have to make me turn _back _while I was _still _wearing the dress?!" Thor asked.

Lokis smirk only grew into a grin.

"_Now _I start to see the mischief side." Tony had to admit.

Just as Bruce returned from the little mens room taking his seat next to Pepper. He glanced up at Loki then he halted, he blinked rapidly.

Loki smiled in return, waving her large eyelashes at Bruce.

Then Bruce rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He shook his head and groaned. "Must be the mead." he muttered.

Only for Tony to burst out laughing. Hammering his hand on the table making Bruce looked shocked at him.

"What… What's going on?" Bruce asked.

"It's.." Pepper tried while Tony attempted to catch his breath. "Loki just showed us how he can change genders at a whim.. She can change… He." she looked confused then up at Loki.

Then finally it seemed to click for Bruce and he gaped now looking at Loki again with wide open eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Careful Doctor Banner. You might swallow a fly like that." Loki chuckled proving her femininity with that smooth voice of hers.

"I.. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean." Bruce stammered and Loki only chuckled.

"Relax Friend Banner." Thor encouraged. "Loki enjoys messing with people."

"Don't spoil my fun brother." Loki asked.

"Be nice to my friends sister." Thor replied.

"Is… Is that how Loki prefer it?" Pepper asked. "I mean, when he is a she.. Should I call him… her… She?" she asked her face rapidly becoming more red.

Loki smirked amused, then chuckled. "I don't care either way. Call me what-ever you like. Just remember that no matter which form I take, I am _always _the god of Mischief and a regent of this realm. I am always Loki." she informed crossing her legs and leaning back.

"Okay, I am starting to get it now." Tony admitted, finally able to speak again. "You got a lot of hidden surprises don't you?"

"Oh yes." Loki smirked. "The thing about being a trickster, you must _always _have at least one extra surprise up your sleeve. If you show people your hand, you ruined this very surprise."

"Hmm." Tony nodded. "Makes sense."

Thor shook his head. "The thing you should know about my brother, he's unpredictable. He can't really be controlled."

"My, you really do know me Brother dear." Loki replied.

Thor shrugged. "After a thousand years, I am starting to get a hang on it dearest sister."

"Took you long enough." Loki commented. "Well, better late than never I suppose." she commented lifting her glass of wine to her lips. Didn't look like she was going to turn back into a male any time soon, it really seemed like she just couldn't be bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I normally don't shill to much for my other stories, but well... I am going to do so now. 
> 
> I wrote another MCU story, this one Loki P.O.V. called "Mischief on Midgard." 
> 
> The entire story is written, but is currently being edited by someone else, so it's being re-posted as she is done. It would though be GREAT with some encouragement for her! Kudos, comments, ext. She's done such a great job thus far but has been well, a bit stuck in a rot. 
> 
> I am going to leave a link to the story here. You don't HAVE to read it or do anything, but it would be amazing if you would.  
Thank you, Moonybird. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163821/chapters/45550075


	67. Bonus chapter 9: Friends.

Bruce was shaking like a leaf as he was sitting on the ground with crossed legs, wearing a grey Asgardian tunic _way _to big for him, you could easily think it was an over sized dress when he was standing up.

"I… I don't know about this." Bruce stammered as the blue frost giant alien in front of him sighed.

Right beside them stood Tony and even further away Pepper, she was chewing her lip nervously while Thor offered her an ensuring smile. Though he looked slightly nervous as well.

"Look, the Asgardians are one thing. They can actually take a hit from the Hulk." Bruce stated. "But… With Tony and Pepper here?" he asked. "They… They are not like the Asgardians! No offense."

"That's _exactly _why." Loki sighed deeply. "The Hulk is like a child. He doesn't know his own strength and thus how to control it. You wish for him to be able to come out at any time without causing damage yes? Then he needs to learn his own strength in comparison to earths regular inhabitants. And now Tony so generously offered himself as a test subject, it would be a shame to turn that down."

"Hey what?" Tony asked. "Erh… When you're putting it like that. That doesn't sound..."

"Oh don't fret." Loki snorted. "If you break a bone or two I'll just heal it. I promise."

"WHAT?!" Tony shouted. "Hey! Heal or not heal, breaking things hurt! I… I might also have second thoughts about this now. And that's me saying that, I never have second thoughts before _after _I made a huge mistake."

"If Tony will be in danger, then I wont do it!" Bruce stated.

"He wont be." Loki rolled his eyes. "I am here and Thor is here. Now, relax. If you're nervous, the Hulk will be nervous. Just calm down!"

Bruce gulped but finally closed his eyes. "You… You swear they wont be hurt."

"I swear on my honor as a prince." Loki stated as he closed his own two eyes and reached over, putting his hands on top of Bruces. "Now, breath. Allow yourself to vanish, then your other self will be allowed to come freely. Without the use of rage or anger."

Bruce nodded, he was shaking.

It took a while, as the two breathed alongside each other. Slowly Bruce stopped to shake before he finally seemed relaxed.

Tony held his breath… Was it going to happen. Was it actually.

And then… Bruce grew. His hair, turning dark green, then his skin. His shoulder broadened, he grew upwards, like a huge mountain. The Tunic which before hand had been like a massive tent on the man was now starting to stretch across the broad chest, only barely did it stay in place.

Then Loki opened his eyes looking up at the green face who's eyes were still closed.

Tony gasped for breath, standing still.

"Hulk." Loki spoke calmly. "How nice it is to see you again."

Slowly Hulk opened his eyes, they were bright green. He looked at Loki, then smiled warmly. "Friend Loki." he spoke.

"Greetings, my friend." Loki replied in a wry smile. "I hope you don't mind, but I have some people for you to meet. New friends."

"Friends?" Hulk asked and Loki turned his head towards Tony.

Tony who was gaping, wide-eyed looking up at Hulk. "Holy shit..." he breathed.

Hulk blinked, his eyes curious at Tony, then slowly he stood up and took a step so he and Tony stood in front of each other. The Hulk towering far above Tony, Tony only seemed to go him to the navel and he had to look up while the Hulk looked down at him.

"Erhm.. Hey." Tony waved a hand.

The Hulk tilted his head, slightly confused but also curious.

"Names Tony." Tony grinned slightly. "It's nice to meet you Hulk." he offered the Hulk a hand.

The Hulk halted, then slowly reached his own giant hand towards Tony.

"Hulk." Loki spoke and Hulk halted. "Listen to me, remember the last few times you came out? You could wrestle with all the Asgardians as much as you wanted and it was okay… Tony is not like that. Tony is human, not Asgardian."

The Hulk blinked but seemed to listen.

"Unlike Asgardians, Tony break very easily. You remember that cup you tried to drink of, and you were a bit to rough. It shattered even though you didn't mean to? That's Tony, he is like the glass. Be careful."

The Hulk frowned. "Tony scared of Hulk?" he asked.

"Honestly." Tony looked up at him. "Terrified, but that's no reason to be mean to you."

The Hulk blinked confused. Tony though was still reaching out his hand, he hadn't stopped. Then finally the Hulk reached out, he looked confused but finally wrapped his massive hand all around Tonys hand, then slowly and carefully shook.

Tony grinned. "Hello big guy."

"He-Hello." The Hulk replied awkwardly.

"See, I knew it! You're a good guy!" Tony grinned. "Hey Pepper. Come over! Say Hey!"

Pepper blushed but took a step and the Hulk turned his head to look at her, then brightened up. "Pretty lady!" he beamed.

"Oh what's this, a ladies man?" Tony asked. "Well well."

"It is quite noticeable." Loki commented as he crossed his arms. "The Hulk does seem to have a weakness towards women."

"Doesn't all men?" Tony asked.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure." Loki commented.

"Dude you can turn into a super model when-ever you want, you don't count." Tony stated.

Pepper amused shook her head, then glanced up at Hulk. "Hey." she spoke. "I'm Pepper."

The Hulk smiled a little shyly. "Pepper." he repeated. "Nice Lady. Pretty."

"Aww, you're sweet." Pepper smiled.

"Hehehe." The Hulk laughed embarrassed.

"Now remember." Loki stepped up beside Hulk. "She is human. She is not like the Asgardians, you must be careful. You're a god, she's paper mache."

The Hulk took in a deep breath then stood still.

"Lady Pepper." Loki spoke. "Would it be all right by you if the Hulk tried to lift you up."

"Oh, erhm. Sure. Okay." Pepper flustered.

"Hulk, gently. Pick her up. Feel her weight, you will see she's much lighter than the Asgardians." Loki instructed.

The Hulk nodded, then carefully, ever so carefully he scooped Pepper up and gently held her in a bridal position. "Not hurt nice Lady." he stated.

"You all right up there Peps?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine Tony." Pepper assured. "He really is just a huge sweet heart. The media sure have it all wrong."

"Pepper… It's the media. Of course they got it all wrong." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh no he's crying!" Pepper gasped looking up at the big green face where true enough, tears were falling.

The Hulk sniffed loudly. "Hulk happy! Hulk have friends! Not alone!"

Thor smiled warmly as he stood. "Aye my friend, you have friends. And you can stay."

"Stay." Hulk breathed and beamed. "Stay… Home! Is Home!"

"Aye." Thor walked up to him, then called the Hulk lightly on the arm. "It's home."

* * *

It took a full three hours before a very disoriented Bruce Banner made his return to the scene, nearly tripping in his way to big Tunic.

"Woah, easy there big guy." Tony grinned as he grabbed Bruce's arm steadying him.

"Tony." Bruce looked at him then sighed relieved. "Oh thank god you're all right."

"We're all all right." Tony assured. "Take it from me, the Hulk is not a bad person. It's just like what Loki said. He's just a child."

"A child with the strength of ten elephants." Bruce reminded him.

"And he's being very careful. Ones he found out he had to be careful. He was." Tony assured. "Did you know he has a thing for the ladies?"

"Oh…. Yeah." Bruce blushed looking away.

"You knew?!" Tony asked.

"Some times I do have vague ideas of what happened." Bruce admitted. "And well… The first time the Hulk came out. There was a lot of men… men wearing uniforms, they were shooting at him, hurting him. He was only rage… Until suddenly there was her."

"Oh this is juicy, who?" Tony asked.

"Betty." Bruce breathed. "She was the first one… To show him any kindness at all. Like an calm oasis in a storm of hurt. She reached out to him, spoke softly to him… She was the only woman at that entire place. And the only nice thing the Hulk saw, for such a long time. Now all pretty women whom talks kindly to him reminds him of Betty."

"That's a cute story." Tony had to admit. "So where's Betty now?" he asked.

"Moved on, married with kids." Bruce informed. "It's for the better. I told her to stop it it some years ago, stop following me. I cut her off and left her. I wanted her to live her own life. Finally she took my advice. And I am glad she did."

"Ooooh… Old girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Bruce admitted. "It's in the past now though. As I told you, I left her on purpose and she moved on. And I am glad she did."

"Sorry, I wont dig more into it. Promise." Tony assured. "So what do you want to do now? You need to rest after Hulking out or how does it work?"

"Yeah it's always a bit confusing when I am back." Bruce groaned. "Rest is always nice."

"Sure thing bud, I'll walk you back to your place." Tony stated as he grabbed Bruces arm and guided him in the right direction.

"Thanks Tony." Bruce sighed.


	68. Bonus chapter 10: Visit from Shield

Thor was only delighted to get a phone call from Steve.

Unfortunately though, Steve sounded rather distressed. Outright flustered actually.

"You-Your majesty." Steves voice sounded in the phone. "Listen, I am so sorry. I didn't mean."

"Calm down Steve." Thor spoke in a calm voice. "Take a breath, just tell me what is wrong."

Steve at the other end swallowed. "Listen, I erhm… I am in the employe of this organisation."

"Shield, yes. I am aware." Thor replied. "And they are part of the US government."

"Oh." Steve sounded surprised. "Okay, well. When they found out I had gotten an invitation from your personally. To go to New Asgard… Well they."

"Ah." Thor nodded. "I assume your boss want entail from an inside man, he is sending you to 'spy' huh?"

There was silence, stunned silence.

"Am I incorrect?" Thor asked.

"No… You are right." Steve replied stunned. "I am not really into all that… Spying stuff. That's not." he sighed. "I rather want a open honest relationship. I just wanted you to know that… That's what he asked of me. And… Please believe me. I didn't tell them that Bruce Banner is at your city! Somehow Nick Fury already knew!"

"Nick Fury?" Thor asked pretending it was a question.

"Ah erhm, the leader of Shield. He gives all the orders and… Somehow he already knew that Doctor Banner is with you." Steve informed. "And our top priority is to… Asses Doctor Banner."

Thor nodded. "Shield does have eyes everywhere. Of course they knew, it's what they do."

"You… You are not mad?" Steve asked.

"Oh I should like to have a word with Director Fury for spying on my city which is its own sovereignty." Thor replied. "But I am not mad at you Sir Rogers." he assured.

"Oh… Okay. That's fair… Actually I wasn't supposed to call before we arrived. They kept telling me not to… I may be demoted for life." Steve admitted.

"Oh so you're coming?" Thor asked. "Any idea when?"

"Eeerh… About ten minutes from now." Steve admitted. "Aaaand, it's not just me. We are a couple of Shield operatives."

"Ah." Thor nodded. "Well, you can tell who-ever you are with. That if Shield wanted a tour of New Asgard they could just have asked." he stated. "I do not appreciate spying on my people. And you can tell them the only reason I will allow them inside is because you, Steve Rogers, were so kind to actually call and be honest about the entire thing. You are honest towards me, so I shall be honest towards you."

Thor could actually hear Steve sigh relieved. "Honestly, I am just glad you're taking it this well."

"We fought alongside each other in battle." Thor stated. "I know you are a brave and honest warrior. You and Shield are not the same, I know this. I shall look forward to be seeing you, and your Shield colleagues may also look forward to a proper Asgardian welcome. I shall expect you to stay to feast and drink with us tonight. Perhaps then they'll know, we mean no harm."

"Thank you, your majesty." Steve breathed. "Well, I'll see you real soon."

"Please, as I said we fought alongside each other. It's Thor." Thor replied. "The others though, yes it is king Thor or your majesty for them. Thank you."

"All right. Thanks again, see you." Steve replied and finally hung up as Thor shook his head. Well he should probably have seen this coming.

* * *

As promised, about ten minutes later a small jet landed. Thor already stood ready, alongside Loki.

Tony had a great dislike for Shield, so he had just made himself scarce together with Pepper and Bruce the second they heard who were on their way.

So it was Thor, Loki, and a group of Asgardians as the jet door slowly opened and out stepped a man wearing a professional looking suite.

Thor blinked, for a moment stunned. He actually hadn't really seen this one coming, he probably should have. It was just… He remembered this man, it just seemed so long ago. His stature which seemed unassuming on the surface, but he still was one of Nicks most trusted agents.

"Greetings, King Thor. Your majesty." The man greeted Thor then bowed formally. "My name is Agent Phill Coulson. Shield operative." he informed and stood up again. "I apologize for such a sudden visit. I could hear from your phone call with Captain Rogers that you weren't pleased."

"As I said back then, if you wanted a tour you could just have asked." Thor replied.

Just as the man himself, Steve rogers exited. Wearing very casual jeans and a shirt, smiling a bit apologetic.

"Yes." Coulson replied. "Forgive us your majesty. As it happens though, we know you stole a very powerful objective known as the Tesserect from _our _vaults about eight months ago." he pointed out.

"Oh..." Thor suddenly remembered. Right… Here in the secondary timeline him and Loki had gathered all the infinity stones by themselves to safe the collapsing universe. And that included the Tesserect which had been in Shield custody at the time. And then Loki had stabbed Clint in the shoulder...

And of course just as Thor thought about it the bow wielding himself stepped outside looking apprehensive at Thor, right behind him the final member… Natasha, whom most likely knew of Clints story.

Well… Ups. Thor had been lucky to get a good start with Tony, Bruce and Steve in the new time line. This…. Might be a bit more tricky to become friends with them again.

"Not only did you steal the Tesserect." Coulson spoke calmly. "But you are also currently harboring a fugitive. Doctor Bruce Banner is internationally wanted, top priority."

"You're not taking him." Thor stated firmly.

"We don't intend to." Coulson replied. "The truth is, not even Shield has cells strong enough to contain the Hulk. We kept an eye on him for a couple of years, made notice of his every movement. But decided that as long as he didn't cause harm we would not interfere. We knew it the moment he set foot unto New Asgard. We merely decided not to act. If you can control the Hulk for us. That is a victory for us as well. Our interest is the safety and well being of US citizens. If that means just leaving the Hulk alone. That is what we will do. Until it is proven that is no longer optimal."

"Oh… Okay." Thor hesitated. "That's… Good."

At that Clint stepped forward, then crossed his arms as he looked up at Thor. "Well. Hello again. Your_ majesty._"

"How's the shoulder?" Loki asked casually.

"Oh you know, what is a stab wound between friends?" Clint snorted back at Loki. "You were a lot less blue back then, weren't you?"

"Oh, so your eyes seems to be working. That's nice." Loki replied. "For your information what Thor told you back then was true, we were in the middle of saving the universe. And we actually did it. So well, you're welcome."

Clint shrugged. "So you say, but all we got is your word for it."

"That's not quite true." Natasha informed as she stepped forward. "We saw the stars vanishing, planets were recorded to vanish. Then suddenly _we _seemed to vanish for what only felt like a second. Then everything was put back. So who knows, maybe it is true." she glanced up. "Maybe." she stated. "But we wont ever be able to know for sure, so let's just start a fresh. A blank slade?" she suggested. "Greetings your majesty." she bowed gracefully for Thor. "My name is Natasha Romanoff, I hope we can be friends."

Thor smirked, he knew this woman. She was doing the best to use her charms on him, butter him up so to speak. The ironic thing was that she didn't even need to. Thor already knew what kind of person she truly was underneath it all. A kind person. Even if she didn't even know it yet. And so he took her hand, gracefully brought it to his own lips and kissed it. "It is indeed a pleasure, Lady Romanoff."

Natasha smiled a bit amused as she got her hand back, then Thor stepped back.

"Welcome to New Asgard." Thor presented them. "We shall prove to you that we bear no ill will. You are invited to look around at your own leisure and to join us for a feast tonight. All I ask is to treat the Asgardians _and _my other guests with kindness! This is a safe heaven for them, I shall _not _allow you to ruin that for them or us." he informed crossing his arms. "If you are not aware. Tony Stark and Patricia Potts are here as well."

"We are aware." Coulson admitted.

"Of course you are." Thor sighed deeply.

"We shall leave them be." Natasha assured. "Well, I might just say hello. I did have the pleasure of meeting Tony Stark just ones before."

"Oh… that's good." Thor replied, though he was a bit unsure right now.

"It would also be very interesting to talk to Doctor Banner." Natasha commented.

"You are free to do so." Thor sighed. "Just remember, he is here to find peace. You may not know this, but he is a peace loving man who doesn't wish any trouble. If anyone starts to antagonize him, I shall indeed be cross."

"We wont." Coulson assured. "We will only talk."

"Good." Thor nodded. "Then I see no issues."


	69. Bonus chapter 11: A new person

"Erhm Loki. Can I talk to you for a bit?" Thor asked in a tone which was a bit insecure.

Loki was sitting with crossed legs and a book in his hands. "You _are_ talking to me Thor." he pointed out.

"Right… What I mean is. Can I ask you a question?" Thor asked.

"You just did." Loki replied.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Do you have time to answer a question?" he finally re-phrased.

"You are literately my king. If it is your demand, it is my duty to make time." Loki answered, still looking down into his book and not at all at Thor.

Thor looked at Loki. "Loki are you doing this on purpose?"

Loki smirked lightly. "Now… Why-ever would I do that?" he asked finally looking up and closed the book. "So. What is it you desire to ask?"

"Well erhm. Look I understand if you don't know, you probably don't." Thor admitted. "But you know, I originally come from a different timeline."

"Yes, the place you came from is actually the prime time-line. This one is a fractured part." Loki nodded.

"Okay… Those two time-lines. They are still kind of connected right?" Thor asked. "So people who met in the original timeline. Is it just more likely they are also going to meet up here?" he asked.

Loki tilted his head. "Thor, all I can give you here are theories and hypothesis's." he admitted. "How-ever, since this is the fractured part. I would think this timeline is doing its best to re-align itself with the prime one." he admitted. "People who died of natural causes in the original timeline will most likely die at the same time here. People who were born in the prime timeline will do their best to be born here as well at the same time. Fate will try to work its ways around these issues. And I shall imagine there will be many instances where this counts. Let me guess, you have just witness's such an instance?" he said.

"Yeah.." Thor admitted. "In the original timeline, I joined this group of heroes on earth. And now they are all _here. _Ones again we are all collected, being at the same time at the same place. That's quite the coincidence isn't it?"

"Oh that's why this city is crawling with midgardians now." Loki sighed. "I was wondering what was up with that, it's an outright infestation." he muttered. "Maybe you can remember, at this time in your original timeline. Were you all together as well?" he asked.

"Let me see." Thor frowned. "It's the summer after my failed coronation.." he stated then his eyes widened. "By the norns."

"So you were?" Loki asked.

"Yes! At this time in the original timeline, you were invading New York and we all met for the first time to defeat you!" Thor gasped. "Everyone who was part of that battle is _here! _You, me, Tony, Steve even agent Coulson!" then Thor paled. "Oh no."

"What?" Loki asked.

"Agent Coulson… He… He died in the original timeline. That doesn't mean that he… Will it?" Thor asked.

"Did he die of natural causes?" Loki asked.

"Errhmm." Thor halted.

Loki glanced at him with red narrow eyes. "Thor." he demanded.

"Well, erhm. You see." Thor squinted his eyes. "You… Kind of killed him."

There was silence, Thor looking at Loki and Loki looking back at him. So much silence.

"Wait." Loki asked. "Are you saying this group of people… All of them. In the original time line, at this point in time. Was fighting… Me?" he asked.

Thor nodded slowly.

"Even the Hulk?" Loki asked.

"Especially the Hulk." Thor had to admit, at ones Loki stood up from the spot. "Loki?" Thor asked.

"I… Think I shall make myself scarce for the day." Loki informed.

"That was the other time line though. The Hulk likes you now." Thor pointed out.

"Regardless. People might feel inclined to act like their other selves in the original time line. I rather not take such a risk." Loki informed promptly.

"Loki… Are you scared?" Thor asked.

"I can't help it!" Loki exclaimed. "I am apparently effected, I did feel something off all day. So that is why, in the original timeline I was at battle at this time! Wait a minute." he blinked. "Are you saying that _these _are the people I fought against? And I_ lost?!_" he asked.

"Well… Aye." Thor admitted.

"How could I loose?!" Loki asked. "I mean, yes you are the mighty Thor of course. But I have a knack for grinding your gears. The Hulk is strong, but he is simple like a child. Tony _is _a child. If I attacked I must have had a plan right? And I lost in a day?! To _these _people? Are you serious?"

"Well, I think it's because you underestimated us." Thor admitted. "And I think you're doing it again right now."

"What did I do? Full frontal attack on earth?" Loki asked. "That's… not a good plan that would never work. No, if I were to take over earth..." he started to speculate. "Win their favor first, offer them goods… Ask for the price later. Increase their dependence on the goods I give them so they would be forced to submit. It would probably take a hundred years or two, but it would be the best way."

"Loki… Please don't talk about taking over earth." Thor asked.

"Don't worry I have no such interest." Loki waved dismissively at Thor. "I was just thinking. My first concern is Asgards well being and well… Father left me with the project of finding peace with Jotunnheim which is its own gargantuan conundrum. I don't think I will have the capacity for much else the next thousand years."

"Well that's…. Good." Thor blinked.

"Now if you will excuse me." Loki informed. "I shall be somewhere at the top of the mountain until tomorrow where this feeling of dread ought to have passed away."

"Erhm Loki. If you really are connected like that to your other self, what he did at the time. It may take some time still before you.. You know, wont feel that dread." Thor had to remind him. "I told you what happened after right?"

Loki halted. "Oh yeah… Prison. All of that."

"It wont happen here Loki, you changed your ways." Thor encouraged. "You proved it! That people _can_ choose for themselves. Just relax, join them. Bruce, Tony, Pepper and Steve already likes you! Tony outright adores you. And he despised you in the other time line!"

"Despised?" Loki asked suddenly silent.

"Oh… erhm." Thor halted. "What… What I mean is." he swallowed. "Erh."

"Thor… Was I despised in the original time line?" Loki asked.

Thor halted, then he sighed as he closed his eyes.

Loki nodded. "I see."

"But don't you see Loki?" Thor asked. "This proves it. Because you are acting different, peoples view on you have changed! You really do have the power! And you are using it right now! To change everything! Peoples opinion of you haven't changed because of me, it has changed because of _you! _Because of how _you _acted. You didn't have to help Bruce or the Hulk, but you did! You don't have to do half the things you do for the Asgardians, but you're doing it! And people love you for it now. Everything is different! Because _you_ put in the work!"

Loki smirked. "You make it sound like it was _everyone _who despised me in the other time line." and Thor silenced, slowly Loki looked up at the quiet King. "Thor?" he asked.

Thor sighed. "Most people." he had to admit. "Both at Asgard and earth."  
  
"Oh.." Loki halted.

"It... It doesn't matter now does it?" Thor asked. "As I said, it's different. You chose differently for yourself right?"

"Heh, I guess I kind of deserved it in that other time line huh?" Loki smiled wryly, though he did seem a bit unsteady.

"Maybe- I don't know." Thor admitted. "But you don't deserve it in this one. Please, join us tonight at the feast. Show them who you are now, a man worth respecting."

Loki sighed deeply. "Fine." he finally stated. "But I really shall go collect myself now, I'll see you later." he nodded and Thor nodded.

"Okay Brother." Thor smiled lightly.


	70. Bonus chapter 12: Forming a family

Tony was just one major pout as he was sitting right on top of Bruce's living room table in the little house Bruce currently lived in.

Bruce was more sensible sitting in an actual chair and Pepper was shaking her head slightly as she was drinking tea Bruce had made for them.

"Just typical!" Tony exclaimed. "This place was great, for ones I was having an actually good vacation. And then _they_ had to show up."

Bruce looked kind of nervous, his hands wrapped around his own tea mug as he was chewing on his lip.

Pepper to did seem slightly annoyed. She to didn't really appreciate the interruption to their genuine vacation."If Shield wants to talk to you, they know I will arrange a date for them."

Bruce sighed as he closed his eyes.

"You all right there bud?" Tony asked.

"No." Bruce muttered. "I am internationally wanted… If they start firing at me." he shook. "You only saw the Hulk come out peacefully! You don't know what it's like, when he is nothing but rage! Unable to control his own strength. Oh please." he squinted his eyes shut.

"Hey, it's going to be all right." Tony assured. "Remember what Thor told us when he said they were coming… They wont lay a hand on you. You live here now, under his protection."

"They already knew I was here?" Bruce asked. "How?! And why didn't they come sooner. What was their plans?"

"I got no idea what go through those peoples heads! But I am with Thor, you're not going anywhere." Tony stated just as a knock sounded on the door and a female voice.

"Doctor Banner? Are you home?"

"Oh great, it's the witch." Tony groaned.

"Tony be nice." Pepper asked.

Tony only pouted just as the door knob turned and the door opened slowly to reveal a woman with dark red hair peering inside. Her eyes landed on them and then she smiled lightly. "Well, so the party is here after all." Natasha Romanoff spoke. "Hello again Mr Stark. It's nice seeing you again."

Tony snorted as he crossed his arms.

Pepper shook her head.

"And Ms Potts of course. Doctor Banner, I've been looking forward to meet you." Natasha continued. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"I… Erhm." Bruce was shaking lightly.

"I don't bite, I swear." Natasha informed.

Tony groaned. "Bruce is not a threat as you can see, you can leave now."

"I didn't think he was." Natasha replied then looked up. "Seriously. If he wanted to cause nothing but destruction he would have. But he always does his best to hide and live in peace. He has the power to level cities to the ground but he doesn't. That does speak a lot for his character, at least I would like to think so."

Bruce halted as he slowly looked up, Natasha caught his eyes then offered him a smile.

"Can I join you?" She asked again.

"Ah, yes. Would you like a cup of tea?" Bruce offered gesturing at the pot with tea him and Pepper was sharing.

"That would be nice, thank you Doctor Banner." Natasha replied as she stepped inside and finally took a seat herself as Bruce stood up and moved to the cupboard to find a mug for her.

Tony who was still sitting on the table groaned. "Why are you people here?" he asked.

"To asses the situation Tony." Natasha replied. "Some of the most powerful people on the planet are currently all located here at the same spot."

"So you want to know if we are a threat to you guys?" Tony asked.

"Well, yes." Natasha sighed. "But I honestly more hope we'll be comrades when there is danger." she stated.

"Heh, I for a moment I thought you were going to say we could be friends." Tony commented as Bruce returned with a mug and put it down in front of Natasha, then lifted the tea pot to pour tea for her.

Natasha shook her head. "A person like me are not allowed friends. There is no room for that kind of sentiment."

"Oh… That's really sad. I'm so sorry." Bruce spoke as he put down the tea pot, looking honestly at Natasha who blinked rapidly in response.

Then she shook her head. "No, it's just my reality." she informed.

"That is very sad though isn't it?" Bruce asked as he sat down. "Being alone is a horrible thing. Surely you must have some friends somewhere. Family?" he asked.

Still looking slightly stunned Natasha looked at Bruce, then finally she shook her head. An amused smile playing on her lips. "No Doctor Banner. None of those things were ever an option for me."

"Damn, now I'm almost feeling sorry for you." Bruce muttered.

Natasha chuckled. "Look, let's just talk. It doesn't matter about what. We'll only talk."

"Your way of assessing us huh?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Natasha admitted. "But it might actually also turn out to be enjoyable. Who knows?" she asked. She frowned. "It's odd… Usually I am very good at being impartial. But I do want to like you…. I want you to like me." she admitted.

"Well I got no reason to dislike you." Bruce commented.

"I do!" Tony raised up his hand. Then he halted. "But… yeah. We could just talk. What about the dude you were with. He should join us."

"Clint?" Natasha asked. "I'm sure he will later. According to Thor we will all eat together tonight."

"Oh the Asgardians do that _every _evening. It's great." Tony grinned. "Wait till you taste their roast, it's legit amazing!"

"Heh, your mood sure changed quickly." Natasha commented.

"I guess I just have to make the best of it." Tony pouted.

"Yes. I suppose so." Natasha smirked amused.


	71. Bonus chapter 13: Reward

Loki sucked in a deep breath as he stood in front of his own mirror.

Critically he looked over his own appearance. Mostly he had gotten used to his own blue skin and red eyes.

But sometimes… Sometimes he was still unsettled. It was so obvious now, how different he was from everybody else.

Even if he always wore Asgardian clothes to cement his role as a true Asgardian, Loki reached for his brush, and calmly started to brush his own sleek hair.

He had to make a good impression, it meant the entire world to Thor that Loki would get along with these Midgardians.

Funny really, it hadn't been that long ago that Loki had desired to spite Thor in any way possible, now he was willing to do these kinds of things he really didn't need to, just to make Thor happy.

The brush went through Lokis hair and softly the hair fell down his shoulders. It was going to be fine, Loki was already on good terms with Tony, Bruce, Pepper and Steve. He was over half way there.

That only left Lady Romanoff, Agent Coulson and… Well… Agent Barton whom he had stabbed in the shoulder a while ago.

In Lokis own defense, he had indeed been saving the world.

Finally Loki put down the brush, then straightened out his tunic. His new wardrobe, black and red… He used to favor green so much. Even made it his own image.

Sadly, it just didn't look good with his now permanent complexion. Or maybe that was for the better, Thor had said it to, Loki had changed. He wasn't the same person anymore.

Sif had pointed it out to, it wasn't just his looks which had changed, it was so much more fundamental than that.

He was stronger now, he knew he was. Which was why he could do this.

Loki took in a deep breath, giving himself a final glance then finally walked out to join the others at tonight's feast.

Already all the Midgardians were seated together, though they did seem to be parted with Tony, Pepper and Bruce on one side, Romanoff, Coulson and Barton on the other side, and Steve Rogers in the middle trying to to act as a negotiator bringing them together.

Loki sighed deeply as he walked over them, immediately earning every bodies attention. "Good evening." he offered them an gentle bow and stood up again. "I hope your day here at New Asgard has been to your liking and that you will enjoy tonight's feast. Would you mind terrible if I join you?"

"That would be an honor Prince Loki." Coulson smiled kindly, though there was an air of apprehensive from him. Probably because Loki had indeed been the one to break into the Shield facility last year.

"Thank you." Loki sat down opposite the group.

"Soo..." Barton glanced at him. "Sorry, this has been bothering me all day. Why exactly are you blue now?" he asked.

Loki smirked. "You might not believe this." he informed. "But I sold my Aisir guise in exchange for the means to safe the world."

"So you still insist you were saving the world?" Barton asked.

"Indeed." Loki replied. "The Tesserect was but one out of six pieces needed to accomplish this feed. Five pieces more had to be collected, one of them demanded a price. A steep price. Normally nothing else but a full life would be accepted. I cheated though, I found the loophole.. Instead of giving up a full life. I gave up my own life as an Aisir." he held up his hand. "So, now I merely have to live out my life as a Jotunn instead."

"That is your thing isn't it?" Tony asked. "Finding all the loop holes. Like with the head and the neck Thor was talking about the other day."

Loki smirked. "I have been accused of being an abuser of loop holes yes." he admitted. "I personally don't see anything wrong with that. Do you?"

Tony snorted. "Well that really depends doesn't it?" he asked.

"So what you're saying is, you changed your own species?" Natasha asked.

"Yes and no." Loki replied. "I was born a Jotunn, the way you see me now. How-ever as I was merely an infant, a spell was put upon me, making me appear Aisir like Thor. Everyone was fooled including myself. I then grew up in Asgards halls, raised as an Aisir and Thors brother. I have lived most of my life an Aisir, but I was born Jotunn. So really, I was merely returned to my original self."

"That's some complicated mess." Tony commented.

Loki nodded. "I agree, I can't say I quite grasp my adopted fathers thought process in this regard."

"Do you know who your biological parents are?" Tony asked curiously.

"Tony seriously!" Pepper reprimanded him.

Loki chuckled slightly. "It's quite all right. I do not know who my mother is, but I shall imagine I will find out eventually. It will be essential to peace talks I believe. For my father by birth is King Laufey of Jotunnheim. Thus, I was born a prince of Jotunnheim, but was raised a prince of Asgard."

"Wooow." Tony gaped. "Now that's some King Arthur legend shit right there."

"Sounds like bull to me." Clint commented.

Loki smirked. "Believe what you want." he said. "I can see how conflicts between realms is so far removed from you. As well as saving an entire universe. Enough of that, let's talk about things which are less abstract." he invited. "How do you like New Asgard?"

"It's very nice." Natasha smiled. "People has been very kind and welcoming."

"Actual vikings?!" Coulson gaped. "First Captain America, I mean _The _Captain America! And now this?!"

Everyone turned their heads to Coulson, the man whom had been so professional until this very second and Coulsons eyes widened as he realized his slip.

At ones he straightened up, fixed his tie and cleared his throat. "It has been a very enlightening day. I think Director Fury will be quite pleased." then he relaxed a bit. "The Asgardians does seem like very good people. When I talked to King Thor he was very reasonable, and willing to listen. Doctor Banner as well seem to be at a good place. I'm glad." he smiled softly, his smile looking actual genuine. "Things seems fine, that's fantastic."

"You came here looking for trouble?" Loki asked.

"Prince Loki, I never hope to find trouble." Coulson replied. "All I want is to help keeping people safe. The world out there can be harsh and uncompromising, I am trained to make the tough decisions and act swiftly when needed. That though doesn't mean I desire to start any new conflicts, when things are actually just all right. I am happy." he stated. "Doctor Banner is of no harm to anyone when he is here, that's a good thing. Marvelous in fact. King Thor seems like a very reasonable man, willing to listen and consider. Also a very good thing, I will take the good things when they come my way. Not just dismiss it to look for trouble."

"How curious, you are aware of all the dark undertones in the world. Yet you are an optimist." Loki observed.

"If I didn't believe there is good in the world. What would even be the point with all the things I do?" Coulson asked. "Why would I put my life on the line, if I didn't think there was something worth protecting?"

Everyone looked slightly stunned at Coulson, he seemed a bit embarrassed as he glanced down.

Loki smirked. "You humans can be quite respectable." he commented just as Thor came.

"Brother." Thor breathed. "You joined us, I'm so happy." he smiled.

Loki smirked. "Just trying to make a good impression Thor. And perhaps even learn a few things, I actually feel like I am learning all ready." he turned to Thor and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Thor being one massive grin. Happiness radiating from him. Then he reached out a hand, and placed it on Lokis shoulder.

"Thank you Brother." Thor whispered, his voice shaking lightly.

"It is in our best interest to make friends not enemies is it not?" Loki asked… It was honestly hard for Loki to comprehend what Thor could possible be thinking right now. At this exact moment in time, but in an alternative time line. Loki had just lost a battle, was in chains. These people had apparently kicked the ever lasting shit out of him after he had killed Coulson, the man sitting right in front of him… Died this day but in another time line.

It really had to be weird for Thor. It was really had to think about.

"You all right Thor?" Tony asked sounding honestly concerned.

Thor nodded. "Forgive me."

"Please be patient with my brother." Loki asked. "Yes he is king. But also in recent years he has been through many hardships. He has done so well, to overcome his inner weakness. But sometimes it shows. It is not because he is weak. It is because he has gone through untold hardships, believe me."

"It's okay." Bruce assured. "Thor has only ever been nice to us. If there's something we can do."

"Talk to us, for now." Loki asked. "Come on Thor, sit down." he gestured at the seat beside himself and Thor nodded as he sat, then looked up only to take a breath. Clearly he was overwhelmed, looking at this entire crowd of people. Midgardians.

"Sorry." Thor looked down. "Forgive me."

"Hey, no sweat big guy." Tony smirked. "You've only been nice to us, even the assholes over there." he gestured at Natasha, Clint and Coulson.

Loki smirked, then reached up a hand and put it on Thor shoulder, then allowed his hand to stay there. "This is your victory Thor." he whispered so only Thor could hear. "You wanted everyone to be saved. Now here we are. You earned it."

Thor took in a big gasp, then nodded.

"Now then." Loki removed his hand. "Let's drink and enjoy our evening."

And they all nodded, smiling. Things were going to work out.


	72. Bonus chapter 14: Brothers

Well, Loki was now neck deep into this entire thing.

Beforehand it had always been Thor insisting on dragging him out on 'adventures'

Now there was this entire merry band of Midgardians… and by Merry band that just meant Tony. Though people affiliated with Shield would sometimes ask for his assistance when it came to unexplained phenomenons, which meant they were either magic or alien. So Loki had to hand it to them, it was probably the smarter thing to do to just ask him for help.

And as such he had become part of quite a few adventures with this so called team dubbed the avengers by the public.

Fighting monsters or just corrupt humans, sometimes it was even enjoyable to be part of this thing over the years.

Though Lokis number one concern was always Asgard. They were striving though, it was indeed rather ideal.

That day though, something felt a bit off. Thor was no-where to be seen, no one had seen him. That was unlike Thor.

Loki was the one who would some times take off without a trace, not Thor, he always made sure to tell where he was going in case he was needed… He didn't even pick up his phone. It was unlike him.

Without much thinking Loki started to walk himself, walk across the cliffs going near the coast line, the strong ocean always being on his left side but far beneath him.

For how long Loki was walking, he wasn't quite sure.

But finally… He saw him. Thor, sitting all alone on a lonely wooden bench at the edge of the tall cliff, bend forward, looking towards the ocean.

Loki sucked in a deep breath, then finally walked over to Thor until he was right behind him. Then he halted, not sure what to do now.

There was an awkward silence… Had Thor noticed him? Loki had been accused of always sneaking up on people, even when he didn't mean to. He swallowed. "Brother." he finally spoke in a careful voice.

"Hello Loki." Thor replied.

Loki frowned slightly. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Thor."

"Sorry I just." Thor swallowed. "Today… It's.." he halted.

Loki frowned trying to wrack his brain, to see if there was anything special about this day. Not really what he could remember. Just an ordinary day in April.

"April 23… 2018. According to the Midgard calendar." Thor breathed. "The day Thanos came… And with a single snap, extinguished half of all life in the universe."

Lokis eyes widened as he looked up. "Oh..." he realized.

"I know… He's already dead in this new timeline. The stones has been scattered across cosmos as is right. Still I." Thor bowed forward, folding his hands into each other.

Loki was quiet, then he moved forward, and sat down next to Thor.

"I saw it happen." Thor breathed. "Thanos…. He was standing right in front of me. He was right there. I had one shot at it, just the one! He was wearing the infinity gauntlet and I… I threw my ax, I only had that one shot. And I aimed for the arm, hoping to chop it off alongside the gauntlet."

Loki didn't reply, he just sat, he just listened.

"He deflected..." Thor swallowed. "He said to me… I should have gone for the head. If only I had… Then, right in front of me. He just did it, one single snap. And it was all over."

Loki glanced to the side.

"I know, I have been allowed to re-live the last seven years! From my own perspective, it's seven years ago! And it doesn't matter, I did it! I fixed it. Things are okay now." Thor swallowed. "Yet still I… Still I..." his eyes squinted shut.

Loki sighed deeply, then he reached a hand towards Thor, the palm upwards and the hand open, inviting for Thor to reach out and take it. Thor hesitated slightly, but then he did, and Loki wrapped his hand around Thors.

"This is not weakness Thor." Loki stated, his eyes looking towards the ocean, and his hand firmly holding Thor. "This day… Another version of you, a version whom is still a large part of you and is connected to you. He is going through, and witnessing incredible horror. To be honest, I have been amazed. Seven years ago, the day before my brother was about to be coronated. I met a Thor, a Thor who was so broken… So lost. Yet, even though he was so broken, he still stood up and fought. He still insisted he would safe the universe, he would not be deterred. No matter how much he was hurting. And now he is here. A good king, the hero who saved the universe, though most don't even know it. And a good brother."

Thor swallowed, his body shaking lightly, his hand tightening around Lokis.

"I never even told you about this place did I?" Thor asked.

"No. Did something happen here?" Loki asked.

"Aye… This is where father died originally. His last words to us, he said he loved us." Thor said. "Only mere moments after Odins last breath Hela appeared, and we were unprepared."

"Shesh, first Hela _then _Thanos and not being prepared for either? Sorry Thor, you didn't really stand a chance." Loki sighed deeply.

"Heh, even seven years ago you kept telling me I should stop thinking it was my fault." Thor remembered. "You kept telling me, over and over. As if it was the most obvious fact, and you were so annoyed you had to keep on repeating it."

"And here seven years after I am _still _repeating myself." Loki commented. "Shesh."

Thor smirked amused as he shook his head. Then he cleared his throat. "I.. I'm keeping you here aren't I?" he asked.

"No." Loki replied. "There's no rush."

Thor blinked.

"There's no rush." Loki replied again, his eyes at the ocean, his hand still firmly holding Thors and Thor softened.

"Thank you Brother." Thor whispered.

Loki shrugged. "What are brothers for?" he asked and Thor smirked, then he to turned towards the ocean and they just sat there.

No rush, nothing that needed to be done. Just sitting.


	73. Bonus chapter 15: The melt

Sometimes it was hard to believe, already a decade had gone by, a decade since the Asgardians had made camp on Midgard.

And oddly, Loki found that he deeply appreciated this time, sure everyone had a bit of adjusting to do but they were figuring it out together, he wasn't the only odd man out here, they were all odd men out in this realm.

Something else had also happened over time, Loki had started to care less and less about how he looked, and now he really didn't care.

He was Loki before he was a Jotnar, and people had seemed to realize that as well, not only that… People had started to show true loyalty, and even admiration.

It was nice… This place was nice.

Somehow, it felt so much less pretentious than Asgard, people were allowed to relax and that felt... Very healthy. They really needed to take that into consideration when it was time to move back to Asgard.

Loki hummed to himself as he was walking across the city, holding a book in his hands, the wind breezing, the birds singing and then suddenly a womans voice.

"Lackey?"

Loki blinked as he looked up to see a dark skinned woman wearing Asgardian armor looking wide-eyed at him. Loki frowned. "Who the hel are you?" he asked annoyed over being called such an absurd thing.

"I…" The woman gaped. "I don't understand…. How can you?"

Loki frowned, then suddenly, a sharp pain entered his skull and he shouted as he grabbed his head.

Then suddenly voices… images… He remembered.

He was holding unto Gungnir, dangling over the void… He had looked at Thor, then at Odin and… no… They would not have the last laugh! He would not do what they wanted! And he let go!

He remembered falling, falling for an eternity until… A strong presence dragged him in… THANOS!

He remembered Thanos! But he had been alone with the Titan and then, New York! He had lead and army, he remembered!

Brought back in chains, the dark elves… Revenge on Odin, Sakaar, THIS WOMAN RIGHT THERE! Fleeing Asgard, Thanos!"

And Loki grabbed his neck, feeling it, feeling the life being squished out of him and then… He halted.

What… What was Loki doing here?! Hadn't he just been grabbed by Thanos? No, he had been here… No he had been held up by Thanos… Wait… huh?

Valkyrie seemed to blink to. "Wait I was on Sakaar a second ago, but I wasn't I was here!" she exclaimed then looked around and she blinked. "Where did all those houses come from? This village was _not _this big a second ago!"

Then a scream sounded. "YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Loki and Valkyrie turned to see a woman crying in front of a man who looked confused.

The man blinked. "I..."

The woman cried. "You were killed by Hela… But you weren't… But you were!"

"YOU TURNED TO DUST!" Another one screamed from another place.

"What is going on?" Valkyrie gasped.

Lokis eyes widened. "Put the pieces together… THE REALITIES MELTED TOGETHER!" he shouted. "That's how everyone could be saved! Our two different selves are being joined as one!"

Valkyries eyes widened. "Oh my god… He did it." she gasped. "Thor, he actually did it!" she held her head. "He was traveling to another time line, he was traveling with _you!_ And he did it!"

"HE DID!" Loki shouted. "Two realities, but only one set of infinity stones. How to get around it? Melt two realities into one! Ones they reached the same point in time, BAM!" he slammed his hands together.

"Where is Thor now?!" Valkyrie shouted.

Loki halted. "He was taking a walk at the beach." then his eyes widened. "HE WAS THE BRIDGING POINT! THOR!" he turned and ran and so did Valkyrie.

They found Thor, on the beach and in a state of utter confusion… Not to surprising, he had been the bridging point! Loki was rather nervous, Thor really seemed really out of it. Loki actually had to remind him what had happened the last ten years. Thankfully, slowly Thor seemed to remember, all though he was still in a state of utter shock and confusion.

Finally though Loki managed to get Thor back to bed, and noted that now Thor wasn't just having a useless arm, one of his eyes were mechanical. He had pulled out the damages from both time lines... The man was shaking to, clearly he was still in shock. And his mind had still to settle down.

"It's all right now, things are going to be fine." Loki assured.

Thor still looked startled, in a way Loki had not seen in years. It did remind Loki of when Thor had first started to shift, and only then did he realize how much better Thor had become with time. It was funny, he hadn't become better from one day to the next... But slowly, in increments so Loki never really noticed the work he was doing, until now where he could see the major difference that yes, Thor truly had overcome such a great weakness and become so much better over the years . At this moment though, he had obviously regressed quite a bit.  
Loki knew what he needed to do, he stayed in the room until Thor finally drifted off to sleep. 

First when Loki was absolutely sure Thor was really sleeping did he step outside closing the door behind him only to be faced with the dark skinned warrior maiden.

For a moment they looked at each other, then finally Valkyrie reached up a hand.

"Hey."

Loki smirked lightly. "Hey."

Ones again there was awkwardness.

"So erhm." Valkyrie tried. "You're… not dead. And you're..." she looked at him. "Blue."

"Valkyrie look." Loki tried. "I… I do remember in fact, Sakaar and we were. Not exactly on good terms, how-ever. I am not just… I'm not exactly that same Loki. Well I am, but only partially." Okay this was really confusing.

Valkyrie shook her head. Then she looked up. "Look, this is what I know." she stated. "Thor needed help! I tried to help him, but it wasn't my help he needed. It was yours, and you gave him the help he needed... You helped him. If it's all right by you, I am okay with just starting over." then she stepped forward. "Hey! I'm Brunhilde, last of the Valkyries."

Loki hesitated slightly then accepted the hand. "Hello, Loki. Prince of Asgard." he informed as they shook.

Valkyrie let go as she smiled stepped back then she looked past Loki at the door. "Will he be all right?" she asked.

"I think so, he just needs rest." Loki replied. "He is kind of the center of all of this, not just the bridging point between the two realities. But also the divergence catalyst in the new timeline... Everything that is different sprung from him. Like a butterfly effect.... Well not like, it is exactly a butterfly effect at work."

"Wow, that really makes you think doesn't it?" Valkyrie asked.

"Aye it does." Loki nodded now suddenly remembering two _very _different turn at events... Yeah it was like night and day. And the only reason things were different now was because Thor had interfered. Loki glanced up.

"So what's with the blue thing?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki shook his head. "Thor told me you were basically his second in command in the other timeline, you ought to be kept up to date. Come on, I'll catch you up." he assured.

Valkyrie smiled. "Appreciate it OH!" she halted as a man stepped out looking utterly confused. "BIG GUY!" she spread out her arms.

"Valkyrie!" Bruce gaped looking at her. "I remember you!"

Valkyrie grinned. "Nice seeing you here."

Then Lokis eyes widened, wide-eyed he looked at Bruce and Bruce looked at him.... He remembered... Puny god... The smashing... Oh norns.

"You..." Bruce gasped. "You..."

"Now-now!" Loki stepped back. "That's only one version of me! We're friends right?!" he asked shaking lightly.

Bruce groaned holding his head. "Sorry I… Yes?" he sounded so confused. "Did you or didn't you attack New York?"

"I don't know!" Loki exclaimed. "Looks like who-ever is alive in just one timeline gets to still be alive in the shared timeline so we're cool right!?"

"I… I don't know." Bruce admitted. "Are we?"

"I don't know!" Loki shouted.

For a moment they looked at each other.

"This is going to be so confusing isn't it?" Bruce asked.

Loki sighed deeply running a hand through his hair. "Aye… But, I think this is the best possible outcome we could hope for. The big Oaf really did it, saved everyone. That greedy bastard." he shook his head.

"How... How come though?" Valkyrie asked. "I mean."

Loki sighed. "Thor was the one wielding the infinity stones. For just the briefest amount of time, he were at a place where literately nothing existed. Nothing but himself and the stones which are the building blocks of the universe. As he was the only living being there, his will controlled the stones. His will alone.... For a brief moment, he truly was a god in every sense of the word. He could literately create what-ever world or reality he wanted... " the young god smiled lightly slipping a strain of renegade hair behind his ear. "It really speaks for Thors character doesn't it? He could have created any idealized world he wanted... Any versions of us he wanted. But he put it all back together, the greedy bastard wished for one thing. For everyone to be saved, _everyone." _he empathized. "So here we are." he spread out his arms.

"Wow." Bruce blinked. "I... I am pretty glad it was Thor and not someone else." he admitted. "I wouldn't even trust myself which such power."

"Me neither." Valkyrie admitted.

"Aye... It probably wouldn't be a good idea to put me in that situation." Loki admitted rubbing his neck. "And well, I think the thing is. Even if someone tried to make an idealized world it probably wouldn't work. There is no existence without suffering, the more you try to avoid it the worse it is going to get."

Bruce took in a deep breath but nodded. He did look mildly shell shocked... Loki couldn't blame him, he felt the same.

"So..." Loki turned to Bruce. "We're good, yes?" he asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah I think we are." he stated. "Erhm, I got one more question." he held up a hand. "In the two different timelines, I were different. One I was like this, like I've been for years. The other, I had finally... Finally found a solution! Why am I back like this?!" he asked.  
  
Loki shrugged. "Seems like any injuries sustained in one timeline carries to the other. In my own case, the price for the soul stone was my Aisir skin. That cannot be changed! Even in a melted timeline."  
  
"But shouldn't I then..." Bruce tried.  
  
"NO!" Valkyrie shouted and Bruce turned to her. "I hated it! I like the big guy, he's my friend! He's sweet! And I actually also like you, you're weird but kind of cool. But that weird hybrid thing. Put it to rest. PLEASE!"

Wide-eyed Bruce looked at her.  
  
"Well, if that is the case." Loki smirked. "Thor was the one creating this new world, if he subconsciously liked you better like this. That's probably why that's what you got."

Bruce sighed deeply. "Okay... Fine... I get the message." he ran a hand through his hair. Then groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Wait Bruce.... Why are you here?" Valkyrie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York."

"Well, in one timeline I am!" Bruce informed. "In the other. Well, I live here! I lived here for almost ten years." he admitted fixing his glasses.

"Really?" Valkyrie asked. "AWESOME!"

"And I'm friends with Tony Stark." Loki murmured. "How in the world did _that _happen?!" he asked remembering one timeline where he had only been to happy to throw that annoying human out of a window, and another one where they had spend days worth of research over the cause of the last decade. Tony eagerly asking so many questions, and Loki actually finding it quite stimulating that he had to figure out ways to answer.

Tony had even brought machines to measure Lokis magic, and they had started to work on a few projects combining earth science and Asgardian magic.

Bruce smiled warmly. "Wow, I am friends with them _both _timelines." he remarked, remembering how Tony had called him in for favors and he had joined a strange team on missions saving the earth. Thor and Loki to.

Lokis eyes widened, his mouth gaping, then he grabbed his pocket and pulled out... An Avengers card. Complete with photo and name. _"Loki Odinson, Avenger." _

"You _got _to be kidding me." Loki murmured astounded looking at the card. Then he looked up. "Jack Frost." he muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Valkyrie asked.

"That's what Tony calls me on missions, Jack Frost." Loki closed his eyes.

"Well, it's better than Reindeer games right?" Bruce asked and Loki shot him a look.

Valkyrie shrugged. "Seems like we are doing pretty good right?" she asked. "So… Let's just start on a fresh? Right boys?" She asked.

"Sounds good to me." Loki sighed.

"Agreed." Bruce admitted. "Honestly Prince Loki, I do prefer you as a friend."

"Believe me, likewise!" Loki exclaimed and then, the three just sort of smiled, then chuckled. Things were going to be fine.


	74. Bonus chapter 16: Confusion

Loki groaned as he rubbed his temples, he was starting to develop a head ache. A head ache he feared would become the greatest head ache known to Aisir, Jotunn and man.

Truthfully, Loki had speculated something like this would happen. It seemed to incredible to be true though, yet on the same time. When all the infinity stones are gathered and used, and they were indeed used. Anything is possible.

The destruction and recreation of the universe… Or just melting two entire god damn universes together.

Which also meant that Loki had _two _sets of memory to sort through and comprehend, but on the same time there had been no time for that.

Everyone had been beyond confused, Thor had been the greatest mess of all, there was no way Thor could stand up and lead right now. Which meant it was up to Loki, and thus he had to suppress _all _of his own emotions and confusion to at least appear stoic and in control to the people who desperately needed to feel like someone had a handle on this.

And this someone just had to be Loki… great.

"It's all right!" Loki spoke for time number hundred. "You can all be proud, you owe your life to Thor our king! The time line you remember, where Hela attacked an unprepared Asgard and so many of you lost your life. Where Thanos snapped away half of all life in the universe! That was the original occurrence of events! It was Thor, who traveled back and created an alternative time then used the infinity stones to melt the two together to safe both! Be proud in your king!"

People were wide-eyed looking at him but then nodded.

Valkyrie was standing behind Loki looking with crossed arms. "Man, you sure weren't this praising of Thor before. Huh Lackey." she commented.

"When Thor is unavailable I am now the leader." Loki muttered. "What the people need is to feel like their leaders has a united front and actually have a handle of what is going on!"

"Do you have a handle on what is going on?" Valkyrie asked.

Loki glared at her. "What do you think?" he asked.

Valkyrie smirked. "I have to hand it to you though, you're a pretty good speaker."

"Silver Tongue." Loki snorted lightly. And then ones again, the cell phone in Lokis pocket was ringing… It wasn't his own cell phone though. It was Thors. He had made sure to relieve Thor of the object when he had brought Thor to his house so no one could disturb him.

Loki didn't even look at the name on the screen as he declined the call. Who-ever it was, they could wait!

"Bjorgen listen to me!" A woman suddenly shouted loudly at a man standing right in front of her. "You _died _by Helas hand in the reality where Prince Loki was a traitor, you didn't see! He _came _to our aid in our time of need! He rushed into the flames of surtur to safe us from Helas wrath! And then he confronted the great Titan Thanos himself trying to protect us! He gave his _life _to protect us and our king! And then in our other reality where you lived, he _also _faced Hela! He has aided us. It doesn't matter which reality we are in, you shall treat our prince with respect!"

The man actually looked embarrassed, red creeping over his head and he bowed down.

"You faced Hela in the second time line?" Valkyrie asked.

"Because Thor already knew it was going to happen we had time to prepare." Loki informed. "We evacuated all Asgardian civilians before Odins death. Hela arrived at empty halls and we fought her there. We had removed the flame she used to call upon her army, she was alone. We fought her head on there, I was the one delivering the killing blow."

Valkyrie sucked in a breath, then nodded.

"Urghh." Loki groaned again leaning over as he rubbed his head.

"Are you okay?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm fine." Loki muttered.

Valkyrie was quiet for a while, then she sighed. "Loki, you have been taking care of everyone else _all _day! You need to take care of yourself now."

Loki groaned. "I can't just.."

"No objections!" Valkyrie demanded. "People need to figure this out among themselves, they all heard your speeches now. You done enough for today, go rest!"

Loki opened his mouth to object.

"_Now!" _Valkyrie demanded.

Finally Loki groaned as he leaned back his neck. "Fine!" he muttered. "If anyone needs me I'll be at the beach!" he stated as he turned around waving his hand.

"If anyone needs you they can wait till tomorrow!" Valkyrie shouted after him.

Loki couldn't help but smirk as he walked… huh, this was actually kind of nice. Someone taking care of him for a change.

* * *

Loki held true to his worth and went to the beach where he sat down on one of the stones and groaned as he allowed the ocean wind to hit his face.

And just then… Of course… Thors cell was ringing again. Loki was really happy he had remembered to take it away from Thor.

With a lazy hand did Loki pull it up and looked at the display seeing the name… Tony Stark

Oh norns, of course Tony would have questions! Loki had been invading earth! … Well one version of him. Urrgh. Loki didn't want to deal with this.

It was almost like a morbid urge as Loki, to his own surprise, took the call.. Barely did he manage to press the accept button as Tony's voice hallowed towards him.

"What the _shit_ Thor!" The man exclaimed in a loud voice.. "Loki is… He's… AND YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME!"

Loki frowned annoyed. But didn't reply.

"You just let me prance around with him and..." Tony began.

"Yes hello Tony. This is your favorite alien speaking." Loki replied dryly.

"Loki!" Tony shouted in surprise.

There was stunned silence, then Tony finally spoke.

"This _is _Thors number." Tony commented.

"Yes it is. But Thor is not taking any calls right now. He needs rest." Loki replied. "If you have any issues, you will be taking them up with _me._"

Tony cleared his throat. "Right, so Loki." he spoke. "You invaded New York."

"One version of me did." Loki said. "Now we merged together as one. Like I imagine you just experienced a similar merge. Do you wish to avenge New York now?" he asked. "If you desire to do so, you know where I live."

Tony huffed. "Thor could have told me." he finally muttered.

"Yes he acted selfishly, he desired for the two of us to get along." Loki admitted. "As it happens though, this entire thing happened because Thor jumped between time lines and actually stretched himself to the limit to _safe _you and your world! He is the divergence catalyst and the bridge! That also means the melt has been incredible rough on him. If you ask me, we owe him our best cooperation. I am so happy I took this call and not him. If you have any issues with me now, even though you didn't before. Take them up with _me_ and not him! Thor has enough to handle, leave my brother be _unless _you intend to give him an encouraging word and nothing else!"

There was stunned silence as Loki huffed.

"You..." Tony halted. "Sure wasn't this protective of him before. I mean, in New York you kind of stabbed him."

"I am not the same Loki as the one in New York!" Loki exclaimed annoyed. "I understand if you have issues with me, one version of me invaded your realm. But again, that has none to do with Thor. From what I remember he acted to stop me! And I don't know what to tell you Tony, or even do. I am a combined version of the two, one who did it and another who_ didn't. _What will you have me do about that huh?!"

Again there was slight silence. "I'm… Sorry. I was just a bit shocked." Tony admitted. "But also… I really did wanted to thank him. Peter… Peter is." he swallowed. "That dumb kid."

"Someone who didn't make it in the first time line?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." Tony admitted. "He's back… Everyone. They are back… I can't even." he gasped. "And Morgan is okay. And Pepper is okay." he sniffed.

"Are you all holding up fine?" Loki asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "Things are kind of confusing, but we're fine. You said it was rough on Thor. Is he going to be all right?"

"I think he will be… But he needs rest." Loki replied. "He pulled his injuries from both timelines so his arm is still a mess and his eye is missing."

"Oh.. I hope he'll be okay." Tony said. "Can you.. At least say hello from me? And thank you?"

"Sure." Loki replied.

"Is Bruce at your place or is he at New York?" Tony asked.

"Our place." Loki replied. "And very human looking."

"Oh thank god." Tony sighed. "I hated that hybrid thing he had turned himself to."

"I keep hearing horror stories about it." Loki admitted.

"Right, you never saw him right?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I died in the first time line. Thanos chocked me to death." Loki answered.

"Oh." Tony halted. Ones again there was silence. "Okay, I got a few questions." he at last stated.

"Good for you, some day someone might want to bother listen to them." Loki snorted. "If that is all, I think I shall hang up now."

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Tony shouted. "You can't just..."

"You think this is confusing for you?!" Loki asked. "I am the combination of two different people, who made _very_ different life choices, and we just merged together! One who went through horrible ordeals and did horrible things, then finally put it all behind him. Another who has yet to even _grasp _any of these things! You think _you're_ confused?! Do you really?!"

Tony halted. "Lokes, you all right?"

"I'm _fine!" _Loki bit him off.

"Oh I know that tone. No you're not." Tony replied then sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I was just confused and needed a target. To be honest, now that we are talking… I don't want to loose our friendship over this. Even if a part of me… Heh I guess one half, I am two people to right now. He is kind of put off. The other part of me though, he is like. Well that's only one version of you! And we're friends!"

"Huh friends?" Loki asked. "Well… Yeah I suppose. That does cover it after all."

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it. I wont ask anymore." Tony assured. "New York though, what happened really?" he asked.

"What happened?" Loki asked then he looked up at the sky. "Thanos Tony… Thanos happened. I remember now, I was his prisoner. Kept in his cell… He did things to me, things I don't want to describe. Finally one day he came to me, offered me a mission…. The Tesserect in exchange for my freedom."

"My god." Tony breathed.

"I… I actually refused. Spat him in the face." Loki swallowed. "I am Loki, I am a god… I am no ones servant.. Then he took his staff. The one with the blue tip and rested it towards my head." he halted.

"Your scepter thing… That thing you used at the battle?" Tony asked.

Loki quieted.

"Gods." Tony breathed.

"I did horrible things Tony." Loki spoke sadly. "Not just the battle at New York, others things to. Things where Thanos weren't involved at all. I have to make up for that now… Thor gave me a chance, a real chance. Now is the time."

"Loki, listen." Tony tried. "I erhm… I also did… horrible things. Unforgivable things, long before the battle of New York. I shouldn't be mad at you… I really shouldn't. I'm sorry." he said. "And… I hope we can still be friends."

Loki smiled lightly. "I do appreciate that Tony." he informed. "Please, say Hello to Pepper and Morgan for me. Let them know, that even though I am now a combined version of the two. You are still dear to me, all three of you."

"They will be glad to hear that." Tony replied with genuine warmth in his voice. "And… I am honestly very glad you're the one who picked up the phone and not Thor. So we could speak like this. You know. Listen, if you need anything. Either of you over there."

"Thank you Tony, we'll call." Loki assured. "Look, if it's fine by you. I need to rest a bit I… have a lot to process."

"Sure." Tony replied. "Well, we'll talk later I suppose."

"Yeah." Loki nodded.

"Well, we'll be seeing you then." Tony stated.

"Indeed." Loki replied and finally hung up as he sighed deeply, feeling really exhausted. After all of this, the melt… Taking care of Thor. Talking to Valkyrie… Then Bruce and now Tony. He really wanted to just curl up in bed and sleep.

"There you are."

Loki looked up to see a dark haired warrior woman, Sif.

"Hey Sif." Loki sighed exhausted.

"Need a venting session?" Sif asked.

"Not right now… I am surprised you're offering honestly." Loki commented now remembered, oh he remembered. He had disguised himself as Odin. Sif had figured it out, she had confronted him.

"_You treacherous snake! Everyone shall know of your trickery I swear!"_

Loki remembered, he had laughed at her. He had had Gungnir in his hands, and all the powers that came with the tool. Then he had banished her to a different realm, send her away.

"I willingly swore my loyalty to you." Sif replied. "It is true, part of me feel anger. But… Then I saw you. Heard you talks, you only defended Thor and I realized. All those evenings we spend. Talking… Venting. All of that is real. And all the things you have done for Asgard and its people. Is real. I even heard you also did some amazing things for them in the timeline where you were a traitor..." she halted. "I feel like I owe it to you, that acknowledge that you have a choice now. You choose which path you will walk. And today you showed what path you chose, you chosen Asgard. In this moment, in this instant. And thus, I shall serve you. Always." she bowed for him.

Loki swallowed, his throat in a knot.

"My Prince?" Sif asked.

"Sorry I just..." Loki sniffed, then pressed a hand towards his forehead. "I have a lot to process right now." he informed.

"It's okay. We're here for you my prince." Sif informed and Loki nodded.

"Thank you." he breathed. "Thank you."


	75. Bonus chapter 17: Brotherly support

Loki knew he was tired, because he was in one of those moods where he didn't actually care what people thought of him.

Or the fact that he had just made himself a nice new ice cave outside of New Asgard. He needed the cold to calm his body, to sooth him.

He made a bed for himself of soft snow inside of his dark cave, the darkness was so nice. Bright light would sting his eyes and make his head ache after the melt worse… Darkness like this, cold… Darn it felt so nice.

It was nice, people were there for him. Valkyrie, Tony… Frigga of course has been stroking his hair and asked if he was all right.

But right now Loki just wanted to be alone… He wanted to drift away and…

_No barren moon… No stone would be un turned… There will be no escape. _

Lokis eyes opened wide and he felt it… He remembered, the feeling of a hand around his throat. The knowledge that this was the end, there was no escape… No escape.

Loki squinted his eyes as he grabbed his head.

_So you're my replacements… You look just like him. And you, you sound just like him. _

Dammit dammit dammit! That isn't me! … But it was… It was me… It was me.

* * *

Loki didn't feel like he had been sleeping at all, but he had to, there was a presence standing above him. A presence that had to have entered while he slept, standing in the dark.

Loki breathed in the air and was offered the scent of metallic soil, rain in stormy weather and electricity… Thunder.. Thor.

Slowly Loki opened his eyes and rolled over to look up to see the god standing next to him, it was indeed Thor. Now wearing a heavy jacket to shield him from the cold. With each breath he took a cloud of mist escaped him.

One eye was bright blue as the sky, the other golden and mechanical, both looking at Loki.

"The eye is new." Loki commented.

Thor nodded. "It was a gift, from this space rabbit." he informed. "People said you weren't doing well. Are you Hale?" he asked.

Loki groaned. "Please say they didn't make a big deal out of it, I'm fine."

"They're worried." Thor informed then sat down on the ground next to Loki. "And so am I, the melt has been harder on some than others."

"Well you seem to be doing better." Loki sighed as he turned to his back and looked up at his snowy ceiling.

"Aye, thank you for handling things yesterday. I got it now." Thor assured.

"Well you should, you're king." Loki commented.

"Well… I only acted like a king in one time line. The one where you were there." Thor admitted. "In the original one… I was no king at all. Honestly. I really owe you… I hope you know that."

"Njah." Loki replied his eyes still on the ceiling. "If anyone owe anyone..." he sighed. "I remember now. I know of either outcome so I know… You saved me. And mostly from myself."

Thor was quiet as Loki laid on his back looking up.

"Loki..." Thor breathed then shook his head. "How about this then." he suggested. "No body owes anyone anything! We are brothers, so we help each other as it is needed regardless of things! It's just what we do! No reason needed. We're brothers, we want each other to do well, and that's that."

Loki smirked lightly though he didn't move.

"Loki listen." Thor tried. "I know… You've been through horrible things. Things I probably can't even imagine." he stated. "And you did things… Which are considered crimes. But as far as I am concerned, you more than proved yourself worthy. In either timeline. And I am just glad you're here!"

"Heh, I actually don't doubt that." Loki admitted, then he swallowed. And he couldn't help it, his eyes turning wet, and then he sniffed.

"Brother." Thor breathed.

"New York." Loki swallowed. "At the time, I didn't care. I only felt that rage… I hurt them. Even before that, I tried to kill you… And then I tried to kill you again. The dark elves, it was me. I pointed them in the right direction, I just wanted to hurt the people in the castle up above…. I took Odins place, fathers place. I had plans to banish you but this time with no chance of return. You just caught me by surprise returning so abruptly…"

Thor was quiet.

"I am two people..." Loki breathed. "One who went through it but put it all behind him… Another who has yet to even grasp any of it."

"It's okay." Thor assured. "You never made fun of me for my tears."

"That's not true Thor." Loki pointed out.

"Okay, you stopped making fun of it ones you realized how serious it was and that I wasn't an impostor." Thor sighed deeply. "Thanos… He did horrible things to you. Didn't he?"

Loki closed his eyes.

Thor took in a deep breath. "He send you to earth… And if you didn't succeed he would..."

"He promised me a fate worse than death." Loki admitted. "Guess I lucked out, he granted me a quick death after all."

Thor didn't look amused, he looked heart broken.

"You know Thor..." Loki then said. "I am really glad I could be granted a second chance like this. I wish to make up for the things I did. And I wish to become greater, become better. Not many are offered a chance like that, to rectify their own wrongs. I shan't complain. Instead I will merely say this. Thank you."

Thor smirked lightly. "We went over this, neither of us owes the other a thing." he stated.

"Or rather we owe each other everything." Loki pondered. "Which does put us as equals still, so that's good."

Amused Thor shook his head. "You do have a way to find the right description." he admitted. Then he reached out a hand, offering it to Loki.

And Loki reached back and took it making Thor smile.

"I really do love the new Loki of the new timeline." Thor informed. "But I also really missed the old one. I do cherish having you with me ones more."

"Missing the guy who tried to kill you in your moments of weakness?" Loki asked. "Then tried to take over Midgard in seeming act of spite? And was only to happy to leave you in a lurch at the battle against the dark elves. My Thor, you truly are a foolish man still."

"Can't deny that." Thor smirked.

"Well, some things never change I suppose." Loki sighed deeply. "No matter what time line you are in."

"Afraid so." Thor said amused and Loki shook his head though neither had let go of the others hand yet.

Ones again, they were just drawing comfort from the fact that they were there and they were together as brothers.


	76. Bonus chapter 18: End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to any subscripers who is seeing this update, all that happened was that I shovelled around a few chapters to just make the "Alternative timeline." chapters and the "Bonus." chapters naturally flow into each other.

Thor groaned. He swore his artificial eye was acting funny.

He wouldn't complain, the thing was an absolute marvel. To think he could actually _see _through it! His only big issue was that it would itch when it rained, and he rather not take it for a swim or anything. Other than that it was hardly noticeable.

Unlike his arm which even after all these years would still release a shock wave of pain through his entire body when he accidentally moved it in a wrong way or if it got hit.

These things were nothing though, it was an easy trade to make and Thor had no regrets what so ever. He would gladly do it again.

And so Thor just rubbed his fake eye a bit as he stood at the plaza of New Asgard, trying to calm himself down.

He would offer up his other eye and arm if that is what he needed to do to keep this outcome.

"There you are Thor."

Thors eyes widened by the voice… Was that? But what was she doing here? "Natasha?" he asked as he swirled around and then halted

It was indeed Natasha Romanoff, but she was not alone… Clint was standing next to her. Tony holding a little Morgan in his arm and Pepper next to the two smiling.

Bruce was not really a surprise, he lived here. But he was there, as well as a grinning Valkyrie and a slightly amused Phill Coulson.

Thor gaped. "You… What are you all doing here?!" he asked. "And when did you get here?"

"I picked them all up." Tony smirked. "A certain someone asked us to come and you know what, I had to agree."

"Huh?" Thor blinked. "Who?"

"I did." Loki stepped out next to Tony and Thor gaped.

"Brother?" Thor asked. "You… You called upon?" he couldn't believe it.

"He sure did." Tony smirked. "Should have heard him telling everyone single one of us off! Thor saved your world and the people you care about. You need to show him respect." he held up a hand as he spoke in a dramatic tone. "You should be thanking Thor on your knees!" then Tony looked at Loki. "I am still not doing any kneeling." he informed.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I never asked you to. And that was just what I needed to tell _you _Tony." He snorted, then Loki halted as he turned back to Thor. "Thor, people here _do _owe you the world. I know it's important to you that we all get along. So, I thought it was better to get everyone here so we could smooth out any." he cleared his throat. "Questions."

Coulson looked at Loki smirking lightly, Loki averted his eyes from his look.

"And I also already took the liberty to talk a few things out with a few individuals." Loki muttered.

Clint shook his head. "I don't care." he admitted. "My family is back! That's all that matters to me!" he stated. "So I owe Loki for that? Fine, we're good! You told the truth, you stabbed me to save the world. As for New York." he shrugged. "That's just one out of two versions, beside Loki was kind of compromised on that one."

"So I was right." Coulson smirked. "You really had no conviction back then."

"Shut up." Loki muttered. "Hope it was a pleasant vacation to Tahiti." he snorted.

"We don't speak of that." Coulson evenly said dismissing the conversation.

Natasha shook her head as she stepped forward until she was in front of Thor, she smiled as she looked up, her eyes wet. "You did it." she whispered, then leaned over and hugged Thor tight. "You really did it!"

Thor blinked, then he smiled softly wrapping his arms around Natasha.

"ME TO!" Morgan suddenly shouted, one thing Morgan had quickly figured out in her young days. Thor was super strong and could easily lift her up. And that was a lot of fun! Eagerly did Morgan jump down on the ground only to zoom towards Thor right into his hands and allowed the god to lift her up as if she only weighed the same as a feather. "YAAAAY!" Morgan laughed happily as she was lifted up in the air.

Thor chuckled. "Have you remembered to be good?" he asked.

"I'm always good!" Morgan replied.

Tony snorted as he walked up beside them. "Lies." he stated. "You're just lucky I love you so much."

"I love you more dad!" Morgan replied. "I love you a hundred!"

"Oh yeah, well I love you a thousand." Tony replied.

"I love you three thousand!" Morgan grinned.

And Tony made a motion as if he was about to faint, then turned around. "You all heard that right? Three thousand!" he stated. "I'm the best one!" he proudly pointed at himself.

Fondly Thor looked at the girl sitting so safely on his arm, then he turned to the others. "You didn't all have to come." he said.

"We wanted to." Pepper assured him as all the others nodded.

"Personally I find this to be high priority." Loki informed bluntly. "Thor, you're off duty for the rest of the day. I really must insist."

Thor smirked. "Are you trying to command your king?" he asked.

"The well being of the king has a direct effect on the well being on Asgard which is of highest priority." Loki replied smoothly. "More than that, my _brother _carries a lot of burdens. And I do believe this should ease a lot of his concerns. Which again, is only to the benefit of Asgard itself. It will make my job a lot easier."

Tony sighed as he looked at Loki. "I still can't believe you were at my wedding." he admitted. "Well one of them. I even considered making you best man, but yeah. Rhodey totally had that one in the bag in either time line."

"I am just glad we can. Ahem, look past our unfortunate relationship in one timeline." Loki replied making Tony smirk and Thor swallowed.

Loki had told him he was doing okay with the others, but to actually _see _it for himself was an entirely other story.

Maybe these people were just giving Loki the benefit of the doubt for Thors sake, but even if that was the case, Thor was thankful. He already knew Loki was going to spend his chance well.

"Don't fight." Morgan pouted, still sitting on Thors arm.

"Never sweetheart! Never!" Tony proclaimed.

Natasha sighed. "That kid is going to be spoiled rotten."

"No, she wont." Pepper assured as she stepped forward and finally relieved Thor of the girl. "Remember what we say Morgan, when Thor has been so nice to lift you up like you wanted."

"Thank you Thor!" Morgan grinned.

Thor chuckled. "Any time Morgan." he assured.

"So, are we having a party tonight or what?!" Valkyrie asked. "I am voting ten barrels of mead and twenty bottles of whiskey!"

"Do you know the meaning of restraint?" Loki asked Valkyrie.

"Hey come on, the world has been saved! If there ever was a time to just open all the kegs it would be now!" Valkyrie proclaimed.

"Can I have mead?" Morgan asked.

"NO!" Both Tony and Pepper shouted making Thor chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind a glass myself." Natasha smirked.

"Well, if there ever was a time." Clint shrugged.

"A party it is." Tony grinned.

And Thor grinned. Then he looked at Loki whom smiled as well… Loki had called them. And now they were all here! All knew all about both time lines. The world was saved, and things… All around they were all right.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go to the next page for a final authors note


	77. Author shilling

Hey all! 

The story is finished there isn't anymore. Still, thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Now it's time for a bit of author shilling, and a buy me a coffee link at the bottom which I will explain later.

If you have not seen it yet, then I am glad to tell you that this isn't the only MCU fanfic I have written. And here I am going to link my favorite works, all lots of Thor and Loki goodness.

First I will list the stories which has been edited by gracious editors.  
  


[Mischief on Midgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163821/chapters/45550075)

I am personally very proud of this story. I think I really managed to create a narrative that works all the way through. A Loki got banished story but with a twist, as now he is allowed to be incognitov and work his way up. The story has been graciously edited by Areitheperidotdragon  
  
  
[God with Whiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534181/chapters/51332788)

Loki is now stuck as a cat... Do I need say more? This is Loki stuck as a cat.  
Takes place after "Avengers infinity war." Loki is given a new chance at life... but you know. As a cat, and then he has to get Thor off his ass which isn't easy. This fanfic has been graciously edited by Origami_roses  
  


[Jotunn on the loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998328/chapters/47349775)

This is a young Thor and Loki fic where a much younger Loki discovers his true heritage and by extention Thor realize what is going on as well.  
The fic also explores what may have happened in the past which lead to the current situation. How Odin story ties into it and who Lokis mother might be. This fanfic has been graciously edited by Serpinasilvertongue.

The fanfics I am listing here has NOT been edited and thus will have more spelling and grammar mistakes. 

  
[Monster among us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269824/chapters/58491970)

This fanfic starts at the beginning of the first Thor movie as Thor takes Loki and the warrior three to Jotunnheim, the story though diverts as Loki after being touched by a Jotunn transforms in front all of them. Thor shocked to see his brother right in front of his eyes now has to question all he knows, and we know Loki has a lot of shit to deal with as well.

[Shattered minds ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824223/chapters/62733520)

This fanfic is basically in two parts. The first part starts at the end of the first Thor movie and moves along to post Thor Dark World. It looks at the perspective from both Thor, Loki and Odin and tries to fill in the blansk left by the movies. Trying to explain why the characters has acted the way they did and what actually happened between movies.  
The fanfic is staying as true to the movies as it can up until post dark world where it becomes an alternative Thor Ragnarok plot and eventually, an alternative Avengers infinity war.

And at last... Time for a bit of shilling. I want to stress, whether you decide to give me a little drinking money or not has NO bearings on my fanfic writing. I will continue writing for as long as I feel the inspiration. Writing fanfics has been an immense help for me in these times.  
  
The truth is... in the beginning of the pandemic I lost my job. And I have yet to get it back. Fanfic writing has given me so much good in this time and people reading and enjoying my fic has meant the world to me.

I have also spend my time trying to write some music. And I do actually play music, now I would really love to actually make digital tracks and recording for my original music... But I have no money to buy the programme required. I am thinking about purchasing "Cubase." which has good user reviews.  
I also tried downloading a number of music freewares, but sadly the sound mixing just isn't on par. So... if any of you would like to help me safe up for the programme I want, that would be much appreciated.  
Ones again I will stress, there are NO requirements to do anything. Whether people give me money or not has NO bearings on fanfic writing and production, it will remain the same.  
So.... if you wanna drop a coin. Feel free to follow the link and drop a sheckle.

[Buy me a coffee](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/2kIrKG7)


End file.
